


La vie qui provient de la mort

by TiBun, Xenobia



Series: Death's Doll [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bizarre Dolls, Blood and Gore, Family, Lemons, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Romance, Top Undertaker, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 168,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprising the entire Dispatch, Undertaker rejoins their ranks. But so much had changed since his glory days working for them, so he needs to be retrained and learn the new technology. Undertaker's return takes some getting used to for both he and his husband, Jase, especially when the most unexpected thing happens to change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters and only explore the possibilities.
> 
> OC Jase Dubois Copyrighted to TiBun.

Cover Art by  [UchihaMali-chan](http://uchihamali-chan.deviantart.com/)

 

The Shinigami London Dispatch offices were abuzz with rumors more than usual. Given, the secretaries and officers who liked to gossip had been given a few special treats all at once. William T. Spears was actually taking a vacation, for one, and would be leaving for it after work that very day. Not only that, but he was taking his junior with him with mention that the two scandalous lovers intended to take the vow together under the light of the full moon. Forever connecting their souls together as soul mates and husbands. For reaper kind, it was a huge step to take as it was irreversible. And the fact that it would be taken by the cold, seemingly heartless William T. Spears and the flirty party boy Ronald Knox called for more than enough attention to the subject.

On top of that, rumors of the possibility of one of the greatest grim reapers of all time, Legendary Death, returning to work after centuries of retirement had been leaked. No one knew if it held any truth to it, but it had reapers young and old excited. They wanted to see him in action, to work along side the greatest reaper to ever hold a scythe.

These rumors only became stronger that afternoon, when the very legendary man himself stepped through the doors into the dispatch building and met with Supervisor Spears in the main lobby.

"Right then," said Chronus, ignoring all the stares he was getting. After all, he'd been through plenty of ogling already during his court case and every time he checked in for probation. "What's first on the menu?"

William couldn't stop the flush on his cheeks as reapers coming and going from work stopped to stare. It was like 'coming out' with Ronald all over again. His one consolation was that half the attention was likely focused on his tall, silver companion—who was still dressed in his mortician garb.

"First, I'll show you the lower levels where the VIP gathering rooms are located. Once we've completed that, we'll visit the mailing room, the student gathering hall and the—"

"Just a moment," interrupted the mortician, glancing behind him as his small spouse came through the doors to the lobby. He smiled down at Jase as the doll joined them, and he put an arm around him. "I want him to see where I'll be working too, you know."

William quirked a brow in surprise. "I…see. My apologies, but I cannot bring him into the restricted areas with us. He is welcome to see the rest, however."

"I understand," said the soft voice with a French accent belonging to a short, petite young man with piercing swirled-blue eyes behind a dark tinted pair of glasses designed to filter the light that was too bright for them, and long chocolate-brown hair pulled into a ponytail with a long blue ribbon. "I will wait where you tell me to when we come to such areas, Mister Spears." He bowed his head and took his husband's hand.

It had been Chronus' wish to return to work, and he was happy to support that choice, but he had been unsure if Dispatch would take him back. They looked up to his husband, but he also had a criminal record.

William adjusted his glasses, sighing softly but too polite to object. "Very well then. If you'll both come with me, I'll show you to the aforementioned areas so that you can familiarize yourself with the facilities. Mr. Dubois, there are water fountains on each floor, should you require refreshment during the tour. I can fetch a cup for you to fill if you would like to carry it with you."

He wasn't sure if the doll still required regular hydration or not, having not kept up with the details of their personal lives.

"Thank you, Mister Spears, I should be fine." Jase nodded respectfully. He didn't need to drink water as much as he used to, but he still kept a canteen with him when he left the house, which his husband currently carried within his robes for him. "Please, start the tour. Chronus is rather excited for returning to work. Drove me crazy this morning at breakfast."

Undertaker grinned a little sheepishly at his husband, and he took his hat off and played with the brim of it. "Surprised me too, actually. I never thought I'd be eager to get back into this rat race."

William's mouth twitched with subtle amusement at the exchange, and at Undertaker's almost boyish behavior. It still amazed him that this legendary man could still express moments of almost juvenile behavior. "I see. Let's move on then, shall we?"

He proceeded to show them around the first floor, and then they took the elevator up to the mailroom, where all incoming and outgoing personal mail was filed. "Any significant memos addressed to individual agents will first come here, and then be delivered to their desk or office. You may make use of our postal carriers for outgoing personal mail if you wish, as well."

Moving on with the tour, he showed them the student meeting hall. "We have weekly educational sessions in here for fledgling reapers," he explained, making a sweeping motion at the bleachers and podium. "I dare say you may be asked to attend as a guest speaker at some point, Death…er…Chronus."

The mortician shrugged and grinned. "If they're brave enough to ask a bloke like me to fill young heads with my ideas, I'll be happy to help."

William covered his lips with two gloved fingers to control the smile that threatened. "I am sure they are prepared for some of the ideas you may present, sir. Now then; on to the Glasses Department. I believe Father Anderson has a gift for you."

"Oh?" The mortician raised his brows beneath the fringe of his bangs, still clutching his top-hat. "If it's a flaming bag of poo, he can keep it."

Undertaker leaned down toward his spouse. "We used to prank each other, back in our youth when dinosaurs still roamed the earth."

William blinked, unable to picture the quiet old eyewear designer as the sort that would do such a thing. "Ah, I am sure that isn't what he has in mind. Please follow me to the elevators, gentlemen."

They took the lift to the tenth floor, and William directed them to the factory room where all of Father Anderson's special, custom spectacles were created. He gave the salt-and-pepper-haired elder a salute as Lawrence looked up from the latest pair he was finishing up with, and he set them aside. He shook hands with Undertaker, his mustache curving with his warm smile of greeting.

"And here I was doubting that they would rope you in again, old friend."

Chronus returned the smile and he put his hat back on, before clasping his other hand over the one he was shaking. "It seems I've gotten a bit bored after all this time in retirement, old chap. You haven't met my Jase yet, have you?" He nodded at his small husband with a proud look on his pale features. "You made him those lovely shades he's wearing. Jase, meet Lawrence Anderson…the fellow they fondly refer to as 'Father' or 'Pops'."

Lawrence released Undertaker's hand to offer his to Jase, looking the young man over with curious, friendly eyes. "Good to finally meet you, Mr. Dubois. You must have the patience of a saint, to put up with this fellow."

Taking the man's hand, Jase shook it, "Thank you for the glasses, they are very helpful for my sensitivity to light." He glanced at Undertaker, "I think even the saints would have difficulties putting up with my husband, though. Dispatch will have their hands full dealing with him all day."

"Harsh," complained Chronus with a laugh, "but truthful. He doesn't mince words, does he?"

Anderson chuckled lightly and released Jase's hand. "He would not long survive a relationship with you if it were otherwise, I'm afraid."

"True, true." Undertaker put an arm around his mate's slim shoulders for a brief hug. "Keeps me in line, the lil' fellow does. So, I hear you have a 'gift' for me?"

Lawrence nodded. I do, old friend…and I hope that you will like them."

"Them?" Chronus lifted his brows with interest.

Anderson held up a finger. "Just wait right there while I fetch something from my office. I'll return shortly."

Shrugging, Undertaker glanced at William. "Any idea what he's talking about?"

The brunet supervisor nodded once. "I do, but I would not want to spoil it, sir. Pardon me for being frank."

"Your name's William, not Frank," reminded the mortician with a grin. "But I get your meaning."

William sighed quietly, wondering how he would manage to deal with this man on his payroll. "Chronus, please do try and—"

"Here we are," said Lawrence, inadvertently interrupting the small lecture that William had been prepared to give the silver reaper. He came back out of the office door carrying a suit bag and a glasses case. He handed the latter over to Chronus with a quietly proud smile. "I still had your prescription on file, of course. I think you'll find these a bit familiar, old friend."

Undertaker frowned a bit as he opened the black case, and his eyes widened beneath the sweep of his bangs. He impulsively pushed said bangs aside to be sure he wasn't imagining things, incidentally knocking off his hat—which William was quick to retrieve and hold for him.

"Oh…m-my! They look exactly the same!" He pinched the familiar pair of glasses between his fingertips and he slipped them on with his eyes closed. "Jase, love…could you perhaps…step around in front of me? I'm almost afraid to look through these again. I want you to be the first thing I see."

Nodding, Jase moved around before his lover, "Alright."

Undertaker opened his eyes slowly, and the world around him came into dizzying focus. He saw his diminutive mate before him and he again combed his bangs out of his eyes to get a better look. He'd seen Jase clearly enough in their years together, when they'd come up close, but it was so strange to see the rest of the world around him so sharply.

He smiled almost hesitantly, and he reached out to touch the doll's face with a loving caress. "Can't say I've ever opened my eyes to a sweeter sight," he whispered.

Jase held Underaker's hand to his cheek and smiled, "This may take some getting used to."

"For you and me both," agreed the mortician with a smile. He looked at Lawrence. "And what's in the bag, eh? I s'pose it's not a body for me to embalm?"

Anderson chuckled. "Not quite." He held said bag up by one hand and he used the other to unzip it, revealing the outfit within. "I thought you might appreciate returning to work in a familiar outfit. You've hardly changed since those days, save for some surface details."

Undertaker stared at his old work uniform. "You don't think it's a bit outdated?"

Lawrence glanced at the young Dispatch supervisor standing behind the other ancient, and he smiled, shaking his head. "For you? Not at all. These younglings have needed a morale boost for quite some time…and I think you could be just the one to give it to them. You might need a bit of a hair trim though, if you're interested in completing the image."

Chronus reached out slowly, still keeping one arm around his mate. "Lawrence…" His voice changed, losing some of the typical cockney accent. "…This is…I'm not quite sure what to say."

William took it upon himself to add his thoughts on the matter. "Say you will join us again, sir. Give us…hope. Not all of us have forgotten your contributions to this establishment, and to see a living legend standing before them might inspire the fledglings to not only be more efficient, but to be more alert."

Undertaker turned to the brunet, feeling slightly dizzy with the sudden new, crisp-clear vision. "Alert, Mr. Spears?"

William grimaced slightly and lowered his gaze. "We lost a few this year, I'm afraid. The records…"

"Ahhh." Undertaker nodded with understanding. "Couldn't separate themselves from the experiences of their marks, I take it? Pity."

He looked back at the suit offered to him by his oldest reaper friend. "Well then, I should get a proper trim and try it on, don't you think?"

Lawrence smiled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure to assist, old fart."

"Careful now," grumbled the mortician. "I might have to sic a teeny Frenchman on you. He's quite protective, you know."

"Not too short. The hair, I mean." Jase stated, running his fingers through silver-white locks, "I'd have nothing to brush when I wish to make him melt" he looked up at Chronus, "And I'm not ' _teeny'_."

The mortician chuckled. "Of course not, love. Compared to myself, a lot of people are 'teeny'."

He bent over to shamelessly embrace the doll, lifting him up off his feet to plant a kiss on his nose. "I happen to like my teeny love, though."

"Sir," William said as stoically as possible as Jase squirmed in protest, "We do still have the rest of the tour."

Chronus lowered Jase back to the floor, still grinning impulsively. "Right. Anderson, thanks for the work outfit. Jase…well, you know how your ol' fossil can be. I promise I'll only trim up my bangs, darlin'."

"Good," Jase took the suit bag and folded it over his arm to carry it as they continued on the tour. "It was nice meeting you, Mister Anderson. And thank you again for the glasses."

"The pleasure was all mine," answered Lawrence cordially.

* * *

 

The tour concluded with the Dispatch division, all the way up on the 40th floor. "You will be sharing an office with Officer Knox," William informed the ancient. "He will mentor you until you've adjusted sufficiently to your job. I am afraid this isn't quite like getting back on a bicycle, sir. Things have changed quite a bit since you retired, and you can't pick up exactly where you left off. I apologize."

"Pft, no need for that," assured Chronus with a flap of his sleeve. "I can see how different it is—and I don't just mean that figuratively, now."

He chuckled. "So, I'll be training under your fiancé, will I?"

William nodded. "When we return from our honeymoon. I do hope you don't find that objectionable."

The mortician shrugged. "Eh. I like the chipper lil' fellow. Better I train under him than under you, sourpuss."

William took the teasing insult stoically, well aware that the ancient had a tendency to speak exactly what was on his mind. Still, some restraint would be necessary, if he was to fit in. "While I can appreciate your candor, sir, I must ask that you maintain some semblance of a respectful attitude towards management and try to be polite to your coworkers. Given your status as an icon of our people, most of them would give you some slack…but we cannot have you disrupting productivity. Can you agree to that?"

"Oh, absolutely," said the older reaper with a nod. "You might be surprised how my mannerisms can change when I'm on the clock. Can't promise I won't still pick on you chaps a bit during breaks, but I know how to button my lips when I have to."

William raised a brow and employed a bit of candor himself. "Somehow I doubt that, but I shall take your word for it. While Knox and I are away, you will be asked to undergo a series of tests. The results will give us an idea of your mental and emotional fortitude, your efficiency in reaping and who would best suit you as a partner, once you are finished training. I can push for Slingby if you like, since the two of you are already familiar with one another and seem to get along."

Undertaker nodded enthusiastically. "I think that would be lovely, don't you, Jase? Alan's been worried about the chap going out reaping on his lonesome."

"And then we can be worried together over the fact that they partnered you two up." Jase teased. He had faith in his husband's abilities, and Eric's, but he also knew the job could be dangerous. But he knew he'd feel better about Chronus returning to work with Eric rather than a stranger.

Eric and Alan were close friends to the couple; practically family. They had once been partners at Dispatch until the Thorns of Death; a deadly, incurable illness took Alan's life. Secretly, Undertaker had brought him back to life as a Bizarre Doll like Jase, but Alan no longer had the ability to summon his scythe or collect records, and he couldn't return to Eric's side in the work space.

"Then I'll certainly see what can be done about that," assured William. "It is never a good idea for an agent to reap alone for longer than can be helped, if a partner can be arranged—regardless of how experienced they are. Well now, this concludes our tour. On your first day, you will be issued a company cell phone and a time card. Have you any further questions?"

Undertaker shook his head. "Might take me a while to learn the new system and all these gadgets, but I'll have your Ronnie to help me with that."

"Very good, then. If you will please excuse me, I have some paperwork to process." He shook Undertaker's hand, then Jase's. "Good to have you back, sir."

Undertaker watched him leave, and he leaned over to speak in his spouse's ear. "How does some ice cream sound while we're in this realm, love? I could go for a couple scoops, myself."

"As long as you don't eat it too fast, giving yourself 'brain freeze' again." Jase smiled and slipped his arm through Chronus', "And maybe we can take a nice walk through the park."

* * *

 

William found his betrothed asleep at his desk, when he entered Ronald's recently assigned office to check on his paperwork progress. The blond had his cheek pillowed on one folded arm and a pen in his limp fingers. It was on the tip of his tongue to wake Ronald up with a barked admonishment for slacking off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew how tired he was. Both of them were excited over the upcoming vows and honeymoon, though William was better at concealing it. Ronald had tossed and turned all night, subsequently waking him up on several occasions until Will finally made him some warm milk with honey to help him sleep.

With a little sigh, the tall, dark-haired supervisor approached the desk and his normally cool and aloof expression softened. He carefully eased the paperwork out from under Ronald's head, and then he removed his own blazer and dropped it around the boy's shoulders to cover him up. He smirked a little, finding Ronald far too endearing in his sleep.

Without a word, William took his lover's documents and walked quietly out of his office with them to finish them up for him.

"There you are~" With a flash of red, William found strong arms wrapping around his shoulders. Grell Sutcliff giggled in his ear and wiggled, "I hear you and Ronnie plan to take your vows tonight, darling."

William sighed. "Yes, Grell…tonight is the night. Please don't disturb him. He is exhausted and taking a nap, and he needs his strength for the bonding ceremony."

' _And the honeymoon afterwards. I imagine we won't get much rest on our first night as spouses_.'

He kept the afterthought to himself, not wishing to rub salt into the wound. Sutcliff had been behaving himself rather well lately, and he dared to hope he was beginning to get over his jealousy of his commitment with the redhead's former trainee.

"Well, here." Grell slipped around in front of William and slipped a red rose into the man's breast pocket, "A groom should look his best on his wedding day. Show off a little bit and proudly proclaim you will soon take Ronnie as your wife!"

Taken aback by the unexpected action, some surprise leaked into William's expression. He lowered his gaze, feeling like he needed to apologize to Grell but terribly inept at expressing himself. "I don't know what to say," he murmured honestly. "This is…very big of you, Grell. Thank you."

"I forgive you." Grell said with a smile, pulling back to give the man his personal space—for once. "But break his heart, and I'll break your handsome face. He's obviously head-over-heels for you. No one in a million years would ever think that he'd be tamed."

William smirked. "After tonight, if I break his heart I'll be breaking my own as well. I never would have imagined this happening either, honestly. I expected to remain single indefinitely." He sighed. Now he couldn't imagine life without his cheeky, witty lover. It was because of that he'd decided at last that Ronald was his one and only.

"Well, I do have paperwork to complete, if we are to leave in time to arrive at our destination. I trust you and Eric to keep this place from falling apart while I'm gone. Have a good evening, Grell."

"Eric and I?" Grell asked, watching William turn to head to his office, "Darling, You've gone mad." He giggled.

William paused at the office door and he offered another smirk to the redhead. "Perhaps I have, but I've waited too long for this to let the high probability of chaos stop me from finally doing it."

With that said, he went into his office and he closed the door so that he could concentrate on finishing up both his and Ronald's paperwork in time.

* * *

 

"I'll have a scoop of vanilla, and a scoop of cherry. No, wait…make that a butterscotch sundae. I haven't had one of those for a terribly long time." Undertaker turned to Jase, oblivious to the way the reaper woman behind the counter stared at him in recognition. "What would you like, darlin'?"

"I'll have a scoop of Vanilla and one of cherry, please." Jase chuckled. Flavor didn't much matter to him as he couldn't taste it, so he ordered what Undertaker had almost gotten. He knew Chronus would want a few licks of his, anyway, so he liked to get something he knew Chronus would enjoy the flavor of. For him, the icy cold treat was just nice temperature-wise.

The girl behind the counter wasn't moving. Undertaker finally realized why, and he checked a sigh. If it was this bad now, he dreaded to think of the way Shinigami would react once he was back on the job and wearing his old uniform along with the glasses. He smiled at her anyway, realizing she was quite young and not wanting to be harsh with her.

"Did you get all that, m'dear?"

She gave a start, and she blushed. "Oh…yes sir! Coming right up! I just…I've never met a celebrity before."

He started to blush when a couple of customers turned in their seats to look at him as well. "I think I prefer being a criminal," he muttered under his breath, but he kept smiling warmly at her. "I'm just an old retiree coming back into the business. No need to be nervous."

He watched as she began to make the ice cream treats and his eyes widened at how big of a serving she was giving him. "Oh my…Jase…I think that brain freeze may be inevitable."

Beaming with excitement, the girl put the sundae on the counter and handed the ice cream cone to Jase, along with some napkins. "It's on me!"

"Oh, we couldn't," Chronus tried to refuse, but she was adamant.

"No, please let me treat, sir! I insist!"

The ancient chuckled. "All right, then. You're very kind, Miss. I'm sure we'll enjoy it."

Not particularly eager to eat in the shop with everyone staring at him, he took his treat and headed for the door, opening it for his spouse as Jase followed. "What say we eat in the park, love? Maybe in the shade."

Jase thanked the young woman with a smile, then he hurried after his husband, ice cream cone in hand. "I think that will be nice. We haven't had a nice picnic in a while. Plus, you are about to get busy with retraining. I got to spend as much time with you as I can before you officially start next week."

"The park, it is." They strolled a couple of blocks to one of the smaller, less populated parks and they found a nice shade tree to sit under while they enjoyed their ice cream.

"As excited as I am to try reaping again," remarked Undertaker between bites of his sundae, "I'm not going to enjoy spending time away from you every day of the week except on weekends. I might even get called out for emergencies. I'm so used to being around you most of the day, love. Then again, mayhap you could use a bit of a break from my antics."

He grinned at the doll and winked.

"What's a few hours out of the day when we have an eternity of days?" Jase smiled, licking his frozen treat to avoid it melting all over his hand, "Alan and I can spend some time together as well, while we wait for our husbands to get home from work." He slipped closer to Chronus, leaning against his shoulder, "This'll be good for us. Besides, Mister Spears told me I can visit you in your office."

"Did he? That was uncommonly kind of him." Chronus started to put an arm around Jase, but then he realized he needed two hands to eat his sundae and he settled for brushing his cheek against the doll's soft, brown hair. "I just hope I don't cause too much of a stir. I was a field agent first and foremost. I don't understand all these new gadgets and whatchamacallits they use these days, but seeing as I've got a scientific noggin, I hope I can pick up on it quickly."

"I'm sure they will help you with those things." Jase reassured him, "You'll be working with Ronald, right? He seems to know all about the reaper technology."

"Indeed." Chronus nodded. "I just hope I don't give the lad a headache with my ignorance."

He impulsively leaned down to steal a lick from his spouse's ice cream, knowing he wouldn't mind.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

William and Ronald took their vows under the light of the full moon, a light sprinkle of rain speckling their hair and suits as they sealed their vows with a desperate, heated kiss, not even making it inside to their bed until their third round that night. Their suits were left behind in the wet grass, forgotten.

It was amazing, the connection between their souls, the ability to feel each other's emotions, pain, and pleasure; how perfectly their bodies joined together time after time, making love until the sun peaked over the horizon, shedding its rays over the land and through the bedroom window. But still they moaned out each other's names, never wanting to part again until finally, they fell fast asleep.

Upon awakening, the two newlyweds reluctantly re-dressed themselves after washing up, and they departed for their honeymoon, traveling to spend time with one another without interruption for a week.

"Hmm~ I love this." Ronald hummed, snuggling down in a hammock with his husband on the sunny beaches of Hawaii, a cold drink in his hand for the two of them to share.

William put an arm around him and he stroked the blond's shoulder lazily, for once completely at ease and content. "I'm rather partial to it, myself." He caught up Ronald's wrist and guided it closer so that he could take a sip of their oversized Mai Tai. It was almost  _too_  tasty.

"Mm, I'd better be careful," he said after savoring the fruity tang of it. "I could easily forget this drink has alcohol and over-indulge."

Ronald gave an almost-giggle, "If you do, I'll make sure to take care of you and get you back to our hotel room." He nuzzled his husband's jaw lovingly. His tolerance was quite a bit higher than William's, and he knew that even if he finished the drink himself, he'd still be okay to get back to the hotel room without problem. "It's a vacation, Love. You can let loose in more than just the bed." He teased.

"Ah, but can I fuck you as well as we'd both like, if I'm too deep into the drink?"

William hardly believed the words that came out of his own mouth, and he cleared his throat. The depth of his bond with Ronald had loosened his tongue substantially, thanks to a little piece of the blond and his shameless sensuality melding with his soul.

"I really must learn to curb that, before we return," muttered the raven-haired reaper, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Why? I rather like seeing this side of you." The blond grinned, sipping their drink before moving to set it on a table next to their hammock. He then rolled on top of William, resting his cheek on his chest, "And you know you'd fuck me senseless all night just like every other night this week. It's a talent you seem to have. I doubt alcohol will chance how you…" rather than finish his sentence, he shifted, rubbing himself along Will's body in mock of having sex.

William sucked in a sharp breath. He was still oddly sore from their vigorous night of bonding. It wasn't a physical soreness, but something deeper. He was experiencing the ache that his spouse must still be feeling…and yet Ronald wasn't allowing it to hold him back. William's hand drifted lower on the blond's swimsuit-clad body, until it settled on his bottom. He gave it a firm squeeze, and he briefly wondered how the outrageous creature had managed to shift positions and put their drink aside without spilling a drop of it. Hammocks weren't exactly stable reclining devices, after all.

"If you continue with that behavior," warned the taller reaper breathlessly, "I might have no choice but to drag you back to the suite for a repeat performance."

"Before dark?" Ron popped his head up to look down at William, "What a lustful husband I have taken!" He said as if he wasn't just as lustful with William.

William impulsively slapped the blond's ass, and he lifted his head to catch Ronald's bottom lip between his teeth and give it a tug.

"This lust is at least partially your fault, you know," he murmured before kissing him. The carnal desperation from that first night after their vows had faded to a more bearable level, but he still could not seem to keep his hands off of Ronald.

"What, me? I'm as innocent as an angel—stereotyping, that is" Ronald laughed as he slid his hands up along William's bared torso, feeling his muscles with his fingers. His skin smelled of sun lotion.

"If I wanted an angel," William countered huskily, "I would not be with you, Ronald."

He captured the blond's lips in a deep kiss, forgetting all about work, the recent happenings that brought them to this point, and even their surroundings. All that existed to him at that moment was his new husband; this irrepressible reaper that had managed to capture his interest first, his lust second, and finally that evasive thing known as love.

"Yes you would, and you know it." Ron grinned, "I'm everything you want, otherwise we wouldn't have taken the vows…" his lips hovered teasingly over Williams as he spoke, "You need me."

Truer words had never been spoken, but William wasn't about to give in so easily. "I think someone is getting a bit cocky."

He gave Ronald's bottom another swat, and then he rubbed it soothingly. "But on the subject of need, I think we can safely say it's mutual." He slipped his hand around and beneath Ronald's hips to palm his endowments through the swimshorts he wore, smirking as he felt how firm it was getting. "Wouldn't you agree…husband?"

"N-no fair! I'm the one who openly teases!" Ron protested, his cheeks flushing as a gasp escaped him. "You're the one that's supposed to keep me behaving until tonight—tell me to go cool off in the water or something!"

William chuckled. For the first time in his life, he felt…free. Free of burden, free of restraint…and he had every right to express his desire for this reaper. He covertly massaged the hardness he'd found, keeping one arm around Ronald to keep him in place. He nibbled his ear before murmuring into it: "Perhaps I'd rather you remain…hot."

"No fair!" Ron protested, trying to hide his flushed cheeks, "You are never so open about this stuff!"

"This is our honeymoon," reminded the raven-haired Shinigami, "and I'm afraid you've had a shameless influence on me. If ever there was a time for me to hang propriety, it's now."

He kissed his parted lips softly, still massaging him through the swimshorts. "You should enjoy it while it lasts, Ronald. I'm afraid I shall have to don my professional mask once again, when this reprieve is finished and we return to work."

"I'm not used to it. I'm the flirty one, not the one that gets flirted with!" He hummed, shifting against Will's hand.

"You are my spouse now," purred William, his lips traveling along Ronald's jaw and throat. "I reserve the right to flirt with you when opportunity presents itself."

He was getting more than a little excited himself, and he marveled that he could muster enough energy to do so, this soon after their vows and the frantic, lengthy coupling afterwards. He could have sworn he wouldn't be able to perform again for a day or so, and yet here he was, thinking of repeating one particular instance where he'd bent Ronald over the counter in the suite's bathroom and pounded into him until the blond was hoarse from ecstatic screams. As it turned out, Ronald liked it rough now and then and William discovered that he himself harbored a fondness for it, as well.

Thank goodness reapers healed swiftly.

"You want to get rough with me." Ronald accused suddenly, sensing the needs William was feeling. "You want to show me just how inappropriate you can be…" He smirked and moved to whisper in Will's ear, "You're imagining bending me over and pinning me down to the closest hard surface you can find."

William took in a slow breath, reminded that he couldn't truly hide anything from this young man any longer. "I suppose there's no point in denying it," he confessed softly, giving Ronald's length a squeeze through the material of his shorts. "You've awoken a beast in me, it seems. I shan't unleash it on you again if you aren't ready for such treatment yet, however."

He could sense that nothing could be further from the truth, but still…better to practice  _some_  semblance of courtesy than to just presume and attack his new spouse at the earliest opportunity. The warm ocean breeze ruffled his hair as he drew back to gaze into the other reaper's eyes. Just because Ronald's body wanted it did not mean he was up for it again so soon.

"Hmm~ A beast, yeah? Well," Ronald pressed sweet kisses to his husband's face and neck, "We'll try stating that beast tonight. My bum needs the break. And it's nice out. I'm going to get sunburned—I just know it."

William smirked and he stopped fondling him. "Then allow me to apply some sunscreen to you."

It wasn't as though they didn't have plenty of time to sate those primal urges, and he was still a man of self-control, beneath the potent influence of being newly bonded.

Ronald sat up, the hammock swaying with his sudden movements, "If you want to." He shrugged, "But make sure you get  _all_  of me." He got up and retrieved their beach bag, digging through it for their bottle of sun lotion.

"Heavens, you really  _are_  rubbing off on me," announced William as he balanced in the hammock and watched his lover rifle through the bag.

"What do you mean, Will?" Ron asked as he tugged a beach towel to the side and finally located the bottle. Grabbing it, he returned to the hammock and climbed in.

"My mind immediately leapt to sensual areas when you said to make sure I 'get all of you'," answered the brunet frankly. He took the bottle of lotion from his companion and he opened it to squirt some into his palm. "It's ridiculous. Despite your obvious charms, I'm usually able to focus on other things besides sex."

He set the lotion down next to him and he rubbed his hands together, before smoothing it over the smaller reaper's shoulders and back—conveniently urging him to rest on top of him in the process. "I haven't suffered such a one-track mind since I was a fledgling. I fear you'll prove even more distracting in the office, now that we have this bond. It could take some adjustment."

Ronald chuckled, "I'll have to remember that you can pick up on my double-meanings now. Use it more carefully…use it when I am aiming to seduce you in the office."

"You really are a terror, Ronald." William squirted some more lotion onto his hand and he painstakingly maneuvered himself so that he could sit up and start on the blond's thighs with it. His palms smoothed the creamy blend over the front of them first, before he paused to apply more and rub it onto the back of them. "I do, however, enjoy putting my hands on your body for whatever reason I have available to me."

He flushed a little, blinking. Honestly, some of the things he was outright saying lately…

"I can help silence such open words." Ron grinned before hooking his hand behind Will's neck and pulling him into a kiss. His tongue slipping in past his lips to taste him a moment before he eased back, "Can't say anything if your lips are busy."

William cupped the back of Ronald's head abruptly to draw him in for another kiss, unmindful of the traces of lotion remaining on his hand. He plunged his tongue past the blond's lips demandingly, taking a much deeper taste of him than Ronald had sampled before. He heard a snort off to his left and he opened his eyes to see one of the resort staff passing by, looking at them. He abruptly broke the kiss, his face heating with mortification at his own publicly brazen behavior.

"Newlyweds," she sighed with amusement, continuing on as if she were used to seeing this sort of thing all the time. Fortunately in the Shinigami realm, the sight of a same gender couple hardly phased anyone.

Grinning like a madman, Ronald forced William to look back at him, "They don't exist." He hinted, "No one will judge us here. This week is all about us. You, me, the beautiful beach. Don't worry about being caught in a lip-lock.

Some of William's typically reserved nature returned. "Even so, I think I should practice some measure of restraint…at least until we return to the suite for the evening. Honestly, I don't know what's come over me."

Well, he  _did_  know, but he would have thought he had better self-control than this. It was like being under a spell of some sort.

"Not on our honeymoon." Ron insisted, "We can kiss each other all we want! No work policies to hold us back! Now, are you going to finish giving me a rub-down so I can do so for you? You could probably use a fresh layer of protection. Let it soak in a bit before we go for a swim."

William almost smiled. Yes, it was their honeymoon…as he'd just finished saying earlier. "Indeed. Onto your back, Mr. Knox-Spears…so that I can finish."

Ron flopped back on his back and stretched out, "Rub away~ Wouldn't want funky tan lines on your husband, after all~"

William hap hazardously straddled the younger reaper to rub down his chest and abs with the lotion. He still felt some subtle, residual embarrassment—but that part of his mate that had transferred over to him countered it enough for him to resume. He shook the bottle and he collected more onto his hand to resume, smirking down at his companion as he tweaked his nipples as he massaged the lotion into his chest.

"Tease." Ron smirked, sliding his hands along Will's legs.

William bent over him to brush his lips softly against the blond's, not quite going into a full-on kiss. "That's usually my adjective for you. Perhaps a bit of turnabout is good for us."

He let his lotion-slick palms slide down the younger reaper's slim torso to his stomach, kneading and rubbing as he went. "I'd say it's a fair trade…wouldn't you?"

"Nope." Ron shook his head, "We don't even know what I got from you, yet."

"Oh heavens," groaned the supervisor. "Ronald Knox with a work ethic? While that might be pleasant in the office, I think I'd sorely miss our forays into horribly inappropriate territories."

"If you think I'll start taking on overtime like you, then you are in for a disappointment!" Ron insisted, snatching up the bottle and squeezing some lotion onto his hand before starting to rub it into Will's skin.

"If ever you were to do so, I think I would send you to a doctor for psychiatric evaluation." William smirked, and he closed his eyes in pleasure at the feel of his husband's hands gliding over his skin. Even such a simple gesture was a delight to his senses, and he was sorry to have missed out on this bond for so long. It would take some getting used to feeling Knox-ish impulses, true, but the benefits far outweighed the slight disadvantages.

"Good, because I'd need it!" Ron grinned, dipping his fingers under the waist of William's swim trunks. "Unless Overtime is being spent  _on_  a desk rather than  _at_  a desk."

"You'll tempt me to drag you off to our suite to give you overtime of that nature right now, if you keep teasing," warned the brunet—not entirely kidding. For someone that wanted to take a break from lovemaking, Ronald was already doing a fair job of pushing his buttons again.

"I'm just pointing something out!" Ron said, sliding his hands around Will's hips before withdrawing to reload the lotion onto his hands, "Turn around so I can get your back."

William obliged, rolling over onto his stomach to give Ron access to his back. The tropical breeze felt good against his skin and he relaxed again under the blond's ministrations.

"And to think; at this time of day back home, I would be sitting at my desk, mired in paperwork."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I much prefer this."

"I told you parties are much better than overtime~" Ron teased as he rubbed the lotion into Will's back, massaging it into his strong shoulders and back, "Even something as simple as a party for two." He leaned forward and kissed the back of William's neck.

William shivered, his previous condition returning shamelessly and making him want to squirm. It seemed like he spent more hours of the day aroused than not. His body apparently didn't need as much time to recuperate as he'd expected.

"Do hurry it up, Ronald," he breathed. "I should like to get into the water and cool off, before someone notices the obnoxious state I'm in once more, thanks to you."

Laughing, Ronald rubbed the lotion into his husband's arms, legs and face before hopping out of the hammock and taking another sip of their drink. "Ready for a run across the hot sand, then?"

William set his feet down in the sand and when he stepped out of the shade with Ronald, he hissed. "Bloody hell," he complained, shifting from one foot to the other. "I generally don't rush things, but…"

He took off running then, kicking up sand as he raced for the water.

Ronald grinned and took off after him, chasing him down to the water's edge and then tackling William into the water, the waves crashing over their bodies as they fell.

William sputtered for a moment as his head broke through the water, but Ronald's happily grinning face made it nigh impossible for him to retain any annoyance he might have felt. Driven by mischief he ordinarily would never partake in, the brunet splashed his spouse.

"H-hey!" Ronald laughed, splashing the salty water back at the brunet. But his protest was a playful one. He was happy that his husband was enjoying himself; letting go and having fun. That was what a vacation was about, after all. Letting go of the stressful things and focusing on enjoyment. Their honeymoon was much more than just their private celebration of their vows. It was healthy for William – a man who hardly took a day off work and was all too used to the stress of his job.

They played a bit, swam a bit, and took several breaks to kiss and caress, until the couple got hungry and decided to come out of the water. It was a little after 2 pm in their part of the world; which mean it was after 1 am in Shinigami London. They were just getting acclimated to the time difference, but their bodies still thought they should be winding down for bed when they returned to the suite, got cleaned up and ordered a meal from room service. Eating the late lunch didn't help with that. As the food digested, William had trouble keeping his eyes open and when he noticed Ronald nodding off beside him at the table, he smirked and got out of his chair.

Scooping his sleepy mate up into his arms, the brunet carried him into the bedroom area and deposited him onto the king-sized bed. The bed faced the big, floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the beach, affording a magnificent view of the ocean and the sunsets at evening time. He closed the curtains to darken the room and give them privacy, and helped Ronald out of his robe before removing his own. Climbing in with him, he set the alarm to wake them by sunset time, so they could enjoy it together and decide what to do for entertainment in the evening.

"You fall asleep faster than anyone I've ever met," William softly informed his husband as he pulled him into his embrace and nuzzled the damp, blond on black hair. Sighing in contentment, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.

* * *

 

Eric awoke with a growl as the sound of his next-door neighbors' obnoxious, loud music cut through the air and roused him from a dead sleep. The bass from the stereo made the glass in the windows rattle against their panes. Ever since they'd moved in, the new neighbors woke him and Alan up at least four nights a week playing their loud music in the late hours. Not only that, but they came home drunk on the weekends and stayed rowdy 'till around the 4 am mark.

Beside him, his smaller companion squirmed and complained, stuffing a pillow over his head. Even angrier that their discourtesy had bothered Alan's rest too; the Scotsman muttered to himself and yanked the covers aside. Unmindful of his nudity, he stalked to the door with deliberate intent.

"Be right back," he told Alan when the brunet peeked out from under the pillows at him.

"Eric?" Alan sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes as he watched his husband walk to the door, "Where are you going?" His green and gold eyes swirled with blue drifted to the window and he sighed, getting up and pulling on his robe as he followed his rather exposed husband, "They won't listen to you."

"Oh, they'll listen," promised the Scotsman with a wink at him. "They'll have no choice. Might want tae plug yer ears, sweetheart."

With that said, he went into the storage room to retrieve something that was guaranteed to get the attention of the neighbors. He was tired of reasoning with them. It was time to give them a taste of their own medicine. He flicked on the lights in the living room after carrying two things into the room, and he opened an instrument case to reveal his secret weapon. He plugged in the amp, hooked up the object and got it ready, before opening the windows to make sure the obnoxious neighbors heard every sound he was about to produce. Still nude, he returned to his instrument and brought the mouth piece to his lips, taking a deep breath before starting.

Moments later, the sound of electric bagpipes blared through his and Alan's home, cranked up as loud as it could go.

"Eric!" Alan cried, covering his ears, his voice lost in the sound after Eric filled the bag with air and started playing. He adored when Eric played his pipes, but it was far too loud and late at night.

The fine china rattled in the cupboards, "Eric! It's too loud!"

Unable to hear him, Eric kept playing. He started out with a couple of folk songs, belting out the music with feeling and enjoying every minute of it.

"Eric! This isn't solving anything!" Alan stumbled over and turned the amp down, "You are only adding to the noise waking up the entire block."

Eric stopped playing, and he grinned upon realizing that the music from next door had ceased. "Ya were sayin'?"

Someone started to knock at the front door. Eric put the pipes down on the couch and started for the door. If it was the obnoxious neighbors he intended to answer it in the buff, but he'd slip on a robe if it were anyone else.

Sighing, the brunet tugged his robes around himself tighter, "If you start a noise war with the neighbors, I'm going over to Chronus and Jase's house at night." He warned.

Eric laughed softly and went to check the peep-hole in the door. "It's them."

He unlocked the door and pulled it open wide before his husband could utter a single protest, and he stood before their new neighbors in his birthday suit. On the other side of the threshold, a thin blond reaper wearing his hair in a ponytail was preparing to knock again and at his side was his companion—a black-haired reaper with half his head shaved. They both ogled the tall, tattooed form that stood with his arms crossed over his chest, and whatever complaints they were about to issue got lodged in their throats.

"Somethin' I can help ya with?" Eric questioned, his eyes cold on them.

"Y-your music was a little…loud," said the blond one, and his eyes flicked to Eric's exposed endowments before hastily looking away.

"So was yers," pointed out the Scotsman. "I figured if mah partner an' I are gonna be kept up all night wi' loud music, might as well be somethin' we like."

"You think that was 'music'?" said the dark-haired one with a grimace.

"Better 'n tha' off-beat garbage ya keep pumpin' out at tha wee hours," snapped Eric. He stared at them both. "I've go' tae work in tha mornin'. Yer keepin' me up, an' yer keepin' mah husband awake too."

"Eric!" Alan protested, running back from their bedroom with the sheet from their bed—the first thing he spotted that would work. He hurried up behind Eric and slipped the sheet around his lover's waist, "Have you no shame?! Don't go flashing that off to the neighborhood!"

Eric smirked as their neighbors blushed, paying little attention to his spouse's embarrassed fussing. "Let's parlay. Keep tha noise down on yer end an' I'll do the same, aye?"

The dark-haired one looked like he might protest—but then his companion nudged him and he nodded. "We'll keep it down."

"Good, then. Sleep tight, lads." Eric shut the door and locked it, before chuckling at poor Alan. "Sure way tae intimidate an Englishman is tae go into battle naked. Wha's wrong, sweetheart? Yer lookin' a bit flustered."

"Of course I am! You answering the door like that! I thought only I got to see you naked!" The brunet couldn't help but feel a little jealous and possessive over Eric. They were bound together by the vows they had shared, and he knew Eric would be forever faithful, but that didn't excuse other eyes drinking in the sight of the Scotsman.

Eric took the small brunet into his arms, grinning in spite of himself as he held him close. "They can look all they want," he promised, "but yer th' only one tha' gets tae touch me, Alan."

He lowered his mouth to his irate husband's to give him a kiss. "'Sides," he murmured between soft pecks, "I dinnae think sex was on their minds. I'll bet they'll think twice before blowin' up their stereo at the wee hours, now. A man tha's no' afraid tae answer tha door naked is a man tha's no' afraid tae fight tha' way either, if it comes tae it."

He kissed him again. "But I won't," he promised, sensing Alan's tension. "I jus' wanted tae give 'em an impression."

"Doesn't mean I like it." The brunet insisted, hugging him, "I don't want to share the view."

Chuckling again, the bigger reaper started to walk back to the bedroom—only to get tangled up in the sheet that his companion had hastily wrapped around his waist. "Damn, I guess so," he muttered, caught between amusement and frustration.

He gathered up the sheets and he smirked at Alan, leaning down to kiss his lips again. "I love it when ya get territorial o'er me, sweetheart."

"That doesn't mean you should test me. I can still get mad at you, you know." Alan said against his lips, "I could punish you by making you sleep in the guest room…or…I could reward you with something a little more fun…" he trailed kisses from Eric's jaw down his neck.

"Mmm," purred the Scotsman. "Careful there now, bonny lad. Talk of 'rewards' is makin' me happy."

The sheets coiled around his waist hindered him, so he tugged them off. "I've still got a few hours before I've got tae get up fer work." He started to guide his husband to the bedroom again. "Why dun' ya show me an example of tha rewards yer willin' tae give me, aye?"

"But you have work." Alan teased, sliding his hands over Eric's shoulders, "We should be sleeping—namely you. You are acting supervisor while William and Ronald are away, after all."

The brunet nuzzled Eric and then turned and slipped back into the bed, shedding his robe and laying down, "Can you make it through your work day on compromised sleep? No sleeping on the job?"

"Fer mah sweet husband?" Eric climbed in with him and he began to kiss him, starting from his cheeks and making his way down his body. "I can make exceptions."

He circled Alan's navel with his tongue and he grinned as he gasped. Being a little tired for work in the morning was worth making his companion cry out with bliss.

"Er-ic!" Alan squirmed, the sensation both tickling and igniting a flame within him, "Really, we should be sleeping!"

"Wha's wrong?" asked the Scotsman teasingly. His attentions drifted lower. "We can still sleep afterwards, love."

"I can—you have work." The brunet giggled, "I just want to make sure you are making a smart choice here rather than let  _him_  do the thinking." He said, pointing down at Eric's excited member.

Eric chuckled and tugged his husband's pajama pants down, pressing kisses on his hip. "Wull I'm good an' awake now, an' I doubt I'll get tae sleep again before the alarm goes off." He brushed his lips over Alan's awakening groin teasingly. "An' ye know when it comes to mah husband, I'm always thinkin' wi' tha' part o' me."

He had every intention of pleasuring his sweet soul mate, but then his work phone began to go off. Eric bowed his head and groaned. "Dammit…why did Spears have tae leave  _me_  in charge while he's gone?"

With a disappointed sigh, he snatched up his phone off the bedside table and brought it to his ear. "Slingby. Aye. Ah, hell, I'll be right in. Bye."

He hung up and got out of bed regretfully. "Looks like ya get a reprieve from mah hyper cock after all, sweetheart. I've go' tae go in early 'cause a few greenies misfiled their collections yesterday an' we need tae get 'em sorted out before tha day starts."

He went to the closet to retrieve his uniform and he glanced back at his lover—who was still partially exposed to his gaze. He waggled his eyebrows and smiled crookedly at him. "Dun' think I won't pick up where we left off, when I get home t'night."

"Where you left off? You'll have to start over. I won't be laying here like this all day. I wouldn't be able to bring you lunch on your break." Pulling his bottoms back up, he slipped out of the bed and walked over to help Eric with his tie. Eric knew how to tie a tie, but often had to try a few times before it looked nice or the lengths were correct between the thick end and the thin end.

The Scotsman sighed and allowed his spouse to assist him. "This isn't tha most promisin' start tae tha day," he complained. "Dunno how tha hell Spears puts up wi' it. I've gained a new respect fer tha man."

He glanced down when Alan finished, and he kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks, love." He slipped into his underwear, shifting his junk so he could fit it into the garment. "Damn, I hate putting these on when I'm like this. Maybe I ought tae go commando style today."

"Yeah, and show off even more that you have a raging problem? I don't think so." Alan kissed his cheek, "Do you want me to make you up a quick breakfast before you leave and I get back in bed?"

"A bowl of cereal would do jus' fine, I think," answered the taller reaper. He climbed into his trousers and did them up with a little grimace, still sporting his 'raging problem'. With a sigh, he threaded his belt through the loops and buckled it. "Wish I had time fer a cold shower."

"Alright." Alan kissed Eric before returning to the bed, "I'm going to get back to sleep…I'll see you on your lunch break."

Eric patted him on the rear familiarly before slipping on his blazer and getting his shoes and socks on. It was going to be a long day. He just hoped the boss was enjoying his vacation, else this wouldn't be worth it.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Jase shuffled back into the bedroom from the bathroom. The morning light still not yet painting the sky bright colors, leaving the bedroom cast in the cold white light of the moon. With a groan, the doll slipped back into bed, not caring he had walked to his husband's side of the bed and had lay down atop Chronus, snuggling into him as he hoped sleep would take him once more.

The reaper stirred and he stroked Jase's back, sensing his mild distress and residual nausea. "You all right, love? Did the ice cream we had yesterday give you a tummy ache?"

"Possibly." The doll sighed, resting his cheek on Undertaker's cool chest, "Maybe I had too much of it for my stomach to handle." Tilting his head up, he looked at Chronus' worried expression in the dim light, "I'll be fine. I feel better already."

Undertaker yawned. "Well, that's good." He grabbed the alarm clock from the side table on his side of the bed. "Hmm, only a little more than half an hour before I need to be up. I think the worst thing about returning to Dispatch is going to be these buggered hours. I've been working graveyard hours for so long, I forgot how bloody awful it is to get up so early in the morning."

He yawned again and cuddled his small spouse. "Mayhap I should just save the torment for when Spears and Knox return from their honeymoon, eh? Spend more time in bed snuggling with you while I can."

He'd decided to start getting used to going to bed and rising early while the newlyweds were away, so that he'd be somewhat adjusted to the change in sleeping patterns by the time they got back and he started going to work. It was hard to stay motivated to get up early when he had no current reason to, though.

"How are you going to survive these early mornings?" Jase mumbled tiredly, "You rarely wake up before nine in the morning, usually…" he said, lazily playing with a tangled lock of silver hair.

"I did it before, I can do it again," insisted the ancient. "I was a reaper for much longer than I was a mortician, after all. I just might be a little crabby at first when I go into work, 'till I get used to it again."

He grinned and he ran his nails over Jase's ribcage in a tickling caress. "Besides, I have my sweet little Frenchman to look forward to coming home to at the end of each day. I hope you know this is probably going to make me a perkier bloke in the bedroom than I already am, being away from you all day long."

"We'll see how tired you are when you get home. It may take you a bit to get used to that, as well." Jase said, shivering from Undertaker's soft touch, "Or maybe I'll be the one to be perkier in the bedroom."

For a long time, Undertaker had always been the one to start things, but after they got their life back together after Heaven's interference, he had been a little more forward with his sexuality, even being the one to seduce his husband when the reaper didn't expect any action in the evening.

"The chance of my ever objecting to that is so miniscule, it may as well be an amoeba," chuckled the reaper. "So if I'm ever too tired to perform, feel free to climb onto me and have your way with me, darlin'."

He rubbed Jase's bottom through the pajama pants the doll was wearing, quite liking the thought. Jase had gotten very good at riding him, now that his inhibitions had loosened up.

"I doubt it'll be as fun if you are asleep, Chronus, darling." Jase smiled, "I can wait until you are awake and ready for me." With a sigh, Jase slid his hands along his husband's torso and pressing little kisses to his shoulders.

"Who says I'd sleep through that?" Undertaker grinned and sighed, enjoying the feel of Jase's little kisses. "It's a guaranteed way to wake me up, love. Mm, speaking of awake…"

He flipped Jase over suddenly and pulled him down, so that his legs were bent and his thighs cradling the reaper's hips. Chronus kissed him on the lips and then feathered more kisses over his face. "If you're really feeling better now, mayhap I can take advantage of having the energy to perform, eh? Could be a little while before I get my stamina back to manhandle you like this, once I start working full days."

"It's not even six in the morning," Jase giggled, finding himself tangled in Undertaker's long hair, "If we do this now, we'll be finished in time for breakfast. You sure you want us to get up this early?"

"Well, I don't expect you to get up with me at such a putrid hour," assured the mortician, "but seeing as you're already awake now…"

He started kissing his neck, and he rubbed up against the doll enticingly. Unlike his companion, Chronus was still nude from the night before. Jase must have tugged on his PJ pants when he got up to be sick earlier. That reminder sobered the reaper somewhat, and he paused in his cajoling actions to lift his head and look down at him—though he could only lift it so far due to his hair being caught up beneath the Frenchman. He thought he sensed another twinge of nausea from him.

"Sure you're feeling all right, Jase? Did my flipping you like that make you queasy again?"

"I'm feeling just—" but as Jase started to respond, the nauseous feeling started to grow, and his shaking of his head with his response only worsened it. "—Nope!" He gasped, pulling himself out from under his husband and running for the bathroom.

Undertaker got out of his way and he sighed as he watched his spouse race for the porcelain throne. He scratched his head in befuddlement, listening to the doll's tortured heaving with a little grimace of sympathy. Jase had never gotten a virus before, since becoming a doll. They both had the same things to eat the day before too, and Chronus felt no ill effects so he found it doubtful that it was food poisoning. Could Jase have become lactose intolerant, perhaps? That might explain it, if the ice cream was to blame.

"Inner ear infection?" he pondered, mentally running over the various possible causes. "Or mayhap it's stress."

Stress could be it. He'd explained some of the risks of reaping to him and sometimes when his duties with Dispatch were mentioned, he felt a tug of quiet concern from him. He didn't think he was  _that_  bothered by it though, or he never would have agreed to come out of retirement for another go at it. Jase had been nothing but supportive of his decision.

With a little sigh, the ancient got out of bed and retrieved his robe. Draping it around himself and tying it shut, he went to the bathroom to find the door hanging open while his husband battled the second nausea attack. He squatted down beside him and rubbed his straining back soothingly, feeling helpless.

"Sorry…" Jase muttered after he got the chance to speak. He lifted his head and looked through his messy fringe at Undertaker, "Don't think it'll be happening this morning… But at least I can't taste how gross this is." He offered, looking for a positive side to his feeling ill.

"Don't you worry about that," soothed the reaper. "My libido can wait. I'll go and prepare a glass of nice, cool ice water for you and bring it to you. Just get your darling hiney into bed when the spell finishes so's you can rest up. At least I've got nowhere to be as of yet, so I can take care of you today."

"I'm fine, Chronus. My stomach is probably protesting that I put something in it other than meat." Jase insisted, "Once it's out, I'll be back to normal."

"All the same, I want you to rest for a while," demanded Undertaker. "It's unusual for you to get the heaves and rest is usually the best medicine when someone's fallen ill."

He kissed Jase on the temple and got up. "I'm going to get that water for you now, and then I'll fix breakfast. If you feel up to it later, I'll prepare you something to eat."

"Alright." Jase agreed with a nod and a small smile, "It's your turn to play nurse then."

"That's right." The ancient smiled at him and he got up to retrieve the promised beverage while his husband cleaned up and flushed the toilet. There was no need to fetch ice from the freezer box; he had his ability to invoke the chill of death. Within moments, the glass of water he'd poured from the tap was coated with a layer of frost and a thin layer of ice formed over the top of the liquid. He poked at it with a fork to loosen it and then he went back upstairs to the bedroom to give it over to Jase.

"Here you are, love, nice and cold."

"Thank you." Jase said, taking the glass and sipping it slowly. Once he felt better again, he moved back to the bed, setting his ice water on the side table before curling up on the bed, closing his eyes to relax, his hands on his stomach in hopes that it was done being upset.

Chronus left him to his rest, still slightly worried about his sudden illness, but trusting that it would pass. He prepared his breakfast while his spouse was resting and he considered what it would be like to return to the job he'd once swore he would never do again.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," he mused to himself as he cracked a couple of eggs over the frying pan. With a little smirk and a shrug, he dropped a couple pieces of bacon in with the eggs and he concentrated on preparing his breakfast.

He'd made a promise to behave himself at work, but whether he could maintain that or not was a different matter.

* * *

"Can't we just run away and never go back to work again?" Ronald asked as William unlocked the door to their apartment; his arms full of their baggage as he waddled in and dumped everything on the floor, "Because not working was a whole lot better than working." He grinned and turned to look at Will who had picked up what he had sat down to dig out his keys. "What's another week…or five?"

William entered their apartment with a bit more dignity, and he set the luggage he carried down in an orderly fashion. "As much as I would have liked to remain there and selfishly take advantage of you until the end of eternity, it had to end sometime."

He sighed and he closed and locked the door behind him. Turning back to Ronald, he gave him a quiet, subtle smile. "But it was most enjoyable while it lasted. Do you believe you're prepared to take on the Undertaker as your trainee until he's re-learned the system?"

He opened one of his bags to begin unpacking as he awaited Ronald's answer.

"Do I have to? I don't think I'm ready to mentor new reapers—and he's so old. I probably will have to teach him how to use a simple phone and things like that."

"And that is why you were assigned to him," reasoned William. "You know your way around the technology of our establishment and you have a sense of humor that I lack."

He approached his new husband and he combed his fingers through his feathered blond locks, before rubbing the darker patch beneath. "I trust you to help him find his way, Ronald. As much as I admire the man, I dare say I would be a poor guide to him. Knowing the two of you, it may be more fun than either of you suspect."

"Well…if that's the case then don't blame me for any pranks." Ron smirked, slipping his arms around Will's waist and pulling him in closer, "Eric said the man likes to pull them for the laughs. And you know me."

"That's the part I dread," confessed William. "He can be quite childish in his perpetual quest for laughter. I'm hopeful that you can curb your own impulses enough to remind him he is at work and not at a playground, if it begins to get out of hand."

He smirked and traced Ronald's lips with his fingers. "But I will not hold my breath with that."

Giving him a light kiss, William pulled away to finish unpacking. "Enjoy the rest of the day, Ronald. Tomorrow it's back to work for us. I just hope I won't return to too much of a mess to clean up, though I am sure Slingby did his best while we were gone, and Humphries likely helped him with some of the paperwork."

"I'm sure they handled things just fine, Will. Alan wouldn't let things get messy, and you know Eric would have Alan helping him secretly. At least in keeping him motivated to work up to your standard." Ron grabbed his bag and opened it, tossing his dirty clothes into their hamper for washing. "The mess will come after we get back."

William did the same, before neatly putting away his clean clothes in the dresser and closet. "Slingby would be a fool not to request assistance from his spouse, I agree. I have no issue with that, either. Even without the ability to reap, Humphries knows his way around paperwork and filing better than him."

He yawned, fatigued from the journey back. "Slingby is a fine field agent, but he's rather like yourself; more suited to action than deskwork."

Satisfied that all was in order, William removed his shoes and socks and he went to the big, king-sized platform bed to lie down. "I believe I'll have a short nap. Would you like to join me, Ronald? I shall set the alarm to go off in two hours so that we don't spoil our sleeping patterns and end up awake all night."

"I could…but I want to shower first. I still feel sand in my clothes and I know you won't want that in our bed." Ronald walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Ah, a shower," sighed William. He'd taken one before they left, but Ronald awoke too late to have time for it. "Wise decision, dear. I may be having an influence on your common sense after all." He smirked teasingly at him, pleased to see him picking up on better habits, even as he himself had loosened up a bit thanks to the blond's reciprocal influence on him.

"Don't look so smug!" Ron pouted, stripping out of his shirt and dropping it in the hamper, "It's just so we can avoid you making me do the bedding laundry." He hopped out of his pants and swimming trunks he wore under them and dropped them in the hamper as well before walking to the bathroom, showing off his tan lines as he did so.

William watched him go, his eyes scanning his backside with admiration. The temptation to give his naked bottom a swat as he noticed the slight contrast of it's paleness to the tan he'd gained on the rest of his body was nearly enough to motivate him to get out of bed, but the blond was through the bathroom door and out of sight before he could act on it. Shrugging, William laid his head down on the pillow and removed his glasses, placing them on the bedside table near the alarm clock. He could enjoy such games with Ronald another time—perhaps after they'd both rested a bit. He smiled quietly at the thought, already beginning to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Ronald groaned as he walked through the busy halls on his way to his office, none too excited to be back. He missed the hot sand, the cool waves, the warm sun, iced drinks, and his newlywed husband's uncontrollable hands. And now he was back to annoying alarm clocks, stacks of paperwork, and gossiping secretaries following him around.

"You're back!" one of said secretaries said as she and a few of her friends fell into line behind the blond.

"Did you actually go through with it?" asked another, "With Spears, I mean. They say he chickened out on you."

"I heard it was you who left him standing under the full moon!" The third added.

"Ladies, please, don't you have more important things to be doing? I know I do. I gotta train an old newbie starting today."

"But did you take the vow? Are you really off-limits now?" The first secretary pouted, grabbing his arm.

"Completely and utterly off limits and vowed to my husband." Ronald nodded with a grin.

"I can't believe it!" The girls whined.

The blond sighed, "Ladies, just go back to your business before you start getting to be a bigger—and less fun—pain in the arse than William was all week." He stated, trying not to snicker.

"You mean—you actually—with Spears?" the secretaries all scrunched up their faces.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I wanna bang my husband on our honeymoon?"

The sound of William T. Spears clearing his throat interrupted anything the secretaries might have said, and several of them blushed and gave him an intimidated look as he strode with dignified purpose toward his spouse.

"Ladies, I believe you all have work to do…which does not include mobbing my husband. Run along, now."

"Thanks, Will." Ron grinned as the women all dispersed, "I could kiss you for that~" he winked.

"Later," promised William. He spared a light caress of the blond's shoulder. "Shall we check in to our offices now and get the day started? Your new trainee should be here within the hour."

"That's where I was headed before I got the secretaries on my tail." Ron grinned, making no effort to hide his action of pinching his husband's rear, "I just hope the man can at least use the basic features on his work-issued phone."

William nodded. "One can hope. I would presume he's at least taken the initiative to practice with it during our time away."

They went to the elevator and William pushed the 'up' button. "But we'll discover the truth of that when he arrives. Just try to be patient with him, and remember that he's coming back to a very different establishment from what he once knew."

"Did they even have paper back then—or was it all carved into stone walls?" Ronald joked as the elevator lifted them to the floor their offices were located on. "I'll see what I can do, but if he's helpless I'm dumping him on you while I try to keep my sanity for an hour or so."

"Dump him on Slingby instead," suggested William dryly. "I'll have far too much to do today to babysit him. Honestly though, you ought to consider this a vacation of sorts. You'll get the opportunity to show off your technological know-how, your paperwork will be halved and so will your assigned death list. Thus is the bonus of mentoring someone. Should you prove to do well with the Undertaker, you may be eligible to apply for true mentoring and get bonus pay for it."

"But he's your idol." Ronald smirked, breaking away from William's side to back into his office door, "And it's my vowed right to bother you at work. See you in a few hours, sexy." He winked and unlocked his door, pushing through to go get ready at his desk.

William sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Styx help me."

* * *

Undertaker arrived just on time, and as he went to clock in, he felt some measure of discomfort. Perhaps trimming his bangs and wearing his old uniform had been a mistake. He was being stared at and he heard reapers whisper: "Legendary Death" behind their hands. Surely they should have known by now that he was returning to Dispatch, yet they still stared at him.

"I'm old news," he muttered under his breath. "Why the hell do they keep staring?"

"'I'll go out on a limb an' say it's 'cause yer still a legend," remarked a familiar, masculine voice behind him. Chronus turned to see Eric Slingby standing there with a grin on his face. The Scotsman shrugged. "Half of 'em are still stunned tae see the monument in tha library come tae life too, I'll bet."

The ancient grinned broadly at Eric and shook his hand. "Nice to see a familiar and friendly face, chap." He moved aside for Eric to punch his timecard. "Care to accompany me to our division floor?"

"Sure," agreed Eric. "An' dun' worry over it too much. They'll get o'er it eventually."

Chronus breathed easier. "I think I may have a touch of social anxiety," he whispered confidentially. He retrieved his company phone from his pocket and he flipped it open. "But I think I've finally got this mastered. Let's test it."

He pressed the quick dial for Ronald's phone and he put the device up to his ear.

"Hello? Hello, Ronnie…can you hear me?"

"Er…Undertaker," Eric said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Yer holdin' it upside-down."

Flushing, the mortician flipped it over—and accidentally hung up on the young officer he'd been trying to call. He looked at Eric with an almost devastated expression on his pale face. "Oh, rat nuggets…I just cut him off."

Eric snorted, but he was kind enough to contain is laughter beyond that. "Come on, auld man. Ye'll be seeing him in person, soon enough."

Together, they made their way to the elevators and they chatted softly about other things, to take Undertaker's mind off his anxiety.

* * *

Ronald blinked at his phone, which had rang but then hung up before he really got a chance to answer it. His phone had gotten buried on his desk and he'd been over at the smaller desk that had been moved into his office for Undertaker's use while he was going through his training, so it had taken him a little longer to get to his phone. It didn't help that it was an unknown number, either.

It could have been Undertaker, he supposed, he'd been given the man's number with his file, but he hadn't put it in his phone yet. Leaning against his desk, back to the open door, he considered calling the number back.

Chronus walked in a moment later, wearing a sunny smile on his pallid, scarred features. "G'morning, 'Senpai'. A funny thing happened earlier; I was trying to buzz you on the lil' bell they gave me to tell you I was on my way up, and I accidentally hung up on you. Seems I've still got a bit of getting used to these newfangled gadgets, yeah?"

He saw his assigned desk and he went over to it, taking a seat to go over the assignments for the day. "Hmm, let's see. Orientation, fine. Compuper training…eh…alright, then. Death list…wait, why is this so bloody short?"

He picked up said list and waved it, looking to Ronald for an explanation. "Only  _three_? I've done more than that on volunteer assignments in the past. Are things just slow this month, or is there some mistake?"

"Nope," Ronald set down his phone and turned to regard the elder, "They have limited collections for both of us while you are in retraining. Each collection has a certain amount of deskwork with it as well. Besides, it's not the collecting you need training on. For these first few weeks we are focusing on what you do need help with before we can let you loose on the field."

"Oh." Undertaker looked over the paperwork he was assigned to file, and he began to organize it. "Heh, you almost sounded like your new husband, there. Having a bit of an influence on you, is he?"

Seeing that Ronald was typing information from his own paperwork into the electronic device on his desk, the ancient looked at his own computer with a puzzled frown.

"Maybe a little." Ronald said as he typed, "But I'm rubbing off on him, too, by the way he was acting on the beach." He smirked and finished his thoughts on the report before looking up at Undertaker, "If you need help with anything, simply tell me. It's part of my job right now to assist and teach you."

"Hmm." The mortician stroked his chin, looking for a switch to start up his machine. Being rather science minded—out of touch with current reaper technology as he was—he eventually located the power button on the box sitting beside the screen. He grinned in triumph it came alive and the screen lit up. Rubbing his hands together, he retracted his fingernails and he waited for the same data screen to come up as the one that was on Ronald's display.

It didn't. Instead, he got a blue background and a bunch of little squares of varying design with lettering on them, lined up vertically on the left side.

"Er…Ronnie? How do I make this compuper thing bring up the page I need to type these files in?"

"Congratulations on getting yourself to your desktop. That's farther than I would have bet on." Ron wheeled himself in his chair around his desk and then he pushed himself spinning over to Undertaker's, "Okay, this is your mouse." He said, pointing to the item next to the keyboard, "It is your tool to select things, these," he pointed to the icons on the screen, "Are your programs you will be using the most for work…" he blond went on to explain which program was used for what and how to select and bring up the programs with his mouse.

Undertaker listened attentively. While he was certainly old and out of touch with the system, there was a reason he'd become a legend, after all. He scribbled down notes to help him keep up with all the steps until he could commit them to memory, and soon he was entering the data on his own, leaving Ronald free to get back to his own work.

Noon approached sooner than expected and Chronus gave a little start when the small intercom on Ronald's desk phone beeped and the secretary's voice came through it.

"Officer Knox, there's a Jase Dubois here to see Legendary Death. Shall I buzz him in?"

Chronus smiled with delight upon checking his watch and realizing it was time for a lunch break, but then a sour look came over his pale features when he heard himself referred to as 'Legendary Death'.

"Bugger, I wish they'd stop calling me that."

"Send him up." Ronald confirmed, pressing the button on the intercom. He smiled at Undertaker and stretched, "I guess it's time for me to make sure William takes his break he likes to forget about."

The blond stood up and walked over to the legend, touching his shoulder, "They call you that because they look up to you. But don't worry, to me you're just some old fart trying to be a new recruit for a second time." He grinned, "Enjoy your hour for lunch."

"I'm sure I will," said the ancient.

He watched Ronnie leave, and he got up from his chair and stretched, popping his neck to relieve the tension in it. He smiled widely when Jase knocked and poked his head through the door. "Come right in, love." He walked over to the sofa by the window and he took a seat in it, patting the leather surface invitingly. "How's your day been so far? No more sick spells, I hope?"

"No, I felt a little faint and nauseous when I woke up, but nothing like last time." Jase kissed his cheek, "Alan and I made lunches for you and Eric." He added, setting a paper bag onto the desk, "How is your first day going? Everyone seems to be excited to see you back at work—except Mister Holtz. He looked grumpier than usual when I saw him in the halls."

"He's none too pleased to have me back in the rat race," chuckled Chronus. Since Jase hadn't joined him on the couch yet, he decided to get up and go to him. He embraced him and kissed his nose. "It'll be all right, though. Old bloke can stew in his own piss for all I care. Thanks for lunch, my dear."

He released the doll and took up the bag, opening it and setting the sandwich and apple down on the desk. He went ahead and sat down to eat, his stomach growling now that he had food to offer it. "Oh, one moment love," he said upon realizing he had nothing to drink. "I need to fetch something from the beverage machine down the hall. Can I get you anything? A bottle of water, mayhap?"

"Yes, please, I'm afraid my canteen is nearly empty. I've been thirstier than usual today." He took his husband's food and moved it to the coffee table sitting in front of the couch and sitting down, "Maybe you could get yourself a bag of those chips as well." He suggested.

"Mm, sounds lovely," agreed the ancient. "Be back in a couple ticks."

* * *

William was asleep in his office chair when Ronald went into his office to join him for lunch. Head lolling to one side, ankles crossed, feet propped on his desk, and he was oblivious to his husband's entry.

Ronald smirked and quietly walked around behind William, bending over and whispering into his ear seductively, "Sleeping on the job, Mister Spears? How unlike you. Better wake up or you can be expecting a pay cut, slacker."

William mumbled something unintelligible and reached up to scratch his ear where Ronald's breath had tickled it, but he didn't stir beyond that.

Ron sighed and leaned in closer, sliding his arms around Will's shoulders and nipping his neck a little harder than usual.

 _That_  got his attention, and he jerked awake with a start. Turning his head to look up at him, William was clearly about to take someone's head off—and then he saw who was responsible and he relaxed a bit.

"Oh really, Knox. There are more pleasant ways to wake a man up."

"I tried to tease you awake, but it didn't work. What's with you? Sleeping on the job? I know we both have jetlag, but damn." Ron gave his husband a little apologetic kiss before moving around to sit on the edge on the man's desk, crossing his arms, "And to think you gave  _me_  the lecture this morning on staying focused on my work."

William covered up a yawn with his hand and sat up, trying to look more dignified. "I was merely resting my eyes for a moment."

Truthfully though, the strong and sudden urge to have a nap had come upon him, and it occurred to him that this was around the time of day when Ronald usually attempted to have a nap. The brunet looked at his lover accusingly. "It's you. I fell asleep because of you."

Ron threw his hands up in defense, "I was in my own office the entire time! I did absolutely nothing!" he insisted.

William smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, nudging the younger reaper's leg with his foot. "Perhaps not consciously, but I would never have taken a nap in the middle of the day before binding my soul to yours. I fear I'm in danger of becoming a slacker. I'll have to punish myself with overtime, now."

"Don't you dare!" Ron gasped, "If you have overtime then I'll be left all alone at home for hours without being able to shag the love of my afterlife! I'm the slacker of the two of us. Leave the slacking to me!"

In spite of himself, William chuckled. "But I have to hold myself to at least the same standards as my staff. I would hardly be fit as a supervisor if I neglected to do so. However, there may be a way around this."

A little demon was taking over and William attributed the imaginative idea forming in his head to Ron's influence, as well.

"You mean not taking naps at your desk? Good idea. Leave that to me." Ron grinned.

William threaded his fingers behind his head and leaned back in his chair; much the same way Ronald typically did. "Actually, I was thinking you might be inclined to determine a suitable punishment for me. After all, I could be too lenient with myself if it's left up to me."

"What makes you think I'd be good at that? I'd likely make you go out and….drink at the pub or something. Hardly a punishment."

William rolled his eyes. The boy was being thick, not catching on to his hidden meaning. Ah well...now wasn't really the time for games anyway. He still had a ton of paperwork to catch up on and they'd had an entire week to ravish each other. He decided to change the subject. "What would you like for lunch, then?"

"How about we go down the street to that little sub place you like? If anything, it'll be a place where I can kiss you without hearing whispers start up."

William nodded. "I think that can be arranged." He got up and stretched, rubbing a kink out of his neck. "Honestly, I don't know how you manage to nap in the office without waking up with aches and pains."

"Practice." Ron grinned, "Come on, I'll pay." He hopped up and walked over to the door, opening it, "Not that it matters which wallet the cash gets taken from any longer."

"No, I suppose not," agreed William. He went into his small, executive restroom and he checked his hair in the mirror, combing a few out of place strands back into place and adjusting his glasses before joining the blond.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Undertaker returned to the office with his arms laden with goodies—most of them of the pastry and chocolate sort. "Wonderful idea, love," he enthused as he dumped them onto his desk, quickly creating a pile of sweets. "They have honeybuns in that machine! Isn't that amazing? And chocolate cup-cakes, and cinnamon rolls, and chocolate bars of all sorts...I couldn't decide what I wanted, so I just picked out one of each that struck my fancy and I'll make myself a lil' snack drawer."

He handed over the bottled water he'd procured for Jase—which he'd stuffed into his jacket pocket—and he fished out his bottle of green tea from the other pocket. "Bottled tea," he mused. "What will they think of next, I wonder?"

"Your sweet tooth is way too big." Jase chuckled, taking the water bottle and opening it to take a long sip. Then he got up and walked over to where Undertaker had set all the sweets, taking a bag of miniature cookies. Opening it, he returned to his seat and offered one to his husband, then he popped one into his own mouth, "Don't be spoiling your dinner before you get home."

"I can behave," insisted Undertaker. He looked down at the pile of sweets and his mouth watered. "Er...I think. I'd best start with the sandwich and fruit before I dig into any of these, or I might get a spanking."

"That wouldn't work as a punishment. Think more…lonely coffin." Jase teased, "Come on, sit. You only have an hour."

The ancient took his sandwich, drink and apple, and he joined Jase on the couch. He gave him a kiss on the cheek as he unwrapped the sandwich. "Thanks for bringing me lunch, darlin'."

He took a bite and he nodded in approval. Roast beef on rye—his favorite. As he chewed, he reached out with his free hand to gently tuck a lock of brown hair that had come loose from Jase's ponytail behind his ear. He was so blasted cute...he wanted to snuggle him.

Jase nabbed another miniature cookie, popping it in his mouth and chewing it. He couldn't taste it, but he suddenly had the urge to chew on things. Smiling, he glanced over at his husband, "You do look rather handsome in that old outfit of yours."

Chronus nearly primped. "Think so, do you?"

He took another bite of his sandwich and chewed, extending his fingernails to run them through the doll's ponytail and comb it. When he swallowed, he favored him with another grin and a compliment. "You look quite nice in this ensemble you're wearing today, too. I may have to escort you out when you go, just to be sure nobody tries to snatch up my dollie."

"I'll be fine. I can bite anyone who tries." The brunet smiled, leaning in and pressing their lips together, tempting the reaper straight into a more heated lip lock, his legs pulling up onto the sofa cushions and under him to give him a better angle and reach.

Always a sucker for affection, Chronus returned the kiss with a grin, forgetting about the sandwich in his other hand. "Mmm, goodness...aren't you aggressive today," he murmured against the normally reserved Frenchman's soft lips. He felt like teasing him a bit. "Or are you just reminding me who I belong to, eh?"

Jase did have an adorable jealous streak at times, but so far nobody had dared to hit on Undertaker. It was a pleasant surprise for him to be so spontaneously arduous.

"I trust you, remember…I just feel like taking advantage of my husband's lips while he's on break." Jase whispered against his kiss-swollen lips, "I didn't think you'd object." He felt so shameless, cheeks glowing as he shifted his kisses down along the man's neck before pulling back with a smile, "But then again, I should let you finish eating."

"Eating?" The inquisitive word slipped past Undertaker's lips dumbly. What was food, again? He'd forgotten under the assault of those sweet lips. He started to smile, and he slid his free hand down to cup Jase's bottom. "I really couldn't care less about food right now, you tarty lil' thing. If I'd known you'd give me  _this_  sort of attention, I'd have come home so we could enjoy one another without interruption."

He sighed regretfully. "I can't say as Ronnie would be too pleased with us getting too playful on his sofa, though. You're quite the temptation, Jase."

"I don't know what has come over me…" The Frenchman chuckled, "Maybe it's a hint as to what will come when you get home tonight."

"Oh, you torturous little thing," complained the ancient, his voice resonant and breathy with intrigue. "You've definitely given me something to look forward to tonight."

"Gives you a reason to behave, too." Jase chuckled, nabbing a third cookie. "Oh, I also brought you something for your desk." He pulled out a wooden paperweight carved into the image of an owl sitting on a little coffin.

Chronus took the offering with a chuckle, pleased to have something from home to remind him of his mate and his seemingly endless pool of woodcarving talent. "And that's my favorite one yet," he murmured, setting the paperweight safely beside himself. He regarded Jase curiously as the doll nabbed a fourth cookie. "Is something making you nervous, dear? I can't say as I've ever seen you munch so compulsively before."

"Nervous? About what?" Jase asked, swallowing the cookie and chasing it down with a sip of water, "I have nothing to be nervous about. Eric even told me you wont be going out on the field much this week."

Chronus' nose crinkled a little. "Well, how do I put this? Eh, no delicate way, really. You're turning into as big of a glutton as I am, love. You don't even need to eat and here you are, stuffing cookies down your throat as if you were me! Surely, you can't blame me for worrying just a little."

"Four tiny cookies will hardly make me fat, Chronus." Jase pointed out, "I simply have the urge to eat something and I hadn't brought anything for myself because you're right, I don't require nutrition. And I'm not going to take your lunch from you."

"Sounds like someone's getting in a mood for sass," chuckled the ancient. "You're eating a bit more than usual, though. Still slight as a bird, but…"

He trailed off, wondering why his lover would suddenly crave foods he didn't even need.

"If you were a woman, I'd almost be inclined to think you were pregnant."

He chuckled at the thought.

"Well, I'm not, and the idea is both preposterous and impossible." Jase stated, nabbing yet another cookie, his eyes closed behind his tinted glasses, "When last we checked just last night with all your touching, we can confirm that I am fully male. Besides, you said that reapers are unable to have children to begin with so why would you even think up such an idea?"

"Just funning with you." Undertaker grinned and ran his hand over the doll's narrow hips. "But I think you'd make a yummy mummy." He kissed his jaw and his throat, before taking another bite of his sandwich. It was too bad they only had an hour to enjoy this visit.

"Do you want a child?" Jase asked. They had spoken of children before, but they hadn't been nearly as close at the time. It had simply been casual chatting. A lot had changed since then.

The reaper shrugged. It was something he never really thought much on, since he was incapable of reproduction. "Once in a while, I have funny dreams of us with nippers," he confessed. He grinned at the Frenchman and he slid his hand up to caress his face. "It's a silly thing, I suppose. There are plenty of orphans in Paris. I s'pose if the paternal urges ever dig deep enough for us, we could look into adopting one of them. Only trouble with that is they'll eventually grow old and die, while we'll be around for the better part of eternity."

Jase nodded, "It'd be hard…having to let them go when the time comes…" He sighed and snuggled up against Undertaker's side, "I only asked because you seemed so happy when you suggested such an impossibility."

Chronus finished off his sandwich as he put his arm around the cuddling Frenchman. "I've always liked the nippers, yeah," he said once he'd swallowed the last of it, "and I've often wondered what sort of father I'd make. I figure with you at my side, I couldn't go too wrong."

He grinned and kissed his husband's forehead, just over the faded scar encircling it. "So if you ever decide you want to adopt a munchkin, I'd be happy to oblige with that. You'd make a good 'mum'."

"Why 'mum'? Why not 'papa' and 'daddy'? It's not like I mothered the child we adopt if we were to do so." Jase pointed out. "No matter what we won't be the 'traditional' family."

"True," chuckled Chronus, "but of the two of us, I think you're the more nurturing one. I s'pose I just associate that with 'mum'. The nipper would have to have some way to address us that sets us apart, though. How's about you be 'Papa' and I be 'Daddy', then? That is if we ever act on this little scenario. Imagine how confusing it would be for the wee lad or lass to call out for 'Daddy' and have us both come running."

He giggled at the thought. "Might have to assign us numbers, otherwise. 'Daddy one' and 'Daddy two'."

"You are way too into this idea, Chronus. I think you like the idea more than you are letting on."

That made the ancient consider his own thoughts a bit deeper. "Well, why shouldn't I be interested in the prospect of having a family with you? For the first time in my long life, I'm at peace. I never knew such a thing could happen for me, before you came along. I'm not saying I want to rush out and grab the first orphan I see, but childrearing doesn't seem like such a strange notion to my crazy old self, anymore."

He slid his hand under Jase's chin and tipped the doll's head back to plant a soft, loving kiss on his lips. "You've domesticated me, love."

"Oh dear. I may have broke your realm's greatest legend." The Frenchman teased, "I hope they don't find out and want to arrest me."

"They'd have to go through me first," assured Chronus, kissing him again. "Apron and all."

"Fend them off with your spatula?" Jase teased further, his smile growing and cheeks nearly glowing.

"Who needs a scythe when you can have a spatula?" chuckled the ancient. "I'll treat them all like frying bacon if they mess with my dollie."

"Mm…Bacon actually sounds tasty right now…" The brunet hummed.

Undertaker blinked in surprise. Jase normally didn't go for bacon, since it had to be cooked all the way through and he preferred his meat as rare as possible. His puzzlement over the doll's unusual snacking habits increased. Cookies, icecream, and now bacon? It made no sense to him.

"Has your sense of taste started to come back or something, love? This craving for sweets and other things has me starting to wonder if you've got a vitamin deficiency. Mayhap we should schedule an appointment with a doctor for you."

"I haven't noticed any flavor." Jase shrugged. "I've gone for years without needing to eat anything at all…how would I only now have a problem?"

"I don't know, pet," confessed Chronus, "but it's beginning to worry me. There's still some uncharted territory as far as your physiology goes, and this might seem like small potatoes, but I don't think I'm willing to take the chance it could be a symptom of something greater. Humor your batty old husband and make a doctor's appointment, just so we can rule out any sickness. It could be you're evolving. After all, the procedure I used to transform you was designed to allow more potential than any of the other dollies I made."

He brushed a thumb over Jase's lip, smirking as he swept away a lingering cookie crumb from the corner of his mouth. "Just want to be sure you're healthy, my dear."

Jase sighed and nodded, "I'll go in when I leave here. Alan mentioned that they have a walk-in clinic separate from the emergency clinic." He promised.

"Good." Chronus kissed him on the nose and he reached for his apple. "As long as my lil' darlin' is taken care of, I can concentrate on my work."

He finished his lunch off with a pack of chocolate doughnuts—which he shared with Jase. After a rather heated kiss farewell that made 'little Undertaker' do a naughty dance in his pants, he saw Jase off and he sat down at his desk to finish his data entry. He and Knox were due to go out on a small reaping assignment before the day was finished, and he didn't want his paperwork to hold them up.

* * *

Tucking a lock of brown hair that had fallen out of his ponytail behind his ear, Jase walked in through the doors to the reaper realm's hospital, finding his way to the 'ready med' area. The wait didn't seem all that long and he only had to wait in line a minute to sign in and get a clipboard to write down his medical information. It was slightly difficult as the papers were assuming he was a reaper—which he obviously wasn't. So, wanting to be helpful in not confusing the doctor who would be examining him, he modified the questions to better fit his answers, and was as detailed as possible in answering the questions, sharing everything he and his husband had discovered to be the normal condition for him as a bizarre doll.

Satisfied, he turned in the clipboard and sat down to wait for his name to be called by the nurse seeing people back to a private examination room.

After only waiting for fifteen minutes, he finally heard his name being called and he was shown back to a room and told that a doctor would be in to speak with him in a few moments.

Within ten minutes, a familiar Shinigami lady with strawberry blond hair and a friendly smile walked in. "Hello, Jase! Do you remember me?"

Jase looked up, pushing his tinted glasses further up his nose to help protect against the harsh white light flooding the sterol room. "You are the doctor who examined me before Chronus' trial…Doctor…Skies, wasn't it?" he asked to confirm his thoughts. She had been kind and respectful all those years ago.

She nodded. "That's right. When I heard you were here, I insisted on being the one to see you. So, the chart says you've had some unusual eating habits and nausea, is that correct?"

"Yes, I don't think it's anything, really, but my husband insisted I get looked at just in case." He explained, "Normally, he handles any medical examinations he feels I should have, himself, but he's returned to working for dispatch and has less time at home."

"Oh, I've heard all about his return," she chuckled. "It's got the whole city buzzing. Well, I know from experience that your body already runs hot, so checking your temperature won't do us much good."

She put in the ear pieces of her stethoscope and she approached him to check his pulse, heartbeat and lungs, asking questions about how long he'd been experiencing the symptoms and whether he'd noticed any other changes in bodily functions and regularity. She then took a blood sample, and she handed him a plastic cup and apologetically requested a urine sample.

"I know it's not very dignified, but in order to rule out some things it's necessary. There is a restroom right across the hall from this examination room that you can use, Mr. Dubois."

Jase's face heated as he took the cup in his hand, "Good thing I have to drink a lot on a regular basis, no?" He muttered before making his way to the small restroom. It didn't take him long before he was able to fill the cup up to the line and put the top on it. He then washed his hands and returned to the examination room, setting the cup down on the tray the woman gestured to, trying not to dwell on the situation.

"Thank you, Jase," said the doctor with a smile. "I'm sorry for that bit of unpleasantness. With any luck, we'll find nothing amiss and you can tell your husband to stop worrying so much."

She asked him some more questions and filled out a form as he answered, and someone came to collect the urine sample. She examined him further as they waited for the test results to come back, and a nurse came in while Dr. Skies was testing his reflexes. The nurse's eyes were wide as she approached the doctor and handed her the test results, whispering to her.

"Is this possible? He isn't Shinigami, but he's not human, either...and he's male!" Her confused inquiry was just loud enough to carry.

Dr. Skies looked at the test results and she frowned. "What in the..."

She flipped to the next page, where the blood results were printed. "Oh my goodness...please give us a moment alone."

With a bewildered look at Jase, the nurse did as she was asked and she closed the door behind her. Dr. Skies bit her lower lip and looked at Jase. "Um, I think we need to take another blood sample, Mr. Dubois. Our testing equipment has come with an abnormality that shouldn't be possible, and we need to be sure it's in error. I...I've never seen anything like this, and both the blood and urine samples carried the same results."

"Certainly, but it could be something caused by my being a doll. I'm sure my blood would have differences from reapers and normal humans. I have been altered, after all." He pointed out, rolling up his sleeve so that the doctor could draw more blood from his inner arm like before.

The doctor glanced at him sharply, before drawing the blood. "I doubt this result is due to your being a doll, Jase. The test results are trying to say that you're pregnant."

"What?!" Jase gasped, his usually soft voice growing louder than usual. "But—I'm male! Wait! I know." Jase chuckled and relaxed a bit, "Chronus called you, didn't he? He was joking about me being with-child earlier today. He asked you to play along with a prank, didn't he?"

It was the only logical explanation…

"I haven't seen Legendary Death...er...Chronus...since they had me run tests on you during his incarceration," she assured him, withdrawing the needle. "I wish I could say it was a prank, sweetie, but you can see for yourself..."

She put the blood sample on the tray to go out and she brought the test results over to him. "Both of your samples came back positive for pregnancy. We ordinarily would never test for such a thing in a Shinigami patient, but seeing as you're as close to human as we ever generally get in this hospital, they must have decided to test for that, too."

She scratched her head and frowned. "I suppose they didn't notice that I checked you off as male, but now I'm very curious. Something is obviously making our testing equipment think you're expecting. If this second blood test comes back positive, we'll have to find out what else could be causing a hormonal imbalance ordinarily associated with pregnancy. The nausea you've been getting...does it happen randomly, or is it limited to mornings?"

"Mornings, mostly…but it's happened late at night a few times, too…" Jase said, the amusement falling from his face, "What else could cause a hormonal imbalance? Is it a serious problem?" he asked, not knowing what to expect.

"Well, human women sometimes have false pregnancies...but that still should not be possible for you. I understand certain cancers can cause hormonal changes that might account for some symptoms. Let's not jump to conclusions, though. When the second blood test comes back we'll know if it was an error or not. Why don't you tell me if you're having other symptoms? Tender nipples? Increased or decreased sex drive? Smell sensitivity?"

The modest little doll flushed even darker as he adverted his gaze. Skies  _was_  his doctor and she  _did_  need the answers to such questions given the results of the first tests. But it didn't make him any less uncomfortable about speaking of such private things to a woman he hardly know—or anyone other than his husband.

"My sense of smell has always been…muffled, along with my inability to taste most things and my sensitivity to light." He started with the easier inquiry. "My…my nipples have also always been sensitive and tender when Chronus plays with them, and…I have been…I've been starting… _things_  with him more often—but That's because I've started to feel more comfortable with my…sexuality…."

Oh for the love of life and death; he wished he could curl up and simply disappear for speaking of such things.

"You don't seem very comfortable with it right now," she observed with a soft chuckle. "I'm sorry if these questions embarrass you, Mr. Dubois. I'm only asking them because I need to determine your symptoms. So you haven't noticed any aversion to smells, your nipples aren't feeling more sensitive than usual, and you haven't noticed any changes in your sex drive, is that correct?"

"Of course I'm not comfortable right now…You aren't my husband. This topic normally stays between just the two of us!" Jase insisted.

"Again, I apologize," she said patiently, "and I wouldn't be asking these questions if they weren't necessary. Please, try not to get upset. We—"

The same nurse from before came back in, and she stared at Jase as she approached Dr. Skies and whispered to her, handing the new results over. The doctor dismissed her and adjusted her glasses, looking over the results with the same puzzled frown as before. "Jase, I think perhaps we should consider an ultrasound."

"But—I don't have the right equipment for it as Chronus would say…Where would a baby even be inside a man? It's impossible." Jase insisted. He didn't want to sound rude and stubborn—or even upset, but he was starting to panic.

"That's what we need to find out," she said soothingly. "Would you like for me to call your husband, Jase? We can wait for him to arrive to be at your side, if it would make you feel more secure."

The Frenchman shook his head, "It's his first day back at Dispatch. He shouldn't be pulled away from his retraining for a hormonal imbalance…"

"That's very thoughtful of you," she complimented. "If you should change your mind, don't hesitate to let me know."

She got on the phone with someone and she ordered an ultrasound machine to be wheeled into the examination room and set up. "Okay Jase, we need you to drink a lot of water. Your bladder needs to be full for this to give us an accurate image."

Her nurse came in to assist, bringing with her a pitcher of water and a cup. She handed them over to Jase and began to set up for the ultrasound, just as a male orderly wheeled the machine in. "It may be a little uncomfortable," warned Dr. Skies, "but once we get started, it shouldn't take too long to get an image and see what's going on in there. Right now we just need to determine that there aren't any abnormalities or growths causing the pregnancy tests to read positive, okay?"

Jase sighed and took the offered cup of water, drinking it quickly and getting a refill. This whole situation was impossible, and he didn't know how he should respond to it.

About twenty minutes later, his bladder was full enough to begin and Dr. Skies instructed him to lie back on the examination table and undo his pants. "I'm not going to touch you inappropriately," she assured him. "I just need access to your lower abdomen. Nothing lower needs to be exposed."

She felt a bit of pity for him as he blushed and complied, and she lifted his shirt up to apply the gel to his stomach. "I'm sorry it's a bit chilly," she apologized, but the doll waved it off, he could hardly feel temperatures unless he'd recently expelled the holy fire building inside him. She pressed the sensor on his stomach and she looked at the screen as she moved it around slowly, starting above the navel and slowly working her way down. She stopped when she got beneath his navel, and her eyes widened.

"Sally, go and get Dr. Eddings," she instructed her nurse. "I want his opinion on this."

The nurse blinked at the screen. "Is...is that a—"

"Go and get him," reiterated Dr. Skies.

The nurse hastily withdrew to do as she was told.

"What? What is it?" Jase squinted at the screen, unable to make out anything in the mess of black white and grey grainy dots and lines. It looked like nothing, to be honest.

"I'm...not sure," said Dr. Skies carefully. "It looks like...well, I'm hesitant to say it. My colleague will be here soon to give a second opinion. Just try to relax, Jase."

A little while later, a male doctor came in to examine the ultrasound. Upon seeing what Dr. Skies pointed out, he called yet another associate in to look. They discussed it softly amongst themselves in amazed tones.

"So are we in agreement?" Dr. Skies asked. "It's not just me, is it?"

Dr. Eddings nodded. "As impossible as it seems, there's no denying it."

Beside him, the blond male doctor nodded in accord. "You should speak with your patient alone, Dr. Skies. We'll give you some privacy."

"Thank you, gentlemen."

As they left the room, she sighed and she turned the monitor so that Jase could see it better. "Do you see that dark area there?"

When he nodded, she went on; "That shouldn't be present in a male. If you were a woman, I would say it's a uterus. Even more interesting than that, you...well, that vaguely peanut-shaped thing inside of it is...your baby. I haven't the foggiest idea how this is possible, but we can do more scans to find out what the...incubation chamber is attached to."

The brunet's eyes widened so far his blue swirled eyes nearly bulged, "Are—you sure I didn't just swallow a peanut whole?" he asked, slightly panicked. "I'm not a flat-chested woman with a penis! I can't have a—a womb!"

The doctor sympathized with him, but she had studied both human and reaper biology extensively to get where she was today; as had her colleagues. "I don't know how this could have happened, but it has. Maybe it's because of the work your husband did on you to transform you into a doll, or it could be a combination of different things. Would you...like me to call him now? He may have answers we lack."

"I don't…know…" Jase looked down at his gel-covered stomach, It was one thing when they had been joking about this situation—but to have it turn out to be real… He shook his head, trying to grasp reality again.

She patted his hand comfortingly. "Take some time to think about it. I'll give you a few moments alone, but if you want your husband to come down and see for himself, we'd best leave you prepped for the ultrasound machine. I have a feeling he might not believe me unless he sees it with his own eyes, even if I show him the pictures saved from the scan."

Jase closed his eyes and rested back on the examination table. He hated having to pull his husband out of work early, especially as the man had collections that afternoon which is what he was looking forward to the most. But at the same time, if the peanut wasn't a peanut he had the right to know…

Finally, he nodded, "If you're sure…call him."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Undertaker had just started getting back to work when his cell phone rang. Ronald was back at his desk as well, and they were due to go out reaping in a little while. He flipped his phone open and when he saw that it was the infirmary, he poked his tongue out the corner of his mouth in concentration, determined not to push the wrong button and hang up on them before he even answered it.

"Chronus Undertaker," he said, grinning with pride when he succeeded in accepting the call and put the phone to his ear. "Yes, and what did you find? Oh?"

His face screwed up and he stared blankly off into space. "If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing—and I have an enormous sense of humor. What in bollocks are you on about? That isn't possible! He's got the wrong bits for that!"

He quieted down a bit. "No, I'm not yelling I'm...I'm loudly protesting the possibility. How in Styx did you lot even come to that conclusion? Oh, never mind. I want to see for myself. I'll be there in a jiffy."

He hung up the phone, still wearing a lip-curling expression of utter confusion. "Ronnie, I've got a bit of a...family emergency, seems like. Something odd's going on and I don't understand what the doctor's trying to tell me. I need to go to the infirmary."

"An emergency on your first day?" Ronald asked, glancing up at his charge. "Don't be making this a habit. I'll cover for you today but you owe me tomorrow. Tell William before you go so that he's aware."

"Will do." Chronus got up and walked toward the door in a dazed manner, almost looking like one of his lesser dollies. "This can't be right," he muttered to himself. He found William's office and he knocked on his door, before poking his head in.

"Afternoon, chap," he greeted. "Er, I've got to go to the infirmary. Seems something strange is going on with Jase and they need to talk me through it. I'll come right back once I know he's alright."

William frowned. "Is he injured?"

The mortician shook his head. He looked like he'd been struck in the skull with something—that blank stare people got when they were trying to figure out what hit them. "No, not injured. Just...something's off."

"I see. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this may result in some overtime to make up any work you miss. I wouldn't want the board to get a bad impression, sir." Even though he was technically Chronus' boss now, William couldn't bring himself to speak down to him.

"Oh, I understand that," assured the ancient. "I remember how it works. Wouldn't ask to leave if it weren't so...bizarre."

He blurted a half-hysterical laugh at his own choice of words, and he muffled it.

"Are you all right?" William asked, finding his behavior even odder than usual. Perhaps it was a tad too soon for Chronus to return to Dispatch. He'd recovered most of his lost memories, but apparently the angel fire still lingered in him—not as strongly as it did with his mate, but enough to raise slight concern.

"Fine, chap," assured the mortician. "It's just...I may be a father."

The supervisor raised a brow. "I beg your pardon?"

But Undertaker was already gone. William blinked, thinking surely he must have misheard the man. He'd mentioned nothing about adopting some human waif, as far as he knew.

"Heavens, don't tell me he is going to snap again, after I just hired him on," sighed the brunet.

* * *

 

Chronus went straight to his husband's side when he arrived in the examination room. Jase was lying on the table with his shirt hiked up, his pants undone and his belly shiny with gel. He took the Frenchman's small hand in his and he looked at the doctor.

"Right, now explain to me what in bloody hell you were talking about over the phone, missy."

Dr. Skies sighed. "I think it's best that I show you, else you'll just 'loudly protest' at me again." She took up the ultrasound wand and she moved it over Jase's abdomen, keeping an eye on the screen until she located the abnormality. She nodded at the screen. "There. Do you see it?"

Chronus adjusted his glasses and crinkled his nose. "I see something...not sure what it is."

"What does it look like to you?" she persisted. "You're qualified to be a doctor yourself, sir. I'm sure you can recognize it, even if you aren't familiar with ultrasound technology."

He cocked his head in confusion. "Looks like a bubble with a peanut in it. I take it this is some kind of image of Jase's innards?"

"Yes," she answered, "using sound waves, in layman's terms. It's the safest way to look at a patient's soft tissue without the use of x-rays or opening them up."

"I don't get it," he muttered. "Are you telling me that's a womb and the...er...peanut is a fetus?"

"That's what I'm saying," she confirmed with a nod.

"How?" He frowned at her. "That could be a tumor or even an air bubble...a really odd air bubble, granted, but..."

Like his husband, Undertaker was confused and doubtful.

"I don't know how, sir," she answered. "I was actually hoping  _you_  might be able to shed some light on that. Did you happen to put any extra organs into Jase when you transformed him into a doll?"

"Why in buggery bollocks would I give him a  _uterus_?" demanded Undertaker. "I know I'm a few apples shy of a barrel but I'm not an idiot. What purpose would that serve?"

"Well, I really couldn't say," she offered gently, "but something caused this, and Jase did not have this...organ...the last time we examined him."

"Then why would you ask if I put one in there?" persisted the mortician in frustration. "If I had, he'd have had it back then, too."

"I...I know," she faltered. "I'm just trying to make sense of it. He isn't intersexed, your dolls aren't known to spontaneously shift between genders and—"

"Wait," interrupted the mortician, "say that again?"

"Which part? About him being intersexed?"

"No." Undertaker blinked down at Jase. "The bit about spontaneously changing genders. Oh dear..."

Jase blinked at Undertaker, "Chronus…mind sharing your thoughts with your peanut-bearing husband—because I'm pretty sure I am silently freaking out more than you over whatever this is!"

The ancient was on the verge of 'freaking out' himself as his mind churned the possibilities. "Angels are able to change their gender on a whim," he muttered, as much to himself as to anyone else, "and you were doused with a shocking amount of their holy fire when I found you. You eventually inherited their healing abilities, so mayhap..."

He looked at the screen again. "Mayhap that's not  _all_  you inherited from them. Seems you might have also picked up some quasi ability to change a few things...just enough for this to happen."

"But sir...can angels even reproduce?" asked Dr. Skies with a frown.

"Oh yes," he assured her. "Demons, too. They're not like our kind. Haven't you read the stories? Angels have mated with humans in the past. It's been a big no-no for some time now, but the fact remains there were once hybrids in the mortal realm...born of angels and the daughters of men. I think...the only way to explain this is that my Jase somehow managed to er...make himself a...womb."

"But then how could  _you_  impregnate him?" she pointed out. "Reapers are sterile."

"Now just a moment-!" Jase gasped, but he fell silent when Chronus patted his shoulder to calm him down. The mortician gave her a look that wasn't quite so friendly.

"You aren't accusing my dollie of cheating on me, are you?"

"N-no, of course not," she hastened to correct. "I'm only pointing out that you're still Shinigami, and that means even if he could conceive, it shouldn't be possible to do so with a reaper. I wonder if Mr. Dubois somehow made  _himself_  pregnant."

"Don't be silly," scoffed Chronus. "If that's really a baby we're seeing, it's mine."

"But how? You shouldn't be biologically compatible with him. We're born of death, not life. If anything, I would think the holy fire in him would reject fertilization from one of us even if it were possible."

"Unless that reaper's been filled with holy fire himself," blurted Chronus, and his eyes widened again. "Blimey! That's it! Like calling to like...the fire they put in me when they were trying to purify me must have done something to uh...bring my swimmers to life, so to speak. That could mean...oh, no. I think I'll need you to perform an ultrasound on me, love. If I've got any new bits inside of me I'd like to know about it."

He also suffered the irrational fear that he might have a surprise 'peanut' inside of him too. It didn't make sense if the condition was a result of intercourse because Jase had never topped him...but Undertaker always swallowed when he gave his husband oral pleasure and clearly, biology wasn't working quite the way it should with either of them now.

"Impossible…" Jase muttered, wide-eyed and shocked. His mouth was hanging open. "Impossible…Chronus!" he turned and tugged on his husband's coat sleeve. His mouth opened again as if to speak further, but no sound came out.

Chronus wished that he could comfort him...wished he could say it was just a mistake, but the doctor had tested three times and the proof was right there in front of them. He put an arm around the doll, trying to hold back his own sense of panic. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he lost his cookies, too.

"We need to look into this further," he said. "I need access to texts concerning angelic lore for research, and I want that ultrasound done on myself. Are there any other medical marvels you lot have in here that could give you a better look inside of him? Figure out where this thing is attached?"

"We could run an MRI scan," answered the doctor with a nod. "It may provide us with that information. I think it's a good idea for you to have an ultrasound too...or even an MRI."

Undertaker sighed and nodded. It was all so surreal, and poor Jase was nearly as pale as the ancient with shock. He gave the doll a little squeeze and he tried to sound reassuring. "We'll figure this out, darlin'," he promised. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it."

* * *

 

After a long afternoon of testing, retesting, and checking over Chronus – just in case, the couple were allowed to return home with the confirmation that yes, Jase was carrying a child and Undertaker was his same healthy all-male self. Jase still felt the shock as he shuffled into their warm and comfortable sitting room, pausing before flopping forward onto the plush sofa and hiding his face into a throw pillow.

He loved children—he did, but it was still a blow to his pride as a man to know that the insides of his body had chosen to simply become female before or during sexual intercourse with Chronus six weeks prior, according to Doctor Skies' estimate based on the baby's size.

"Chronus…what am I?" he asked into the soft blue pillow.

The ancient sat down on the edge of the sofa, and he reached out to rub his shoulder. "You're a man, Jase. Definitely a unique one, but still a man. And you're my soul."

He bowed his head, his silver bangs falling over his eyes—though not as completely as they used to, due to his recent trim. He couldn't believe what he was about to suggest, but this wasn't a bit fair to Jase, and he didn't want to see him suffer over it. They would have to give him a cesarean when the baby came, because his body—despite the alterations—wasn't completely equipped for birthing.

"Jase...nothing says you've got to do this. There's...another option, my dear. Best we take it soon as possible though, if you want to go that route."

He chose not to mention his own feelings on the matter. He was stunned as could be and frankly terrified too...but he'd always been fond of little ones and now something had happened that gave him the opportunity to have one of his very own—a child with his eyes, perhaps, and Jase's sweet, dimpled smile. Beneath the confusion and fear was an undeniable joy at the prospect of being a papa...a thing which he never imagined happening except through adoption. It had to be Jase's decision, though. The burden of this pregnancy fell squarely on the Frenchman's diminutive shoulders, regardless of how supportive and attentive Undertaker tried to be.

"Don't make a decision too hastily," he advised softly, "because right now we're both buggered with the news. You've got time to think about how you feel about it, love. Don't want to take  _too_  long, like I said...but sit on it for a few days. I'll support whatever choice you make."

He leaned over to kiss the doll's soft hair, closing his eyes. Without even realizing what he was doing, the ancient put a hand over Jase's stomach, resting his palm on it.

' _You really in there, nipper? Did we really make you together?'_

At once, he felt this terrible sense of guilt; not unlike what he'd felt that day when Jase explained to him the suffering he'd inadvertently caused his dolls—his 'children'. His actions had created this...and now he was suggesting the possibility of destroying it. He'd always thought if he ever parented a child, he'd protect it.

"Think I'll make some tea," decided Chronus at length, because he felt like he might cry. He patted Jase's shoulder soothingly—along with his stomach—and he got up to make his retreat into the kitchen. Once there, he decided he didn't want tea after all. No, he needed something a lot stronger.

Jase sighed, rubbing his temple and face under his glasses as he sat up. Two options...he  _did_  have two. Either have the baby, or don't have the baby. It honestly surprised him that he was okay with thinking he did have a choice between do and don't. Life had always been precious to him and the idea of killing a life before it had a chance to live—a life he'd helped created—weighed heavily upon him. It wasn't a choice he wanted to make on his own. It was just as much Chronus' child as it was his. And the man already had told him how he felt about it, didn't he? Maybe not in words, but that caress of his lower belly...the way he subconsciously seemed to let his hand drift there even at the hospital during all the testing if they could stay together for it. It seemed the old reaper was already attached to the little life growing inside him. The question was; was  _he_?

Could he allow the tiny soul be taken from where it sat safe inside the womb that had formed around it? Could he go through with it knowing he'd never forget the decision he had made? But could he go through the dangers of carrying the child, and the surgery at the end? Doctor Skies had warned them that there may be some high risks with the pregnancy as he wasn't built for childbearing. Angels and demons may be just fine with carrying children whether male or female in form, but Jase was a human body modified by Heaven's fire and Death's experiments. The next nine months held many mysteries should they choose to carry the child to term.

Chronus had been right. It was not a choice easily made, nor should it be made in haste or a fit of shock. And shock is what he was trapped in. He never would have guessed in all eternity that he'd ever be in this situation—and in all honesty, he shouldn't be. Fate had played games with him in the most unlikely way. And before he could move on to make his decision, he needed to calm down, get over the impossibility of the situation and maybe talk to a few trusted and close friends. Alan and Eric would likely be just as shocked as he and the Undertaker, but Alan had a special way of calming him, and he and Eric both gave good advice, talking him through hard situations he felt he couldn't handle on his own when Chronus happened to have his own little mini panic to deal with. Yes...maybe they needed to speak with them.

Jase turned to look at the clock. It was starting to get late, but not unbelievably so. Removing the blue ribbon keeping his hair back, Jase stood up and walked to the kitchen, standing in the doorway and watching his husband a moment, "Chronus...do you think it's too late to call Alan and Eric?"

Chronus glanced at the clock. "I'm sure they've already had dinner by now, and they aren't particularly early sleepers. I say give them a ring. Invite them over for the evening if you like."

He swallowed the small amount of brandy he'd poured and he grimaced. "Styx knows, I know I'm not much help to you right now. Sorry, love. I'm trying."

"I know." Jase nodded, walking in and kissing his cheek before walking over to the cabinet in the hall where a black rotary phone was sitting. Picking the receiver off it's cradle, he dialed in the number for Eric and Alan's home in Shinigami London and held it up to his ear, waiting.

* * *

 

"I said tha phone's ringing," Eric's muffled voice said after he picked up, four rings later. His voice sounded clearer a moment later, indicating he must have had his hand over the mouthpiece when he first picked up. "H'llo?"

"Eric, its Jase." The Frenchman answered once he knew he had the man's attention, "Could you and Alan…come over for a little bit? Chronus and I have a…situation and we don't know how to handle it…"

The Scotsman's voice grew tense. "Are ye a'right? I heard somethin' about him takin' off early tae the infirmary. He din't flip his lid, did he?"

"No…no, he left early because of what Doctor Skies found…with me." Jase admitted, "It…kind of is unbelievable. I'll explain it if you come over."

"Sounds serious..." Eric's voice got muffled again. "It's Jase. He wants us tae come o'er. Somethin's up."

After a moment, Eric's voice came through clear again. "A'right, Jase...we'll be there in a little while."

"Alright. I'll have Chronus make tea. Thank you, Eric." Jase said before they ended the call and he walked back into the kitchen, "They are on their way over, if you'd like to actually make tea this time." He nodded at the empty kettle as he wrapped his arms around the reaper.

At first, Undertaker thought he was annoyed with him, until he embraced him. Both his and Jase's nerves were so frayed right now, he had trouble telling where his emotions left off and the doll's began. "Right. Tea." He sighed and he began to prepare the beverage. He didn't know how to feel, so he just tried to focus on mundane things—like making tea and setting out treats—to keep his confused thoughts on the back-burner.

* * *

 

About a half an hour later, Eric and Alan arrived at their front door. Eric carried an overnight bag with a change of clothes and some pajamas for them both, and as soon as Chronus opened the door, the Scotsman handed a bottle of Scotch to him.

"Sounds like it might be warranted," he said with a smirk, though his eyes revealed his concern.

Chronus took the offering with a strained little smirk of his own. "I'll have a nip later. I think I'm already in enough trouble with my dollie, without getting too deep in the cups. Come in, come in. Welcome."

He held the door open for them as the couple came in.

"Jase!" Alan hurried in, spotting the doll, "Eric said something happened to you…are you alright?"

Jase nodded, "I'm…more shocked than anything."

"What happened?" The former reaper asked, guiding the other doll to the sofa and sitting him down. "What is all this about?"

"It's…hard to say…I don't know how to start…"

"Start at the beginning." Alan suggested.

Chronus sighed. "Well, the beginning would take all night, and you chaps already know most of that story anyhow. I think we'd be better off starting closer to the end...around the time I was recovering from the angel's hocus-pocus on me."

He sat down on the couch on Jase's other side and he took his hand, sighing. "Seems I somehow managed to get Jase pregnant."

Eric frowned, his brows hedging over his blue-tinted glasses. He looked at Jase upon immediately suspecting a twisted prank, but the lad wasn't the sort to go for something like that. He looked back at the Undertaker again. "Tha's no' possible," he declared flatly, still suspicious.

"Under our circumstances, it evidently is," insisted the mortician. "He's about six weeks along. He's been feeling a bit off lately, so I convinced him to stop by the infirmary so they could have a peek and see what's going on. Showed me the ultrasound and everything. He's got a womb now, and there's a little nugget in there with our names on it."

"…Peanut, more like…" Jase flushed. "They…did a lot of tests this afternoon to try and find out how it happened—apart from the obvious part." He sighed and leaned over, resting his head on Alan's shoulder, "We…both don't know how to handle this…condition I have…to keep it or not…"

"But—is it because you're a doll?" Alan asked, rubbing Jase's back, "Does this mean that it would be possible for me to…as well?" he looked up at Chronus.

Eric's eyes widened. He could tell by Jase's frightened confusion that this was no joke. Jase was still obviously male, but somehow it happened anyway. This should have happened sooner, if it was because Jase was a doll. Something obviously triggered it, and as he mentally counted back, he realized it must have happened around the time he'd helped Jase 'seduce' his husband by suggesting a sexy nurse uniform. If wearing ladies' clothes could make  _one_  doll defy reaper biology and get pregnant, then by his logic, it could happen to another.

His gaze strayed to Alan, and he flushed a little. Just last week, his husband had play 'dress up' for him.

' _Och, dinnae tell me..._ '

Along with the shocking possibility that the same thing could happen to him and Alan, Eric felt a terrible sense of guilt. He looked at Jase and blurted his thoughts aloud, without even considering how they might come out sounding.

"Did  _I_  do this to ya, lad? When I helped teach ye a few tricks?"

Undertaker's hair whipped as his head turned abruptly, his silver bangs falling over his glasses. "What the bloody hell does  _that_  mean?" That was twice now that someone suggested the baby might not be his, and he trusted Jase implicitly to be faithful, but the Frenchman was still so innocent and he looked up to Eric. In his already anxious state of mind, the ancient got a sudden mental image of the handsome Scotsman taking advantage of his darling dollie and...and...

He started to summon his scythe.

"Eric?!" Alan gasped, looking wide-eyed at his husband. He trusted the man with his life—but to have him suggest what he had from his own lips like that… had Eric betrayed him? And—with Jase? Cute little innocent Jase?

But Jase seemed just as shocked by the statement. "Wh-what are you talking about? I've never done anything with you to cause this! Only Chronus!"

But if they never did… maybe Eric had dreamt it?

"B-bloody Hades," protested the Scotsman with a warding gesture, "Put tha scythe down!"

"Explain yourself first," thundered Chronus, at the end of his rope. "What sort of 'tricks' might you have tried to teach my Jase that could give you the impression this baby is yours?"

"Wha—?" Eric realized then that his choice of words gave the completely wrong impression. "Tha's no' wha' I meant at all, ye crazy auld fool!"

"Careful," warned Chronus with a feral smile, "this 'crazy old fool' has had his fill of surprises today. Best give me an explanation before I geld you."

"I dinnae touch him," shouted Eric, horrified by the very idea. "He's like a son tae me! Ye gods, yer mind goes tae dark places!"

"Well what else was I to think?" demanded Chronus, but he was calming down now. "The way you worded it sounded like...well, I know Jase would never...and I don't s'pose you would ever either, but..."

"I meant tha fookin' outfit I helped him pick out," explained Eric, highly offended that anyone would even think that of him...or of Jase. "He came tae me fer advice on how tae be seductive wi' ye an' I suggested he try...dressin' up. Ya know, jus' fer fun. Trust me, I dinnae lay a finger on him...jus' gave him some advice, is all."

Chronus banished the scythe, blinking. "So the 'naughty nurse' outfit was your doing, eh?"

Eric grimaced. "Wull...partly...aye. He...sorry Jase an' Alan, but mah balls are on tha line here...he wanted tae do somethin' special for ya, seein' as ye were havin' memory problems an' ye were jus' getting yer sight back. Al sometimes does it fer me so I reckoned Jase could do tha same fer ya."

"And why would you think that an outfit would get him pregnant?" Alan asked, crossing his arms. "And like you unnecessarily announced to everyone in the room, if that was it I'd be in the same boat as Jase right now."

"I'm pretty sure clothes don't impregnate anyone—making love does." Jase pointed out, his face bright red.

Eric spread his hands. "Wull I dun' know! Men aren't s'posed tae be able to get o'er men pregnant in tha human world, an' reapers aren't s'posed tae be able tae get anyone pregnant at all! Maybe dressin' up as a girl confused Jase's body or sumetin'. Chronus said himself he hasnae learned absolutely everythin' there is tae know abou' Jase's biology."

Undertaker started to chuckle, though he was feeling mightily embarrassed for jumping to conclusions. He sat back down and he shook his head, dragging his fingers through his pale hair. "When you put it that way, I can't totally fault you for coming up with such a silly theory. That isn't what happened, though. It was the holy fire, you see. When the angels filled Jase with it in an attempt to purify him, they accidentally imbued him with some of their abilities—take his healing skills, for example. Angels can change genders on a whim, and they can sexually reproduce with each other, with humans...and even with demons."

He put an arm around Jase comfortingly, silently reassuring him that he was no longer interested in neutering Eric. "They must have passed off just enough of that shifting ability to allow Jase's body to...um...grow an extra bit on the inside—namely a womb. I'm guessing when the womb formed, it came with a shiny little egg just waiting for a visitor, get it?"

Eric made a face. "Sort o'. But yer still a reaper."

Undertaker sighed. "Yes, but I've been imbued with holy fire as well, chap. I think that's how this was able to happen."

"So…it's not because he's a doll?" Alan asked, admittedly slightly disappointed that there wasn't the possibility that he and Eric could have a biological child.

"That's the theory." Jase sighed, slipping up into his husband's lap.

"Mah gods," muttered Eric, scratching his goatee. "I think I'm about ready fer a shot o' tha Scotch I brought. Anyone else? No' ye, Jase...fer obvious reasons. I'll gladly bring ya some water while I'm up, or anythin' else ya might want."

"I've already gotten into the brandy," informed Chronus, cuddling his spouse close. "But if you could fetch a fresh glass of that for me while you're in there, I'd appreciate it. Not too much, though...just enough to dull the edge of my frayed nerves a bit more."

"I'd rather try some tea with milk…" Jase sighed, not knowing why he wanted milk added when he couldn't taste it. Maybe it was the peanut talking, though.

"What are you two planning to do, then?" Alan asked, taking Jase's hand as Eric disappeared into the kitchen.

"We don't know…" Jase shook his head, "And as Chronus said earlier, we are both in too much shock to make such an important decision."

"Six weeks ago…that was right after you two escaped Heaven…" Alan muttered, tapping his cheek in thought. It was a cute little habit—according to Eric—that Alan had developed after becoming a bizarre doll like Jase after the Thorns of Death had taken his life.

"Yeah…" Sighing again, the Frenchman spoke his thoughts out loud, "It's possibly dangerous for me to carry to term, and I'll have to have surgery to get the baby out of me…on top of that, it's so sudden and just when Chronus rejoined Dispatch…we're still adjusting to that. But on the other hand…we created it together. It's a tiny little life ready to live…and…it could be our only chance at a child. It had to have happened when we first got back home when Chronus was still suffering the effects of being partially purified. So if we want a child…"

"Well…if I were you, Jase…" Alan smiled gently, "I'd keep it. Having a beautiful baby to raise…one that is yours and your husband's…I can't think of anything more wonderful—even if timing isn't ideal. But that's just me. This is your choice. You are the one who'd be taking the risks. No one can tell you what to choose here."

Undertaker nodded silently in agreement with Alan's last comment, but an ache made its way into his chest. Jase kept referring to it as a "peanut" and he found it unbearably cute. He thought if his mate chose to carry to term and the baby made it safely into the world, he might have to employ that pet name for it. His little "Peanut". A bit of Jase and himself, created through impossible odds. He looked away pensively, his thoughts torn between concern for Jase's well-being and the possibility of having a son or daughter to love with him.

"How do mortals do it?" He mumbled to himself without thinking.

"Do what? Have children? Their females are designed for it." Alan pointed out.

"Not all of them," answered Chronus, still gazing off at nothing. "How many souls have you reaped from death in childbirth, Mr. Humphries? Even the ladies—who are supposedly 'designed' for it—don't always survive the experience. Goodness, the maternal death rate in the human world is..."

He stopped himself, glancing at his spouse. "But I wasn't talking about the act of popping out the nippers, actually. I was talking about deciding what to do."

"They keep it." Jase said, "To Christians at least, it is a 'gift from God'. I have seen and counseled so many expecting couples and women who weren't ready. But of course, my counsel on the topic back then was 'It is God's will'."

Chronus nodded and lowered his eyes. "Yes. The will of the divine doesn't have a care for this situation though, and I doubt it much cares for the situations of humans in the same pickle. Seems to me if it were any different, the powers that be would step down personally and say so."

He looked at his spouse again, and he felt some relief when Eric returned with the drinks, sitting on a tray. "Ah, it's about time," he remarked, snatching up his brandy through recognition of the smell and color alone.

Eric passed out the drinks, having made Alan a cup of hot chocolate, since he hadn't specified what he wanted. He set the tray down on the coffee table and for lack of room on the sofa; he took a seat in the armchair next to it and gave his husband's hand a squeeze across the way.

"Jase, I wanna ask ye somethin' an' I want ye tae think about it seriously. It's no' about how we feel or even how Chronus feels, but about how  _ya_  feel. Unnerstand? No pressure."

"What is it?" he asked, looking up at Eric and taking a sip of his tea.

Eric took a swallow of his Scotch, and then he looked Jase in the eye. "Dun' think about how it came tae be here. Jus' ask yerself...could ya love it? Do ya feel anythin' fer it at all?"

He kept the question carefully neutral, but sincere. He didn't bother saying how he would feel or how he thought Alan would feel in the situation, nor did he call attention to Undertaker's uncommonly pensive expression.

"Of course I could!" Jase nearly snapped, feeling a hint of insult by the idea that he wouldn't love a child—his child.

"Take it easy, lad," soothed Eric. "I'm jus' asking so ye can get a good perspective, is all. How ya think of it makes all tha difference in tha world. Is it jus' an uninvited 'peanut' or something more? Ya wanted advice from us, an' tha's mine. Think about wha' it does an' could mean tae ya, before ya make any decisions."

"You're pouting." Alan chuckled, looking at Jase, "I don't think I have ever seen you pout before."

"I don't pout." Jase huffed, leaning against Chronus.

"Well, you are now. But Eric's right. Your own feelings are just as important as the facts."

Eric nodded, and he took another swallow of his drink before speaking again. "It's nice out t'night. Clear view o' tha stars an' a soft breeze. How 'bout we go ou'side an sit on tha porch for a while? A little fresh air might clear our heads."

"I rather like that idea," agreed Chronus with a nod. He looked at Jase. "What do you think, love?"

Jase gave a small nod, his tone apologetic. "But not too long. You and Eric have work in the morning, and you have to make up for leaving early today."

The two couples got up and made their way out to the dark porch. The cool breeze gently caressing their faces as the light from the thin crescent moon shown down on them, allowing the two dolls to be without their glasses.

The porch was furnished with only one bench for sitting, so Eric and Undertaker both sat down and pulled their respective husbands onto their laps.

Chronus again placed a protective hand over Jase's lower abdomen, without even realizing he was doing it. He kept his other arm around the doll and he somehow managed to bring his unfinished drink to his lips for a sip, leaning forward and squeezing Jase gently in the process. Realizing where his other hand was, he removed it and transferred the glass to it, so that he wouldn't inadvertently strangle his husband every time he took a sip.

"It really  _is_  a nice evening," he commented, trying to make small talk with his companions. "Why, I can see the Milky Way clearly. Isn't that nice."

Eric nuzzled Alan's hair, not really paying attention to it. He planted a soft kiss under the brunet's ear, his breath fanning his skin. "Aye, it's nice."

Much like the Undertaker, he was trying to take his mind off the stunning news and what it could mean for Jase. He was worried about the boy—with good cause.

Jase sighed, leaning against his husband, his own hand finding its way to his lower belly as he turned his gaze upwards at the dark sky. Maybe…fate was finally giving them something good with this impossible little peanut…maybe it was a gift to make up for everything that had happened since the day Jase ceased being human. They had been talking of adoption, after all…they both did have that urge to be parents together…

"Oh, look! There's a shooting star!" Undertaker pointed at the darkened horizon, nearly spilling his drink in the process. He grinned at his husband, almost afraid to utter his next words. The frames of his glasses nudged Jase's cheek with the ancient's motions. "Make a wish, darlin'."

"A wish?" Jase looked back up at the stars and closed his eyes. His wish was simple; a wish for the strength to endure what the next few months would bring from whichever choice he made concerning the little peanut.

Chronus likewise made a similar wish; except his was to have the strength to accept whatever decision Jase made and be a good and supportive mate to him through it. Eric looked up and made a wish of his own, also concerning Jase. Now that he was getting over the shock of it, the Scotsman quietly hoped the lad would choose to keep it. He thought both he and Undertaker would make fine parents...but he didn't want to see the little Frenchman suffer, either way.

Eric stifled a yawn and he gave his husband one more kiss on the cheek. "I think I'm fer bed," he apologized. "Worked like a dog t'day an' I've go' another busy work day ahead o' me. Hurry up an' get through yer training, auld man, so I can have a good partner at mah side again. Tha one they've put me wi' in tha meantime sucks."

Chronus chuckled. "Are you so sure I'd be the ideal replacement? I could be slowing down in my advanced age."

"Nah, I've seen ya in th' field before," reminded Eric, "back before ya went rogue, remember? I think ya must have helped us out three or four times wi' reaping, when we go' so backed up we needed tha hand."

He looked at Alan. "Remember tha', Al? He reaped  _two_  targets at tha same bloody time, th' last time! They still talk abou' tha' one now an' then. Jase, yer man's a legend fer a reason. 'S no wonder tha boss was so thrilled tae convince him tae come back. I reckon one collection day'll make tha board forget all abou' him skipping ou' early on his first day in tha office."

Undertaker snorted. "Provided I can get out to reap anything soon. I'll have you chaps know my husband still comes first, though. If Jase has an emergency, I'm going to be at his side. If the board doesn't like it, they can kiss my shiny white bum."

"Nearly everyone wants you back." Alan said, "Including the high council. They approached me the other day. They seemed excited for your return and then they asked if I would as well. I had to turn them down for obvious reasons, but I told them I need a more relaxing life. Maybe get a job at a flower shop."

"You're thinking of working again, Alan?" Jase asked.

"Well, I can't sit at home all day while Eric's out at work. It'd give me something to do, plus it'd help with our household funds."

"An' I'll support whatever he wants tae do," Eric said with a grin. "I think he'd be really good wi' gardening an' flower arrangements. He's go' a knack fer it."

He yawned again, and he gently nudged Alan off his lap so he could get up and stretch. "I'll finish his off and wash th' glass," he said with a nod at his drink. "Sorry tae bow out on ye all so early, but I might pass out if I stay up any longer."

He kissed Alan and he ruffled Jase's hair affectionately on the way to the door. "It's gonna be a'right, Jase. We'll all look after ya, no matter wha' ya decide tae do. G'night, all."

"Night, chap," answered Chronus, content to sit for a while longer with his spouse. "Alan, you're welcome to stay and chat with us as long as you like, if you aren't ready for bed yet."

"Goodnight, Eric. And please do take care to word things better when you talk about things you and I do together." Jase teased as the man walked to the door and opened it.

"For all of our sakes." Alan smirked. "I'll join you in a little while, Love."

Eric winked. "See ya then, sweetheart. I'll warm up tha bed fer ya."

He left them then, going inside to finish off his drink and clean out the glass, before heading upstairs to the guest room and unpacking his boxers to sleep in. He sighed as he changed into them and climbed into bed. "Poor lad," he murmured. Still, he could easily picture Jase and Undertaker as parents. With the doll's gentle nature and the ancient's love for children, the kid would grow up better cared for than most in this world.

Eric put his glasses on the nightstand and he sprawled over the bed to distribute his body heat on both sides, not kidding about warming it up for his spouse. He closed his eyes and he wondered if Jase could really carry a pregnancy safely to term. _  
_

* * *

**-To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jase awoke to morning sickness again, abandoning his husband's cool embrace for the bathroom. Though, at least he knew why, this time. Which was an early reminder of the little peanut inside his magically appearing womb.

A baby… Chronus' baby…his baby…

Now that he'd had the time to calm down about finding out his inner body decided to play mommy, he knew he couldn't give the little peanut up. There was no way that he could. Even as he found himself bent over a toilet in the early morning.

"You know, you could be nicer to me, Peanut…" he muttered as he flushed the toilet and moved to the sink to wash his face.

Chronus heard the sounds of his spouse's misery down the hall, and he mumbled sleepily and opened his eyes. "Jase?" He sat up, blinking away sleep as he checked the clock. His alarm was due to go off in around five minutes. He smirked. He could theoretically use Jase's morning sickness as his alarm for work...provided he chose to keep the baby.

He was just about to get out of bed to check on him when Jase came back in, rubbing his eyes and looking adorable and mussed. Now that he thought of it, Undertaker noticed the 'glow' about him. Funny how someone who just got finished chucking could be so darling. He smiled at the uncomfortable doll and he tugged the covers down for him, patting the bed.

"Come lie down against me," he coaxed. "I've got time before I need to be up and about, getting ready for work."

"Did I wake you? Jase asked with a sleepy voice, crawling into the bed and curling up with Undertaker—almost cat-like as he closed his eyes, "I'm sorry. Of course…it's just as much Peanut's fault…not letting his mama sleep…"

Chronus grinned, hope stirring within him. "Ah, well...little peanuts can be demanding on their mum's. But when they're born, the daddy's can help with that burden."

He tried not to sound pushy or overly hopeful, but he couldn't help but try and remind Jase that the burden of this would not always be on him once the baby came...if he chose to have it. He stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, wondering what sort of prenatal care the Frenchman might require to stay healthy and fit.

"Too bad daddy can't take over the morning sickness part…" Jase yawned, "That'd make this easier…"

"He would if he could," assured the ancient. His strokes slowed and he spoke a bit hesitantly. "Does this mean you're considering keeping it, love?"

"'m not 'considering'." The Frenchman mumbled sleepily.

"So then you've decided you are?" pressed Chronus, practically holding his breath.

"Mm'hmm…" came the already half-asleep reply from the reaper's spouse.

Chronus hugged him impulsively and rocked him, closing his eyes with relief. He didn't really believe Jase would get rid of it if he took time to think on it, but it was a hard burden to expect him to bear, too. He reached out with one hand and hit the button on the alarm before it could so much as peep when he noticed it was about to go off, and he held his husband for a while, his senses awash with all sorts of emotions he couldn't even begin to describe.

No, he never would have pictured himself actually being a father, as much as he liked children. It seemed since Jase entered his life though, he was discovering all sorts of things about himself.

* * *

Eric had already helped himself to the kitchen and was cooking breakfast when Chronus came down to join him, whistling. Seeing the chipper look on the ancient's face and the spring in his step, the Scotsman grinned.

"So are ye gonna be a Da?"

Undertaker nodded and snatched up a piece of bacon that was laying out with its fellows, waiting to be transferred to plates. "Yes indeed," he chirped, before taking a bite of the crispy strip and munching it.

"Tha' makes me glad," said Eric sincerely, "but I do worry about tha risks tae him."

"I'll research with the doctors in my spare time, to find out every possible means of helping him through it safely," assured Chronus. "Shouldn't be all that different from a woman's pregnancy, except for the most obvious difference."

"Let's hope so." Eric plated up the toast, followed by the bacon. "Din't notice any juice in yer fridge. Do ya mind me pouring meself a glass of milk?"

"Not at all. I think I'll have one too." Undertaker went to do just that. "Where's your hubby? Still sleeping in?"

"Aye, he stayed up late worrying o'er Jase, I think. I jus' left him tae sleep in, an' he can keep Jase company while we're at work. I've got a feelin' he was planning tae do tha' anyhow."

Chronus nodded and joined him at the dining table to eat. "I'm going to be a papa," he said un-necessarily, grinning. "Oh bugger...I hope I'm up to the task."

Eric chuckled and buttered his toast. "From wha' I unnerstand, most men rarely are. Ye've go' a way wi' the wee ones, though. I'm sure ye'll do fine."

* * *

"You're keeping it?" Alan asked as he plated up a late breakfast for himself and Jase, including eggs on Jase's plate since the Frenchman was pregnant. Jase couldn't taste it, and Alan's own sense of taste had faded quite a bit after awakening as a doll, but he could still get a hint of the flavor unlike Jase.

The two had both slept in until nine that morning, Alan arising nearly fifteen minutes before Jase, allowing him time to shower before him and then starting on breakfast while Jase showered.

Jase nodded, picking up his fork, "I can't allow this little gift to die without a chance… It's mine…and it's Chronus'."

"Have you told Daddy, then?" Alan asked, sitting down to his own meal.

"I think so…but I can't remember if I was actually awake or just dreaming it." Jase shrugged, "I woke up briefly due to Peanut making me run to the bathroom."

"Well, if Daddy acts funny when you go see him for his lunch break, you can tell him again for real this time. If he acts like he knows he's going to be a daddy, then you don't have to and you can focus on other things."

"I don't know…if he does know, the whole dispatch might know already. I may find out just by walking into the building."

* * *

Chronus found one downside to the happy news that he was going to be a father; it distracted him. He was having trouble concentrating on his paperwork and he sighed when he made his fourth mistake in a row.

"Come on, old chap," he muttered under his breath, "focus. Can't provide for the family if you can't even fill out basic report forms."

"Is everything okay with Jase?" Ronald asked from across the room, "You had to leave early yesterday and now you seem really distracted…and you typed in the word 'peanut' in the time of death slot on a report you just emailed over to me to check over."

Undertaker blinked. "Did I?" He got out of his chair and looked at Ronald's screen. "Oh, bugger. Sorry chap. I'm just a bit giddy. Turns out the doctors found something we weren't expecting when they examined Jase yesterday, and it's got my head a-whirl. You know, I think I'd do much better in the field. Gathering records is really my forte, so what's say we put the paperwork on hold and go out to do our reaping early? I can almost guarantee I'll be more focused after collecting a few souls, and my paperwork will be a good sight better afterwards. I've never done well starting the day with filing, anyhow."

"What did they find?" Ron asked, changing 'peanut' to the correct information and saving, "That he's allergic to nuts, yet is still with you?" he jabbed playfully.

Rather than being offended, Undertaker cackled with appreciation for the joke. "Ah, good one. Well, you're going to find this hard to swallow, but I'm going to be a father. My Jase is having a peanut...I mean baby. Looked like a peanut on the ultrasound, so we've been calling it that."

He shrugged, but he couldn't contain his grin. The more he thought about it, the happier it made him...now that he knew Jase planned to carry through with it.

"You're naming a poor kid Peanut? –Wait, why am I asking that first—he's having a baby? But I thought he had a penis, not a….baby-maker!" Ron blinked at the tall elder in shock. It was impossible, wasn't it? Unless Jase was really a woman with a really flat chest and who preferred slacks… "Is…Jase really a Jaslyn? I was thinking all this time that you were both men…"

"We're not naming it 'Peanut'," assured the mortician with a giggle. "It's just what we've been calling it since we found out about it, and yes, Jase is still as male as you and I. Long story short; being infused with holy fire allowed us to conceive without realizing it was possible. Seeing as angels are capable of changing their gender when it suits them, Jase's body did a little trick and grew him a womb. I s'pose the holy fire in him was spurred by the fire lingering in me. That's the best explanation I can give, chap. Jase is still a man, regardless."

Ronald blinked, his stunned expression obvious. "But…he's a guy…who's pregnant…a man..? Man—I am never getting close to a halo-wearing feather-brain again! How's Jase taking the news?"

"He's stunned, like myself," sighed Chronus. He took his seat at his own desk again. "We considered the option of having it removed, but he's decided to keep it and try to carry to term. There's still a lot to learn about it and we'll have to keep a close eye on him, but I'm hopeful it'll all work out. I'll have a chat with him about it at lunch and we can see about setting him up with regular appointments with Dr. Skies to keep him in tip-top shape."

"Man…" Ron reclined back in his chair, propping his feet up on an open filing drawer of his desk, "Heh, Imagine…Legendary Death marching along the halls of dispatch with a baby on his hip…" he chuckled, the pointed at the older reaper, "But you gotta get your head in the right place. Paperwork has to get done and it can't have you typing in 'peanut' or 'baby' in randomly."

Undertaker inclined his head. "Agreed, chap. That's why I suggested we do our reaping first today and the paperwork afterwards. I think it might help." He shrugged. "But that's up to you."

"Our reaps are set for particular times. We can switch lists with someone else, but that's another stack of paperwork. Are you willing to do that?"

"Indeed I am," chuckled the mortician. "I just need to do something a bit more familiar...something that comes more naturally to my dodgy old self than paperwork. Once I get it out of my system I'm sure I'll manage the reports better. Even as a funeral director, I was never the best at paperwork."

"Then I'll see if anyone is willing to trade. Continue your paperwork until then." Ronald nodded, bringing up the death assignments for the day up onto his screen and jotting down possible reapers to ask about trading.

After making calls around the office, Ronald finally got a team to trade with him. Thanking them, he hung up and walked over to Undertaker as their phones bleeped with a tone to notify them of the change in collections.

"We have four collections. But it's going to cut into our normal lunch hour so we'll be taking lunch late."

"That'd be fine," agreed the ancient. "I'll just ring up Jase and let him know not to come visit me for lunch at the normal time."

He chose to use the office phone on his desk, rather than the portable one in his suit jacket pocket. He dialed home on it and he waited for a while. It took several rings before the doll picked up on the other line, and he guessed he'd caught him in a moment of morning sickness by the slightly hoarse quality of his voice.

"Hullo, darlin'. It's just me. I tele'd you to let you know I'll be having lunch late today, so if you're planning to come to the office to spend my lunch hour with me, best wait 'till I have a time to give you. How are you feeling?"

"Like the toilet is the only thing on earth that understands me…" The expecting mother responded, "Alan ran out a little bit ago to get something to hopefully help settle my stomach….what time will you be taking lunch?"

"I'm not sure yet," admitted Chronus, "but I'll give you a ring when I have a set time. Sorry you're feeling sick, love. If it's anything like other pregnancies, you ought to stop feeling the urge to chuck in the mornings around the second trimester...and then you won't be able to get enough to eat."

He chuckled. "Any particular food preferences we ought to stock up on? I hear the baby determines what mummy craves, most of the time."

"How would I know? I'm used to simply undercooked meat. But knowing it's your baby, it may have a fondness for cookies and sweets."

Undertaker laughed at that. "Seems it already does. That was what started worrying me in the first place. Well, my love, I would love to sit and chat with you some more but Ronnie's eyeballing me and I've got paperwork to make up for, so just try to stay off your feet, sip some water and let Alan take care of you. If you're not feeling up to crossing realms today for lunch, don't feel pressed to. I'll call you when I have a time and we'll see how you feel then, yeah?"

"Alright. Have fun at work, and enjoy yourself responsibly. I'll speak with you again later, if not see you for lunch." Jase spoke, " _Je t'aime_."

"Love you too, pet. I'll see you at lunch...or when I get home from work, if you find you aren't up for coming in for lunch."

He hung up with a sigh and put the phone back onto its cradle, before diving back into this paperwork. Just speaking with his husband for a moment did some good for his concentration, and he snorted. "I'm going to be such a ninny," he predicted.

He feared he might drive poor Jase insane, hovering over him throughout this pregnancy. He couldn't help but worry about him; but Jase had been very supportive about his decision to return to Dispatch, and he didn't want to take that for granted and do a piss-poor job. Much as he despised learning the data entry system and filling out forms, he did it because it was a part of being a Dispatch agent...and it meant more income to support his growing family.

He was still the Undertaker, after all. Laughter alone couldn't pay the bills, though.

* * *

Chronus checked his watch as he finished reaping his second target. "Hmm...still a bit slow compared to my usual work," he mused—though "slow" for him was still record time for most others. There were two things in life he was a perfectionist about, and those were reaping and performing autopsies. If he wasn't doing either of them to his satisfaction, he felt he was letting himself down. He gathered the last reel and he sighed.

"Needs some improvement, but not too terribly slow."

He went to the agreed location to meet back up with his temporary partner, standing beneath Big Ben and out of the rain that had begun coming down. He waited for nearly thirty minutes, before Ronald approached. He grinned and waved at the younger reaper. "There you are," he greeted when Ronald hurried over to get out of the rain. "Nice, proper British weather, eh?"

"Nasty today…" Ronald sighed, his suit and hair dripping as he looked like he'd gone for a swim in the bay. "I feel like a drowned rat…the downpour hit right as I was in the middle of my collection and no where near shelter." He ran a soaked gloved hand through his hair, slicking it back and squeezing the water out, which resulted in a more William-ish hairstyle.

"Terribly uncomfortable," guessed the mortician with a nod. "But my goodness, do you ever remind me of your husband right now. Do an impersonation, Ronnie. I think you know Chilly Willy well enough by now to pull it off."

"What?" Confused, Ronald frowned at the reaper until he caught sight of his reflection in a window, "…Oh…" He laughed, "I don't know… I haven't poked fun at his personality since before we got together!"

He paused and took a deep breath, furrowing his eyebrows and giving his features a sour look as he pretended to adjust his glasses, "We don't have the time to be fooling around making jokes, Mister Undertaker. Laughter has no place on the job and I expect a legendary man like you to understand that—lest I be forced to give you a pay cut! What? Why are you laughing? What did I just say, sir? No laughing!"

Undertaker made a valiant effort to contain his laughter, but as always, he failed utterly. He clapped in appreciation, thoroughly enjoying the show. "Well done, my lad...well done! Oh my, I think I need a tissue!"

He wiped at his eyes, still chuckling with mirth. "I'd ask what a chipper fellow like you ever saw in such a stick in the mud, but I've got to admit your Willy does has his good points. My own sweet dollie can be a bit of a pill at times, too."

He cleared his throat and he did his best to put on an innocent face, widening his eyes and batting his lashes. "But Chronus, that would be so dirty! You pervert! Why must you treat everything like a dirty joke!"

Ronald laughed, "Does he really say that? In private? Private is when you can be as dirty as you wanna be! Even Will knows that!" He cleared his throat again and put back on his 'William expression' "Knox! Lock that door, bend over the desk and drop your slacks this instant! Don't make this rougher than it has to be!"

"Oh my," snickered the Undertaker. "Seems your other half has an even naughtier side than I suspected!"

He formed the portal back to Headquarters. "Mine has his little moments, too. I think I put that bun in his oven when he wore his 'naughty nurse' outfit for me. Oh, mercy."

He fanned himself, grinning with fond recollection as he thought of the encounter. "That sweet little bum in those lacy panties. I'm a terrible fiend for talking about it, but my, does my Jase blush so delightfully when he's being a bad lil' chap for me."

"I could see him like that. He was a priest, right? I'd expect one as pure as him to be sexually awkward…but then again, he's with you. You could have stomped that right out of him quickly, I imagine, seeing as you got him in bed with you."

Undertaker chuckled, gesturing at the portal. "It wasn't so easy. After you, chap."

"Technically the trainee goes back through the portals first…but You aren't just any trainee." Ron shrugged, more to himself as he stepped through the portal.

Undertaker joined him and resumed talking once they were on the other side, not realizing that Ronald's office was occupied. "I've been wondering, Ronnie; does Willy's hair ever muss, or does he use some sort of adhesive to make every strand stay perfectly in place? I...er...oh." He grinned sheepishly at William T. Spears and Jase. "Hullo there. Didn't know we had visitors."

William cleared his throat. "To answer your question, Chronus, I do make use of styling product to keep an orderly appearance. We can't all be content to wear a mop on our heads."

"Nope. Will's is only a mop in the shower, in bed, and through most of our honeymoon!" Ron grinned, walking over to kiss his husband's cheek, "You aren't here on extra paper-work assigning business, are you, Will?"

"Not today," answered the brunet. "I saw Mr. Dubois in the hallway and decided to join him. He is here to have lunch with his husband and I thought you and I could do the same. Your timing is impeccable."

Chronus approached his little spouse and bent over to give him a smooch on the lips. "Glad you could make it, love. Sorry if we kept you waiting. I might have been a tad bit off with my prediction of when we'd be finished for our late lunch."

"You didn't take into account that I'm not as fast as you are." Ronald shrugged, "Let me go get into a dry suit before we take lunch, though! No one wants to dine with a drowned rat." He turned to grab his spare suit he kept in the office as all officers were required. One never knew when they may need it after a field assignment, and they had to stay looking professional.

"Oh!" Ron turned back and smiled at Jase, "And congratulations. Chronus told me all about Peanut."

Jase flushed as the blond disappeared to change. "Why aren't you soaked?" He asked his husband.

"I managed to get under shelter before the downpour started," answered Chronus with a shrug. "Knox wasn't so lucky."

William watched his husband go into the small changing room to put on his spare suit. "There are worse things to be covered in than rain." He frowned at Jase and Undertaker. "What was that about a peanut?"

Undertaker laughed in delight and put an arm around his spouse, hugging him close. "We're having a peanut...er...a baby. That was what the emergency call from the doctor was all about, yesterday."

One elegant brow lifted. "I...see. Actually, I don't see. It's preposterous and your joke is in poor taste, sir."

"It's not a joke, chap," insisted Chronus. "Impossible as it sounds, the holy fire in both of us is what made it happen. Jase's body made just enough adjustments for us to have a bit of an 'oops', and now we're expecting."

William regarded him warily, then looked at Jase. "Is your husband telling the truth? With him, I can never be certain."

"Trust me, at first I thought he'd put Doctor Skies and her staff up to a prank…but it's true." Jase nodded, "Chronus has somehow turned me into an expecting mother…and I have decided to keep it now that I'm over the blunt of the shock the news gave me. Eric and Alan helped us through the shock—though I think Eric is still quite shocked himself."

"So I would imagine," murmured William in a mystified tone. "Well then, I suppose congratulations are in order." He shook both their hands, his stoicism the only thing keeping his many questions at bay. He was sure the couple had already been bombarded with questions to begin with, and he didn't want to be rude.

"I just realized something," Chronus said after shaking William's offered hand. He grinned down at Jase. "Slingby thinks of you like a son, so this would make him a sort of grandfather!"

He started to laugh, imagining the look on the Scotsman's face when he figured that bit out.

"Well, I'm sure he can simply be our child's 'Uncle Eric' more than 'Grandpapa' Jase chuckled, "Eric isn't my actual father, after all. "

"Okay, one dry and incredibly sexy husband in a suit is ready for his lunch date!" Ronald announced, walking back in and hanging up his wet suit to dry before strolling over to William and slipping his arms around him. "Where are we eating today, love?"

"I was considering sushi," answered William, "but if we are all going together, that might not sit well on Mr. Dubois' stomach. I am open for suggestions."

"Isn't there a place nearby that serves steak?" questioned Undertaker. "We could order Jase's rare."

William nodded. "Indeed. It's a few blocks further than the sushi bar, but I know of a restaurant with a good lunch menu that could accommodate that. I'll drive."

"Sounds good to me." Ronald shrugged, then leaned over to Jase, "Will only likes taking me to Asian places to watch me fail at chopsticks. Forks get my vote."

"And food I can taste gets mine." Jase chuckled, "Come on, we have five mouths to feed here."

* * *

Undertaker ordered the steak extra rare for his husband, and for himself he ordered the pheasant. William and Ronald made their orders and when the food came, the mortician watched with bemusement as Jase dug in with a sharper appetite than usual.

"My, my...the peanut really is giving you the munchies, isn't it?" He grinned at him. "I'm usually the one scarfing down the food that way, love."

"He still eats with better table manners than you do, sir," reminded William. He drizzled some dressing over his side salad.

"You haven't seen him bite into an angel, chap," countered Undertaker.

Jase flushed, slowing down the speed in which he'd been cutting and eating his meal, "Eating doesn't satisfy my hunger, it simply helps with my self control around questionable humans. The Peanut, on the other hand…he or she may need food for the nutrition value." He argued his point, "Which is probably why I actually feel hungry when food is offered." He popped another cut of meat into his mouth.

Chronus put an arm around him for a brief hug. "Don't pay me any mind. I think it's cute when your cheeks puff out when you stuff your face, and you've got a better excuse than I do. Eat as much as you need, darlin'. I won't pick on you anymore."

Finding the subject of a pregnant male entirely too odd, William tried to keep up polite conversation. "I understand you put the name 'Peanut' on one of your death reports this morning, Chronus. Now I believe I understand why."

The mortician pinkened slightly and shrugged, taking a drink of his iced tea. "The nickname just stuck, and I was still trying to wrap my head around it all. It just happened to come to light right after I started work, but I'll get my head settled soon and make up for the boo-boos."

William dabbed his lips with a napkin to hide the threat of a smile. "I'm sure you will, Chronus. Fortunately, your performance in the field today did indeed make up for the...er...'boo-boos'. Ronald assures me you had your targets reaped and collected in record time that hasn't been matched since before you retired."

Chronus shrugged. "That was always my strong point. I hate to break it to you, but I'll probably never be all that good with the paperwork."

"We each have our strengths." William sipped his wine. "I'm sure you will adjust and do well, once the preliminaries are finished."

"And not have too many redos on your reports that I have to go through." Ron smirked, stealing his husband's wine and sipping it.

"We were both in shock, I suppose. I was carving earlier today and accidently carved a baby rather than a rose onto a vase." Jase said, taking another bite.

Chronus stared at him for a moment, and then he smiled brightly. "Did you, love?"

His delight was obvious, and he couldn't seem to contain it. At first he thought that Jase was only keeping the baby because he couldn't morally justify getting rid of it. The emotions he'd sensed from him had been too erratic to interpret, and his own shocked emotions got in the way as well. Now every little gesture his husband made that hinted at excitement over the pregnancy made him feel more at ease...more confident that he hadn't done something terrible to him by accident. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but he thought that he detected something else from him. Was it fondness for their little 'peanut'?

"Yes, and Alan had to point it out. I had to change the over-all theme of the vase, and now it's lined with roses and babies on roses….put a stork up at the top as well."

"I'd like to have a look at it, when I get home tonight." Chronus took a bite of potato, then another bite of quail.

"Well, it seems things are turning out nicely for you both," observed William for lack of anything else to say. "And how has Mr. Humphries been? I haven't had the opportunity to speak with him since we returned from our Honeymoon."

"He's been fine. Been looking into opening up his own flower shop in Reaper London." Jase stated, "He's asked me to make some custom vases for the shop once he gets things going."

"Well, I'm not surprised." Ron grinned, "He likes flowers and knows a lot about them. I think he'd go good in that business."

"Seems he's started planting flower beds in the back at their townhouse," remarked Chronus. "Only trouble is they've got noisy neighbors, and some of the species he wants to grow are sensitive to sound. Slingby's managed to get them to stop playing that noise they call music late at night, but he's told me they still like to play it during the day."

William raised a brow. "How can sound trouble a plant? They have no ears."

The mortician chuckled. "Right, but they've got other sensory parts, and sound waves travel through the air. Soft, classical music can even help some plants grow better, chap...but I've heard what those blokes next door to their townhouse like to play and it's enough to make  _me_  want to shrivel up, myself."

"Perhaps when he locates an ideal venue to start with, he can put together a greenhouse inside or connected to it for growing his flowers," suggested William.

Undertaker nodded. "Yes, but he'll need something to start out with. That reminds me, Jase, I was thinking of offering up some gardening space on our plot of land for him. Since the Slingphries were so helpful to us, I've got no bones about lending some dirt to him in the nice, quiet country. Could even help him put up a separate greenhouse for his pretties in my spare time. What do you think of that?"

Jase finished chewing and swallowed before responding, "That'd be fine. I actually had planned to speak with you about it later tonight.

"Good then...we're on the same page." Having nothing left to really say on the matter and still quite hungry, Chronus dug in with vigor.

* * *

**-To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, Eric dragged himself out of the hot shower he'd been enjoying to answer the phone. His husband was out back, working on the little garden he'd started, having chosen a more hearty variety of flowers to start off with in some pots. Grumbling at the interruption, the Scotsman quickly towel-dried his hair before draping said towel around his waist. He made a dash for the home phone charging on the wall in the kitchen, assuming it must be one of Alan's friends, Jase or Chronus calling that line.

"H'llo?"

"Evening, chap," greeted the Undertaker's voice from the other end. "I was wondering if I might have a word with your better half. Jase and I have an offer to make him that might help him get his business up and running easier, 'till he finds a locale to set up permanent shop."

Eric brushed his damp bangs out of his eyes and he carried the phone towards the back door. "Aye, hold up a minute an' I'll get him fer ya. Ye've go' tha worse timing in tha world, auld man."

"Oh?" He could practically hear the grin in his voice. "Did I interrupt something saucy?"

Eric snorted. "No' unless ya consider a shower 'saucy'." He opened the door and he called out to his mate, admiring the sight of his bum as Alan bent over a pot to sow some seeds. "Ye've go' a phone call, love. It's Chronus. Says he's go' an offer fer ya."

"One second." Alan called back, standing up and brushing off his knees with his gloved hands. He turned to walk over to where Eric was standing with the phone, his forehead, above his left eye, smudged with dirt where he'd subconsciously scratched an itch while working.

Alan pulled one dirty gardening glove off his hand and took the phone, "Thank you. Hello?" he asked, putting the receiver up to his ear.

"Hi, hi," greeted Undertaker. "I hope everything's going well so far with your plans, lad. I thought I'd call and extend a bit of an invitation on behalf of myself and Jase. Long story short, we've got some space out here for gardening and I thought you might like to make use of that—at least for the plants what can grow outside the Shinigami realm. Dollie and I talked about it and we've both agreed we've got plenty of room for an extra greenhouse, to help you get your business started. What do you say, Alan?"

Alan blinked in surprise, "Are you sure? I mean, that would be great and very helpful since out yard is so small, but you two have a lot going on in your lives right now." He pointed out, not wanting to interfere with the growing family.

"Trust me lad, we wouldn't feel right about not lending you a bit of a hand after all you and Eric have done for us, and I'm sure Jase would appreciate the company while I'm away at work. Besides, I happen to enjoy gardening in my spare time."

"Well then, I accept your offer. Thank you—and share my thanks with Jase as well. How about Eric and I go over there this weekend to plan out with you two where I can begin working?"

"That'd be fine, m'dear," assured the mortician. "We'll have the guest room set up for you. Take care of your Celt and make sure he doesn't kill those pesky neighbors of yours and end up behind bars in the meantime, yeah?"

Alan glanced at Eric and smirked slightly, "Easier said than done once the sun starts to go down."

Eric's brow lifted. "Talkin' about me, love?"

Undertaker heard through the phone and he chuckled. "He's not as block-headed as I thought. We'll see you both on the weekend, Alan. Have a nice evening."

"Yes, we'll see you then." Alan nodded, hanging up the phone, "And yes, I was talking about you." He said, handing the phone back to Eric.

* * *

The weekend approached and Undertaker thoughtfully picked up cords of lumber and materials for the construction of the new greenhouse. Eric and Alan arrived via portal Friday night, after both Undertaker and Eric got off work. They started on the greenhouse right away, and Eric came close to knocking himself out on a beam when he straightened up too fast under the frame they'd put together.

"Ah, bloody  _hell_  groaned the Scotsman, rubbing his smarting skull.

"Told you to mind your head, mate," chided Chronus with a grunt as he brought more wood over and set it down. Their spouses were currently inside getting dinner ready, since none of them wanted Jase to do any heavy lifting. Alan came out now and then to help, but he didn't want to leave Jase to do all the cooking alone, so he divided his attention between assisting with the green house and helping with dinner.

Said brunet was coming back out of the cottage to check on them, and he picked up his pace a bit when he noticed his husband rubbing his head.

"What happened?!" Alan gasped, running over to Eric and pulling him down so that he could examine his head, worried. "—You need ice. Come with me, it's already forming a bump."

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Eric tried to assure him; but he was being steadily dragged away from the frame of the greenhouse they'd constructed so far. He laughed and shrugged helplessly at Undertaker, who simply waved at him and kept working. "It's jus' a lil' bump…"

But he loved it when Alan fawned over him like this. He found it too cute to resist, and he couldn't stop himself from grinning as he was practically manhandled into the cottage. Jase was busily overseeing the casserole he'd just put into the oven and Eric gave him a sheepish grin as his husband directed him to the refrigerator.

"Hit mah head," he offered in explanation. "I've go' a hard one though, so… _ouch_!"

His sentence ended in a surprised yelp of protest when Alan dug out some icecubes while he was speaking, wrapped them in a dishcloth and unceremoniously pressed it against the back of his head. "Easy there, Alan! Mah head's no'  _tha'_  hard!"

"Don't be a baby, Eric. That role is officially being taken. And I'm being gentle." Alan said, "You're lucky it's only a bump and that you aren't bleeding."

"I could help…" Jase pointed out, setting down the dish towel he was using to clean the counters, and moving over to help Alan.

"Eric's head will heal quickly with just ice." Alan insisted, "No need for you to increase your body heat for it."

"Aye, never mind me, lad," agreed the tall blond reaper with a wince. "Al jus' likes tae bully me around." He chuckled and winked at his spouse when the brunet gave him a scolding look. "Love ya."

Alan kissed Eric's forehead, "Someone has to make sure your head doesn't get too big." He pointed out in a loving tone. "I'll go out and help Chronus, but I want you to stay here and rest for a bit with Jase."

"I s'pose I'll be in fer some trouble if I try tae say 'no'," predicted Eric with a grin. "Make sure tha auld lunatic doesnae keep goin' after we lose wha's left o' tha daylight, though. I've noticed th' man gets too fixated at times an' he'll be up all night building tha' greenhouse if we dun' set down limits."

He held the icepack against his head and he looked over at Jase. "Anythin' I can help ya wi', Jase? Are ya feelin' a'right, or should ya sit down fer a while?"

"If he tries to work all night I'll insist on helping. That will bring him inside quick." Jase chuckled as Alan hurried back outside. "Dinner just needs to cook, now." He added, sitting across from Eric, "So there isn't much to do for a while other than checking on it."

"A'right." The Scotsman took a seat across from Jase, still holding the icepack to his head. "So have ya thought up any names fer tha bairn yet? I know it's too soon tae tell whether it's a lad or a lass, but if ya need any name suggestions, maybe Al an' I could help."

It was still so strange to him to think of the small Frenchman as pregnant, but the last thing Jase needed was for any of them to treat him or his condition as abnormal. Eric wasn't a particularly spiritual man, but he did believe in fate and he did believe things happened for a reason. The more he considered it, the more he thought Jase would make a great parent. Undertaker too, really. Jase was kind and nurturing and it was no secret that his husband was fond of the wee ones.

"I—" Jase's face heated, "Peanut will need a real name…won't it?" It was obvious Jase hadn't quite realized yet that they would need to think of names for the baby. In a way it was still so surreal to him that there was a baby at all.

Eric chuckled in spite of himself, and he nodded. "I imagine it will. Cute as it is fer ye tae keep callin' it 'peanut', that kid's gonna resent ya both if it has tae go through life answering tae tha'."

He reached across the table and patted Jase's hand supportively. "Ye've go' plenty of time tae come up wi' something, Jase. Like I said; Alan an' I can help ya come up wi' a list of baby names while we're visiting. I'm actually worried about wha' Chronus might come up wi' as a name if ya leave it all up tae him. He'd prolly name it after a body part or somethin'. I know ya dun' want a son or daughter named 'spleen'."

"Or 'femur'." Jase nodded. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I never expected to have a child, so I never put any thoughts into names. My parents named me after my grandfather—but I wouldn't want to honor my father by naming my son after him. He wasn't the kind of father any child should have—and Chronus doesn't have a father as far as I know. He was the first reaper I believe, if I understand his past correctly. And what if it's a girl? How do people even name girls? Do they name them after older family members as well or is that a boy thing?" he frowned.

Eric shrugged. "Works both ways, I think. I'm no expert on tha subject, though. Maybe we could pick ya up one o' those baby books wi' names in 'em, if it'll help. Din't ye have a lady friend wi' kids of her own? Joyce er somethin'? If ya know where she lives, maybe ya could drop in fer a visit an' ask her advice. Say yer adopting or somethin', or say ye've go' a friend expecting a baby an' they're havin' trouble wi' names."

"Joyelle? I haven't seen her in years, and the more time goes by the more she'll notice that I haven't aged a day since we last saw each other. And she's not very fond of Chronus. At least, she doesn't trust him much. It'd be difficult to talk to her about something like this. She has a talent for seeing through lies. So maybe a book would be best."

"Hmm, shame ye've got tae avoid her like that," sighed Eric. "I know how close ya were. Well, tha book will have tae do, then. I'm sure between tha four of us, we'll find a name ya both like, before th' baby arrives."

"It's just easier than trying to explain why I look to be around the same age that her children are by now." He flushed and placed a hand on his belly, "It's a strange feeling, knowing I don't age like I used to…and I suspect it'll be stranger when this baby grows up…"

"I see wha' ya mean," said Eric thoughtfully. "Tha's why we're always told no' tae care about humans too much. We stay young an' they eventually pass on. But yer kid'll be part reaper, an' yer no' a regular human anymore. Maybe he or she wun' grow old like ordinary humans."

He immediately wished he hadn't called attention to the fact that Jase was outside the norm when he saw the crestfallen look on his face. He couldn't tell if the look was because of the reminder of his unique-ness or the bit about watching people he cared for grow old and die—possibly even his own child. He reached out to pat his hand again. "Och, dinnae listen tae me. I thought an outfit was tae blame fer ya getting' pregnant, fer tha love o' death."

"But it's a good point." Jase pointed out, "Reapers don't have children. This baby will be the first. We don't have any idea on how he or she will grow up."

Eric gave him an encouraging smile. "Tha kid's special, no doubt 'bout tha', but if it comes out anything like its mother I think it'll do jus' fine in tha world."

"I hope so." Jase smiled, looking down at his still flat belly, "I want this baby to have the best chances."

Chronus came in with Alan then, shaking his smarting hand. He'd managed to hurt himself after making fun of Eric for bumping his head—which probably served him right. "The top of my bloody hammer slid right off," he complained as he walked into the kitchen and bent over to kiss the top of Jase's head. "I was hammering in a nail and next thing I knew, the head flew off and smashed into my poor old hand. Any ice left, darlin'?"

"Stop hurting yourselves!" Jase said, getting up to get some ice for his husband, taking his hand and gently pressing the ice packet on his hand, "It's a greenhouse, not a black-and-blue-house."

The ancient burst into laughter at that, and Eric joined him. "We aren't beating ourselves up on purpose," assured Chronus between snickers. "Ouch."

"Bet ya were talkin' yer head off instead of paying attention," guessed Eric. He looked at his spouse and winked. "Am I warm, Alan?"

"It may be my fault. I asked him if he and Jase have discussed baby names and that's when the hammer went flying." Alan said.

"You and Eric are on the same mental wave-length." Jase chuckled, "He asked me the same thing."

"Great minds think alike," said Eric with a nod.

"You know, I've been thinking of it as 'Peanut' since this whole thing started and it just didn't dawn on me that it's going to need a name-name," mused Undertaker. He lifted the ice pack for a moment to check his hand, and then his gaze went to Jase's belly. "I wouldn't know where to begin, to be honest."

"Tha's why I suggested one o' those baby name books." Eric took his ice pack off his head, feeling like the swelling had gone down enough. "And we could give some suggestions, too."

"They have time." Alan chuckled, moving to check on their dinner, "We should get cleaned up and set the table soon. This will be done in roughly fifteen minutes."

* * *

Undertaker mused over the book Eric picked up at a local shop from Mortal London the next day. They were taking a little break from building the new greenhouse, and he decided to have a peak at the contents. Jase was curled up on the sofa next to him, sipping a glass of water after having lunch.

"What about Matilda? No, that sounds like a cow. Hmm."

Undertaker flipped the page. "Nadine, Naomi, Natalie…" Right now he was going through the female names, finding none that really appealed to him but offering up the ones that didn't make him cringe.

Jase wiggled up far enough along Undertaker's form so that he could see the list that was being read from, "Only suggest the ones you like." He reminded, "He or she will only get one name. Not everyone is like you and gets to have many, mister Legendary Death Undertaker Chronus."

The mortician snorted and kissed Jase's forehead. "The only name I go by anymore is Chronus Undertaker, darlin'. Just like you're Jase Dubois. But I s'pose I should just pick the ones I really like and you ought to do the same. Surely we can agree on something we both like."

He leaned forward to fetch his cup of tea and he grinned when he heard a snore coming from Eric, who was sitting in the reclining armchair near the other window. Alan was curled up in his lap like a kitten, apparently napping as well.

"I think they're tuckered out," whispered Chronus with amusement.

"They worked all day on the greenhouse." Jase pointed out, taking the book and turning the page. He sighed, seeing no names that jumped out at him, "Naming babies is…difficult."

"I agree." Undertaker gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up. "Well, since our guests are stuck with the sandman right now, I'll go out and do a bit more work on the greenhouse. I think we should at least get the tarp up over it. I smell rain in the air. Why don't you keep looking through that and write down anything that catches your fancy while I'm out doing that, lovely?"

"Be careful. No more smashing fingers and hands if you won't let me heal it." Jase took the baby name book and flipped to the beginning. He then grabbed a pen and pad of paper from the side table to jot down the names he liked as he went through the list.

* * *

Weeks passed by and eventually, Jase started showing more physical signs of his condition. His flat belly starting to grow out with a gentle curve that made belts uncomfortable, and his slacks fit awkwardly around his hips. He wasn't too big yet and could still get away with his normal clothing, but the way they covered his body didn't hide the fact that there was something there—which would attract stares from strangers in both the mortal and reaper realms.

But Jase had stopped caring about that, and he'd grown used to his condition and the restrictions he'd been placed under for the time being. He wasn't going to argue it when it was for the safety of his unborn child.

Jase smiled to himself as he hurried through the reaper library where he'd been told that his husband was currently searching for something, and spotting Chronus standing between the rows of books, his eyes scanning the shelves. The doll picked up his pace and slipped his arms around the tall reaper, a slip of paper in his hand.

"Oh, look who's here," chuckled Chronus. He turned around and he laid one long, pale hand over his beloved's tummy. "My dearly darling and our nipper. What brings you here today, sweet love?"

He kissed Jase's nose, then his lips. He never failed to shower the doll with affection whenever possible.

"Baby names." Jase smiled, "I think I found two I like, depending on our Peanut's gender." He pulled back and held up the paper, "I want to know what you think of them and I didn't want to wait until you get home."

"Oh? Do tell, lovely. What have you come up with?" Undertaker tucked the book he'd selected under his arm and he guided Jase away to one of the reading desks, offering the chair to him.

Jase took the offered seat, relaxing against the back of it. Pregnancy did bother his back slightly, even though he wasn't all that big yet. But he also wasn't used to the extra weight or the posture he had to take when standing to counter it.

He held up the paper again, showing the names he'd written down, a few other names listed but crossed out. "I am thinking the name Eliot if he's a boy, or, if she's a girl, Cecilia." He looked up at his husband with a hopeful expression.

Undertaker considered the names for a moment, and he nodded and smiled. "I think those are both fine names, Jase. Better than anything my old head could come up with, anyway." He sat on the edge of the desk and he opened the book he'd procured, searching through the pages. "Have you eaten lunch yet, darlin'? I can go on break soon if you'd like to go to the café down the street with me."

"I have, but I could go for a snack." Jase said. His appetite had grown to be overactive, going from never feeling hungry, to always feeling hungry. It was a strange feeling for him after he'd spent so many years as a bizarre doll. Such a human feeling such as hunger felt so new to him, though he knew he'd spent most of his life knowing the feeling of hunger.

"Right then. I think they've got steak sandwiches on the menu, unless you'd rather try something else." Undertaker slipped a bookmark into his book and he got up to check it out at the front desk. Lately Jase craved more than just steak—mainly because the baby needed a more balanced diet to develop healthily. "Their ham on rye is quite nice, too."

We'll see what looks the best when I get there. You know how my mind can change." He chuckled, thinking back to the night before when he'd sent his husband out on a quest for watermelon, only to want green beans and chicken by the time Chronus got back.

* * *

After having lunch together, Undertaker gave his husband a kiss goodbye and went back to work, while Jase went to the doctor for a checkup. The ancient had been getting more and more reaping assignments as he adjusted to life back at Dispatch, and he and Ronald teased each other a lot while out on the job. He was coming to like the upbeat young blond and he found work much more enjoyable with him at his side. Of course, eventually he would be partnered up with Eric Slingby…but he knew the Scotsman would be almost as much fun to team up with. Besides, Eric was fun to pick on.

As he gathered his last cinematic record of the day, Chronus checked his watch and nodded in satisfaction. He hopped up on a brick fence and waited for Ronald to finish up and come back to him. As he sat waiting, he spotted Holtz across the street and he grinned and waved at him when the grouchy agent noticed him. He could have sworn Holtz sniffed in disdain before creating a portal back to reaper London.

"What a stuffy fellow," muttered the ancient. "He could at least  _try_  to be civil, after marking me up the way he did."

A woman paused to stare at him in passing, and he waved at her, too. She evidently didn't know what to think of the sight of the silver-haired man in the uniform suit just casually squatting on the top of the fence, and she hurried off.

"Mayhap I ought to cloak myself," mused Chronus. Mortals often found his agility creepy and strange. Deciding not to draw more attention to himself than he already had, he masked himself from mortal sight.

"Heads up!" Ronald's voice suddenly shouted right before an exploding ball of water soaked the back of the silver reaper's head, followed by the sound of laughter.

Undertaker jumped off the fence in surprise, his hand flying to the now drenched back of his head. "Why you cheeky li'l buggar," protested the ancient with a grin. He supposed it was payback for the little stunt he'd pulled on him in the cafeteria yesterday, loosening the lid of his saltshaker. "Water-bombing your elder…for shame!"

"You could look at it like that," Ronald laughed, "Or, you can look at it my way as in I just water-bombed my junior." He hopped down off the roof he was perched upon and stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked over at Chronus, "And you totally deserved it."

"Mayhap I did," offered Chronus without rancor, "but you know I'll still have to get you back at some point…or we could prank the boss. I wonder how Willy would react to sitting down on a whoopee cushion?"

He could just picture the vein in William's head throbbing with outrage, and he chuckled. "Tell me, Ronnie, is your fellow always so uptight, or does he tend to loosen up a bit in the home? I've seen corpses less stiff than him."

"You have ta get him naked and behind a locked door to get him relaxed and carefree." Ron chuckled, "And Eric tried the whoopee cushion thing. Failed. You gotta go big or go home with getting him. He's the boss, he expects little pranks."

"I see," murmured Chronus. "I s'pose I'll have to get more creative then, if I'm to get a good prank off on him. We should probably get back to turn in our collections and reports. I want to hear what the doctor said to Jase when he went in for his appointment. We might be about due for the first ultrasound soon, and that means we could find out what we're having."

The silver reaper grinned at the prospect. They'd already started setting up the nursery, but it would be nice to get a head start on baby clothes, too. There wasn't much point in doing that 'till they knew whether they were buying for a little lad or a little lass.

"What are you two hoping for? Boy or girl?" Ron asked, "I know you'd be happy either way, I'm just curious."

Chronus shrugged and began to walk toward the nearest safe location to summon a portal back home. "Haven't really thought much on it, really, but I think I'd be partial to a daughter. I'm not much of a sporty fellow, so a little girl might be easier for me to entertain. Of course, some girls enjoy sports as well, so that might not be a guarantee I won't end up playing ball or croquet or whatever sports young folk enjoy these days."

"Football, cricket…yeah, usually those." Ronald chuckled, "But you know, you could end up having a girl who wants to learn ballet. Dancing around on her toes in a floofy tutu."

Undertaker laughed with delight at the mental imagery. "Yes, I s'pose I could. I would like that; but I don't have any plans to press the nipper to take on anything he or she doesn't want to. I've seen parents make too many demands on their children and cause a rift. Our child's going to have every opportunity I can give it to be whatever it wants to be."

He winked. "Even a mortician."

"...Don't traumatize the kid!" Ron gasped, finding the idea of a toddler playing with body parts utterly creepy, "and eyeballs are not an acceptable substitute to marbles."

Undertaker chuckled and created the portal. "Forensics is a perfectly respectable career choice, Mr. Knox, and I'd never give my nipper something so unsanitary to play with. Jase and I don't dwell in a house of horrors, after all. You and Willy ought to come over some night for dinner, after work. I'm sure Jase wouldn't mind the company."

"You ever try to make dinner plans with the man? I have and it's near impossible." Ron laughed, "It's always delayed because of work. His job totally sucks that way. Cuts down on sexy private time, too."

Undertaker stepped through the portal and he waited on the other side for Ronald to come out behind him before answering. "Well then, mayhap on a weekend." He shrugged and started off for the library. "Surely the chap gets at least one day off once in a while. Or do you book those days for your 'sexy time'?"

He smirked at the younger reaper, unconcerned with the reference to the couple's romantic business. He was, after all, not an easy man to embarrass.

"Mmm, it's normally filled up with sexy time with yours truly." Ron grinned, "But I suppose I could free up a few hours off one of those days."

Chronus opened the door to the library and walked through. "That'd be nice. I think with you there to balance out Spears' stuffiness, we might even have a good time." He smirked, not entirely serious. William had proven he could lighten up with a bit of drink in him. The fellow just needed more time to relax than others did.

"You kidding? If I'm there it's a party!" Ron grinned, "Oh… hey, that kind of reminds me…do you know anything about flowers?" he asked, glancing up at the taller reaper.

"A bit," answered Chronus with a nod. "Not quite as much as Alan, but my botanical know-how is fairly broad. Something I can help you with, chap?"

"Will's birthday is coming up." Ron shrugged, "He said not to do anything for it but I want to, anyway. It's his first birthday since our marriage. I was going to ask Al, but he's been so busy with opening his shop, I'd like to make it easier on him and already know what to get when I place the order."

Spears didn't strike Chronus as the sort of man that would appreciate flowers, but he couldn't fault Ronald for wanting to get him some on the special occasion. He considered what he knew of the supervisor's taste, and he came up with a suggestion. "Maybe some orchids. I think Alan has some blooming and ready for harvest in the new greenhouse. Seems like something a fellow like William might fancy."

Ron nodded, "I'll get some of those, then. Don't know what they look like, but they should be a nice surprise, I think." Flowers for the man's office, at least. They were to be his public gift. The blond, of course, also planned on rocking the man's world in private that night as well.

* * *

They had just finished turning in their collections when they ran into Quinton Holtz. He was speaking to one of the head librarians about something, and the moment he saw Chronus he scowled. The silver reaper walked right by him with Ronald, smiling brightly and giving him a nod. "Afternoon, old chap. Careful with that sour-puss. Your face could get stuck like that. Oh, right…too late, eh?"

Holtz reddened. "You still treat reaping as a game, Death. It's a disgrace."

"Haven't you got any new material?" Undertaker's smile didn't fade. "And for the record, if I treated it like a game I wouldn't bring in as many collections as I do. Just 'cause I don't go around acting like I've got a stick of fireants up my bum doesn't mean I'm disrespecting the job."

Quinton harrumphed. "I take my work very seriously, as should you. However, I doubt you have the capacity to do so."

Chronus waved a hand as if displaying something for an audience, glancing at Ronald. "See there, Knox? This is what your Willy could turn into some day, if you don't make the fellow loosen up."

"And now you're insulting the Dispatch supervisor?" scoffed Holtz.

"Not at all. I'd say he's  _already_  turned into you, if I wanted to insult him. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to turn in my reports and get home to the better half."

He smiled and waved absently, heading for the exit while Holtz scowled at him.

"William would need a much bigger stick to get to that guy's level of asshole." Ron said once he felt he was safely far enough away. Holtz was his elder, after all, he could get himself into trouble if he said something in the man's presence. He smirked, "And normally he's putting it up my arse."

Ron checked his watch and sighed, "May be a little late clocking out today."

Undertaker grinned. "Thinking of Willy's willy, eh?" He snickered at his own pun. "Well, it could have been much worse. I think we did rather well, considering we were running behind schedule today." He had the presence of mind to check for traffic before crossing the street, once they made it there.

"I wonder when we'll be able to tell the gender," mused the ancient as his blond companion caught up with him. His thoughts had already slipped back to Jase and the peanut—a thing which he really couldn't seem to help.

"I don't know—not like having a baby is a normal thing around here." Ronald shrugged, "But hey—I hope you get a tiptoeing dance girl instead of a cricket-playing sports boy." He chuckled, patting the man's shoulder. "You'll be a good daddy, either way, though."

Undertaker beamed at him and patted him back. "Thanks, chap. I'd like to think so too."

* * *

He arrived home just as a spring downpour began, and he hurried up to the cottage with his collar tugged up to keep the rain off his face. Though his trench coat was water resistant, droplets of liquid rolled off of it onto the floor, and the ancient reaper hastily shed the garment and hung it outside under the porch to dry. He took off his glasses as he opened the front door and stepped into the foyer, and then he dug out his glassed case from his vest pocket to wipe them off with the cloth inside of it.

"Jase? I'm home, lad. Bit later than usual, but your cuddle-monster's here now!"

"Saturday." Jase said, hurrying in and grinning up at his husband, clearly in a good mood, which was nice as the day before his mood swings had him in a grumpy mood when Undertaker got home.

"Please don't be working on Saturday—that's when we get to see our baby again with that machine thing!"

Chronus smiled and embraced him, kissing him lovingly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, pet. I've already informed Spears that I'll take overtime if I have to, in order to be there for the first ultrasound. Oh, sorry…my hair's a bit soggy."

He pulled back upon realizing that a damp strand of his hair was clinging to Jase's cheek. It left a trail of dampness as he pulled it away. "I'll just get out of these clothes and change into something a bit more…mortician. This uniform needs a washing, anyhow."

"I don't care." Jase smiled, bouncing up to kiss his cheek, "I'm excited. Think they will be able to tell if Peanut's a little Eliot or a little Cecilia?" he asked as he moved with Chronus towards the bedroom.

"Could be a tad too early," warned the reaper, "so it's best neither of us go in with our hopes up, but there's a good chance they can."

He loosened and removed his tie, before unbuttoning his vest and shrugging out of it. "Ah, so nice to get out of these clothes. I don't remember this uniform being so stiff and itchy. Must have been, though. I s'pose I never noticed…or I stopped after a while."

He unbuttoned the shirt and removed it to drop it with the vest and tie, before unbuckling his belt and tugging it out of his trousers, and then he bent over to remove his boots and socks, his silver hair falling around him to brush against the floor. "And I much prefer my regular boot cut to these…but if I'm going to be an official agent again, I can't dress as a funeral director, can I?"

"They may let you make a few changes. Ronald has his belt and shoes, Grell had that red coat and a ribbon, Alan had used that bolo tie, and Eric has a complete lack of a vest. Maybe you can use your normal boots."

Undertaker chuckled. "They'd never fit under or over these pants, love. Too loose to squeeze the boots over, not loose enough to fit underneath."

He paused in straightening up to give Jase another quick kiss before undoing his trousers and tugging them down to wriggle out of them. He burst into laughter when his husband's eyes widened. Whoops…he'd gone without underwear again. He probably should consider getting some proper knickers, seeing as the trousers didn't quite…support his goods the way his usual, more form-fitting pants did. Being the lewd sort he could be at times, he wiggled his hips again to make said goods sway and bounce.

"See something you like, darlin'?" teased Chronus between chuckles. He stepped out of the trousers and kicked them aside, and he then turned around to the wardrobe to collect a change of clothes. "You're quite welcome to take advantage of it if the mood strikes, you know." He grinned over a pale shoulder at the doll and winked, before opening the wardrobe and rummaging through it for his regular clothing. Deciding the robes alone would suffice since they weren't expecting company, he pulled them out and slipped them on.

It had been on the tip of Jase's tongue to suggest wearing his tighter pants as well. After all, they were black, same as Undertaker's work slacks. But catching sight of what his husband  _wasn't_  wearing with his uniform let the words escape, and his hormones started to rage, his own slacks growing tighter.

"Wh-what about the baby? You may poke his eye out or something!" He gasped, spinning around to help tear his gaze away.

Chronus blinked and turned around, his robes still hanging open. "After the things I've taught you about anatomy, you…oh, love…no." He shook his head and he started to laugh, but he stifled it and crossed the room to rub his mate's suddenly tense shoulders. "Darlin', that's not possible. I'm flattered you think so highly of my size, but it's not  _that_  long."

He reached around Jase's front to rub the little mound of his belly. "The peanut's safe and sound in its li'l pouch. Even if I  _could_ …er…reach it…my cock's not a sword."

He turned the doll around in his arms and smiled down at him. "But we don't have to go that far, my dear…not if it worries you. If you're feeling a bit frisky, I'm happy to play in other ways."

He bent over to kiss his forehead. "And if you feel like you want me inside of you, then we could try positions that don't put any weight on you or the nipper. Either way, I'll follow your lead, right? I might tease but I won't pressure."

"I-wasn't just telling you!" Jase insisted, his face a deep red, "I was telling myself too because I really— _really_ —want to."

Chronus' smile softened, and he slipped a hand down over the small Frenchman's abdomen again. "Do you, precious? I'd be a bald-faced liar if I said I don't want to, myself." He rubbed his belly and he lowered his mouth to Jase's for another kiss. "But I want you to feel safe. Always."

There was no point in trying to conceal the effect his husband's expressed desire had on him. They could feel one another's emotions and desires. Undertaker swelled helplessly between his thighs, his shaft lifting as it thickened and grew longer. He sighed and looked down at it accusingly. "Do you mind? I'm trying to have a moment without you buggering up my thought processes."

"Are you talking to 'little Chronus' again?" Jase asked, looking up at him and trying to focus on his face, "I've been wanting to for days but I'm carrying a baby! It doesn't seem fair. Not at all."

Undertaker chuckled. "Well, that seems to happen when the troublesome fellow perks up, at times." He stroked Jase's hair, his gaze admiring on his youthful, attractive countenance. "I try not to let him do all the thinking, you know. Doesn't help much that I've got such a tempting mate."

He pulled Jase into his arms and he rubbed his back, resisting the urge to let his hands wander overly. "Sorry if he's poking you, love. Can't really help that, but I won't let the 'li'l Chronus' turn me into a rutting beast on you."

"…I don't mind it…" the doll flushed and sighed, wrapping his arms around Chronus, "It won't hurt the baby?"

The ancient shook his head. "You're in good health, and as long as we don't get too rough or put too much weight on you, I'm sure it'll be fine."

His hands snuck down to cup Jase's bottom, pulling him tighter against him. He could feel the Frenchman's answering desire pressing flush against his leg, and he smirked. "Like I said; we could at least take care of each other, lovely."

"Then…I suppose we could…if you wanted to…" Jase said as casually as he could, though he couldn't deny that he wanted it more than anything at the moment.

Chronus was thankful of the link they shared, otherwise he might worry that Jase was only offering for his sake. As it was, he knew his spouse wanted it as much as he did, and he lowered his mouth to his again for a deeper kiss than before. They hadn't made love since finding out about the peanut. This was probably the longest stretch of time they'd gone without it, save for when they were separated by certain events.

He began to deftly unbutton Jase's shirt, hunching over so that he could keep kissing him whilst doing it. A groan reverberated in his throat as his passion grew, and he picked the smaller man up to deposit him on the bed. He helped him out of his shirt and he urged him to lie back as he worked his boots and pants off, next. He'd gotten quite good at removing his lover's clothes quickly. Seeing as the sun was going down and the lights in the bedroom were dim, he removed Jase's glasses so that he could gaze into his eyes unimpeded. He took his own off and he set both of them on the nightstand, before kissing him again.

His fingers slid through Jase's ponytail and he tugged it free of the ribbon holding it, loosening his long brown hair. "My sweet Jase," he purred, aching for him. One hand slid down the Frenchman's smooth chest to his belly, resting on the naked curve of his abdomen for a moment, before seeking out his erection. As he began to stroke it, he issued a soft promise. "I'll be gentle as a moth's wing, lovely."

Jase gave a little nod, "How…can we do this where it won't hurt the baby?" He asked, wanting to make sure they knew what they were doing before they started.

Chronus smiled at him, understanding his concern. "Let's just play it by ear, darlin'. We don't have to go any further than you're comfortable with."

He stroked his hands over Jase's body and he gently urged him to lie back. Still standing at the foot of the bed, he bent over his husband and he began to kiss his way down his body. "I just want to give my sweet dollie all the pleasure he deserves," he murmured between kisses, "And I don't need to be inside you to enjoy the delights you have to offer me."

He brushed his thumb over the tip of Jase's sex, and he circled a rosy nipple with the tip of his tongue. His length twitched with need as he heard the Frenchman gasp, and he smiled, pausing his oral ministrations. "That sound…that's reward enough for me, my dear…"

He took the pebbled nipple between his lips and gave it a gentle tug, and he began to pump his hand up and down the length of Jase's arousal.

"I…wish I could say the same…but it's not enough for me right now…I want all of you, Chronus!" Biting his lip, the pregnant young man rolled them over and he sat up on top of Undertaker, becoming all too aware of the arousal digging into his bum when he did so.

"Oh…m-my," gasped the reaper, twitching between the delightful little cheeks hugging his cock. "Quite assertive of you, love."

He reached out for the bedside table, pulling open the drawer to retrieve the oil in there. He was down low on the bed so it was a bit of a reach, but he managed after a couple of tries and he undulated gently beneath his husband as he uncorked it and dribbled some over his fingers, retracting the nails prudently as he did so.

"Mm, I want it too, Jase," he murmured, his eyes growing heavy-lidded. The feel of the doll's silken cheeks rubbing against his length made him throb greedily, and he reached behind and under to stroke a lubed finger against his target. He pressed in gently, watching Jase's expressions for any sign of pain. "This could be the best position for us right now, I think. Gives you all the control on how much you take of me, and how hard."

Jase nodded, a small groan sounding in his throat, "We'll…stay like this…then…" he leaned forward, resting his head on his husband's shoulder, little thrills racking through his attention-starved body. Doctor Skies had told him he may feel an increase in sexual urges, but had said no more on the subject. He was glad to know that it wouldn't hurt the baby.

Chronus carefully eased his finger deeper, kissing Jase on the cheek as he began to pump it slowly. "That's it, love," he encouraged softly when the doll whimpered and clutched a lock of his hair. "Relax for me. I'll take very good care of you."

He subconsciously rubbed against the cleft that his arousal was settled into as he prepared him, wanting so badly to join with him but mindful not to rush it. "You're so lovely, Jase. I can't imagine a life without you, now."

His other hand reached under the doll's rounding belly to resume stroking his length, and he continuously pressed kisses on his cheek and jaw. He added a second finger and he sought out Jase's lips demandingly when he moaned, muffling the sound with a deep, hungry kiss.

"Mmm, yes, I'm glad I put up with you in the beginning…and you, me." Jase breathed between tiny moans. They had gotten through so much together, and after this—after having a baby—there was little, if anything, that they couldn't get through.

Except…morning sickness. He wasn't handling that on his own very well, and sometimes Chronus paid for it.

But the morning was a ways off, and Jase had a very naked husband under him. He trailed kisses along Undertaker's neck and ran his fingers through his long damp hair as he shifted and squirmed from Chronus' touch.

"Mmm," purred the ancient with a sigh. The loving attention to his hair distracted him a bit, but not quite enough to disrupt his actions. He pumped his fingers a bit faster, brushing against that sweet spot inside in passing each time. After a little while, he deftly added a third finger and he groaned when he was sure Jase was ready for him.

"All right, love," he said huskily, withdrawing the digits to position himself beneath the doll. "I'm all yours."

Jase hesitated, a part of him still worried over how the baby would be affected. But he trusted his husband, and Chronus did know more about the body than he did. Slowly, he lowered himself, gasping as his entrance stretched over the tip of his husband and allowing him to enter him. Jase stopped with Chronus halfway inside him, allowing himself to adjust. "Ah-h!"

Chronus closed his eyes and took in a slow breath, willing himself not to thrust. "Easy, darlin'," he murmured, throbbing with the sensation. He opened his eyes and looked up at him again, exhaling with a smile. "Take your time with it."

He cupped Jase's hip with one hand and began to stroke his length with the other, holding still beneath him to give him the chance to set his own pace. His green-gold eyes traveled the doll's form with loving attention, taking in every little detail. "I'm quite the lucky reaper," he decided aloud.

With a deep breath, Jase maintained his somewhat timid control over the situation, and he took his lover's hands, guiding them to touch his hips before he slowly lifted himself again and then lowered himself at that same, slow pace, again stopping half-way, hoping that doing so would only help prevent harm finding their baby.

Undertaker continued to let his husband set the pace, lying still beneath him and holding his hips as silently directed. "Feel good, darlin'?" He asked; though he would sense it if it were otherwise.

The brunet nodded, biting his lip and looking down at Chronus with a gentle, passionate gaze. "You—can still touch and kiss me. I know that won't do any harm to the baby."

"Oh, I had plans to," assured the reaper with a wink. "But y' seemed to want my hands on your hips."

He ran his hands over said hips in a sensual glide, and then slid one up over his belly and ribs. The other caressed Jase's tense outer thigh with, before stroking it back up to join the other on his torso. He took one of the small hands braced against his chest and he brought it to his lips so that he could kiss the palm. He wanted to rise into a sitting position and embrace him, but that would wedge his length deeper inside of him and he didn't want to give him more than he was ready to take. He settled for this, instead. His pale lips pressed soft kisses on Jase's palm and fingers, while his free hand caressed his chest and fondled his nipples, one at a time. He kept his lazy gaze on the Frenchman as he sucked his fingertips, swirling his tongue around the pads of each one.

"But you weren't touching me…" Jase trembled, trying to keep himself from fully settling onto his husband's length. "So I helped you…and…" Trailing off, the Frenchman pressed his middle and pointer fingers further past Undertaker's lips, curiously exploring with more than just his tongue. As Chronus obediently began to suck on his digits, Jase lifted himself again and lowered himself, restarting a slow rhythm.

"Mmm...hmmm," hummed the ancient with pleasure around the fingers he was sucking on.

His eyes fluttered shut, and he released his wrist to curl his hand around the doll's jutting arousal, stroking the satiny length of it with loving care. He fondled his nipples one at a time with the other hand, teasing them to hardness, and he sucked those curious fingers deeper into his mouth, curling his tongue around them in a lewd manner. He emulated the motions he often used on Jase's cock when he orally pleasured him, and he opened his eyes again to gaze up at him. He throbbed within the snug sheath massaging his length, his breath catching a little as he struggled not to thrust.

He rather liked this assertive side of his husband. It pleased him that Jase was finally comfortable enough to be a bit more demanding and explore his sexual needs further.

Indeed, it had taken Jase a long time to feel comfortable with his own sexuality, even after he'd become sexually active with the man who was now his husband. His time with the church had really harmed him in that aspect. It took far too many years for him to stop thinking of it as being a sin to enjoy it, seek it, and crave it. Had he been mortal still, his prime would have been wasted for the most part. He was still shy about it, and awkward in trying to take initiative, but it was easier for him to express his wants and needs in private. And he no longer felt the need of modesty when he was alone with his husband.

Jase's motions sped up a bit and he bent over Chronus as he did so, panting through parted lips.

Chronus started to hesitantly move with him, gasping helplessly as the pleasure and need began to overcome his control. "Darlin'," he groaned, his cry distorted by Jase's fingers. He stroked him faster, his blood pounding with lust. He stopped fondling the doll's nipples to cup his left hip, feeling the lithe muscles flex beneath his palms.

"N-not too—ohh, Chronus!" Jase moaned, starting to forget why he didn't want it 'too deep'. It felt good, and he wanted more of it.

Sensing his mate's delight, Undertaker smiled and he gently drove deeper, taking it slow and leaving most of the movements to Jase. He ran his tongue over the fingers he was sucking on and he purred, eyes drifting shut with bliss. He squeezed his length a little firmer and he stroked the tip of it with his thumb, listening to every sound their lovemaking provoked from the doll.

Oh, how he adored those helpless little moans of pleasure, those hitching gasps and the flush that always spread over Jase's sculpted cheeks. The ancient opened his eyes again to look up at his husband and admire that blush, and he growled a little with lusty appreciation. Too pretty for his own good, when he was like this. Chronus had to remind himself not to get rough with him, and he kept his pumping slow and steady, edging in deeper and deeper with each pelvic roll.

"Ah—ah—Ch-Chronus!" Jase cried out, his head falling back on his shoulders, his gasps hitching each time Chronus struck deeper until his sweet spot was found and struck, causing his cries to grow louder and making him all the more eager for more of that sweet bliss. He sped up his movement, starting to ride his husband much more freely.

Undertaker released the doll's fingers from his mouth, licking the saliva-dampened digits enticingly as he panted against them. "That's it, love...oh, Jase..."

He met his lover's rolling hip movements with his own, still taking care not to thrust too deep or hard. Jase was doing most of the work now though, and the reaper broke into a sweat as his climax began its steady approach. His eyes glowed with the traces of holy fire remaining in him, as they tended to do when he felt high emotion or great pleasure. He felt both their bodies heating up, and he instinctively summoned death's chill to cool them both down.

The brunet gripped the reaper's hands, squeezing them as he bounced up and down pressure building up in his gut. And through their bond, he could feel that he wasn't the only one mounting to climax, and it encouraged him to keep going.

"Cl-close-!" he gasped, trembling and his movements faltering as his completion took hold and he cried out, a sticky mess shooting out and covering his belly and dripping down onto Undertaker's.

Chronus watched his lover's adored features light up with the ecstasy of orgasm. He lasted for a few heartbeats more, before he followed him with a groan, bucking inside of him and filling him to the brink. He tossed his head from side to side and panted the doll's name, hips lifting off the mattress and bringing Jase's small, straddling form with them. Briefly treated to a kaleidoscope of colors flashing behind his closed eyelids, the reaper's hips dropped back to the mattress and he lay spent beneath his husband, gasping for breath.

"Exquisite performance, love," he managed to rasp out when he could find the vocal capacity to do so. He looked up at Jase through the fringe of bangs that had fallen partway over his eyes, clinging to his sweat-beaded forehead. A bright, satisfied smile grew on his pale lips and he squeezed the small hands still linked with his. "How do you feel, hmm?"

Though he already knew the answer.

Still panting, Jase let himself fall onto his side next to Chronus, hugging him as if he'd never let him go again, "That—" he flushed and ran fingers through silver hair again, "was amazing."

Undertaker chuckled and slid an arm beneath him, drawing him close to snuggle against his side and lay his head on his chest. Still breathing heavily as well, he kissed Jase's forehead and he reached over with his free hand to lay it protectively over the swell of his abdomen. "And the baby is fine. Nothing to fret over, darlin'. As long as you're healthy and there aren't any signs of complications, we've got time before you're too far along to do that anymore."

He cuddled him and kissed his cheek. "And there's nothing sayin' we can't do other things, either. Don't be afraid to ask for a bit of loving whenever you want it, my dear. On the other hand, if you lose the urge altogether for a while, I'll understand that too. Some women are prone to losing their desire as they go along. Others just get randier. I s'pose we'll just have to wait and see what happens with you."

"Well, for now…I may be a little demanding of your private time here at home." Jase flushed, nuzzling into Chronus' cooled body. "…though it made me tired early…" he yawned suddenly.

"Look what you've..." Chronus yawned too, inspired by Jase against his will. "...started. Mm, me too. What's say we set the alarm to go off in an hour to make dinner and have a li'l nap?"

Nodding, Jase squeezed his husband affectionately, "Hopefully without after-nap sickness." He joked before letting him stretch over to set the alarm to save them from over-sleeping.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning at work, William got a phone call from the Great Library. They informed him that most of the Undertaker's collections were filed away in the wrong sections. When he asked for details, they informed him that they were out of alphabetical order, as well as rank order. All collected souls were assigned a rank according to life deeds, both negative and positive, and according to inner desires. Filing away these souls in the wrong place was a grievous error indeed, because it could result in the wrong souls ascending to Heaven or descending to Hell. Not to mention, future generations of reapers depended on the finding and proper storage of those rare souls that were neutral enough for Shinigami candidacy. Very difficult to procure, these neutral souls were placed in a special vault, to be later evaluated and possibly reborn as new reapers.

To misplace cinematic records in storage was to risk a severe imbalance in the afterlife. This was why there were librarians; only senior officers were generally granted permission to file away their own collections. Now it seemed that William had made a serious mistake in trusting the Undertaker to do so this early in his return to the career. He'd thought it might help the man to feel less like a rookie, doing something he once did flawlessly and effortlessly...something that required no computer interaction and minimal paperwork.

"Honestly," sighed the supervisor as he hung up the phone. Fortunately the staff at the library had noticed the misplaced records and put them in their proper places, but he could not allow such mistakes to continue—no matter how much he respected the ancient.

He decided to check Undertaker's virtual records again, well-aware that he'd made some small mistakes with data entry files already. That was to be expected so soon after learning he was going to be a parent, but William wondered how bad it was getting. He'd have expected Ronald to notice and inform him if he spotted Chronus making any serious mistakes, but his new husband had a lot of new responsibilities of his own, and taking on a veteran as his apprentice wasn't the easiest thing to do. With a trainee one started with a clean slate. Ronald was tasked with teaching a former retiree a new way of doing things.

"Perhaps one can't teach an old dog new tricks," mused William as he looked over the computer files and found a shocking number of errors. Undertaker had named one of his marks by their dog's name in one, he got the age wrong on another and he even had an old man listed as a parrot under 'race'.

"Oh for the love of Styx," complained William.

He called Ronald's personal work phone. Something felt very strange about this. Undertaker's reaps were flawless, as were the written reports upon collecting his marks, according to the librarians. Aside from messy handwriting, he'd made none of these errors in the physical books. Why then would the man be so careless when entering the data into the system and filing those books away?

"Ronald," he said when his spouse answered, "I need to speak with you immediately, before you go out for your daily reaping assignments. Put whatever you are doing on hold and come to my office immediately."

"Gladly!" Ronald's cheerful voice responded right before there was a click, "Hey, Chronus, I'm stepping out for a moment. Husband T. Sexy wants me for something. Just keep working and when I get back we'll head out for our collections. Maybe he'll be starting to give ya more collections." He tapped the man on the head on his way to the door. "Oh, and no pranks while I'm gone!" He closed the door behind him and hurried down the hall to William's office, not bothering to knock as he entered.

"Booty-call?" he teased.

A brief smirk twitched on Will's lips as he looked up from the computer screen. "If only. No, I'm afraid I require a chat with you for another purpose. Tell me, Ronald, you've been on the field with Chronus and you've seen him enter his data and turn in his collections at the end of the day. Have you noticed him making a significant number of mistakes?"

There was no need to even question his performance in reaping or cataloguing reel events.

"No, I go over all his work before he submits it. I catch all his mistakes and he's gotten much better at it. No more 'peanut' mistakes."

"That's what I suspected," mused William, stroking his chin. "Come over here and look at this data screen, Ronald. According to this, he's been making quite a few errors."

Nodding, Ronald walked over and leaned in close over his husband's shoulder, catching a whiff of his cologne in the process, "What—does that call Alice McWallice a penguin?" he asked after taking off his glasses to clean them, sure it was a trick his eyes were playing on him.

William inclined his head gracefully. "Indeed. Yet according to the librarian I spoke to, all of the incorrect data that was entered here was completely spot-on in the written documentation. The more bothersome problem is that most of his collections have been misplaced within the vaults. As you know, this is not a thing which can be easily overlooked. Misjudged souls could result in true chaos in the management of souls, when it is time for them to move on to whatever plane they are destined for."

"It makes no sense!" Ronald insisted, putting his glasses back on. "I supervise everything he does in the office like I'm supposed to. Even if I can't place things myself in the vaults, I go with him when he does it. I'm sure he does it right…"

"Then the most likely conclusion to draw is that someone has been tampering with both his library cataloguing and his computerized files," reasoned William thoughtfully. "I wished to speak with you on the matter first, before approaching Chronus. I suppose I should call him in here so that we may discuss this matter further. Or, you could retrieve him from your office and bring him."

"Phone him. It's faster than me walking back only to have to return." Ron shrugged, ignoring the look his husband shot him. He wasn't ashamed of being lazy on a matter like this, after all.

With a sigh, William rang Undertaker's number and told him to come to his office. Moments later, the tall silver reaper came in, his ponytail-bound hair swaying as he walked. "What's the problem, eh?"

William gestured at the two chairs on the other side of his desk. "Please have a seat. Something has come up that I think we should discuss."

* * *

After being told about the supposed misplacement of his collection hand-ins and shown errors that he was certain he never made himself, Chronus made a face. "This is all bollocks. I haven't been anywhere  _near_  that careless. Mayhap in the beginning I typed in the wrong fields with the compuper entries, and I had a might bit of trouble with some distraction when we found out about the li'l nipper on the way, but I haven't buggered up much at all since then...and I haven't misfiled a collection in the library since the sometime in the middle-ages."

William nodded in understanding. "I thought it was suspicious, and Ronald vouched for your performance on both accounts...which means someone must be deliberately altering your system entries and misplacing your—"

"Holtz," interrupted Chronus before William could even finish speaking. "He's the only bloke 'round these parts that hates me enough to pull a prank like this. Gotta give him credit for originality, though."

"This goes beyond 'pranking' someone, Death—er, Chronus," explained William carefully. "I am sure there's no need for me to explain to you how serious the ramifications could be if cinematic records are processed incorrectly due to misplacement. Your personal integrity is not the only thing on the line, here."

Undertaker sighed and crossed an ankle over his knees. "No need," he agreed. "He's a ruthless blighter, that's for certain."

"Have you any proof to back your accusation?" William found Holtz to be a very likely suspect as well, but he couldn't simply drag a senior manager in to make allegations against him without any evidence to support it.

"You mean aside from the contempt he shows me every chance he gets?" Undertaker smirked and spread his hands. "'Fraid not. Even  _I_  wouldn't have expected him to go that far to get back at me, and he's the one responsible for the worst of my scars."

"I see," sighed William. "Then we shall simply have to watch more closely when you turn in your collections and see if we can catch him or anyone else meddling with them. If it is indeed Holtz doing this, it's likely he might have an underling doing some of the work for him."

Undertaker shrugged. "Sounds like something he'd do. What about the data files, then?"

"I can arrange a new password for you and have additional security programmed into your account's firewall," suggested William, "though I wonder if we should forgo doing that. A computer technician might be able to trace the hacking back to its source, and it's far less dangerous for data files to have errors in it than it is for cinematic records to get misplaced."

The mortician nodded. "He's probably paying someone a pretty penny to help him with this. Nice of you to look into it rather than jump to the first conclusion, Willy."

The brunet looked away uncomfortably. "Even with all you've been through, I could never believe you of all reapers would be so careless with cinematic records. I think—or at least I would hope—that you would come to me if you felt you were having a difficult enough time to make you slip so much. It was a bit too extreme to be convincing to me."

"That, and my William is much more caring and understanding than people give him credit for!" Ron grinned. "Don't worry, we'll make sure your mistakes are corrected and the fake mistakes are fixed until we find out who's all in on making your life harder here at Dispatch!"

"We'll prolly have to be sneaky about it," advised Chronus. "Odds are he's got more than one lapdog helping him out."

"Which is why I suggested we procrastinate in making any changes to your company account," said William with a nod. "I'll see what can be done to trace the computer hacker, while we monitor the library each time you file away your collection tomes. Stealth is best, in such a situation."

"Wouldn't be a good idea for me to hang about after turning them in." Undertaker reasoned. "It needs to be low-key, so they don't know they're being watched."

"There are a couple of librarians whom I feel I can trust to keep watch for us," William assured. "In the meantime, mention this to no-one. Should any of my superiors ask about these errors, I will assure them that I'm monitoring the situation and am working to correct it."

Undertaker grinned. "I can't decide whether you'd make a better detective or a lawyer, Spears."

"I'm simply doing my job," answered William modestly, a hint of pink warming his cheeks.

"Either way, he makes for the perfect William." Ron chuckled, "I suppose we'll have to go in and make corrections on things, which will mean a little bit of overtime once we add it to our normal work load for the day. You may want to let Jase know as I'm sure you'd rather not put in the overtime tomorrow. You mentioned Jase is going in for a baby thing, right?"

Undertaker nodded, grinning. "Right, you are. We may find out whether we're having a boy or a girl, too. I'll do all the overtime I need to do tonight, so long as I get time off tomorrow to be there for the ultrasound. I promised him you see, and I wouldn't want to miss it anyway."

"That will do fine," agreed William. "I shall see to it your day off is not interrupted, sir...that is...Chronus."

He grimaced a bit at his slip-up. It was still so difficult for him to think of this reaper as his underling.

Ronald laughed and slipped his arm around William's shoulders, "Will, your platonic crush is showing." He teased.

William reddened further. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Did he have to say that right in front of Legendary Death? The supervisor nearly groaned.

Undertaker bit back a laugh and cleared his throat. "Well, I'd best get back to work and leave you two lovebirds alone for a bit. Try not to suck each other's faces off, eh?"

He left William's office then, twirling his desk keys in his hand and whistling a little tune. William bowed his head once the door was closed. "That was uncalled for, Knox."

"What? Everyone knows it. Even Chronus. You don't do well at hiding it. You nearly skipped when you got the confirmation from him that he'd return to Dispatch."

William reached up to rub the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Perhaps, but you needn't call attention to it." He dropped his hand and he put an arm around the blond. "Unless perhaps you're feeling a bit...jealous?"

"Why would I be? It's platonic. But you forget, I can feel it now. We share more than just a bed and stray kisses now." Ronald smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You make me admire him more that I actually do."

"Damn, and here I was hoping to ignite a spark of jealousy in you." William smirked down at the blond, reaching out to brush Ronald's bangs into place. "But I suppose I'm the only one of us that suffers such a petty emotion."

"Oh, I get jealous." Ronald shrugged, "Just not over how you idolize a married old geezer."

"When have you ever gotten jealous?" Questioned William dubiously. He couldn't recall ever having witnessed such a thing.

"Nothing's happened since we got hitched, but before we took our vows, yeah, lots. Like that one guy from research and development who was always in your office for meetings and shit. I donno, he just rubbed me the wrong way. The way he looked at you made me want to punch him right in that hooked nose of his!"

"Walter?" William couldn't decide whether he felt more amused or insulted. "Oh, surely you know I have better taste than that."

A rare chuckle escaped his lips. As ludicrous as he found the idea, he did find it oddly flattering that Ronald was possessive enough to see a threat in the man. At least now he knew he wasn't entirely alone in his jealous impulses.

"I trusted you, I didn't trust him! What if he snuck a squeeze of that handsome butt of yours?!"

"Then he'd feel my scythe cracking over his head," William assured with an amused smirk. "I'm hardly a damsel in distress, my love."

It was the first time he'd ever referred to Ronald that way, and he found it to his liking. Not that he intended to use the term of endearment publicly, but it didn't sound as odd on his tongue as he expected it to.

"Doesn't change the fact he'd have caught a feel of my man!" Ronald insisted. "I don't like sharing certain things, and you are one of them."

"Styx, what have I unleashed?" William chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I suppose I asked for it, didn't I? I find it odd that I feel so...flattered."

"At least I'm not the overly jealous type that would try to control who you talk to." Ron chuckled.

William put his arms around him again. "No, I would not have even guessed you had moments of jealousy, if you hadn't just told me." He lowered his head to Ronald's for a brief kiss. "Now, let's get to work. The sooner we resolve this business with Undertaker's saboteur, the better."

Ronald sighed, "Yeah, you're right…but I'd rather stay here." he stole one last kiss before straitening up and striding over towards the door, "You know, a booty call would have much better." He said before opening the door and slipping out.

William watched him go, and he smirked. Ronald would most definitely get his 'booty call' after work—particularly with a 'booty' like that.

* * *

Undertaker's feet were dragging by the time he got home, three hours later than normal. Jase had left the porch sconce lit for him, evidently realizing when it started to get dark that he was going to be tardy. He heard the door open as he trudged his way up the path to the front steps and he looked up to see his mate coming out to greet him. He smiled warmly at Jase, all the exhaustion seeming trivial at the sight of him.

"Sorry I'm getting home at such a late hour, darlin'," greeted the ancient as the brunet came to him for a hug. He enfolded Jase into his embrace and he kissed the crown of his head, sighing. "Let's go inside so I can tell you all about my day over dinner, eh? You won't believe what's been going on."

"Is something wrong at work?" Jase asked, guiding his husband inside and to the table where he had supper waiting for them. "I tried keeping it warm for you, but I can't tell if I was successful." He gestured at the display. Candles were lit and a display of flowers were in the center of the table, adding a more romantic atmosphere to the dinning room.

Chronus grinned hugely at the display. "Well now, look at this! Did I step into a bed and breakfast without realizing it?" He bent over to place a smooch on Jase's lips. "Thanks, lovely. I'm sure it'll be fine. Right now I'm so hungry, it doesn't matter if it's a bit cool."

He gave Jase a squeeze and then he went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water and a second glass of wine. "Anything you want to drink, love?" he called out. "I'll tell you all about my odd day at work when we sit down to dinner."

Jase shook his head and pointed to the table where two wine glasses were sitting, one filled with mostly melted ice. "Only you need a drink. I didn't know what you'd like tonight." He smiled, "I got something for the baby today."

"Oh?" Undertaker looked up from the glass he was pouring into—and he inadvertently spilled some water on the counter. He hastily righted the cold water pitcher and wiped up the mess with a dishrag. "What might that be?"

"One second!" Jase hurried into the next room to retrieve the shopping bag he'd brought home with him. The Funtom company's toy brand logo was on the front. He reached in and pulled out a stuffed sheep-like toy with incredibly soft fluff, and set it on the table, but it didn't seem to be what the doll wanted to show off. Instead, he pulled out a second bag with no markings on it and opened it, pulling out a baby rattle shaped like not just any old scythe, but Chronus' own infamous scythe—though it was simplified.

The ancient stared at the rattle with amazement. He reached out to take it an examine it, his lips stretching into a broad, toothy grin. "Oh my, where did you get this, love?"

Immensely tickled, he giggled softly and shook the rattle.

"A week ago, Alan and I found a little shop down the road from the small space he's renting for his flower shop. It specializes in different types of replications of famous scythes. I got the idea to ask the shop owner if he could make a baby rattle in the shape of 'Legendary Death's' Scythe. I got an odd look, and an even odder one when he saw my belly, but he very kindly agreed. I would have made one, but carving it out of wood would be a bit breakable compared to the plastic he was able to use."

"I see," snickered the Undertaker. He set the rattle down and he reached out to caress the doll's face. "Well done, love. It's perfect for our little one."

He picked up his drink glasses and set them on the table, before going to the stove to put his dinner together. "Thanks for cooking, by the way," he said over his shoulder to his spouse. It seemed warm enough, and he gave himself a hefty serving of roast and corn before going to the table to eat.

"Well, shall I tell you about my big day at work, then?" Chronus tasted the corn before sprinkling a bit of salt and pepper on it.

"You said you would." Jase pointed out, taking a seat and gathering food onto his own plate to begin eating, "Did you finally get your collection speed back up to what it used to be?"

"Yes, but it turns out someone's decided to tamper with them. Spears got a call from the library saying all my turn-ins were filed away in the wrong places, so he had a peek at my data bank and he found a whole slew of errors in there, too."

Undertaker shrugged and cut into his meat. "All's I know is  _I_  didn't make those mistakes, so now there's an investigation happening, real quiet-like."

"…You aren't in danger of loosing your job, are you?" Jase asked, pausing in his cutting into his cooled roast. "Who would even do such a thing? I thought everyone looked up to you over there."

"Not everyone," reminded Chronus with a wry smirk. "There's at least  _one_  chap who'd be all too happy to see me take a dip in the toilet. He got an unfortunate case of indigestion, last time he came by for a visit."

He chuckled and took a bite of corn, followed by a bite of roast.

"Oh…I forgot about Mister Holtz. I don't really see him at all when I go to visit you at work."

"He's been keeping to the shadows, like the nasty little weasel he is." Undertaker took a drink of wine, then followed it up with a sip of water. "Problem is, I can't rightly point fingers at the turd burglar 'till I've got some proof, right? So Willy's having the library monitored and we're gonna keep an eye out on my data entries. Their compuper person says I ought to save alternate copies of everything put into my database on some sort of flash-thingy for proof that I didn't make any mistakes, and Ronnie will back it up as an eye-witness if it comes to question. They'll show me how to do all that on Monday."

"Those information boxes of theirs don't seem very reliable if someone else can go in and change things on other people's work." Jase observed, "I hope you catch him and get everything cleared up quickly."

Chronus nodded. "So do I, darlin'...so do I."

* * *

That night, Chronus could hardly sleep. He was so excited about the coming day that he tossed and turned, all through the night. He finally got up and made himself a glass of warm milk with honey to help him sleep. Jase's condition wore him out easily throughout the day, so he seemed to be sleeping just fine. The reaper returned to bed after having his midnight snack and he cuddled up to his slumbering husband with a sigh, finally able to drift off to sleep.

It seemed he was only asleep for a couple of hours before the alarm went off, and he grumbled and slapped a hand down on it to stop the little bells from ringing. "Ugh...bugger me," he grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He almost forgot why he'd set it, and he panicked a little when he saw that it was two hours past the hour he was meant to be at work.

"Oh, wait," he muttered, "its Saturday.  _Oh_ , it's  _Saturday_! Jase, wake up, my dear! Today's the day we might find out what flavor nipper we're having!" He shook his companion awake, feeling like he could dance with excitement.

Jase groaned, rolling over, "Nipples aren't a flavor…" he hummed sleepily, curling up against his husband.

"I said 'nipper', not 'nipples', silly dollie."

Undertaker blew into Jase's ear teasingly. "Our li'l 'peanut', Jase. This is the day we could find out if it's a boy or girrrrl."

"Still no flav—" Jase's eyes snapped open and he quickly pushed himself up, "The baby appointment!" he gasped, realization hitting him and waking him quickly. "Today's the day! Up! We don't want to be late!" He encouraged eagerly, scrambling to get out of the tangle of light sheets they used as blankets.

Chronus laughed and went to the wardrobe to select an outfit for himself. "Happy to have you join me in the land of the living again, lovely. You ought to wear something loose and comfy today for the appointment, because they're going to want you to have a full bladder for this ultrasound thing."

"I sort of have to, anyway. My clothes are getting too hard to fit into. I fear I may burst open a seam." Jase said, walking over and moving to the wardrobe, "If you have noticed, I've been borrowing your shirts and rolling up the sleeves. Maybe it's about time to get some maternity clothes. Some things I can wear more easily and comfortably." He suggested, finding a fresh, oversized shirt and tugging it on after removing the one he had used for the night.

"You can wear as much of my clothes as you like," assured the reaper with a grin as he wriggled into the form-fitting pants he'd selected. He chuckled at how far the sleeves dangled from Jase's hands before he rolled them up. "Mayhap after the appointment we can do a bit of shopping today, yeah? We can pick up some things for the peanut, and some more versatile clothing for you."

"Especially for Peanut if we find out if she's a she or he's a he." Jase nodded. He was all too eager for the appointment. He slipped on his slacks, tucking the shirt in and zipping it up as best he could.

"We could purchase some draw-string pants for you, I'll bet," mused Chronus as he slipped his arms through the sleeves of the long black shirt he'd selected. "Something that can expand with your tummy, or rest low on your hips to give you more comfort."

"Anything that's comfortable and will cover my body properly." Jase walked over to grab the brush off a simple mirrored vanity and ran it through his hair, brushing it back so he could secure it out of his face with his usual blue ribbon.

"Sit, I'll brush your hair while you get your boots strapped on."

"Mmm, love," sighed Chronus as he sat down to allow it. The heavenly, unexpected feeling of the bristles combing through his hair distracted his thoughts. "You'll make me melt."

Jase smiled and began to run the brush through his husband's long silver tresses once he'd sat down on the stool. "I'm pretty sure 'melting' is my job." He joked, kissing the top of Undertaker's head and catching the scent of the shampoo he used the night before.

"And you're very good at it, too," purred the ancient. His eyes closed in bliss and his body tingled with the sensations originating from his scalp. He could sit there all day just having his hair brushed. Jase had learned it was the best way to calm him or butter him up. It was certainly his Achilles Heel.

"I'll have to give you a nice massage later for this," promised Chronus with a sigh. "Or a foot rub. Or both. I could do both."

"Probably both…this Peanut is starting to get a little heavy. Women have stronger backs than they are given credit for. Do you want your hair up or down today?" He continued to pull the brush through his hair, though he'd already worked out all the knots and tangles from sleeping. He'd grown to enjoy brushing the other's long hair. It was relaxing. Which was why he hated the idea of his husband cutting it.

"You're supposed to be putting on your boots, though—to save time." He chuckled.

"I'll leave it down," decided Chronus. He tilted his head back and puckered up expectantly, unwilling to budge until he got a smooch.

Jase flashed him a stern look, but gave in and pressed a kiss to those puckered lips.

"Mm, that's better," chirped Undertaker, and he got up to retrieve his thigh-high boots. He sat back down on the stool as he began to tug them on and buckle them up. "I'm so blasted happy right now, Jase. I don't even care about that wanker at Dispatch. I just want to see our nipper and find out what colors and style to use in the nursery."

He glanced up from his task and looked his husband over. "And you don't seem to be suffering much morning sickness, anymore. The second trimester can be a blessing, eh?"

"Thankfully." The brunet agreed with a look of relief, "I was beginning to think I'd be nauseous for the rest of eternity! But now…I think I'd like one of those Fruit smoothie things. One with Strawberries and Bananas."

"We'll pick one up for you on the way to the hospital," promised Chronus with a grin. "I doubt the doctor will mind, seein' as you've got to have a full bladder for the procedure anyhow. Whatever you want, darlin'."

He stood up, now finished with his boots, and he buttoned up his shirt. "Well, I think I'm about ready to go. Have you got your canteen ready love? Just in case?"

"It's in the icebox to keep cold." Jase said, setting the brush down on the vanity's surface, "Once we grab it, we can get going." He spoke calmly, but as he took Chronus' hand, he showed an excited bounce in his step as they walked down to the kitchen.

Chronus chuckled as he followed along with him, amused and endeared by Jase's enthusiasm. It was a bit of a relief to him, truth be told. In the beginning, Jase was ambiguous about this pregnancy at best and he honestly thought he might choose to end it. Words alone could not express his gratitude that he'd decided to keep it and was now just as excited about it as he was.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note* Before WWII Pink was seen as a masculine/boy color and blue was seen as being more feminine/girly. This was because pink was seen as a stronger color and blue was seen as more gentle.

As promised, they stopped to buy a couple of smoothies on the way to the Shinigami hospital. Undertaker sipped on his as he and Jase waited in the examination room for Doctor Skies. He smiled and waved at her as she came in.

"Good morning, gentlemen," she greeted with her typical, friendly smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Well, Jase...are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?"

"More than you know!" Jase smiled, "Nous pouvons enfin savoir de quelle couleur peindre la chamber!" He sipped more of his smoothie and set the nearly empty cup down on the table next to him before moving over to the examination table. He hadn't used the toilet yet that morning and he did feel the urge to go, which was good. They didn't have to wait.

She chuckled and began to warm the gel she would be using for the procedure. "I have no idea what you just said, but I assume it's something positive. Just lay back and relax for me. I'll need you to lift your shirt so that I can get to your tummy."

Undertaker did the task for his husband before Jase could even begin to reach for the hem of his shirt. "There we are," said the ancient with a grin. He patted the little mound lovingly. "One cute little preggy belly, as requested."

Amused, Dr. Skies slipped on a pair of latex gloves and opened the tube of gel. "Mr. Undertaker, sir, please stop bouncing. It's a little distracting."

Having been completely unaware that he was bouncing on his heels like a child waiting in line at a carnival ride, Chronus made himself stop with a sheepish grin. "Pardon me, love. I can be a bit excitable."

"Well, you have very good reason to be," she assured with a chuckle. She squirted a moderate amount of gel over Jase's stomach, and then she put the tube down and reached for the transducer probe. She switched on the machine and made some adjustments, before circling around to the other side of the examination table to begin. "Okay, I  _will_  need to press down a bit as I do this, so it may be uncomfortable, Mr. Dubois. I apologize in advance for that. Would you...like me to place a towel beneath you, just in case?"

"For what?" asked Chronus, nose crinkling. "Think he might piss himself?"

Jase's cheeks flushed in horror of the idea. "That…won't happen, will it?" he pressed, taking his husband's hand. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd embarrass himself like that, "I mean—it is better safe than sorry, but…I'm hoping that isn't why you'd suggest a towel!"

"Well, I  _have_  had patients experience minor leakage before," she explained. "It doesn't happen all that often, but I thought I should offer the towel just in case. Men tend to have stronger bladders, but your condition might have changed that. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Having pressure put on a full bladder just naturally comes with that risk."

Jase sighed and nodded, "Alright." Finding out that the baby was growing properly and what gender it was, was more important than preventing the chance at 'leaking' and embarrassing himself in front of his doctor and his husband.

The doctor retrieved a thin towel from the supply cabinet and she instructed Jase to lift his hips so that she could slip it beneath him. Once that was done, she adjusted some knobs on the ultrasound machine and she began to search for the peanut with the image probe. "Ah, there we are," she said when she moved it a bit to the right. "It was trying to hide. Hmm, let's see..."

Undertaker held Jase's hand and smiled with giddy anticipation as she studied the image to try and determine the sex of the child. His smile faltered as the rather disturbing notion that the baby might not have a gender at all entered his mind. After all, angels had no true gender, being androgynous. What if the circumstances surrounding its conception made their nipper completely genderless?

"It's a girl," announced Dr. Skies, just as that troublesome thought had him bracing himself for bad news.

Chronus blinked. "Really? You're sure, now?"

The doctor smiled and pointed out the fuzzy image of the baby. "Absolutely. There is a  _very_  slight chance of error, you understand; sometimes we find out after a later ultrasound that a baby is the opposite gender of what we believed, but that usually only happens when the baby is turned in a way that makes it difficult to tell. She is positioned just right to have a clear view, so I'm sure of it. You're having a daughter. Congratulations!"

Jase froze, his eyes glued to the screen as a grin broke out over his face. 'She'. Peanut was a girl. They were having a daughter—their little…

"Cecilia." He whispered, forgetting there was gel on his belly as he pressed his hand to the side of his growing belly. "Our little Cecilia."

"That's a pretty name," complimented Dr. Skies. "A lot of parents don't start picking out names until they know what they're having."

Chronus shrugged, his grin taking to his ears. "It's obvious what they're having," he quipped, "a baby."

He bent over to kiss Jase's forehead. "Ah, love...we're having a li'l girl! Time to start shopping for pretty li'l dresses and bows and girly things...or boyish things. I don't care if she turns out to be proper princess or a tomboy, just so she gets everything she wants."

"Pardon me for saying so, sir," interjected the doctor, "but that's a good way to spoil a child."

He nearly pouted. "Fine then; anything she wants within reason. Better?"

She chuckled and looked at Jase. "You might want to keep an eye on your husband. First time fathers can be over-indulgent when it comes to their daughters."

"…I already started spoiling her, myself." Jase chuckled, "She has a scythe all of her own that looks just like Chronus'…only safer and it makes noise when it's shaken. But I'll keep him under control…as best I can." He looked at Chronus and smiled wider, "We'll let her choose for herself once she's old enough to know what kind of toys and games she likes. Until then we can indulge in the lace and bows."

"Well, now that we've discovered that," said the doctor, "we should move on to a blood sample to make sure Mr. Dubois is still nicely balanced and healthy." She cleaned Jase's belly off with some sterile, damp wipes and tugged his shirt down.

"I know this is the part you hate most, Jase, but at least this time it's got nothing to do with a trial or being studied like a lab rat, right?" She smiled at the Frenchman and went to retrieve the needle and vials to collect the samples. "If you prefer, you can go to the loo and get a urine sample for me first. In fact, that might be the most comfortable choice for you with a full bladder."

"Very much so." Jase stood up and took the cup he was offered before leaving and walking down the hall to the nearest restroom. It didn't take long and he returned, placing the full cup on the tray and re-washing his hands in the sink.

Sitting back down on the examination table, he rolled up the long, over-sized sleeve. "Uh…wait until I'm not looking," he requested, turning his head away. Blood didn't bother him too much, but watching it be sucked out of his body and into a vial? He was sure it'd be too much for him.

"Of course," she promised. She waited until Jase hid his face in his husband's chest and she resisted a chuckle. Such a cute little dear. She lifted the armrest on the table so that he could rest his arm on it, tied off the tourniquet on his arm and she tapped the vein lightly until she was satisfied she could draw from it easily. She rubbed some astringent on the spot and announced it before she started. "Just a little pinch, now."

Undertaker watched as she deftly put the needle in and eased the plunger back, before applying the first vial to collect a sample. She removed the tourniquet and waited for the vial to fill, before selecting another one. He stroked his spouse's hair soothingly as she worked, and when she had three full tubes she stopped and withdrew the needle, pressing a gauze down over it. He obligingly took her place putting pressure on it and he nuzzled Jase's hair.

"All done, pet. She's taken all of the samples out of the room."

The puncture wound healed quickly with the power of holy fire licking it away before the gauze had been pressed down on the location, as did the small bite mark on Jase's lip where he'd bitten down to guard against the feel of the needle going into his arm.

"I'd be happy if I never got poked by one of those things again," he sighed.

Undertaker chuckled, hardly blaming him. "Unfortunately, you might feel the sting of a needle quite a few times in your life, darlin'. Never can tell what kind of medical conditions might spring up that could require it, but at least you oughtn't have to endure it for your condition more than two or three times, 'till the baby comes."

What could happen if complications arose didn't even bear thinking about. It would do neither of them any good to get anxious about something that hadn't even happened, yet.

"You can't let me think that was the last time?" Jase pouted teasingly. "What happened to positive thinking?" He poked Chronus' cheek.

The mortician shrugged and laid a hand over his belly. "Just didn't want to lie to you, dearest. You've got at least two more scheduled prenatal checkups to go through before your due date and they'll likely want to check your blood and urine each time to make sure things like white cell count, cholesterol and blood sugar are all where they need to be, after all."

He chose not to mention that they'd also be putting him out to perform the cesarean when it was time for their daughter to come out. Jase was already aware of what this birth was going to entail. No sense in talking about the unpleasant business of surgery right now.

"Look on the bright side, though," he encouraged with a smile, "You're done with needles for the day, and we've got shopping to look forward to! Much as I love pink, we might be better off picking out blue colors for her clothes, 'till she's old enough for folk to tell she's a girl. Nothing says we can't put a blend of both in the nursery, though!"

"Pretty in blue." Jase smiled, "Hair bows and lace booties." He himself had more of a fondness for blue and he wore it a lot despite it being a more feminine color. But he liked how gentle it was and he felt it suited him more than the bright, strong color of pink. And as an adult, he could choose his own color of clothes. "Cecilia and I can match. At least until she is old enough to choose her own clothes."

Undertaker embraced him, cuddling him helplessly at the notion. "That's probably the most adorable bloody thing I've heard in a century, m'dear."

Dr. Skies came back in at that moment, and she smiled at the loving picture they made together. "Well, I have the results of the tests and aside from slightly elevated blood sugar, everything appears to be good. Jase, I would advise you to cut down a bit on the sweets. It's not worrisome enough to warrant a complete ban of them, but it's best not to tempt fate."

She eyed the Undertaker, well-aware of his sweet-tooth. "And I should say the same of your husband."

Chronus frowned. "Eh? You haven't even looked at my blood and I'm fit as a fiddle!"

She chuckled. "I'm sure you are, sir, but is it really fair to stuff your face with sweets in front of your husband, when he has to cut back?"

"I...I...oh, all right." Undertaker sighed. "I s'pose it's only right I share some of the burden, too. Wouldn't want to flaunt it in front of my dollie. I'll only have sweets when he does, then."

She bowed her head to write into the medical chart, concealing a grin of amusement. "I'll send you off with a list so that you know how many servings Jase should limit himself to, for a start. Half the usual amount should suffice, but we may need to cut back further if there isn't an improvement when he comes in next, all right?"

The mortician put aside his angst over rationing his favorite kind of food, and he nodded. It was the least he could do to support Jase.

"I usually let Cecilia dictate my meals and snacks since I don't need it for myself and can't taste much," Jase insisted. "She and Chronus are going to be the ones suffering from this limit on sweets." But he knew he did have a habit of munching on whatever Chronus had too much of. At least since he got pregnant.

"Then it seems she has her father's sweet-tooth," answered the doctor. "All the same, she's a fetus and she has no way of knowing that over-indulgence could bring harm to both of you. I must insist that you at least halve the amount of sugary foods you consume each day, both for yourself and for the baby."

"Hmm, good point," muttered Chronus. "I can cut back—or at least avoid snaking on the goodies in front of Jase. Wouldn't want to be a bad influence." He chuckled, amused that their unborn daughter seemed to take after him in food preferences.

He leaned over to kiss the crown of Jase's head. "Not to worry, love. There are plenty of other, healthier foods I like. The sweets are just my favorites, is all."

"Yes, but can you really cut down that much?" Jase asked, leaning against him. "Is there anything else, Doctor?" he continued, looking to the kind woman, "And is there anything I should know now that I'm in the second trimester?"

"You may start experiencing back, teeth, and muscle aches as you get heavier," she answered. "I'll increase your recommend daily intake of calcium to help with that, and I'll include a list of safe medications and a list of those you should avoid. In addition to cutting down on the sweets a bit, you might need to make small additional adjustments to your diet, and avoid staying on your feet for too long to prevent swelling."

Jase nodded, though he found the teeth part a bit odd. After all, his mouth wasn't under the strain of the added weight Cecilia was causing. "We'll keep that in mind. As she grows, I'll start taking things a little easier." He stood up and tucked the large shirt into his pants so that he was more presentable when they left.

* * *

"Oh! Jase, look at this one!"

Undertaker held up a tiny pink dress with white ribbon bows decorating the frills. "Isn't it lovely!"

They'd gone straight to the nearest maternity and baby shop in Paris, upon leaving the Shinigami realm. Chronus was sparing no expense in the selection of clothes for their daughter...in fact; he'd hardly picked out anything practical yet—such as jammies or casual wear. One would think he was buying clothes for a china doll.

"That's a bit big for a newborn." Jase pointed out as he picked up a simple white baby bonnet with light blue roses made of cloth gathered in the lace on one side, "I know she'll grow into it, but if we buy her all her clothes for when she gets bigger, then we won't have fun shopping for her later. And we do need to get her things to sleep in and casual clothes for lazy days at home." He put the bonnet in their shopping basket and smiled, tucking a fallen lock of hair behind his ear. "We still have some necessities to pick up. Diapers, a few more bottles…" he started to list off things they needed on his fingers.

They had already picked up a good sized collection of maternity clothes for Jase, giving him a few to wear throughout the week. However, because reapers didn't have children, they had to shop in mortal stores, where there were only maternity dresses. One of which he wore now. It was likely for the best, though. Men obviously didn't get pregnant and he was small enough to pull of the look of a young first-time mother.

Being called 'Madame' when they entered and left shops, however, was taking some getting used to for the Frenchman.

"These!" Jase cooed, holding up a pair of little blue booties with a yellow cloth daisy on the toes.

Undertaker clapped his hands in approval. "Oh, those are darlin'! We'll have to find her a matching bonnet to go with it." He grinned at his husband, taking in the blue maternity dress and white lace boots he was wearing. "You look really precious in that, by the way."

Jase's cheeks flushed as he put the booties into the basket hanging from the crook of his arm. It wasn't his first time in a dress, but it was his first time in a proper one. His one other dress he owned was kept hidden in the back of their wardrobe and the nurse's costume showed off far more skin that he was comfortable with. But it was for Chronus's eyes only, so the maternity dress was far more comfortable for him. And he didn't have any issues with being in one. He didn't base his pride of being a man on the pants he wore, and there was nothing shameful for being or looking like a woman, in his eyes. It was mostly the little comments his husband kept uttering that would make his face flush.

"You said the same thing ten minutes ago…" he smiled.

Undertaker put back the little dress he'd been holding and he closed the distance to put his arms around him. "Just can't help myself," he excused, planting a quick kiss on Jase's lips. "Blue is definitely your color, love. What's say we pay for these and get a bite to eat, eh? I'm in the mood for something from that bistro that serves the snails."

"And then finish getting things we still need rather than plan to make her up like a china doll." His young husband agreed, popping up on his toes as he pulled the man down far enough to plant a kiss on his cheek. Normally he didn't show displays of affection in public like that, but he couldn't help himself.

Undertaker chuckled and picked up the selection of baby clothes they'd chosen. "Can I help it if I want our li'l peanut to be the prettiest nipper on earth? Not that she'll need fancy dresses for that; with your genes she's bound to be a beauty."

He carried the items over to the register and procured his money pouch to pay for them. Once they were wrapped and boxed up, he and Jase left the store to get a coach to their next destination.

"I wonder if she'll have reaper eyes, or those pretty, blue-swirled doll eyes of yours," he mused.

"Or your hair, or mine." Jase agreed as they walked arm-in-arm to the checkout to pay for the baby clothes they had chosen from the shop. "Either way, she'll be the cutest little reaper-doll and—I can't wait to meet her!"

As they climbed in to the cab, Chronus set down the box and relaxed, putting an arm around his husband. "I'm so happy you're excited about this," he murmured into the doll's ear. "And I'm glad you've forgiven me for getting you up the duff."

"Why wouldn't I be excited? I did always like children, I just never expected to have any of my own. First I was a man of the church, and then I fell in love and married another man. Both of those things kind of screams: 'you won't have any kids'. And we had talked about adoption later on in our lives if we could handle watching them grow old and pass on… It was simply a shock to me to find out my body got itself confused and suddenly I had the right things to conceive."

"A shock, indeed," concurred the ancient. The day they'd found out would likely be a day they'd both recall for the rest of their lives. The carriage took them to the bistro that Chronus was interested in, and they got seated in the courtyard. He ordered some escargot as an appetizer and duck a l'orange for himself, and then he looked to his spouse.

"What about you, love? Anything jumping out at you?"

Jase placed his order and readjusted his skirts as when he first sat down they had twisted around his legs slightly, making him uncomfortable. Once that problem was fixed, he smiled up at his husband with the sudden urge to be flirtatious. He stretched his leg out, running the toe of his boot up along the inside of one of the man's legs, pressing hard enough for him to feel it through the thick black leather and buckles.

Undertaker raised a brow and grinned at him. "Something you want, darlin'?"

That playful foot was still creeping its way up. Jase was such a frisky little fellow, these days. Chronus certainly didn't mind that, but his sweet little love often forgot how shameless he could be when provoked to lust. Not that he'd toss him onto the bistro table and ravish him right in front of everyone, of course...but there were other ways to play. He began returning the gesture, sliding his own foot up underneath the Frenchman's skirts.

"No," Jase gave a small shake of the head, "Just passing time until our lunch is brought out.

His boots were only calf-high, unlike Chronus' which reached up to his thighs, so when he felt his lover's boot reach the top and rub against his bare knee, he shivered.

Chronus grinned and propped his chin in his palm. "Is that so?" His foot crept higher, the toe of his boot gliding against the doll's inner, hosen-clad thigh. He was enjoying this game entirely too much. "I like this way of 'passing time', lovely. Makes me think up other, more delightful ways we can tick that tock once we get home."

Jase flushed and shifted with a surprised gasp, "Not too far up!" he protested a little louder than he intended, He lowered his voice, glancing around at the other patrons, "You're lifting my skirts."

Undertaker clicked his nails against his grinning, white teeth. "Yeah? Nobody can see, love."

He burrowed his boot a little further and he brushed the toe of it against the doll's panty-covered groin teasingly. "Just a bit of fun, eh? Call it an...appetizer...before the main course."

He knew he ought to stop before he got Jase into too much of a state, but the Frenchman had started it. He should have known better by now. Chronus kept his expression innocently playful as he rubbed his foot against his husband's tender parts, trying not to laugh while at the same time, fantasizing about dragging Jase off to the men's room to lift those skirts further.

"I don't want the appetizer!" Jase nearly whined.

No good. He could already feel himself reacting to the touch, "Aren't you supposed to be nice to your pregnant spouse and not tease back?"

Chronus chuckled softly. "Thought I  _was_  being nice, love. I'm giving you a bit of attention, after all."

The waiter came back with their drinks and the escargot, and Undertaker smiled and thanked him. He dug the meat out of one shell and he made a show of licking the garlic-butter off his lips as he put it into his mouth, his foot still steadily massaging Jase's groin. "Mmm. nice."

"Not—nice in public…." Jase gasped, trying his hardest not to moan out, and instead letting out a tiny squeak that he hoped had been quiet enough not to be noticed.

Undertaker just grinned more broadly, and he casually forked out another portion of meat from the marinated shells on his plate. "Really? I thought I was being quite nice to you, my dear."

He moved his boot in little circles, massaging the stiffening flesh relentlessly. "Not to worry, love. I'll take good care of you when we get home."

"Did-you forget we still have more shopping to do for our baby?" Jase gasped, gripping his skirt in his lap tightly.

"Not at all," assured the mortician, his eyes glinting with wicked amusement. "Just making sure you know what you have to look forward to, when we've finished for the day."

Chronus mercifully stopped his teasing. He winked playfully at his companion before picking up the little Hors d'oeuvre fork to begin eating the meat out of the shells. "Want one?" he offered, holding up the fork in offering. He knew they weren't Jase's usual fare, but the doll  _was_  French and they'd been discovering all sorts of foods that the baby liked.

"We can try." He nodded, shifting his legs to try and hide his condition under his skirts. He then reached out for the fork, only to have his husband teasingly shake his head, urging him to take the bite offered. With a sigh, he accepted, not feeling up to a fight over feeding himself.

Chronus watched the morsel slip between his spouse's lips and he squirmed a little. It wasn't bloody fare for Jase to be so effortlessly sensual. He smiled at him again when the doll finished taking the offering from the fork, and he dug out a portion for himself. "I know you can't really taste it the way you used to," he remarked as he forked up a bite, "but how do you like it, darlin'?"

"That's difficult to answer, but Cecelia isn't protesting like she did to that steamed broccoli Alan had made last week." He smiled, "Can I have another, or can I get my own fork now?"

The reaper feigned a pout. "Aw, you're not going to let your doting hubby feed you? What a pity."

He turned the saucer holding the appetizer so that the second fork was facing Jase, and he soaked up a bit of the garlic butter sauce with his morsel before eating it. "Mmm. I'm glad I got up the nerve to try this, even though it seemed so weird to me at first."

Then again, he'd had oysters plenty of times and that wasn't so different from snails.

Jase took the fork and made his first selection, "I could point out a bunch of things your countrymen eat that I found weird when I first moved to England." He pointed out, "Every country has its odd entrées."

"I s'pose that's true," conceded Chronus. "I hear they even eat bats in some parts of the world.  _Bats_...can you imagine? I'd never eat one of the cute little squeakers." He took a sip of his ginger water and shuddered. To him, eating a bat was like eating a house pet...but then, not everyone was as fond of the flying rodents as he was.

"I worry about what you consider 'cute'." The Frenchman commented, "To think you call both your spouse and bats 'cute'…"

The reaper chuckled. "Don't worry, love, you're a lot cuter than a bat...I promise."

"I'd hope so!" Jase slipped another bite into his mouth.

Their main entrees came out, and Chronus moved his drink aside to make room for the dish and bowl. He rubbed his hands together in delight before picking up the dinner fork and knife. "This smells lovely," he enthused, cutting into the duck. He began to eat with gusto, forgoing any further verbal conversation but teasingly playing "footsy" under the table with Jase as they dined.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

The next Monday evening, Eric Slingby returned from his daily field assignments looking like he’d been mauled by a bear. His scythe dragging behind him, he staggered up the steps of headquarters with one eye swollen shut, his shirt ripped in several places and visible claw marks wherever skin peeked through his ravaged uniform. He was also sporting a bite mark on his bicep, bleeding through his shirt. His blazer was gone entirely. Favoring his right leg, he limped through the lobby toward the elevator, ignoring the shocked gasps and questions of his associates as he passed by them.

“‘S a’right,” he said thickly through bloodied lips. “Ya should see th’ other guy.”

He made it into the elevator and he squinted at the numbers. He’d managed to keep his glasses in one piece, but with one eye swollen shut and the other gummed with blood, it was hard to see. Finding the right floor number, he pressed it and leaned against the wall, panting softly in pain. When the elevator stopped with a cheerful ping at his office floor, he lumbered out of it as soon as the doors opened and went straight to his office…where Alan was waiting to join him for lunch.

He’d forgotten about their lunch date, and he stopped and groaned when he shoved his office door open with a bang and found his wide-eyed spouse staring at him. He tried to smile and he winced as the cut in his lip stretched with the expression.

"Hi, sweet’eart. Sorry I’m runnin’ late. Had brawl wi’ a demon on tha job. Ah’m fine, though. He’s pushin’ daisies in Hell."

“I knew it! I knew something was wrong!” Alan cried, rushing over to Eric to access the damage done. “You need to get this looked at! You could be infected—why didn’t you go to the infirmary downstairs? Or the actual hospital!”

The brunet was fretting, openly worried for his husband as he applied pressure to a deep gash in Eric’s  side. “We’re getting you there now! Work can wait and William will understand, I’m sure!” He turned Eric around to help him back out of his office as he continued in a sad whisper, “—I wish I could be your partner still…that I was still a reaper…”

Eric sighed. “I wish ya were too, Al, but I’d rather have yeh a livin’ doll than a dead reaper. They’ll partner me up wi’ Chronus, soon as tha board’s convinced he’s ready tae get bumped back up tae his old rank. Then Grell can have his partner back an’ I’ll have a new one o’ my own.”

He grimaced in pain and looked down at himself, a bit startled by the severity of his injuries. He’d been running on adrenaline when he first arrived and he hadn’t really felt most of the pain. Now that the excitement of battle and victory was fading, he was becoming more aware of it.

"Alan, I think I migh’ siddown. I dun’ think I can…make it back downstairs now." Even a bull-headed Scot like himself knew he had some limits. "Might have tae…call ‘em tae come get me. Sorry, lover."

Alan nodded and helped Eric over to a bench lining the hall walls, “I’ll call for the medics to come up here then,” he said, taking his husband’s phone from his pocket and dialing the infirmary a few levels below them in the building.

“Hello, Nurse? Yes, this is Alan—no, it’s not me or my Thorns, but it’s my husband. He was attacked—Demons, yes. He’s in bad shape. We’re up on the Dispatch floor in the hall near the lifts. Thank you.” He spoke quickly and then hung up. “They are sending a team up right away.”

Eric nodded as much as he could with the slashes lining his neck, and he weakly plucked his glasses off as he collapsed onto the bench, his glasses dangling in his fingertips as he laid his head back against the arm of the couch and sighed.

"Guess he go’ me better than I thought. I was sae pumped, I hardly felt it all ‘till now."

Alan cupped his cheeks and gave a comforting smile, “And you look like Hell itself chewed you up and spat you back out. It’s going to take a while for you to heal up from this.” The stairway doors opened and the on-site medics rushed over to the couple with a stretcher.

“Let’s get him down to get a proper look,” one of them said with a nod to his partners.

“I’ll let William know and then will be down there by your side as soon as they let me,” Alan reassured his lover as he was picked up and carried towards the stares.

"Sure," agreed Eric with a groan as he was helped onto the stretcher for transport. "Could ya jus’ grab mah glasses an’ bring ‘em wi’ ya, sweetheart?"

No sense in putting them on right now, knowing they’d just ask him to take them off again while they worked over him. He trusted Alan with them more than the hospital staff.

“Of course.” Alan took the glasses and followed Eric to the steps before turning to hurry to William’s office, pausing only to knock on the closed door. Once he heard the man’s voice granting him entrance, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but—Eric was in a demon attack and was just carried down to the infirmary.”

William put aside the documents he was signing and he raised a brow. “Why did he not immediately check into the hospital upon his return to this realm, rather than coming—oh, never mind. It’s Slingby.”

He sighed and looked at the screen of his computer. He’d just finished going through the most recent mistakes in Chronus’ digital reports, and some of them made him want to drop his head to the keyboard. “How bad is it then, Mr. Humphries?”

"Very. He was only walking when he came up because of the adrenalin from the fight was still in his system. I saw claw marks and bite marks, and…" Alan took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm, swallowing as he couldn’t stop himself with the next part, "It’s bad enough where I don’t want him working alone any longer—and if I can’t be there on the field with him—He needs a proper partner, sir!"

"All right, that’s quite enough." William spoke sternly but he wasn’t entirely lacking compassion for the situation. "Calm down, Mister Humphries. The board has already agreed to team up Slingby with the Undertaker. Unfortunately, there is a current situation that complicates things. Someone has been attempting to sabotage Chronus, and it is under investigation now. I’m afraid all I can do for now, while this investigation is underway, is to put in a suggestion that your spouse be removed from field duty until he fully recovers. During that time we must seek out the parties responsible for this subterfuge and bring them to justice. With luck, we can have it sorted out before Slingby is fit to reap again."

The brunet sighed and hung his head, “I’m sorry…I just worry, I’m still not used to not being his partner—not being there when he needs me out on the field. We had been partners for so long, not just mates. And seeing… _feeling_  him hurt like that by a demon… Please, even if he won’t like it, would you request his removal from the field until he gets Chronus as a partner?” He requested politely.

‘ _That_   _way Jase and I can worry together about our husbands_.’

William nodded, thinking of the last time Ronald was injured and how his heart had virtually stopped upon witnessing him getting knocked out cold by a falling piece of building. As emotionless as he tended to come off, he was not without sympathy for Alan. One day he too might feel the distress of sharing his husband’s pain from an injury, and he did not look forward to the possibility. In addition, Alan and Eric had always been a good, solid team—tightly bonded even before they’d become lovers. He could only imagine what it was like for Alan to sit by while the man he’d once reaped with went at it alone.

"I shall see to it, Mr. Humphries—and should the board be reluctant to allow it, I will put time aside to go on the field with him myself as a temporary partner. Either way, Slingby will not be conducting any further collections without a partner at his side. Will that suffice?"

“Yes! Thank you, sir. It means so much to me.” The former reaper bowed his head in respect before looking over his shoulder at the door as he felt the phantom sting of someone cleaning Eric’s wounds. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I wish to go down and be by his side while they fix him up. Thank you again.” He turned and left the office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

A short while later, a junior librarian by the name of Oliver Macy was caught attempting to trifle with the records that Undertaker had just turned in and filed at the Great Library. Two of the librarians that William had assigned to the task caught him attempting to discreetly move said records while filing away others. He was brought immediately to William’s office, and the supervisor called Ronald in as a witness while he dealt with the situation.

"Mr. Macy, you have been witnessed tampering with life records handed in by officer Chronus Undertaker," said William coolly as the young man was brought before him, "at approximately two-fifteen in the afternoon. I hope you realize the severity of this."

"I was just—"

William held up his hand for silence. “Please do not attempt to excuse this as some absent-minded bungling on your part, Macy. This particular officer’s records have been found mysteriously misplaced for well over a week, now…and no others. You may spare yourself some trouble if you confess now as to who put you up to this.”

Oliver trembled, glancing left and right at the guards. “I…can’t say, sir.”

William sighed and pinched the bridge of is nose. “Pity. Officer Knox, feel free to reap him so that we may find out the answer through his records.”

"Can I borrow your scythe? Mine would make a mess in your office," Ronald pointed out, unfolding his arms and pushing himself away from the wall he’d been leaning against, "…unless you don’t mind the blood and having Macy in the infirmary being stitched back together and healing from all the blades in mine. Mine’s for heavy duty stuff, after all."

Ronald smirked at the look of fear dawning on the man’s face. He summoned his lawn mower and propped his foot up on it, leaning over it’s handle as he studied the man. “Of course, you could change your mind as to how we find out why my charge’s work is being messed with after I check it all over, myself.”

"W-wait," begged the librarian, "I was told to do it by a Dispatch officer!"

"Which one, Mr. Macy?" William paused with his scythe half-way offered to Ronald, though he had no real intention of letting him use it.

"Um…" the young reaper eyed the scythe nervously. "Give me a moment, I’m trying to recall the name."

William started to hand the weapon over to his husband, and Oliver yelped. “F-Foster! He said his name was officer Foster! Light brown hair…collar-length…tan complexion. Said he came on behalf of someone in senior management. He made it pretty clear my job was on the line, if I didn’t go along with it, sir!”

"Who sent him?" demanded the raven-haired supervisor.

Oliver shook his tawny head helplessly. “I dunno, sir. He never gave me a name.”

William sighed and withdrew his scythe, using it to straighten his glasses. “Are you being truthful, Macy? You could stand to lose more than your job, if we find you’ve deceived us.”

"Yes, I swear! That’s all I know. Please, sir…I had no choice!"

"Nonsense," snapped William. "You had the choice of reporting the incident to your seniors, or coming directly to me when approached. This entire thing could have been avoided, had you only the spinal fortitude to do what was right. You shall be detained until we have located and arrested all responsible parties in this matter, and then the board will decide your punishment."

He nodded at the security officers. “Take him to confinement. Ronald, come with me. We shall arrest Officer Foster ourselves and deal with him.”

Ronald nodded and dismissed his scythe. “Well, it’s a start,” he said, falling into step with William. “Figures it wouldn’t be as easy as catching one person red-handed. I  _swear_  by the end of this, I want to punch this guy in the face for all these headaches!”

William smirked, his footsteps sure and steady as they traversed the hallway together. “I believe you may have to get in line for that, Ronald. I am more than tired of people causing drama and subsequently landing me with even  _more_ paperwork.”

Not to mention that the latest development once again threatened the reaper he admired so much. It truly seemed at times that all of Heaven, Earth and in-between were out to get the Undertaker. If the ancient was right about the culprit behind all this, it just made the situation even sadder. Honestly, for petty jealousy to drive a man to such depths…disgraceful.

“All the more reason for me to get the first swing! Gives me headaches, and gives my husband overtime!” Ron pointed out. “And it’s my trainee that’s getting targeted!”

"Here we are," murmured the brunet when they came to a stop outside the accused agent’s office. "Are you prepared, should he attempt to resist?"

“Of course.” Ronald nodded, raising a hand and taking the liberty to knock.

"Enter," called a voice from inside. William pushed the door open and walked in behind Ronald. "Good afternoon, Foster. I’m afraid there has been a rather serious allegation against you, and you must come with us to be questioned."

Benjamin Foster looked up from his computer screen, his slightly rugged features taking on a faintly nervous expression. “Oh? What is this about, sir?”

"Just come along with us," insisted William. "And relinquish your scythe. I’ve a feeling you already know what this is about."

Foster glanced toward the window as if contemplating jumping through it. “And who has accused me of what?”

"Did you not just hear me?" snapped William. "Do as you are bidden, or we shall have no alternative but to use force."

Ronald moved towards the window, “Or, you can jump, catching people from above is one of my specialties.” Ronald added, “And you’ll be confirming your guilt by running. We could legally use our scythes on ya. But, it’s your choice, dude.”

Seeming to realize that he was trapped, Foster tried to retain some dignity. “I demand to know what charges have been laid against me.”

William smirked. “Very well…play ignorant. The charges are conspiracy against not only a fellow Dispatch officer, but an honored veteran. Though I would very much like to sentence you without bothering with it, you are entitled a fair trial under Shinigami law. Should you choose to cooperate with us and reveal who else is involved, the court may be lenient on you. The choice is entirely yours, Officer Foster. Now relinquish your scythe to Officer Knox, please.”

He nodded expectantly at his lover, and the accused hesitated for a moment longer before summoning the weapon and handing it over to Ronald. William nodded in satisfaction. “Very good. Now come along with us, and we shall question you further on this matter.”

Ronald took the scythe in the shape of a brush trimmer and tucked it under his arm, “I’d suggest you talk. We know you aren’t responsible for this, but so far all clues are pointing at you.” He helped escort the reaper to where they could better question him.  “It’d be so much better for you not to play stupid.”

 ”I’ll say nothing until I know what—”

William struck him smartly on the head with his scythe. “You’ll say nothing until you are placed in the interrogation room for questioning. Even then, you will only speak when spoken to and answer each question asked of you with utter sincerity, Foster. Be forewarned that you shall be scanned for lie detection as well, so I would advise you to answer with precision and honesty.”

The accused officer lapsed into silence and flushed as curious coworkers stared at them in passing. Though they had not restrained him in any way, it was fairly obvious that this was a walk of shame.

"Back to your duties, all of you," chastised William when the whispers of speculation began. "This is none of your concern."

* * *

 

A short while later, Foster sat in a room with a one-way mirror, hooked up to a lie detector test while Ronald and William grilled him.

"You directed a junior librarian to meddle with the collections that Chronus Undertaker has been turning in of late, did you not?"

Foster huffed. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

William glanced at the needle motions on the scanner, and he smirked at Ronald. “He is a poor liar. Would you like to remind him of the precariousness of his situation, Officer Knox, or shall I?”

“I already tried telling him what’s smart. He doesn’t seem to like listening to me. I guess I’m not scary enough. Maybe we need a scary supervisor to lay down the line.” Ronald shrugged, sipping his coffee. “I’m better at playing ‘good cop’ when it comes to talking. But, I’ll try once more.” He pulled out a chair and turned it around to sit in it backwards; facing Foster.

“Do you realize what you stand to loose by lying? Your job, your status, your freedom, and your reputation. Having someone mess with records is a major offence. If you don’t start talking, it’ll be all on your shoulders in court.”

William nodded. “And do keep in mind that we are only bothering to ask you to come out with it willingly out of a courtesy for your station. We honestly don’t need to do it this way, if you insist on being intransigent.”

His scythe shot out and snipped the air, less than an inch away from the officer’s startled face. “I would be quite willing to find out through your records, if I must.”

Foster backed away from the threatening weapon. “Very well! Yes, I  _did_  instruct the librarian to move the Undertaker’s collections to improper shelving! I was given little choice in the matter!”

"There is always a choice," insisted William, retracting the scythe once more and straightening his glasses with it. "But I am interested as to who led you to believe otherwise. Who put you up to it, Mr. Foster?"

The man grimaced reluctantly, but he’d run out of courage to keep lying. “Holtz, sir. He believes Legendary Death to be a threat to this organization—thinks he’ll crack and make costly mistakes that could jeopardize the integrity of the establishment.”

William glanced at the lie detector and huffed. “Just as Chronus thought. Well, Mr. Foster, what has truly threatened the integrity of this organization has been the actions of yourself and your cohorts. Do you realize the damage that could have been done with those misplaced records? What exactly was Holtz holding over your head to convince you to commit such a fool-headed thing?”

Foster lowered his gaze. William raised a brow. “I will not ask again.”

With a sigh, Foster looked back up at him. “I’ve…been having an affair with my secretary. Holtz learned of it and he informed me that he would tell my wife, if I failed to arrange for the records misplacement.”

"I see." William gave him a disgusted look. "Speaking of integrity, I find it pathetic that you are so severely lacking in it that you would put your marriage above the balance of the afterlife. Your poor morals are not my concern, though. Who else is involved in this? We are aware that the computer files have also been meddled with. Have you a name for the party responsible for that?"

Foster shook his head. “No. I haven’t any idea who he employed to do that.”

Seeing no sign of dishonesty on the scanner, William nodded. “Very well. You shall be detained until such time as you face trial for your actions.”

He looked at his blond companion. “Let us go now. I shall check Holtz’s office first. In the meantime, perhaps you’d best search for him at the library or ask around. He can’t have gone home yet.”

“Should I notify Chronus?” Ronald asked, standing up and pushing the chair back into place. “I mean, He’s my junior, I know, but he’s not a junior level officer. And I’m only an officer. Mister Holtz is…well, an elder. He could get away from me easy if he wanted to.”

William considered it. He wasn’t so sure it was a good idea to notify Undertaker, given how unpredictable he could be. Ronald did make a good point, though. Holtz was an elder, with knowledge and skills that Knox might not be able to match on his own. The man was reportedly responsible for Chronus’ scars, too. It didn’t sit well with him to potentially send Ronald into a confrontation with him on his own.

"Yes, do that," he finally decided. "If you should happen to locate Mr. Holtz, do not confront him without backup. Call me if you locate him and security will be notified and sent to the location to ensure he cannot escape."

"Keep your phone on ring. Last time I tried contacting you, you didn’t feel it vibrate in your pocket," Ronald suggested, giving his husband a kiss before pulling out his phone to tell Chronus to meet him at the library as he walked out of the interrogation room.

* * *

 

It didn’t take him long before he was standing outside the grand library, waiting for the legendary junior to show up. Chronus had been on a lunch break so he likely had spent a little longer with Jase before departing to meet with Ronald. The blond couldn’t blame him, though. They were having a baby, and this baby would be the first in a lot of ways. They didn’t even know if Jase could handle it, and he was starting to get up there in the pregnancy where it could start being dangerous for him. They needed to be together as much as they could.

Ron sighed and checked his watch, leaning against the brick wall, “Man, if he doesn’t get here in ten, then I should go in solo…”

A long fingernail tapped Ronald on the shoulder. “Hi, hi. Mind telling me what’s going on then, chap?”

Chronus grinned as the blond turned to look at him. “My, you certainly look sober. Bee in your bonnet?”

“We’re looking for Holtz.” Ronald said, straitening up, “We caught the Librarian messing with records and traced the chain of command back to him. We need to take him in for questioning.”

"Hah…knew it." Undertaker tugged his gloves off and put them in his jacket pocket. "Let’s take care of it, then."

He summoned his death scythe, ready to go.

“No need for that! Will said no fighting. We just need to find him and call for backup if he won’t come willingly,” Ronald said, placing a hand on the impressive scythe and guiding it to be lowered, “We have rules to stick to, remember?”

Chronus made an annoyed sound in his throat, and he banished the scythe. “Oh, all right. Come to think of it, that was a daft reaction on my part. Just a bit eager to shove some justice into that meatball he calls a face.”

The ancient tapped his chin with a nail in thought. “Hmm…I know this bloke. I think mayhap you ought to go in without me and bring him out—if he’s in there. If he sees me with you and we confront him in the library, he could do some damage to the vaults. Go on in and tell him you’ve got to discuss something with him about management, but don’t mention me t’all. Tell him it’s not for the ears of others and bring him outside. We can do our part then, yeah?”

“Well…” Ronald shifted awkwardly, “He’s a scary guy…totally could kick my arse…I don’t really want to do this alone…which is why I called you. You are the only guy I know who could match him if it comes to that. I know I said we aren’t _supposed_  to fight—but he doesn’t know that!”

"Which is why you don’t mention the reason you need to chat with him," explained Chronus. "We’ll tell him the truth of it once he’s out of the library and away from the tombs and vaults. You just let  _me_  deal with him if he kicks up a fuss after that, Ronnie. All you’ve got to do is get him outside. He puts up a fight in there and we could have damaged records. That’s even worse than misplaced ones, right?”

Ronald nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re probably right.” He turned and started for the front doors. “Behave yourself. I think Will wasn’t too happy about me calling you to help. I know it’s kind of personal for ya. Don’t let that dictate your actions once I come back out with him.”

He left then, hurrying inside the library to start sweeping through the countless lines of shelves that filled the grand library. Rooms upon rooms of death records collected throughout the history of human kind, and a few rooms dedicated to research or leisurely reading. The place was huge, and it would take forever to search each section. So, Ronald took off to try the floor dedicated to research first, hoping that the man would be there if he was in the library. He was. The fifth room he checked turned up the sight of the old reaper sitting at a wooden table under a yellowing light, head bent over a book with a stack of books to his left.

“Mister Holtz, sir?” Ronald asked in a low voice, taking a step towards the man.

Holtz looked up from his reading material, recognition spreading over his rather homely features at the sight of Ronald. “Officer Knox,” he acknowledged with a nod. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Will—Mister Spears would like to have a word with you,” he stated, finding it odd to refer to his husband in such a professional way again, “If you could accompany me back to the offices, that would be great, sir.”

Holtz frowned a bit. “And what would he like to have a word with me about, son? I’m rather busy at the moment.”

Ronald gave a passive shrug, “He said its official business.”

The older reaper sighed with annoyance and shut his tome noisily. “This had better be good.”

The prospect that this could be about Undertaker’s bumbling occurred to him, and the thought of his old rival finally coming under scrutiny and getting the penalties he so richly deserved made it a bit more bearable to him. Never mind that Death had not actually bungled at all in his placement of physical tomes. His minor mistakes in the computerized filing system wouldn’t have been enough to damage his reputation and make the board rethink their decision to bring him back into the fold.

Holtz stood up and followed Ronald out of the library. “I do hope that Spears is aware that tearing a senior officer away from his work without explanation is against protocol,” he grumbled, bracing himself for disappointment. It could easily be about other matters concerning management, and he was trying not to get his hopes up. “I am a very busy reaper after—”

His words choked off at the sight of the Undertaker waiting by the brick wall surrounding the grounds of the library. “Just what is this?” He demanded of Ronald when the silver reaper grinned and waved at him, before making his approach. “What is this mad old fool doing here?”

Ronald shrugged, “He’s my junior for the time-being.” Ronald pointed out, “Please ignore him and follow me up to Mister Spears’ office. I’m sorry that I could not give you a detailed explanation, but I’m barely over my own junior officer status,” he tried, cringing a bit as his half-lie, “I was simply told to retrieve you from the Library should I find you here.”

"I will not budge another step until I find out what this is all about," decided Holtz. He started to retrieve his cell phone, intending to call Spears up himself for an explanation.

Undertaker’s grin widened. “No need to bother him about it, old mate. We came on his behalf and he’s likely to tell you to just come in and find out for yourself.”

Holtz glared at his rival. “Is that so?”

The former mortician nodded. “So don’t be a wanker, and just come along—”

Holtz summoned his scythe—a weapon in the form of a large wood-chopping hatchet. “I’ve had just about all I can take of you, Death. I’ll go absolutely  _nowhere_ with the likes of you. If Spears wishes to discuss something with me, he can do so himself—rather than send his lackeys!”

Undertaker laughed. “Hear that, Ronnie? He thinks we’re ‘lackeys’! You, the spouse of the department head and me, the original Death!”

"I’d have had that same bloody title, if it weren’t for you and your arrogance!"

The silver ancient tilted his head to one side, still grinning. “Think so, eh? Is that why you’ve been sabotaging my records? Couldn’t best me in a fair fight—just like before.”

Understanding now that he’d been found out, Holtz took the only course he thought was left to him. With an angry yell, he jumped at the grinning elder, moving with astonishing speed for a man that looked somewhat soft. Undertaker summoned his own death scythe in response and jumped backwards, barely moving in time to avoid the strike.

"Thank you," he said—and then three sotobas whistled through the air, hurled one-handed from out of nowhere. As Holtz deflected or dodged them, Chronus glanced at Ronald with a shrug.

"He started it."

Ronald shook the unbelieving look off his face. This had been a mistake, after all.

“Oh bloody hell—Chronus! Mister Holtz! Cease and desist!—Stop!” He dodged being hit by a deflected sotoba as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and punched in the number for security to call them in for back-up like he had promised he’d do if things got out of hand. Neither of the old reapers seemed to even hear him, after all.

Undertaker jumped up onto the wall and ran the length of it, hurling his grave markers at his opponent all the while. Holtz gave chase, determined to put an end to him once and for all. He made use of his innate reaper abilities to portal himself in front of Undertaker on the wall, and the ex-mortician was suitably surprised for a moment. A moment was all he needed. Holtz slashed at him before the silver reaper could leap down, scoring a hit on his right thigh.

"I’ll finish the job I started on you!" Shouted Holtz as he followed Chronus down off the wall. He smiled as the other ancient’s leg buckled, and he came at him in a fury. "I’ll carve you up into so many pieces, they’ll never be able to stitch you back together again!"

Ronald gasped and dropped his phone, having just finished giving his location. Things just got a whole lot worse. Holtz was serious. And despite the fact that Undertaker was a ledged of old, Ron was still his senior. Ronald was responsible for his junior’s safety while the man was under his guidance.

“Elder Holtz! I order you to stop!” the blond yelled, rushing in with his switchblade back-up scythe. It was small, but lighter than his regular scythe. He could get in faster to stop the attack swinging down at Chronus’ torso.

His aim was perfect to deflect the attack. Sliding in between the two combatants, the small blade was angled just right to block the attack—but he’d miscalculated the force behind the hatchet, and his grip on his knife was no match. The knife twisted out of his fingers and fell to the ground below them, the hatchet’s blade continued on it’s path of attack and right into the boy’s arm, slicing clean through.

Shock was Ronald’s initial reaction as he watched his own arm be cut off above the elbow. The severed appendage soon following the knife he’d been holding with it. Then the pain caught up to him and a scream ripped from his lips as he too fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding arm with his good one.

"You bloody idiot," snarled Chronus at his rival, and he stood over Ronald protectively as he took his opening.

Before he could finish his move, however, a pole shot out from somewhere to the left and slammed into Holtz, driving him clear into the wall and pinning him there by the shoulder. Cracks formed in the mortar and he dropped his scythe to put both hands on the weapon impaling him, his face drawn with pain.

Undertaker wasn’t surprised when he followed the length of the pole and found William T. Spears standing there in the company of four other agents—including Grell Sutcliff.

The moment William saw his husband lying there clutching the stump where his arm had been, he saw red. He felt his shock and agony acutely, and it enraged him so thoroughly that all he wanted to do right now was kill the obnoxious man that had harmed Ronald.

Despite his inner fury, his face was cold and impassive as always. He was feeling a bit of shock, himself. “Collect Ronald’s arm and take him immediately to the infirmary,” he instructed through numb lips to two of his companions. “Take Chronus with you for medical treatment, as well. Sutcliff, you and your companion stay with me to deal with this disgraceful filth.”

His words practically froze on the air as he spoke, and he eyed Holtz with the merciless gaze of one who had no compunctions with taking his life.

Two of the officers behind William nodded and rushed forward, one snatching up Ronald’s arm and moving to assist Undertaker, “Sir, please allow me to help you.”

The other reaper pulled Ronald up, practically carrying him as they hurried the two injured reapers away towards the hospital which was conveniently located across the street next to the dispatch building.

The third officer rushed forward and snatched up the dropped scythes.

“Okay, you can let him down now, Will.” Grell said when William didn’t seem to move.

William’s eyes narrowed on Holtz. “With great pleasure.” He  _did_  release him then, yanking his scythe out of his body to let him fall to the ground. Abruptly, it shot out again to strike at him, piercing another hole through his torso, this time. “Oh dear, my finger slipped. Well then, I shall correct that. Terribly clumsy of me.”

He withdrew the scythe again, only to strike a third time with the quickness of a viper—this time clipping off one of Holtz’s fingers as he raised his hands to ward off the blow.

“William!” Grell gasped, his eyes widening, “Stop that! The man is unarmed!” He strolled forward and grabbed the poll of William’s scythe, narrowing his eyes at him, “Don’t you dare make me the responsible rule-follower here! I’m not cut out for it! Yes he hurt Ronnie—but let the courts handle punishment! Back down!” he scolded the man.

William was breathing heavily, his emotions boiling to the surface. It was so uncommon for him that he didn’t know how to deal with it. Such was the drawback of the bond he shared with Ronald. He released the trigger on his scythe and withdrew it once more. It would be positively shameful for him to allow Grell Sutcliff of all people to be the voice of reason, here. There was, however, one last thing he felt compelled to do.

William’s scythe snapped out one last time. With the precision of a surgeon, he snatched Holtz’s glasses off of his face and drew them in to himself. He examined them quietly for a moment, and he spoke with a frigid, detached tone of voice.

"Only worthy Shinigami are permitted to wear Father Anderson’s glasses."

He snapped them in two, and he dropped them onto the cement to crush them under his heel. “Officer Sutcliff, see to it he’s restrained. I shall push for a speedy trial so that he has no chance to cause more mischief before his sentencing.”

Grell sighed and nodded to the other officer who took out handcuffs and cuffed Holtz, pulling him to his feet.

“We’ll take him to the jail infirmary first—you need to go calm yourself down.” Grell stated, “Go check on Ronald if you need, but don’t return to question Mister Holtz until you have gotten yourself under control.” The redhead spun on his heel and helped the younger officer escort Holtz away.

William stared after them as they left, and his face flushed with humiliation. How could he, William T. Spears, have lost himself like that? It was unheard of, and it was unacceptable. A smirk curved his lips. It had been satisfying though; however briefly it lasted.

* * *

 

William arrived at the hospital via portal, moments later. He showed his ID and he hurried through the corridors to where he’d been directed. They were just prepping Ronald for surgery, and they had called Jase to let him know that his husband was injured as well.

‘ _Well, aren’t we a sorry mess. Three of my best officers are now out of commission_.’

But what a thing to think about, when his mate was about to have his arm re-attached. He supposed he would never completely be rid of that practical side of him that had earned him the title of Dispatch supervisor.

He found the room he was after and he had to stop for a moment and swallow another wave of unfamiliar emotion. “Ronald,” he said softly, walking in to the side of the blond’s gurney. He looked at the doctor and raised a questioning brow.

"We’ve stopped the bleeding," confirmed the doctor, "and we’ve given him sedatives and painkillers. He may not be coherent, but you can stay with him until the surgery room is prepped."

William nodded. “Thank you.”

The doctor left him alone with his spouse, and he tried not to look at the bandaging covering the stump where his arm had been shorn from his shoulder. He reached out to stroke Ronald’s sweat-dampened hair, and he sighed.

"I should have been the one to confront Holtz," he whispered.

But that was a foolish thing to feel guilty about. They had both been searching for the man. It just so happened that Ronald found him first. He would have thought that with Chronus at his side, he would be fine. It just went to show that even legends couldn’t always prevent such things from happening.

"Ronald, they are going to take care of you. I’ll see to it that you regain full use of your arm, and Holtz will never see the light of day again—provided he’s fortunate enough not to be executed for his crimes."

He doubted it would come to execution, though. Both Grell and Undertaker had committed several acts against Shinigami laws, and they were both eventually pardoned. His expression darkened and he pressed his lips together. Holtz would not be so fortunate, though. Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

Jase hurried as fast as he could down the halls of the reaper hospital, one hand on his under belly out of concern for how the baby may be jostled around inside, though he knew she would be perfectly fine. He was just worried. He’d felt his husband’s pain before he’d gotten the call, he knew something had happened and that it wasn’t simply a notice of overtime.

Spotting the room he’d been told Chronus would be in, he slowed down and turned into the doorway, “Chronus!”

The ancient reaper looked up from watching the doctor suture his newest scythe injury on his outer thigh, and he smiled brightly at the doll. “Hi, hi, darlin’. Nothing to worry about; they’re just finishing up. I’m fine.” He was sitting on the examination table, sans boots and pants. His shirt and blazer afforded some modesty due to length.

He sobered a bit as Jase came to him. “Ronnie got in the way, though. Got his arm lopped off for the trouble.”

Jase sighed, relieved that his husband seemed perfectly fine, other than the cut in his leg, “What happened? I was only told you were injured and rushed here.” he inquired as he pulled himself up onto the table next to Chronus and reached up with both hands to cup his cheeks. “Was it a demon? Angel?”

Chronus shook his head. “Afraid not, darlin’. This time it was a reaper. Holtz, as a matter of fact. We got the proof that he’s been sabotaging me, and Ronnie went in to lure him out of the Library. We expected him to try something, but when he saw me outside waiting he went cracked and pulled his scythe on me.”

He sighed and lowered his gaze, his little smile fading. “I prolly could’ve handled it better than I did, but the man gave me most of these other scars on my body. Thought I could at least get a li’l fun out of it and tease him. Just so you know, I didn’t attack until  _he_  did. Thought I’d keep him busy and have a bit of entertainment while Knox called for backup, but then he drew blood and Ronnie jumped in the middle. Willy showed up with Miss Sutcliff and a couple of other blokes to put a stop to it.”

Undertaker grimaced. “That amusing young chap’s going into surgery now ‘cause I couldn’t keep my mouth shut.”

Jase frowned, “Yes, you should have handled it better. You owe Ronald an apology when he gets out of surgery. Hopefully he heals…” He knew that reapers could recover from things that humans couldn’t without trouble, but he didn’t know the limits of their natural healing abilities. And he could offer to help heal Ronald, but they didn’t know how using such abilities would affect the baby, so he was hesitant on using it even for smaller things.

Undertaker held up his left pinky and pointed out the scar surrounding the base of it. “This got lopped off entirely, and I managed to reattach it without the benefit of modern Shinigami medical advances. All I had was soul thread to work with and my own supplies.” He wiggled the digit to demonstrate his full use of it. “I’m sure Mr. Knox will come out of this just fine, and they’ve got ways to minimize scarring that weren’t available to me back then. He’ll even come out prettier than I did. Might just take a bit of physical therapy to regain full strength and use of his arm, is all.”

Jase reached out and entwined his finger’s with Chronus’. “I’m still new to all the wonders of reaper’s abilities,” he pointed out, “I can’t help but worry over someone loosing their arm.”

"I know, love." Chronus squeezed his hand, still suffering guilt over the whole thing. "It  _will_  mend, but if it weren’t for me, he wouldn’t be in this situation at all. Should have just been between me and Holtz, but that noble li’l fool had to get in the way.”

He sighed and looked down at his thigh when the doctor finished mending it and bandaging it. “I never meant for Ronnie to get caught up in it, like that.”

“He’s your partner while you learn all the new things at Dispatch.” Jase shrugged, “Of course he’d be involved when you are attacked. It’s not your fault he got hurt—you said that Mister Holtz attacked you, right? He should have known better than to react to you with such violent intentions.”

"Still should have been more alert," grumbled Chronus. "I knew what he was capable of, and I got cocky. Ah well, history repeats itself."

He planted a kiss on his spouse’s cheek and he rubbed the rounding swell of his belly. “Let’s go check on Knox once I get my hospital pants on, yeah? I’d like to see how the lad’s fairing.”

Jase nodded. “Can you walk? Or do you need some help until your leg heals a little more?” He slid off the table and turned to look up at his husband, his eyes following his form down to his white leg and the injury there. “It looks painful.”

"I’ve been through worse, love." Chronus smirked. "Much worse."

"Here you are, sir," offered the medic as he handed over a pair of drawstring hospital pants. "We’ll do our best to get the blood out of your pants and boots, in the meantime."

The ancient nodded and took the offered bottoms. “Not a worry. Er, ‘scuse me, darlin’. I’ve got to go and put these on before I step out of here.” He went into the small bathroom connected to his infirmary room to put them on. Moments later, he poked his head out with a little grimace. “Jase, love…could I get a smidgeon of help? My leg isn’t quite cooperating…”

Jase nodded and excused himself before joining his husband and closing the door to give them privacy as he helped the tall reaper into the pants. He had Chronus lean back against the sink’s counter as he bent over as best he could to help lift the injured leg up and into the pant leg. Between his rounding belly and being careful not to pop stitches, it took some time, but they finally got the slacks pulled up and fastened.

The doll gave his husband a smile and pulled him into a kiss before moving to open the door again. “Getting you dressed is going to be a chore each morning for a while.”

"Not so long," assured Chronus, tugging the drawstrings of his hospital pants a little tighter to avoid any slipping. They moved down the hallway after leaving his room, and they found William sitting alone in the room where Ronald had been, moments before. Evidently, they had wheeled him into surgery in the time it took for them to get Undertaker dressed and make it there.

"Will…you all right, lad?" Undertaker reached out to lay a comforting hand on the brunet’s shoulder.

William lifted his head and gazed up at the ancient, his handsome, angular features frozen in an expression of stoicism typical of him. “I am fine,” he said—clearly a lie, judging by the dark circles under his eyes.

"Hmm. Mayhap you ought to make use of the reclining function of that chair you’re in," suggested Chronus with a nod at the chair.

William looked behind himself, having forgotten that the cushioned chair could recline at all. “In a while; once I have news on how the procedure is going.”

“I imagine that could take a while,” Jase said, moving to sit next to William. “You should try and rest now while you are waiting, because if you two are anything like Chronus and I, you won’t rest when they bring him back out here. You’ll be too busy fretting over him and if he gets enough rest.”

"He’s right, you know," agreed Chronus. "You’re still a bit new to this spousal bond, so we might as well warn you while we can. If you think it’s rough while he’s in surgery, wait ‘till he wakes up disoriented and in pain. Get your rest while you can, chap. We’ll hold down the fort."

William looked between the two of them uncertainly. “I wish to be roused the moment they have news of the result of the procedure, understand?”

Chronus nodded. “Clear as crystal. What’s say we get you a pillow and a blanket, yeah?”

William reluctantly reclined in his seat. “That would be…appreciated.” He covered his mouth on a yawn, suddenly realizing how much this ordeal had taken out of him. “How is Slingby doing, by the way?”

Chronus looked at his spouse and shrugged. “Haven’t had the chance to call and check on him, but we can do that, too.” He started to laugh softly. “The way things have gone lately, Dispatch’ll be lucky to have any agents still standing.”

"The thought has crossed my mind as well," sighed William, shutting his eyes. "It does not amuse."

The ancient shrugged. “Sorry, chap. I s’pose not everyone can find the humor in it.” He looked at Jase and he leaned over to speak into his ear. “Love, would you mind fetching a nurse to bring him something to make him more comfy? I’ll stay here with him in the meantime. Don’t think my leg is going to put up with much weight on it, right now.”

Jase nodded. “Then sit down and put your leg up. …maybe you should use a cane for the time-being, or something,” he suggested, walking to the door and slipping out to find a nurse.

He returned minutes later with a blanket and pillow, handing the second to William and unfolding the first to lay out over the man’s legs.

"Thank you, Mr. Dubois," sighed William politely as he propped the pillow beneath his head and tugged the cover up. "You truly are an altruistic soul."

In the chair by the door, Undertaker jerked awake again and he favored his mate with a grin. “He is indeed, Mr. Spears.” He yawned and turned his head to the side. “That, he is. Oh, me…I think I might go into dreamland myself, soon.”

“I’ll wake you if the doctor or nurse comes in to say something, or if they bring Ronald back,” Jase promised the worried reaper before situating himself in a chair and chose a magazine to leaf through while he waited.

* * *

 

Holtz was tried and sentenced by the end of the week. He might have gotten away with ten years plus probation for his crimes—ironically the same sentence given to Chronus after his trial—but  because he’d maimed and nearly killed a senior officer and injured Legendary Death, he was given a sentence of thirty years without parole. Once that time was served, he would be eligible for parole, but could face another twenty if his parole was denied. Permanently stripped of his rank, he would never be allowed to work in Dispatch again.

Ronald’s arm was successfully re-attached, but he had to go through physical therapy to regain full use of it, as Chronus expected. While he was out of commission, William got consent from the board to lift Undertaker’s trial status and promote him to full officer, thereby ending his training period with Ronald and allowing him to partner with Eric.

It was almost funny; all of the senior officers except for William and Grell were recovering from injuries of some kind, and so the two of them were forced to pair up together and go out reaping, due there being such a shortage of staff. They always came back bickering about something, but they managed to collect a hefty share of records for the vaults. By the time Eric and Chronus returned to work, William was about ready to reap himself. He startled them both with the sincerity of his greeting when they reported to his office for duty, several days after Holtz’s trial.

"Thank Heavens," he blurted, "now I can resume my deskwork and pair Sutcliff with another agent."

Eric smirked at him. “Tha’ bad was it, boss?”

William very nearly snapped that it was an utter nightmare, and that if he had to listen to Grell talk about shoes, whine about lost love or recite poetry once more, he’d go as mad as the Undertaker. Instead, he straightened his tie and cleared his throat, schooling his expression into its usual stoic mask.

"We have been severely backed up, as you can imagine," he informed them. "It may take some time for us to get back on schedule, but I’ve little doubt that the two of you will be of great help in bringing the numbers back to a reasonable level again."

"Tha’s wha’ we’re here for," agreed Eric with a nod. He looked at his new partner. "How ‘bout it, auld man? Think ye can keep up wi’ me?"

Undertaker smirked. “You’ll be eating my dust, Slingby.”

William sighed. At least their friendly competition would result in faster collecting. “Just don’t get careless, please. I think we’ve seen enough injury in this department, of late.”

There was a knock on the door and it creaked open, Ronald sticking his head in. He was wearing  his dress shirt and vest, the sleeve rolled up above his injury. Bandages wrapped around where his arm had been reattached and it moved slowly and stiffly. “Will, I just got a call, they changed the time for my physical therapy today to this morning so I’ll be back at noon to work on paperwork.”

The blond had returned to work, but was desk-bound until he regained full use of his arm. Normally, he would work mornings and spend the afternoon in therapy.

“We can have lunch together when I get back,” he added.

William nodded. “That will be fine, Ronald.”

Eric approached the younger blond and he ruffled his hair affectionately. “How d’ya feel, Ronnie? We havenae had tha chance tae talk much, wi’ all tha chaos happening.”

Undertaker hung back, still suffering feelings of guilt for his part in the young man’s injury.

"A whole lot of frustrated." Ronald looked down at his arm and slowly flexed his fingers. He was still unable to move them enough to pick up objects. "My hand betrays me. Last night I tried getting a glass of water and ended up with wet feet and a broken glass."

Eric grimaced in sympathy. “Sounds rough. Did they say how long before ya get yer coordination back?”

Ron shook his head. “They said it all depends on me and how much I work on my therapy. I started tying my good hand behind my back so I can’t switch over to using it when I’m trying to improve my bad one.”

"You’ll get your muscle coordination back over time," promised Chronus. "It’ll just take a bit of time for everything to patch up properly and start responding better to your brain’s commands, is all. I knew a bloke that lost his leg back in the day, and for the first month after they re-attached it, the bloody thing randomly kicked. His foot tapped on its own for about a year after that, but he could run and jump and dance just as good as before, after he finished healing up."

Eric’s brows shot up and he took a step away from Ronald. “Jus’ in case yer arm decides tae randomly punch me.”

Undertaker chuckled. “I think it’d be more likely to punch  _me_ , truth be told.”

"It hasn’t done anything like that… other than twitches." Ronald shrugged. "But maybe it’s too early for that kind of thing." He looked past Eric to Undertaker. "And why would it want to hit you over Eric? I don’t see a target on you that says ‘punch me’."

Undertaker shrugged. “‘Cause I’m partly responsible for the state you’re in, lad. Holtz might’ve taken the first swing, but I provoked him. I can own up to that.”

“And I chose to step in when you got hurt.” Ronald shrugged. “If it wasn’t my arm, it would have been your head. If I had had a better grip on my knife, I’d be fine. But you have a baby on the way. I didn’t want that little girl of yours growing up without a daddy. I’m sure Jase would agree.” He checked his watch and shrugged. “But I gotta get going.” He raised his good hand in a wave and flashed one of his charming smiles before leaving.

"He’s a good lad," observed Chronus when Ronald was gone.

William smiled faintly. “Agreed. Well then, don’t you both have work to do?”

Eric nodded. “Aye…tha souls won’t reap ‘emselves. Let’s get goin’, ‘Taker.”

The two of them left William’s office to get their long day started, and the supervisor sighed in relief. No more partnering with Sutcliff. He’d foolishly entertained the hope that it would be more bearable than it had been back in the old days, but Grell was every bit as frustrating now as he ever was. If only he had a lover to distract him. Perhaps that would settle him down.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

“Jase, you’ll hurt yourself doing that.” Alan gently chided the long haired brunet as he walked into his store front from the back room with an armful of flowers which he set on the work bench behind the counter. “Please come down.”

“I’m fine, Alan,” Jase responded, standing on a step stool to organize the shelves of vases that lined a portion of one wall. A good number of the pots were one of a kind wooden vases he’d carved and was selling exclusively in Alan’s flower shop along with clay, glass, and crystal which Alan ordered from another shop down the road.

“I’m just worried for you and the baby,” Alan pointed out. “If you fall, it could do some serious damage to you and your baby girl. I can finish up there with the things on the two top shelves after I finish this commission.”

The shop owner picked up his flower clippers and started to trim the stems of the fresh cut flowers before working to arrange them in a blue glass vase the customer had chosen. The woman had stopped by that morning and placed the order for an anniversary arrangement to take home to her wife when she got off work.

“I’m nearly finished.” Jase shrugged, placing price tag cards out in front of each one. “I can’t be expected to sit in a chair all day every day until she is born. I’m still capable of doing my fair share of the work. Unless Doctor Skies tells me otherwise, I plan to. –There.” Finishing the task, the Frenchman stepped down and moved the stool over to the corner of the shop where it belonged before walking behind the counter to pick up the broom, aiming to sweep up dirt and any fallen peddles from the floor and out the door

“You aren’t even going to slow down? You’re seven months along…”

“I promise I’ll sit down and rest if I need to,” Jase insisted as he began to sweep under tables and shelves of displays. “I won’t risk over-exerting myself. Cecelia is too important to risk. Besides, the further I am in the pregnancy, the more Chronus restricts me at home. He has even started insisting on carrying me to bed every night if he isn’t working late.”

“He only worries and cares.” Alan chuckled, clipping more flowers for the arrangement. Adding baby’s breath to help fill in around the larger flowers.

“I know.” Jase smiled, running a hand over his belly. “The bigger she gets, the more exciting it is for us. We can’t wait to meet her.”

“Eric and I, also.” Alan smiled. “She’s already very loved. Hello, good afternoon, gentlemen.” Alan greeted two customers as they walked into the shop, the little bell above the door ringing as the door opened and closed. “Can I help you?”

The two men split up, one walking around the shop, looking over the displays of flower arrangements, the other walking over to the counter.

“Just browsing the different shops,” Sshrugged the man at the counter, “it’s my cousin’s first time here in Reaper London. He’s curious.”

“This shop is much like the ones from where I’m from… Nothing all that exciting,” stated the other man.

“Well, I have just opened up shop. I’m still working on gaining a customer base and setting up my shop.” Alan shrugged. “Yes, it’s basic. But I do offer lovely hand-carved vases made by Mister Jase Dubois, there.” He nodded to Jase and then gestured to the rows of wooden vases.

“So you have no real customers coming in?” questioned the first man.

“I have a handful who I see coming back, and some others who show up once or twice. But today has been a slower day. Only one customer aside from you two gentlemen.”

“Good enough for us.” The two men reached into their pockets and whipped out knives. They were poorly maintained, and small. Rust covered them and they looked chipped and dull, but there was no mistaking what kind of blades they were. Death scythes—illegal ones.

“Open the register!”

Alan gasped, dropping the rose he’d been about to put in the arrangement as he stared at the man jabbing the threatening scythe at him. His gaze flickered over to Jase—who seemed to know exactly what was happening as he stood stiff with the broom, his eyes trained on the scythe pointed at not just him, but his belly. Unlike Alan, the only thing he had between him and the man threatening him was a wooden broom. Alan at least had a counter.

“You really don’t want to do this.” Jase said.

“Oh, I think we really do, fatty. Now open the damned register! And no funny business!”

“Alright, alright.” Alan held up his hands. “Calm down and give me a moment.” He slowly stepped over to the cash register and reached into his pocket for the key to open it, making a show that it was only a key so that the two men wouldn’t get jumpy with their scythes. As bad a shape they were in, they were still deadly and would only hurt more if used.

He lowered the key and opened the register. The man tossed over a bag and he picked it up, not needing to be told what it was for. He began to grab the money in the drawer and stuff it into the scratchy burlap sack.

“Good man.” The man at the counter smirked and reached to snatch the sack away from Alan as soon as he was done.

Out the corner of his eye, Alan saw the man near Jase move away, turning his back to the Frenchman. He made his move, gripping the bag tight and leaning forward, biting down hard on the wrist of the man robbing him.

The thief cried out in pain, dropping both the knife and the bag, giving Alan the opportunity to knock both away to the floor behind the counter.

Jase also made his move, hitting the second thief over the head hard with the broom and breaking the wood over the man’s head with a loud crack. When the man hit the floor, he stepped on his back and used what remained of the boom handle in his hand to smack the scythe away.

The man who had gotten bit managed to shake Alan and he ran for the door.

“COWARD! DON’T LEAVE ME!” Cried out the one trapped under Jase.

Alan rounded the counter and snatched up the remaining thief’s knife. “Jase, call the authorities! I’ll handle this one.”

Jase nodded and released the man, hurrying over to the phone. “Sorry—if they were human I would have known they weren’t to be trusted,” he apologized as he plucked the store phone from its cradle and called for the reaper police.

* * *

 

Chronus just about had a fit when he heard the news. The authorities phoned him and Eric about the attempted robbery just as they were getting ready to clock out for the evening, and they went straight from headquarters to Alan’s flower shop. He charged in and scooped his spouse up in his arms the minute they arrived.

"You all right, love?"

"The baby and I are both fine—Alan too," Jase insisted, hugging his husband. "I hit one guy with a broom and Alan bit the other guy."

"Both of them are very lucky. The thieves both had possession of illegal scythes," a reaper police officer stated, holding up the two knives in an evidence bag. "One got away, but we have the other in custody. But your spouse showed impressive skills, disarming the man safely whilst in his shocking condition, Legendary Death."

Chronus grinned proudly, even as he kept his arms protectively around Jase. “He’s a tough li’l chap, despite his innocent looks.” He chuckled and sighed, rubbing his beloved’s back. He looked over at Alan. “So, how’d the robber taste? Needed some salt?”

Before Alan could answer, Eric came bounding in with his scythe at ready. “Alan!?”

"Settle down," advised the ancient. "Both of ‘em are fine. You’ll spook the authorities, waving that thing around."

Noticing the way the Shinigami police officers had reached for their scythes, Eric banished the weapon. He walked over to his spouse and he looked him up and down. “I cannae believe they had tha nerve tae rob a damned flower shop! Are ya okay, sweetheart?”

"Er…Alan," Undertaker advised, tapping the right side of his mouth. "You’ve got a spot of robber on your lip."

Alan gasped, stiffening as he turned away, his face flushing red as he took out his handkerchief to clean his lips off. “Why didn’t anyone tell me before—Jase?” He glanced over at his fellow doll.

Jase shrugged, “I didn’t see it if it was there, if not, then Chronus was pulling your leg.” He glanced up at his husband, a small smile upon his lips.

“It’s not funny!” Alan groused. “My actions were purely self-defense as I can’t summon my own scythe anymore.”

“As barbaric as your self-defense was, you did take quite the chunk out of his arm. He should be easy to find based on that injury,” said one of the officers as he took notes. “He’ll be joining his friend in custody soon.”

Eric burst into laughter. “Well, if ya cannae scythe ‘em, might as well cannibalize em, aye?” He hugged his flustered mate, too relieved to care about offending him. “I’m jus’ glad yer both a’right.”

"I never bitten anyone before…" Alan muttered into Eric’s shoulder, "…I don’t like how natural it felt."

"You’ll never get used to it," Jase reassured the former reaper from his own lover’s arms, "With any luck, you won’t have to do so again."

"Next time maybe I should have a broom to break over their heads." Alan gave a small smile.

"…I’ll replace it," the Frenchman promised.

"Well, it seems all is in order," announced Undertaker with a glance around the shop. "How bloody often can we expect this sort of thing to happen, anyhow?"

The female police officer shrugged. “It’s actually quite rare, sir. We haven’t had an incident like this for well over a year.”

Chronus sighed, and he looked down at his mate. “I can’t very well forbid you from helping out, then. I just…ah, hells, Jase. You’re expecting. I’m not overly fond of the thought of this happening again.”

“Even if you get so over protective of me, things still happen.” Jase shook his head. “You can’t keep all the dangers away until our daughter arrives. And I’m not completely helpless. I’m not human. I can bite pretty hard, and hit attackers with brooms if it comes to that. Plus, Alan’s with me.”

Alan nodded in agreement. “You know I wouldn’t let harm come to Jase or the baby.”

"I know all that," sighed Chronus. "Doesn’t make much difference to my instincts, though. I know both of you are more than capable."

He laid his hand over Jase’s abdomen. “I know you’ll do your best to protect yourself and this nipper, darlin’. You’ll just have to accept the sad fact that I’m a protective ol’ creep, yeah? I can’t help it. You’re my spouse and this is our baby. We made her together, Jase. Can’t help but worry about the both of you.”

“I know.” Jase leaned against his husband and closed his eyes, “I’m just saying I don’t want you going overboard with trying to protect us.

“You look tired, Jase.” Alan frowned, looking at the Frenchman.

“I’m starting to feel like I am.” Jase admitted with a small nod.

"Then let’s get you home," suggested Undertaker. "Can’t have you wearing yourself out defending flouriest shops from shady folk, eh?" He smiled and kissed Jase on the crown of his head, before steering him toward the door.

"I think we’ll be off now," he said to Alan and Eric. "See you chaps later on."

“‘Night, you two,” offered Eric. “See ye at work t’morrow.”

"But I like this florist." Jase smiled, glancing over at Alan, and giving he and Eric a wave goodbye, "I’ll see you tomorrow, Alan."

"Maybe we’ll go visit dispatch for lunch." Alan nodded, taking Eric’s hand, "So these two won’t worry so much about us."

* * *

 

“No, you sit right back down on that comfortable sofa and keep your feet up.” Alan scolded Jase gently again, “I’ll handle making dinner for our working men myself.”

“I’m honestly fine.” Jase insisted as Alan guided him down onto the couch in his and Chronus’ home, putting a throw pillow behind his back.

“You got incredibly pale just a half hour ago from being on your feet too long.” Alan reminded, “I don’t think Chronus would like it if he found out I let you hurry about the hot kitchen after that. You should either relax or take a nice cold ice bath. You do seem a little too warm to the touch, even for you.”

The Frenchman sighed, “But I expelled the excess holy fire just two days ago. I should be fine for the rest of the week!”

“Well, ‘should’ doesn’t mean that you aren’t overheated. Your body is starting to react to your condition and show the side-effects. It may start causing you to heat up again faster.” The concerned and almost motherly brunet insisted, “And you won’t burn yourself and your baby up on my watch!”

“…Fine. I won’t help make dinner…”

“Good. Would you like a book to read, or one of your carvings to work on?”

“Carving.” Jase nodded, “At least that way I feel like I’m helping.”

“Are Ronald and William joining us for dinner? I know you had Chronus extend an invitation to them.” Alan asked.

Jase gave a small nod, “Unless overtime keeps them. “Also, there may be another guest. I received a letter from Uriel this afternoon. He wants to come by for a visit to check on me. Make sure the holy flames aren’t about to burn me to a crisp.”

“Really? Well, that’s…nice of him.” Alan frowned. He didn’t really know the angel much. He’d been literally on his death bed when the angel had been staying with them and tutoring Jase in holy flame safety. But Jase seemed to like him well enough; Eric and Chronus had stopped complaining about him, so maybe he was a pretty nice guy compared to those responsible for the huge mess the year before.

The brunet tapped his chin in thought, “They only eat fruits and vegetables, right?”

Jase nodded, “We have some in the ice box. –I could throw together a salad.”

“Nice try. No, you are keeping your little bottom in that seat while I cook.” Alan smirked.

Chronus came in through the front door a moment later, hanging his coat on the wrack by the door. It was slightly damp with rain, as was his hair. He saw his disgruntled spouse sitting on the sofa in the parlor with his feet propped up on the ottoman, and he smiled.

"Look at that pout," he observed, holding the door open for his companion.

Eric came in behind him after shaking his own coat off, and he grinned at the sight of Jase’s sour expression. “Alan must’ve gotten on tae him fer bein’ on his feet too long.” He sniffed in the direction of the kitchen, catching the aroma of cooking food. “Must be makin’ dinner. I’ll go an’ see if I can help. Evenin’, Jase.”

Eric gave the doll a wave of greeting, before making his way to the kitchen to assist with dinner. Chronus removed his hat and after hanging it with the coats, he joined his husband on the sofa and gave him a smooch on the cheek. “Feeling all right, love?”

“I feel perfectly fine for a man with sore feet!” Jase huffed, “Alan won’t even let me toss a salad together to help.” He tipped over, leaning against his husband’s shoulder, his arms slipping around his waist.

“How was work? Safe and lacking danger, I hope?”

"A bit dull," answered Chronus. "Well, compared to yesterday, anyhow. Eric and I finished our collections so early we had naught to do afterwards, so we helped out Spears and Knox with their paperwork so they wouldn’t be stuck working late. They ought to arrive in a little while."

He laid a hand over the swell of Jase’s belly and rubbed it gently. “How’s the nipper been today? Active?”

He got his answer when he felt movement beneath his hand, and he chuckled. “Hullo there, peanut. Yes, Papa’s home.”

“I think she’s training to join the circus in there.” Jase said, smiling down at his belly and placing his hand over the reaper’s. “Hardly a moment when she isn’t moving around, today. And when she’s still, she’s on my bladder.”

Cecelia kicked again, her tiny foot pressing up against her father’s hands as if she was agreeing with her mother, proud of her actions that day.

Undertaker laughed in delight, and he scooted back so that he could lay his ear against Jase’s stomach to listen. “Now, I know you’re excited about being born soon, but go easy on Mummy. He’s kept you safe and warm, and he needs his rest at night.”

The ancient kissed Jase’s belly, just as there was a knock at the door. “Ah, that must be our other guests. I’ll answer it, love.”

He got up off the sofa and went to the door, but he paused as he started to reach for the knob. His normally droll expression faded into one of quiet alertness…and menace. “Jase, go into the kitchen with the Slingphries and get ready to run, if I tell you to.”

“Why?” Jase asked, twisting around to look at Chronus. “I seriously doubt any of our guests for this evening will attack me. They are all our friends. Besides, moving fast isn’t so easy for me right now.” He pointed out, working himself up off the couch and walking around the coffee table towards the door.

"Don’t come to the door," snapped the ancient, uncommonly harsh. "Right, you can’t run, so get Eric to carry you. I’m sensing an angel, darlin’, and after our last encounters with ‘em, I’m not leaving anything to chance."

"An angel? Oh!" Jase chuckled and walked over to the door, reaching out for the handle. "We are expecting this visit, Chronus. By not answering the door, you are being quite rude," he said, realizing he hadn’t gotten the chance to let his husband know that Uriel planned on stopping by. With that said, he opened the door with a smile. "Uriel, it’s nice to see you again."

Undertaker had just been about to snatch his small, pregnant mate away from the door and take off with him before some buzzard could snatch him again and fly off with him. When he saw the archangel standing there in his auburn-golden glory, he blinked. Jase’s words registered in his brain then, and he put his hands on his hips in an indignant pose.

"Well  _I_  wasn’t expecting this visit! So you waited to tell me ‘till he was knocking at the door, and then you just skipped over and opened it, knowing I had no bloody idea it was him?”

The ancient was rarely ever cross with his mate, but he honestly thought he might have a heart attack, when he saw Jase so casually open the door to an angel. “Do you have any idea what you just did t’ my poor old nerves, Jase? I had thoughts of some holy terror snatching you away from me again!”

Uriel’s smile of greeting died on his lips at the reaper’s outraged complaints. “I seem to have arrived with poor timing?” His feathers ruffled slightly at the tension he sensed from the Undertaker.

“I told you before I opened the door,” Jase pointed out with a frown, but then he shook his head and looked up at the towering archangel. “No, it’s my fault for forgetting to mention your expected visit sooner. It slipped my mind when he got home from work.” He explained kindly, gesturing for the angel to enter their home.

"Oh, I see." The angel shrank his form so that he was only slightly taller than Chronus, so that he could slip through the door more easily and move around with ease. He looked at Jase’s upset mate, and he smiled. "I apologize if my arrival caused you strain, Death. I understand why my presence would alarm you, to arrive unannounced after all you have endured."

He gave a little bow to the both of them. “I merely wished to visit with Jase and see how…he has…come…along?”

Uriel blinked owlishly at Jase, his vivid, violet eyes appearing confused. They swept over the small Frenchmen, taking in his form, and the angel suddenly reached out to lay his palm over Jase’s abdomen.

"Here now, you can’t just—" Chronus began to protest.

"You are…with child!" Exclaimed the angel as if Undertaker hadn’t spoken.

Jase beamed as he nodded. “Impossible, we know. But yes, I’m carrying our daughter. A little girl.” He took his husband’s hand. “It was a shock at first, but we are excited for her arrival.”

For a moment, Uriel just looked completely bewildered. Then his eyes lit up with understanding, and he gazed between the reaper and the doll. “The holy fire,” he whispered. You have both been infused with it—Jase permanently.”

Then the angel suddenly slimmed down, grew curves where there were none before, and spoke in a higher-pitched, feminine voice. “It is the only explanation. Our ability to shift between genders must have partially transferred to you, Jase.”

"Yes, yes…that was my theory too," agreed Chronus with a nod, hardly phased by the archangel’s abrupt gender transition. "Well, seems you’ll be joining us for tea. Sorry for the reaction, chap…er…lass…whichever. Jase, whatsay you make Uriel comfy while I go and check on the progress in the kitchen, hmm?"

He also didn’t want Eric to come charging out with his scythe in hand when he realized there was an angel on the premises.

Jase nodded and gestured to the sitting room. “Please have a seat…” he said, trying not to stare. He hadn’t ever seen an angel change gender before, it threw him off slightly to think that this woman was the same man who had taught him how to handle the holy flame.

He showed the angel to the couch and chairs, offering him a seat before lowering himself to his own seat with the throw pillows to help support his back.

“Forgive me my curiosity, but…does it feel different when you shift to a female body like that?” he asked, slightly nervously.

"In many ways," acknowledged Uriel with a nod. He shifted back into his usual male form, and he smiled at Jase. "This is the form I personally prefer. Some have no preference, and so they readily transform themselves from one day to the next. Those who choose to reproduce decide on which role they wish to take once they have chosen a mate, and should they choose to be female, they hold that form until their birthing time comes."

Uriel shrugged his closely tucked and folded wings. “There is a change in urges, mood and sensation when one alters gender. Some are amplified, while others are dulled. This has little to do with our individual personalities, however, and more to do with the physiological makeup of each form. The personality remains the same—which is why many of us have selected a preferred gender form and tend only to alter it on rare occasion. Some of my brethren even stay in a permanently androgynous state, with no reproductive parts at all, or even a blend of both.”

The angel tilted his head, his large purple irises flicking over Jase with quiet concern. “I imagine this must have been quite difficult a discovery for you to adjust to. It seems you may have temporarily acquired androgynous internal parts.”

“I was in shock.” Jase nodded, “-and I didn’t know if I wanted this. It was frightening and different. But once I got over the shock of it, I knew I couldn’t part with her. Chronus didn’t want to, either. But he made the choice mine. Doctor Skies does what she can to make sure the baby and I both stay healthy, but everyone fears it may be too much for me. I have a womb, yes, but my body is still the one I had as a human. I just hope she’ll be alright.”

Uriel pondered the dilemma. “I would suggest you attempt to transition further for the sake of an easier birth, were you not so far along in gestation. It is too late to attempt such a thing at this point, however. Your child has found the best place to grow within you and to change that…”

He shook his auburn head. “No, you are better off relying on the medical advancements of your mate’s people. Had I known about this sooner, I might have been able to help.”

“You mean—to try and become a…woman?” Jase blinked, “I have nothing against the lovely ladies of the world, but…I’d rather stay a man! Besides, I’m not an angel like you. I’m just a doll with holy fire inside me. I doubt I have the full capabilities that angels do.”

Uriel smiled with amusement. “No, I did not mean to fully become female. What I meant was that you might have been able to alter your body enough to make the birth of your child easier. Did I not tell you that some of my brethren choose to live somewhere between genders, or as neither?”

He shrugged his wings again. “True, most who choose to bear offspring prefer the full transition, as the female body is designed for it…but some choose to alter only certain parts…or keep a combination of both. It really does depend on the individual angel. I meant not to alarm you, Jase. As you say; you may not be capable of it even were you to attempt it…but I worry for you. I…”

The angel frowned a bit, and then he smirked. “I am fond of you, and of your friends—though I doubt they share that fondness. If you would permit, I would like to attend the birthing of your offspring. At least to wait with your companions, so that should something go terribly wrong, I may assist and heal you.”

“You may have to ask Chronus on that. But, for my say in the possibility, I think it would be helpful to have someone a little more…experienced in such matters. Even if you have never had a child yourself, you know about the holy flame and gender switching, which is obviously what partially happened to me in order for me to become pregnant. You may know some things that could help should something go wrong. I’d rather not loose my baby if you could offer assistance should something happen during the operation. From what I understand, Doctor Skies has been researching everything involving child birth that humans know. Reapers, apparently, do not have children. This is just as new to the medical team as it is to Chronus and I.”

"I would be happy to assist in any way possible," assured Uriel with a nod. "Perhaps I can speak with your mate on the matter at dinner?"

“Or after. We are having more guests over tonight. I wouldn’t want them to feel awkward,” Jase suggested,.“We have Alan and Eric over already, and William and Ronald should be arriving at any moment when they get out of work.”

Uriel’s brows knitted as he tried to place faces with the names. “Would you happen to be speaking of the stiff man with the dark hair and his loud, blond companion?”

“Yes…I guess that is one way to remember them.” Jase chuckled. “I often called William ‘the cold reaper’ before I got to know him, and I didn’t start to get to know Ronald until much later. William was the reaper who collected me after they arrested Chronus. I wasn’t too fond of him for that, but he did testify for Chronus rather than against him. I could at least respect him for that until he apparently got together with his husband and started to become a little more social.”

"I see. Well, it pleases me that you’ve made friends. I imagine it must be difficult for—"

His words were interrupted by a knock at the door, and he turned, feathers ruffling slightly in reaction to the unexpected noise. “I presume that must be them now.”

Jase turned to look at the door, “Excuse me,” he excused himself, pushing himself up to answer the door, but struggling a little on getting to his feet. Feeling low on energy, he sighed and gave up, setting himself back down. “Chronus, could you get the door? I think William and Ronald are here!” He called out.

"Right-o," agreed Chronus from the kitchen. He came through the parlor and he bent over to plant a soft kiss on Jase’s head, before going to the door to answer it as requested. He went still and his mouth fell open when he opened it to find Grell Sutcliff standing there.

"Er, hullo Miss Sutcliff." He looked beyond the shorter redhead’s shoulder at the two reapers standing behind him. William T. Spears looked as though he wished he had a hole to climb into, and Ronald bore the expression of a sheepishly guilty party. Undertaker shook himself out of his stupor and smiled—though he had the horrible feeling that his spouse wasn’t going to be a bit happy over this new development.

"We weren’t expecting an extra, but there’s plenty to go ‘round." He stepped aside and gestured with his long sleeve. "Come in, come in. Dinner’s on the way to being cooked, and we’ve got another special guest, as well."

“Sorry…” Ronald muttered, hanging his head, “Senpai tried to drag me shopping again and I told him Will and I had plans and…”

“And I informed him that he can’t have a party without the sexy single!” Grell interrupted as he twirled into the room, his hand purposely brushing up against Undertaker’s rear and giving it a firm squeeze as he did so. “It seems Willy has rubbed off on Ronnie. He’s getting rusty on the whole party thing, and there is no way I’m letting him get boring! He’s my cute little junior, after all, and he’ll always be my cute little junior! Now! Where is shorty? I keep hearing of a baby and never got to see! Such a crime keeping a baby from the one reaper who wants one the most! Ah! There’s the little French brat!” The loud redhead caught sight of in the sitting room and he swept passed the group in the entry hall to go coo over the unborn baby, much to the Frenchman’s discomfort and silent protests due to his dislike of the red reaper.

But before Grell got to him, he stopped dead. “Unnie, darling…did you know you had a fluffy ball of light sitting in your armchair?” he blinked owlishly at the angel.

"Honestly, Sutcliff," snapped William with a flush of mortification upon noticing the angel. "Can you not at least attempt some medium of proper decorum?"

Undertaker was no help; he was busy snickering behind his hand. Fortunately, Uriel was amongst the least easily offended of his kind, and he merely smiled in greeting and gave Sutcliff a nod of calm acknowledgment.

"Good evening. Grell, is it not? I seem to recall you from the trial." His gaze flitted to Will and Ron. "The two of you, as well. Mr. Spears, yes? And…Ronald Knox?"

"Indeed." William straightened his glasses and offered his hand in greeting. "Good evening to you, archangel Uriel. I must say, I’m surprised to see you. I apologize for our associate’s lack of manners."

Uriel cast a brief little smile Grell’s way. “Oh, I mind not. I enjoy the free spirited folk, whether they be mortal or otherwise. I came to visit Jase and to offer my services, when the time comes for his young to be born.”

“See, Will?” Grell giggled, skipping over to the angel and leaning over him, arms around his shoulders, “You don’t need to apologize for me! I’m a big girl! I can take responsibility for my own self, should I offend someone~ This handsome anti-devil here understands~ Don’t you, darling?” He cooed into Uriel’s ear.

“Oh-oh… Hey, you better run before Senpai gets infatuated with you.” Ronald warned the angel.

“Oh—why do you have to be so mean, Ronnie?” Grell pouted.

Uriel didn’t seem to know quite what to do about Grell draping himself on him. His golden feathers ruffled slightly, but he didn’t move. “Such…interesting friends you have, Jase.”

Chronus couldn’t hold back his snickering any longer. In a matter of moments, Grell had managed to manhandle Jase and attach himself to their heavenly visitor. He thought of coming to Uriel’s rescue, but it was just too bloody entertaining to put an immediate stop to. “Looks like Miss Sutcliff’s found another potential suitor,” he observed shamelessly.

Eric came in from the kitchen at that moment, having heard the commotion. He grinned when he saw Grell cuddled up to a rather flustered looking Uriel. “Go’ extra company, do we? Good thing we took Chronus’ monster appetite into account when we made up dinner.”

“I would not call Mister Sutcliff ‘friend’.” Jase stated matter-of-factly. “Our personalities clash unpleasantly.”

“That’s because you are such a dull little brat!” Grell huffed. “I hope that baby of yours takes after his handsome Daddy!”

Ron shook his head and sighed, closing the door to stop more bugs from flying in. “So, what, Alan slaving away over a hot stove by himself, now? Anything I can help with that isn’t dangerous? Like, I could set the table or whatever.”

Eric shrugged. “That’d be fine, Ronnie. Everything’s jus’ about done, an’ it ought tae be ready t’ serve in a few minutes. I’ll pour tha drinks while yer doin’ tha’.”

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

A short while later, they were all seated at the dining table and Uriel prudently kept his form shrunk to a more manageable size as they ate. They had to cook extra vegetables on the spot to accommodate the angel, but Chronus didn’t mind and it seemed the others didn’t either. The ancient kept having to cough into his napkin to hide his mirth as he witnessed the way Grell interacted with Uriel. He wasn’t sure if the archangel ever partook in the pleasures of the flesh, but Sutcliff was doing his very best to convince him it would be worth a try with him.

"So, Mr. Dubois," William tactfully said, attempting to keep the conversation away from Grell’s amorous attentions, "When is your due date, again?"

“Roughly a month and a half,” Jase stated, sipping his water. “Instead of giving me a due-date, Doctor skies gave me a due-week; because there may be complications with surgery, she wants me to be in and ready for it to start. Once I reach that critical week, she wants me to stay at the hospital to await Cecilia’s arrival,” he explained.

“Man—sounds like a pain in the arse, ta me,” Ronald said, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. “Ten out of ten, do not want.”

“I for one, think that the results would make it more than worth it,” Alan interjected. “I’m somewhat jealous of Jase and Chronus.”

Ronald screwed up his face. “Why? Nine months of getting fat, then having to have the thing cut outa you? Loosing my arm was bad enough!” He pointed at his still lame arm. It was better, but he still struggled with it from time to time. “Plus, staying in a hospital is the absolute worst!”

“Allie isn’t bothered by hospitals, remember, Ronnie? Besides! Babies are adorable! Little balls of cooing fat!” Grell had a typically romanticized, dreamy look on his face.

“That,  barfing,  pooing and crying,” Ron muttered.

“Unnie! Train your baby to ‘poo’ on Uncle Ronnie!” Grell suggested.

Jase blinked at the group of reapers. “This is hardly an appropriate dinner table topic.”

"Yes, please curb the talk of feces at the dinner table," agreed William. "Gracious, you have a talent for turning almost any subject to vulgarity, Sutcliff. Will someone please pass the salt and pepper?"

Eric handed the requested items over, and for once, he chose to diffuse the situation rather than exacerbate it. “Jase has been keepin’ himself in great shape. Hopefully he an’ tha bairn’ll get through this wi’out any complications.”

"Oh, I have faith that they will," enthused Chronus, "and I’ll be right by his side through the whole thing."

"I meant to speak with you about that," Uriel said after swallowing a bite of broccoli. "Master Chronus, would you mind terribly if I were present for the birth? I discussed the possibility of Jase purposely altering his body to make it easier on him, but he did not take well to the idea. Instead, I may be able to assist with my healing abilities, should anything go wrong during the birth."

Undertaker stopped eating, and he looked at his spouse uncertainly. “Well, I don’t s’pose I’ve got any objection to that, if Jase is all right with it. The medical team might find your presence a bit distracting, though.”

Uriel nodded. “I understand. I could wait in another room, and you could fetch me if something goes amiss. That way your reaper healers could work in peace, without my presence disturbing them unless absolutely necessary.”

"Hmm." The ancient scratched his chin and shrugged. "Seems fair to me. Jase, what do you think, love?"

“I have already told him I’d like him too, should you be fine with the idea as well.” Jase nodded, cutting into his rare steak, “Pregnancy and child birth is something his kind has dealt with many times, while it’s completely new to your kind. I feel it’d be safest for the baby to have someone like Uriel there to assist. We could talk to Doctor Skies about it at my next check up, but I’m sure she would be fine with the idea, as well. She also wants to see this go smoothly.”

“I think everyone who knows wishes to see it all go smoothly.” Alan nodded.

"Then we’ll have a chat with the doctor on Monday," agreed Chronus. He poured himself a bit more wine, and then he topped up the glasses of everyone else that was drinking it. "I think you’ll like Dr. Skies, Uriel. She’s a peach."

The angel tilted his head, puzzled. “Surely you don’t mean to tell me that you have been substituting fruit for a true healer, Legendary Death.”

Undertaker paused with his wine partway to his lips. “Eh?”

Eric coughed behind his hand. “Dinnae take it literally,” he explained to Uriel, “he jus’ means she’s sweet. She’s no’ actually a peach.”

"Oh, right." Undertaker giggled a bit. "Ah, me…sorry, chap. Guess I’m not used to carrying on conversations with folk that aren’t used to slang terms."

"Ah, I see." Uriel inclined his head in a polite nod. "The fault lies with me. I have been removed from the other realms for long years, and I know not some of the metaphors used by mortals…and apparently reapers."

“You should really spend more time with your head out of the clouds, then, darling~” Grell purred, leaning against the angel, “I’ll be happy to assist you in catching up with everything you annoyingly sexy balls of fluff have been stubbornly missing out on up there~”

Uriel flushed a little, feathers subtly ruffling in a manner that was impossible for anyone there to interpret. Undertaker started to try and come to his rescue, but then he noticed a little shiver pass through the angel that he was certain had nothing to do with umbrage. He grinned and scooped up another helping of potatoes. He half expected Uriel to coo like a dove in response to Grell’s suggestion and proximity.

"So what do you feathered blokes do all day up there, anyhow?" asked the ancient. "Play harps and sing hymns to the almighty?"

Uriel chuckled, his sidelong glance at Grell flicking away to settle on the Undertaker. “Nothing quite so mundane, I’m afraid. Our lives are not so very different from your own. We have tasks to fulfill, gatherings, leisure time. I spend most of my days overseeing matters of the council. I rarely have time to enjoy for myself, unfortunately.”

Eric glanced at William. “Sounds like someone else we know.”

The supervisor smirked. “Someone has to keep you all in line, Slingby.”

“Plus he has me to make sure he takes breaks and keeps the stress levels down.” Ron added with a grin. “It’s much easier now since I can feel when he gets too stressed and needs to relax. And I know just the things to tempt him away from the desk for a bit.”

“I’m sure we all know exactly what you—“ Grell started to tease, only to be cut off by his former junior.

“I’m sure you think you do, but not everything is about sex, Senpai!”

“Yes, but sex is quite enjoyable for both people involved~” The redhead giggled, “And I know you two have done it in the office! I know of at least three times I have seen that little bottle of lube sitting out over by the couch rather than be safely hidden away in the top drawer of William’s desk!”

"Grell Sutcliff, you will stop discussing our personal business at this table," snapped William, flushing with embarrassment. "Honestly, you have no shame nor tact!"

Uriel was looking decidedly uncomfortable, and he quietly ate the fruit salad he’d been served with his vegetables. Feeling a bit sorry for him, Chronus took it upon himself to change the subject yet again. “Well, you all haven’t seen our nursery, have you? It’s finally finished and I think it’s lovely. Mayhap after dessert we could show you.”

Jase sighed. Normally when they had guests over, it was his husband’s tongue he worried about if anything. But Grell was even worse with such a loose tongue. Under the table, he silently thanked his husband by giving his knee a squeeze.

“The nursery is adorable.” Alan smiled. He and Eric had helped with it, so they both knew what it looked like. “Cecilia is going to love her room.”

“Hey, Eric, your husband is really starting to sound like he wants a baby, too.” Ronald teased with a cocky grin. “Thinking of becoming a daddy, yourself?”

Eric choked on his scotch and he quickly reached for the glass of water he’d poured to accompany it. “Tha’s no’ really possible fer us,” he reminded after catching his breath. “Unless we adopt. Cannae say a human bairn would fair well in our realm, either.”

He glanced at his spouse a bit warily. Alan definitely seemed to have baby fever since they’d learned of Jase’s condition, and it only seemed to grow more pronounced with the Frenchman’s pregnancy.

Alan nodded in agreement, “Seeing as it’s because of Heaven that they were able to conceive, it’s not because of Jase being a doll. So I can’t end up like Jase. It’s fine.” He took Eric’s hand. “Don’t choke yourself, love. I’m not going to ask you to give me a baby.”

“Plus you two are going to be Uncle Eric and Uncle Alan soon.” Jase pointed out, “And don’t think that we won’t be asking you two to babysit when Chronus and I want to have a date night once in a while.”

Eric smiled. “That’ll be jus’ fine. Wi’ Alan at my side, I cannae really go wrong.” He put an arm around his spouse. “He’s go’ a nurturing side I lack. Yer daughter’s going tae be in good hands when ya need a babysitter.”

"What is a ‘date night’?" inquired Uriel curiously, drawing surprised looks from the others.

Even Jase blinked in surprise, “Do angels not date?” he asked, “What do you do with your mates? How do you strengthen your  relationships?”

"Oh, you mean courtships and wooing," reasoned Uriel with a nod of understanding. He looked faintly embarrassed. "Of course. I had…forgotten. Yes, of course my kind do these things. I simply haven’t partaken in anything of the sort in quite some time. Duty, and all."

William glanced at his spouse sitting next to him, emphasizing more than he cared to admit. “Work can interfere with any personal pleasures. After a time, one can easily forget simple pleasures.”

"You just need someone to court!" Grell smiled, "Someone to remind you to not take work too seriously~"

Ronald rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t deny that Grell had a point. He, after all, did just that for William, and he was sure Eric probably used to do so for Alan back when the brunet had been a reaper. Alan always took his job seriously, too. Not as bad as William, but much more than most at the office.

The blond’s eyes slid over to Chronus, and he eyed the ancient. “Hey…before you retired…did you have anyone to remind you to take breaks? Have fun? I mean, did you end up retiring because you got yourself too over-worked?”

"I was once nearly as stiff-necked as your dear Willy, believe it or not," answered Chronus, "but then it got so bloody boring, I felt my sanity slipping away. After watching the antics of some mortals, I started trying out new ways to make life worth living. I didn’t turn into a practical joker overnight, mind you. It took a few years before my need for laughter became extreme enough to raise hell in the office."

Undertaker grinned and propped his chin in his hand, reminiscing. “Couldn’t even tell you how many times I got written up, before I finally defected. One of my pranks even resulted in poor Lawrence losing an eyebrow and half his mustache. Thought the bloke’d never forgive me, but he’s a patient sort.”

“See!” Ronald turned on his husband, “Working as hard and as much as you do without breaks and fun is bad for your brain! I’m really saving you every time I interrupt you!” he grinned, poking the man’s arm. “I’m healthy for you!”

“And he’s healthy for you.” Alan stated, “Partying and drinking too much isn’t good, either. William slows you down to a safer level of it.”

"Thank you Mr. Humphries for that reminder," offered William with a bare hint of a smirk at Ronald. "I do believe we have both improved on those particular quirks, in the time we’ve been together."

"Too bad my darlin’ dollie can’t say the same about me," chuckled Undertaker, "though I s’pose I’m not mad as a hatter any longer."

Eric snorted. “Dun’ kid yerself, auld man. Yer still as crazy as they come.”

"But in an endearing way, right?" pressed the silver reaper with a bright grin.

“Very endearing.” Jase said, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, “At least I find you to be so. And you aren’t quite as much the madman I first met.”

“I think his madness was quite endearing from the beginning! Especially the calm control his eyes showed over it~” Grell cooed.

“Yeah, but you are kind of a madman yourself.” Ronald pointed out.

“Aren’t we all in our own special little ways?” Grell giggled, “Unnie and I just happen to be the only two to get ourselves into serious trouble with it—Eric kinda did, too.”

"Came close," sighed Eric, recalling how he’d very nearly gone on a killing spree to gather a thousand souls for his partner, in the slim hope that the legend of the cure was true. He looked at Chronus. "If it weren’t fer him, I’d have gone through wi’ it."

Undertaker shrugged modestly. “Truth be told, the one that really stopped you was yourself, Eric. Nothing any of us could have said or did would have stopped you from going through with it behind our backs, if you truly believed in the cure. Give yourself a bit of credit, chap.”

Eric took a bite of his roast turkey, glancing sidelong at his husband. “Al would nae have accepted a cure tha’ came at tha cost of innocent lives. Part o’ me knew tha’ already, but I was almost desperate enough tae try anyhow.”

"You were honestly considering culling a thousand humans for the sake of one reaper?" Uriel’s brows furrowed in puzzlement.

"For the sake of the reaper he loves above all others," corrected Chronus before Eric could get defensive. "Love can make anyone its fool…blind us to our conscience and destroy our objectivity. Besides, I don’t think your folk have any right to judge, my feathered friend. Not after what they did in Paris, for the sake of finding one little priest. At least any mortals Eric might have reaped for the cure would still have their souls intact. Can’t say the same for the ones your brethren ‘purified’, can you?"

Uriel looked down contritely. “Yes, you raise a good point. I fear I was hasty in my judgment.”

“We all have our sins. Even those who reside in Heaven whether they wish to admit it or not. Perhaps the greatest sin is to deny that we are susceptible to sin when it’s obvious we have done wrong. Not that it’s as horrible as to take someone’s life or horrible things like that. But…to lie to ourselves is to blind ourselves.” Jase preached, “Of all the angels I have met, Uriel is the only one I have known to know that angels are not above sin. It helps give me hope for the others. It helps me fear them less.”

“Though it’s hard to find the good angels.” Grell giggled, “But we three immortal groups all are a bit racist as a whole. William and his view on Demons is a perfect example. I think we could all get along with a little understanding. What do you think, darling?” he asked, clinging to Uriel’s arm.

The auburn-haired angel looked at his reaper admirer, his purple gaze going slightly heavy-lidded. He was clearly not used to such intimate contact, but again, he did not pull away or request that Grell let go of him. “I believe we all have a purpose to our existence, and though that purpose does clash at times with the purpose of others—demons, for example—we must respect the fact that we are all here by the will of the Divine.”

William scoffed slightly and sipped his wine. “It is not ‘racist’ to refer to demons exactly as they are, Grell Sutcliff. Our kind have always been at odds with them, struggling to gather souls before they in their greed can devour them. Were it up to me, the restrictions concerning contracted demons and their prey would be lifted, and we could interfere with their plans. I’m sure the Undertaker himself would like that, as well, considering his ties to the Phantomhive family.”

Chronus shrugged. “It’d be nice if I could save the little lord’s soul from his butler, Mr. Spears, but my ties to him and his family are all but severed, now. It’s not really my place. He made his choice and he’ll just have to live with it…or not, as the case may be. Sad thing, that, but as I’ve said before; not even demons are likely to live for eternity, and when they die, every soul they devoured in their lifetime gets released. Might be a hundred years from now or a thousand, but one day or another, Michaelis will meet his end and the Earl’s soul will be free to move on to the afterlife. Devoured souls don’t get destroyed like purified ones, you know. They become part of the demon for as long as it lives.”

"Morbid talk fer tha dinner table," sighed Eric upon noticing the faintly horrified and pitying expression on Jase’s face. "Can we change tha subject tae something tha’ won’t give Jase nightmares?"

“It may be a little too late for that.” Jase said, his eyes wide. Demons were one immortal group he’d never encountered, and they hardly talked about such creatures. And now he couldn’t help but picture horrific monsters trapping human souls within their enormous, grotesque bodies.

"Worry not, Jase," soothed Uriel. "You are quite safe from any of their kind, being surrounded by your powerful reaper friends and your mate. Along with your ability to wield the holy fire, you have all the protection you need from their kind."

"Just give ‘em a face full of light, if any of them ever approach you," encouraged Undertaker with a smirk. "That’d change their mind right quick, if they’ve got a notion to snack on you."

Alan nodded, “I doubt biting them would help like it did with those two would-be thieves. “If you end up encountering one, use your fire. It’s different than the flames of Hell that they are used to. It’ll actually burn them. But it’s unlikely that you will face off with one. You spend most of your time in our realm or here at your home with Chronus. Your husband is well known in more than just reaper circles. I’d think a demon would have a death wish if they knowingly attacked your home.”

“I’m not worried, really. It’s more…the imagery I got from the topic was…upsetting.” Jase explained.

“Awe, wee lamb.” Grell purred, “Demons aren’t all that scary. They are just sinfully sexy~ You should be fine and unaffected. You’re such a good boy, so dedicated to your one and only.”

"You are making my food churn in my stomach, Grell Sutcliff," admonished William. "Please do cease with your vulgar talk of demonic sex appeal."

"I think we could use more grog," muttered Eric. “‘Scuse me."

He got up to fetch a fresh bottle of wine, the brandy and the scotch.

"Well," said Uriel softly, "Officer Sutcliff is not exactly wrong. Demon kind come in many shapes and sizes, and not all are hideous to gaze upon. It has been said that certain angel families are frightening to behold, by mortal standards. I suppose to those of us who are accustomed to them it matters not, but to one who is unfamiliar with their breed, they can be quite fearful. It is much the same with demons."

"Makes sense really." Ronald muttered with a mouth full of food, "Demons were once angels who rebelled and fell from grace to create their own kingdom. Ended up evolving into a new race."

"Ronald, talking with your mouth full is a good way to choke." Alan scolded lightly in a parent-like fashion.

Chronus had just stuffed his mouth full of food as well, and he prudently swallowed and rinsed it down with the remainder of his wine before speaking, to avoid getting a lecture himself. “Mm, like it or not, angels and demons are cousins to each other. Reapers are like slightly more distant cousins.”

"I have no relation to any demons," insisted William with disgust.

Eric came back in with the alcohol, and after setting it down on the table, he went straight to Will to top up his wine. “Here, drink up, boss.”

William raised a brow. “Are you deliberately trying to get me drunk, Slingby?”

"Prolly just trying to kill the bug that’s up your bum," suggested Chronus with a smirk.

"I’m jus’ tryin’ tae give everyone somethin’ else tae think about," answered the Scotsman. Why Sutcliff always had to push William’s buttons was a mystery that Eric had never quite figured out, but the more Grell talked about his fascination with demons, the more annoyed Spears got. "Jase, how’s yer water doing? Need a top-up?"

Jase shook his head, “I have half a glass left, but…” he glanced over at Chronus, “I’m kind of craving a banana-strawberry smoothie.” He hinted. The baby had him on a kick for them over the past week. He didn’t expect Eric to cater to his cravings, but Chronus was another story.

Grell sighed, leaning back in his chair, “Why must the subject be changed every time it gets remotely fun?”

“Because we are at the dinner table.” Alan pointed out.

Chronus chuckled and got up to see to his husband’s needs. “Not much can spoil my appetite, but I can’t say the same for everyone else. I’ll be right back with that smoothie, love.”

While the ancient went into the kitchen to make up Jase’s treat, Eric tried to keep the subject from drifting back into unpleasant subjects. “Uriel, has this sort o’ thing ever happened before, tha’ ya know of?”

The angel glanced up from his plate. “You mean a human man gestating an angelic pregnancy?”

Eric nodded.

"Not to my knowledge," admitted Uriel. "This is the first I have ever seen…which is why I offered my services, if need be. The daughters of men have born angelic offspring before, but never the males."

“I’m more bearing death’s offspring.” Jase pointed out, “So there is still a rather large difference.”

“Yeah, no wings or halos.” Ronald snickered, “Instead she may turn out to be a prankster like her daddy, or end up operating on her dolls like a mad scientist, making Frankenstein monster type creations! Better keep an eye on her once she starts moving around on her own.”

“I’m surprised you can make that reference, Ronnie.” Grell said, tilting his head.

“Hey, just because I don’t spend all my time with my nose stuck in books doesn’t mean I haven’t read one or two!”

"Was it a popup book?" teased Eric.

"Ronald is quite capable of reading on an adult level, I assure you," defended William. "It’s his habit of reading out loud that can be bothersome…at least when he does it in bed while I am trying to sleep."

“When did this turn into a Knox roast?” Ron pouted, nudging William.

“Because you are so easy to pick on, Darling.” Grell giggled, “And you’re the youngest…erm, apart from Frenchy, here. We can’t pick on him because he’s pregnant and may literally bite back.

“I don’t see why age is a reason to ‘pick on’ someone. We are all adults.” Jase pointed out, sipping what was left in his glass of water.

"At least it takes some o’ tha heat off me," Eric stated. "Usually I’m tha favorite target, ‘round here."

"That you are, chap," agreed Chronus as he returned from the kitchen with Jase’s smoothie. He set it down on the table beside Jase and he kissed the crown of the doll’s head, before returning to his seat. "You just make it so easy. But you give as good as you get, mind you."

“Thank you.” Jase smiled, taking the smoothie and sipping it through the straw.

“I say we pick on someone other than the sexiest man at this table!” Ronald protested, pointing at himself.

Uriel chuckled at the banter. “What an interesting family you all make.”

"Ah, we’re no’ related tae each other," Eric corrected.

The angel smiled. “Some families are created through unions and birthing, but others are simply chosen. You may not share blood, but you do share a warmth and bonds with each other that is on par with a family circle.”

"Then I guess that makes me the black sheep of the family," observed Undertaker with a bright grin.

William took a swallow of wine and shook his head. “No sir, that would be Sutcliff.”

Uriel looked at the sharp-toothed reaper in question. “He appears more red than black, to me.”

"Ohh~" Grell latched onto the angel’s arm, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder, "I adore this one~ Can I keep you, darling?"

The archangel looked somewhat startled. “Keep me? For what purpose? I don’t understand.”

At this point, Undertaker had to excuse himself from the table again and go into the kitchen. His guffaws could be heard from the other room despite his obvious attempt to control the volume of his mirth. Uriel flushed, wondering what he’d said that was so amusing.

"It’s another expression," offered Eric with a grin. "I dinnae think Grell meant it seriously."

"I would not be so sure of that," warned William, shooting a disapproving glance Sutcliff’s way. "I would advise you to be careful, Uriel."

The angel felt quite foolish. He couldn’t see the harm in Grell’s affectionate actions, but perhaps there was an underlying meaning to William’s comment that he simply wasn’t seeing.

“Of course I meant it!” Grell snipped, “Honestly, just because I couldn’t catch any of you, doesn’t mean I’ll give up on finding my own handsome squeeze!” He looked up at the Angel, “And if it’s you, then why should I give up on my catch too soon~”

“Or you could wait for your fish to catch you.” Ron shrugged.

“Not my style! I’m not about to wait locked up in a dusty old tower for my prince charming! I’ll go out and find the tower he’s locked in if I have to!”

Uriel regarded the amorous redhead cautiously. “I don’t suspect anyone has the intent of locking me up in a tower.”

"Och, ya poor, winged thing," chuckled Eric. "Watch yerself there; Grell might try an’ clip yer pinfeathers tae make sure yeh cannae escape him."

"Please do try not to give him ideas," William cautioned. "He’s all but branded Mr. Uriel as it is."

Undertaker came back in, shoulders still shaking with mirth. In his hands he carried a Christmas pudding with a knife stabbed through the top, and a stack of small dishes. “Right then. Who’s up for a spot of dessert, eh? Miss Sutcliff, climb off your angelic treat for a moment. I think the chap’s blushing hard enough already.”

“Red looks good on him.” Grell cooed, “And why would I clip such a beauty’s wings? I like birds to be wild and free, why lock it in a cage like a broken little song bird? He’s not a pet, Darling is free to go if he wishes, but I’d like it if he stays~”

Grell snuggled up to the angel’s arm and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Maybe you are right and he is not your pet, but the dinner table is not the most appropriate place to hang off people.” Jase stated, helping to pass out the slices of dessert as his husband cut them.

"Och, yeh crazy redhead," blurted Eric. "Ya barely know tha man…er…angel…" He really wasn’t sure how to refer to Uriel, given the celestial being’s ability to switch between genders at will. He looked at him with sudden curios interest, wondering what it must be like to have a partner that could be male, female, both or neither. He very nearly asked him what his personal preferences were, but then he remembered Jase and Alan, and he chose not to risk a tongue lashing from either of them.

“That’s the beauty of meeting people, darling, you get to know them better~ You and Alan weren’t always soul mates, you know. You two didn’t start out by taking your moonlit vows, no, you worked up to it. Same with Unnie and Shorty. Even Will and Ronnie!”

"And you seem to be ‘working up to it’ rather quickly," observed William after having a sip of his wine.

Uriel seemed to finally understand. He blinked at Grell owlishly, and he made a somewhat startled, guileless inquiry. “You wish to mate with me?”

Chronus hastily excused himself again, vanishing back into the kitchen in a flurry of black and silver. His cackles were even louder than before, and William promptly blushed. Shooting an uncomfortable look at the angel, the Dispatch supervisor stood up and began to cut slices of the Christmas pudding for everyone.

"I believe Mr. Sutcliff is looking for a courtship, Uriel." He cleared his throat, slightly aghast at the angel’s candor. Meanwhile, Eric was staring at Uriel as if he were a buffoon.

"Wha’d ya _think_ he was after?"

Uriel got flustered again, and his golden feathers puffed up much more obviously than before. “I…thought perhaps he was merely teasing.”

It was Grell’s turn to blink owlishly, green-gold eyes fixed upon the angel, “Mating comes only after courting, with me, darling! I’m interested in getting to know you more personally before we start discussing going that far! I’m not quite as easy as some of my co-workers tend to think! And while I may be teasing you, I don’t tease lightly~ I’m genuinely interested in you, my darling~”

Jase groaned and dropped his face into his hands, wishing he could get up and join his husband—though not for a laugh, but to get away from the second-hand embarrassment he was suddenly feeling for the poor Angel.

Uriel flushed, and his wings expanded of their own accord. They bumped against the overhead light and brushed against the china cabinet. “I…oh…please pardon me. I had no intention of offending…ah, light save me, I’m so terribly unfamiliar with the…the underlying meanings of mortal and reaper conversation.”

He looked so utterly mortified that Eric took pity on him. “Wasnae yer fault, Uriel. Bloody hell, Sutcliff threw himself at ye.”

Undertaker came back in again, and upon noticing that the archangel was losing control of his concentration and growing back to his normal size, he hastened to correct the situation. “Calm down there, chap. Good gracious, I can’t take any more laughs tonight and we’ve just put this house back together. Don’t need you wrecking the place by accident.”

He turned to Grell. “And you; don’t get yourself into a state.” He gestured at poor Uriel, who looked like he was just about to bow down and pray forgiveness for some deadly sin. “This fellow here’s an honest sort, that’s all. He doesn’t savvy your flirtation and he’s as bad as Spears, when it comes to putting all his time into his work and forgetting how to be social. Don’t get your knickers in a twist. He was just speaking out loud what you were already leading up to, is all.”

"Hmph, this is prolly tha most interesting dinner we’ve e’er had t’gether," remarked Eric.

“Dinner wasn’t supposed to be like this—I am so sorry if you feel…” Jase trailed off, loosing what word would be best for the situation. So many applied, after all.

“I’m not in a state, Unnie!” Grell protested over Jase’s soft words, “I was just letting him know that if anything happened between us, that it’s not just casual sex! I’m not that kind of lady and what kind of person do you think I am if you would think I’d suggest such a thing to an angel?! I’m not about to disrespect his culture just because I find him attractive!”

“You kinda are worked up into a mood, Grell.” Ronald pointed out, stabbing his fork into his dessert.

"Please excuse me," murmured Uriel. "I believe I’ve caused strife with my careless words."

"Oh, now, sit your feathery tush back down," Undertaker said before the angel could finish his action of getting up from the table. "We’re all friends here and it was just a silly misunderstanding. Right?"

He eyeballed Grell through his bangs, silently warning the flashy redhead to calm down.

“What’d I do?!” Grell protested, mouth hanging open as he held his hands up, palms facing upwards.

"What you usually do," snapped William. "You’ve embarrassed another guest, Dispatch and yourself with your wanton behavior. Now, can we please enjoy the rest of the evening, with no further drama from you?"

"Oh here now," placated Undertaker, "It wasn’t as bad as all that. Just a bit of a misunderstanding. Uriel, Miss Sutcliff’s just a tad flirty. It’s really harmless. Grell, keep it in mind this winged fellow isn’t all that familiar with our ways. Give him a bit of slack. Jase…can I get you anything else, love?"

Jase shook his head, happily digging into his dessert. Politely, he finished his bite and swallowed before speaking, “No, I’m fine, thank you.”

“Well, no one can say that this dinner hasn’t been eventful.” Alan chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

Ronald reached under the table and squeezed William’s leg, “Calm down, at least he isn’t on a killing spree.” He whispered, hoping to help his lover relax when he felt the man’s stress level spiking.

"Thank goodness for small miracles," muttered William in response.

Deciding there had been enough feuding at the table, Eric raised his glass in a toast. “Here’s tae an end o’ strife, an’ tae new beginnings.”

"I’ll drink to that," enthused Chronus, taking his seat again to join the toast.

Uriel was at least familiar with toasts, and he lifted his glass of mead. “To peace, and new life.”

Jase lifted his glass of water, “And good fortune in the future.” He slid his hand over his belly, feeling his daughter kick and shift around within him.

“And new faces.” Grell giggled, lifting his wine, “Little and not so little~” Winking at the angel beside him, he clinked their glasses together first, playfully.

"Yes…to new faces," agreed William. They all toasted to it, and the rest of the evening continued without any major hitches.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to our friend and reader phoenix-of-starlight who has been very supportive of both our fanfictions together and individually, and who has been busy with school work and making us both very proud of her.

Uriel wished them all well before leaving that evening, and he lingered for possibly longer than intended when it came to saying goodbye to Grell. The crimson reaper puzzled him and intrigued him all at once; causing him to entertain thoughts he hadn't bothered with for an age. Fleshly pleasures were something he'd abstained from for so long that he didn't immediately recognize the stirrings he was beginning to feel. Having no particular gender preference himself, the archangel wasn't confused by Grell's seeming androgyny. Rather, he was confused by his own reactions to the reaper's flirtations.

"Light be with you," he finally said when the others went back inside, leaving he and Grell alone on the darkened porch. "It was...a very interesting evening, reaper Sutcliff."

“Darling, you can simply call me Grell.” The redhead giggled. “As cute as your formality is, I’d enjoy it if you addressed me more familiarly.”

He pushed his hair back over his shoulder as he slipped gracefully onto the porch railing and looking up at the silver moon hanging in the sky. “I know I can be a bit overbearing to others. But every once in a while, I find someone different. Someone who doesn’t mind me too much…maybe even like me back.” He looked at the angel, “You are the first man in a long, long time that gives me that feeling. But that doesn’t mean you can’t remind me to settle down if I get too overzealous for your comfort.”

Uriel glanced down at his sandaled feet, unfamiliar with such courtship games. "I...do like you, but this is an odd position for me to be in. I have abstained for so long that I fear I no longer recall how to do this." He looked up again, his violet eyes staring into the reaper's. "You may find me an awkward companion, at first...that is, if you're sincerely interested in a courtship."

His golden feathers ruffled a bit, prompted by his uncertainty and the strange feeling of excitement growing within him. He took a hesitant step closer to Grell, wondering if he should do more. Earlier the reaper had gotten offended by his words. He didn't wish to take too many liberties and offend him again.

“Darling, despite my outward mannerisms, I am completely capable of taking things slow.” Grell hopped back onto his feet and was soon hanging off the angel. “Just because I do things like this, doesn’t mean that we need to go all the way in this courtship right off the bat. No, no, we’ll do things as you are ready for them. If all you are ready for is to spend nice evenings together talking, then that’s what we’ll do.”

Uriel's wings spread and then closed around Grell almost of their own accord, cocooning him in a soft, feathery embrace. "I would enjoy that, I think," he murmured. He stared at the reaper's sharp-toothed smile, and he hoped he wouldn't bite him for what he was about to do. Slowly and carefully, he lowered his mouth to Grell's for a kiss. He used gentle pressure, letting it linger for a moment before drawing back again. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and he saw the Scottish reaper peering out at them through the window.

"What in Heavens?"

* * *

 

"Alan! Grell's kissin' th' angel!" Eric looked over his shoulder at his spouse and he motioned for him to come and see. He turned again to look back out the window, and he was treated to a feeling of acute discomfort when he found Uriel staring right back at him through the glass. "Er...whoops. Guess he dinnae like havin' an audience."

Now flushing with embarrassment, Eric edged away from the window to join his bemused husband and the others for a nightcap. "Best leave 'em alone."

William raised a brow. "Shouldn't you have considered that before?"

Undertaker snickered as he brought out the tray of drinks, having overheard it all. "Someone's a might too invested in other folks' love lives. Silly Celt."

Eric cleared his throat and took the glass of scotch offered to him. "Jus' wanted tae see how Feathers dealt wi' Sutcliff's advances, is all."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Uriel was scratching his head. "How very strange. Do reapers usually make a habit of watching the courtship interactions of others, Grell?"

“Only the rude ones who can’t stick to their own business!” Grell huffed, looking at the window. “Perhaps we should continue this away from any open windows?” He took Uriel’s hand and lead him down the steps of the porch. “I’d like us to try that again without nosy peeping toms lurking about.”

Suddenly feeling shy and awkward again after finding the Scotsman gawking at them, Uriel hesitated. He and Grell had stopped beneath the tree not far from the house, and he wondered if he could repeat his earlier actions with the same ease. "Perhaps your companion was simply concerned for you. Surely he meant no offense."

Grell brushed off the comment. “I guess I deserve it for all the times I have walked in on him and Alan—though those were always accidents. He really shouldn’t have dragged poor Allie into the supply closet! There are much better places in the office to make out!”

The red reaper chuckled and looked back up at the angel, slipping his arms around his neck. “Now…where were we?” he asked, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed their lips together once more.

Uriel's wings instinctively surrounded Grell again as he fell into the kiss, his earlier insecurity forgotten in the moment. He was still a bit hesitant, because it was rather like exercising muscles left too long unused. There was a time when he was grounded for a while after doing battle with the demon hordes. His wings had gotten scalded by hellfire and when they finally recovered enough to try flying again, it had been a fearful and clumsy effort. This reminded him of that time. He took it slowly, familiarizing himself again with the feel of another body pressed so intimately against his own...the feel of lips caressing his. After a while he relaxed and he deepened the kiss; even daring to seek out Grell's tongue with his own for a light caress.

Those stirrings were growing stronger, and he tempered his reactions with the reminder that he barely knew this reaper in his arms. Boundaries had to be respected for both of them. With a little sigh, he broke the kiss and pulled away, loosening his wings' embrace on Grell. He smiled gently down at him, his breath coming just a bit faster than before.

"That was...a memorable experience," he murmured, gazing into those strange, dual-colored eyes. Reaper eyes had always fascinated him; they were so unique. Grell's were shaped nicely, framed by long lashes. He could see the volatile spirit flickering behind those death god eyes, and he knew very well that Grell had committed many sins. He was not about judgment, however. Reapers were neither good nor evil, and his own brethren had recently done things of very questionable morality.

“There’s much more where that came from, when you are ready~” The red reaper giggled, then looked up at the sky. “Do you have to return immediately, or do you have time to stay and talk, ask and answer questions about each other?”

Uriel glanced up at the moon to gauge how late it was. "I can remain for a while longer. So tell me, how long have you been harvesting souls, Grell?" He hesitantly put one wing around the reaper and guided him further away from the cottage, just in case the Scotsman decided to try and listen in to their conversation. 

“I graduated the Reaper Academy over a century ago,” Grell admitted a little reluctantly, “But that doesn’t make me old! No matter what Ronnie-brat says! I’m one of our division’s best field agents, too!” He boasted.

Uriel chuckled lightly. "No, of course that does not make you old. You are still very new, compared to myself and Legendary Death. I was around during the war that Lucifer waged on Heaven. I warned Noah of the Great Flood. I carried St. John the Baptist and his mother to safety when Herod ordered the slaying of young boys. No Grell...compared to myself, you are but a youth; yet you have knowledge that I lack—experiences that I have never partaken in."

The angel bowed his auburn head in thought, his violet eyes partially veiled by his lashes. "I must seem very archaic, to one such as you."

“No,” Grell shook his head, his locks of red shifting and falling around his face. “Age for the immortal adult doesn’t matter. I simply don’t like to be called ‘old’ because that implies grey hair and wrinkles like what mortals get! I may sound a bit proud and vain to you, but I want my beauty to be ever-lasting! I’m beautiful, and I like it!”

"Age does not have to be a terrible thing," Uriel remarked. He smiled and looked up again, pointing with one expansive wing at the night sky. "Look at the stars. Most have been here since creation, and yet they retain their beauty and shine brightly. The oldest stars even glitter more brightly than the younger ones."

Grell looked up at the stars, “…My mother used to say that we came from the stars.” He shared, “It was a bedtime story she would tell. That a great star died, exploding in the sky and sending its dust to Earth, creating all life. She wasn’t much for religious beliefs. It drove my father crazy.”

"But she was not wrong, your mother," responded Uriel thoughtfully. "All life is created from the same basic components. Some of the same things that make up the stars are within us all, as well. Angel, demon, reaper, mortal...in the end, we all have this much in common. Without that spark of energy, we could not exist. It is the same for the stars."

He smiled at Grell then, and he folded his wing more closely around him. "You shivered, just now. Was it from cold or from excitement? Does the thought of having a touch of star dust in you thrill you, or frighten you?"

“Excited is more accurate.” Grell smiled, spinning a few steps ahead and reaching up as if to snatch a star from the sky, “I want to touch the stars. To live among them.”

With a giggle he glanced back at the angel. “Your eyes remind me of those stars, and I love how my reflection glitters in them when you look at me.”

Uriel was no stranger to compliments on his appearance—particularly his eyes. Still, it was highly flattering coming from this intriguing individual. He knew something of Grell's career history...knew he'd assisted in the murder of several women not marked on the death list. He knew the reason behind it. He also knew that despite his flippant attitude, Sutcliff had been repenting for it ever since his brethren discovered what he was doing and intervened. While he was certainly no saint, he did know he'd gotten out of control, and Uriel could see deeply enough into his soul to understand that he was closer to neutrality now than ever before. For a reaper, that was ideal. Like Chronus, he may soon be fully repented and recovered.

The angel frowned when he noticed something else behind Grell's eyes. "Someone dear to you," he murmured. "She died. You killed her yourself."

He hadn't meant to say it aloud. He was once known in some circles as the angel of repentance though, and old habits weren't easy to break.

Grell’s expression turned to one of regret. Of course Uriel would be able to read that blemish on his soul. He wasn’t the average weakling angel. He was a High angel; an archangel.

“I hadn’t meant to,” he said, looking down. “I mean, it was a decidedly wrongful act on my part, but I had been so caught up in what was happening at the time, I was having such fun that working Dispatch had never given me, that when she pulled back, her resolve faltering when mine hadn’t…I grew so disappointed in her that I acted without thinking. I was angry and I took it out on her. She had grown to be like a sister to me, and still I ripped my scythe through her chest and disrespected her memories. I have regretted it more than anything every day since I finally calmed and realized just out of hand things had gotten and what I had done to her. At the time, I felt she had betrayed me, but in reality, it was I who betrayed her…”

Uriel laid his hands on Grell's shoulders. He wasn't one to feed self-delusion, but neither was he a harsh spirit. "It is good that you wish to take responsibility for your actions, Grell. Yes, you did betray her, but you were not yourself at the time. You could not understand mortal family attachments. It isn't what reapers are trained to do, after all. Otherwise your task would be even more difficult and dangerous for you. Identifying too strongly with those whom you reap is a dangerous thing for your kind, and you've been taking steps to repent. That alone is proof of your regret."

He tilted his head thoughtfully...curiously. "Tell me; were you to see her again, would you speak these same words to her? Would it help you to heal, if she told you that she forgives you?"

“I don’t know if I could face her…” He said, pushing his hair behind his ear, “Even after all this time. I did try to watch over her bratty little nephew when she was gone—in my own way. Pretended I was more interested in his demon. I would have liked to kill that raven…saving the brat from his foolish contract would have felt like I started to make everything up to my dear Angelina… He was too strong for me to attempt, though. Sebastian was far from an annoying little imp which I deal with on the job constantly.”

Uriel nodded, his eyes going shadowed with regret for the path that young Phantomhive had chosen. "His fate is not yours to protect or choose, Grell. It was a noble effort on your part to attempt to change it, but not even Heaven can intervene once a mortal chooses to damn their soul in such a way. You’re caring enough to attempt—even covertly—to protect a soul you care nothing about for the sake of her is just proof to me that you deserve forgiveness."

He looked up at the stars again and he sighed. "We all have our crosses to bear. Yours is simply heavier because it is still so fresh. But you are not alone."

Grell bit his lip and reached out to touch his fingertips to Uriel’s shoulder, “Have you also experienced a strong regret?” He couldn’t read a soul like angels could. He needed to cut the soul open to watch their records to find out that sort of thing. And he was not about to summon his chainsaw to rip into this rather handsome angel who actually seemed to return feelings for him. Doing that would only be another regret. It was a breach in trust. Even if Uriel didn’t die from a small cut, it was still not his place to try and read his records.

Uriel nodded. "Oh, many times, my friend." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Many times."

His lips animated into something that wasn't quite a smirk; as if he wasn't truly capable of sardonic expressions. "I have cast my former brethren into Hell to become demons. It was my duty as a guardian of Heaven and the light. Had I but stopped to consider the _reason_ behind their dissent, I might have instead pleaded with our creator to be merciful...to explain, rather than punish. Sadly, not even the eldest amongst us can fully comprehend the will of the Divine. It is much more complex than any mortal or supernatural could ever fathom...and so we do as we are bidden, question when we can or rebel when we feel justified. It is really no different for any of us when it comes to such, whether mortal, demon, reaper or angel. My kind once had no freewill, as man did. Then our creator gifted it to us, and the rebellion occurred."

Uriel sighed, and he cautiously put his arms around Grell. "I have no doubt that the Divine chose to grant us such without regret, but there are moments when I wish I was still little more than a vessel for its will. I never doubted, never regretted, and never questioned. Then I did, and I knew it was a test. But I think I've lamented enough on that. Would you like to soar with me for a bit, before I must take my leave?"

“I can’t imagine not having free will. It doesn’t sound pleasant. Like mindless slaves… Like Unnie’s Bizarre Dolls before he created Jase. They ran solely on instinct. Dead but moving. I imagine that’d be a horror to live.”

Grell pushed the thought aside and smiled, “I’d love to fly.”

Uriel smiled again, and then he bunched his legs and took off with Grell in tow. Up and up they soared, and he didn't fear causing harm to the reaper with the altitude because he knew that Grell's kind didn't require breath to live. He took him up and over the clouds, and he did a slow barrel roll before leveling out. While their companions sat chatting and drinking together, the angel showed the reaper the stars and the night wind, as promised.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

Jase shuffled through the door of the master bedroom, already in his maturity pajamas; a long blue gown with white lace around the cuffs, and the last slice of an apple he’d been snacking on. He slipped the apple wedge into his mouth as he padded to the bedside and then he crawled up onto it. His round belly brushed against the blankets as he moved across it to where Undertaker was sitting up in bed reading over something he’d brought home from the office.

The Frenchman flopped onto his side, head in his husband’s lap as he peeked up at the man from under the stack of papers.

Chronus grinned down at him, and he ran his long, black nails through Jase's ponytail.

"Mind if I free you from this ponytail, darlin'?"

Jase shook his head and waited as his husband tugged the ribbon free from his hair, letting the rich brown locks fall loose. “Give me your hand,” he said, taking  the papers from Chronus and setting them aside before guiding his hand to his belly where their daughter was moving around and pressing her little hands and feet against the inner walls of the womb protecting her.

Undertaker allowed his spouse to guide his hand to the mound of his belly, and his grin broadened. "Oh goodness...hullo there, li'l nipper! Jase...this is outstanding!"

He laid his head gently over the doll's extended abdomen to listen. "Can you hear your papa, little one?" He felt a kick, and he chuckled. "My, my. Aren't you an active thing. Well, Daddy and I love you very much, and we can't wait to meet you."

He took his hand off of Jase's abdomen and he lifted his shirt to kiss his belly several times. "Just be nice to your Daddy when you're coming into the world, yeah? We'll all work together to make sure you both have a safe delivery, m'dear."

The Frenchman smiled, lacing his fingers with Undertaker’s free hand and bringing it to his lips to plant a small kiss. “She started moving in the kitchen. I wanted to make sure you got to feel it, too.” He looked down at his exposed belly. “When she moves, this feels more real… I wonder what she looks like…” It was a curiosity he spoke of often, but he never tired of wondering if his baby would look like him, or his husband.

He smiled wider, his cheeks glowing in the dim light from the lamp sitting upon Chronus’ side table. He felt giddy and anxious for his baby to be born. “I want to hold her in my arms.”

The reaper chuckled softly, and he raised his head off Jase's abdomen to kiss him on the lips. "We're both holding her right now, darlin'. But I know what you mean. I think she'll be the prettiest little peanut in the world, and she'll be spoiled bloody rotten before she reaches the age of three."

“We are not spoiling her rotten. Just the right amount,” Jase said, wagging a finger at his husband and unintentionally tapping his nose. “You best learn to tell her ‘no’ sometimes.”

Undertaker's mouth fell open a little. "B-but it's our _daughter_ ," he stammered helplessly. "How could I _not_ spoil her just a li'l? She's this cute, darling, tiny li'l thing we made together!"

He kissed Jase's tummy several times, and he ran his palms over the doll's ribcage gently. His long silver tresses fell over Jase like a curtain, and when Chronus lifted his head again, he smiled at Jase in a maddeningly innocent manner. "Asking me not to spoil this precious muffin is like asking the sun not to rise, love. I'm afraid you'll have to be the voice of reason, of the two of us."

"There is nothing wrong with telling her no. In fact, it's healthy for her!" Jase insisted.

Chronus lifted his head again and he smiled at the doll, his white teeth reflecting in the lamplight. "And there's not an unhealthy thing about letting a daughter know she's cherished, eh? Especially when by all accounts, she shouldn't be here." He ran his hands down Jase's ribcage again, this time sensually. "But Mum ought to be cherished, too. Mayhap I should see to that now."

He lowered his head to Jase's tummy again and he ran his tongue over the expanse of it, gradually working his way down.

Jase gasped, a fire of passion quickly lighting within him from the touch, and making his protest get lost upon his tongue. He did cherish their child, already. He just didn’t want to see her spoiled rotten like some of the brats he’d had to deal with in the church. Acting like they owned the world…he wanted to nurture her, let her grow and bloom into a wonderful person.

But now all he could manage was tiny moans of needing more. His hormones were betraying him and making him melt under his husband’s touches.

  "Hmm, might I be distracting you a touch, love?" Undertaker paused his ministrations long enough to look up the length of Jase's body and meet his eyes. He tugged down the pajama pants to expose the Frenchman's desire, and he gave it a slow, leisurely swipe with his tongue. "Like that, do you? I do too."

He rubbed Jase's belly as he began to kiss the tip of his swelling length, teasing him.

“Th-That’s not fair—using my mood swings and hormones against me!” Jase gasped, writhing on the thin sheets they used as a blanket. The feeling of Chronus’ wet tongue slowly sliding up his length, soft lips pressing against his tip, hands sliding over his hips and sides, and up onto his enlarged belly… it was all too much for him to resist.

He was starting to get too far along for his comfort of going all the way, but heavy petting was different. He had no reason to refuse it—especially when it sent such shivers through his body.

The mortician's lips grinned against the rigid flesh he was pleasuring. "Since when have I ever played fair, love?" He sucked on the tip briefly, before adding: "I didn't hear any complaints the last time."

With that said, he took Jase's length into his mouth and started to bob his head, taking him all the way down his throat a couple of times as he worked his mouth up and down the shaft. He felt the doll tremble and the shaken moans that escaped Jase's lips were gratifying. He palmed the sack beneath the shaft and messaged it as he strove to bring his spouse to climax, his own groin aching with desire.

Jase gasped out, his voice cracking from the unexpected noise being forced from his lips. His fingers were curling in the sheets and gripping them tight, along with a stray lock of silver.

“Chronus—ah!” He arched his back up off the mattress only slightly, his body shivering with desire.  The feel of the reaper’s soft lips and wet tongue was too much at times like this. Hums and moans made themselves known as the Frenchman fell helpless to his husband’s attentions.

Becoming uncomfortable from the pressure in his pants, Undertaker left off stroking Jase's thighs with one hand and he reached down to free himself from the confinement. He groaned a bit as he eased his erection out of his pants, and he began to stroke it slowly as he continued to pleasure the writhing Frenchman. He was almost tempted to try intercourse, but his common sense won out over his libido and he resisted the temptation to retrieve some lube. Jase was too far along to safely take it, and the last thing Chronus wanted to do was risk harming him or the baby.

He groaned around the taut flesh he was suckling as he settled for stroking himself off, mindful to keep his nails retracted so that he wouldn't accidentally poke his husband's tender parts and spoil it for him. Gripping firmly, he took care of his own needs as he took care of Jase's, breath quickening with each stroke.

“Chr-onus—I—!” Jase whimpered, his left leg moving up and hooking over the reaper’s shoulder, “I—I’m close!” He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was to come.

Chronus would speed up, wanting to give him more before it was all too much for his body to handle. And he wasn’t disappointed. That was exactly what he felt happen and soon his body seized up and he let out a loud cry he was too late to muffle with his hand or a pillow. And just as quickly, his pleasure all spilled out.

"Mmm," hummed Chronus, swallowing the salty release without hesitation. He sped up his strokes on his own length as he let Jase's sated member slide out of his mouth, and he turned his head to kiss the inside of one of his knees, his breath huffing with his pleasure. "Not far behind you, love. Unh…"

He clenched his jaw, feeling it building steadily. He figured it would be rude to spurt directly on him, but he guessed by the expression of relief and pleasure on Jase's flushed face that he probably wouldn't mind terribly. He was so blasted comely right now, with his swirled blue eyes heavy-lidded and his soft lips parted. The ancient grunted and panted, rocking into his own grip with a touch of desperation. 

Jase’s cheeks were flushed pink, his blue eyes slowly wandering down to watch as his husband stroked himself to completion. He reached out, his fingers barely able to brush against Undertaker’s thigh in his stated attempt to help.

The brief touch was enough for the mortician. He groaned low in his throat and he threw his head back, breath hitching as his length twitched in his stroking hand. "Ah, darlin'," he moaned, unable to avoid getting some of it on his spouse. Fortunately it struck Jase's bared torso and not his clothing. Panting heavily, he bowed his head again and let his pale bangs fall over his eyes. He gave himself a moment to recover before easing Jase's legs off his shoulders and stretching out beside him on the bed.

"That," he breathed, putting one arm over the doll, "was lovely." He planted a kiss on Jase's cheek and he sighed, closing his eyes. It really didn't matter to him that they couldn't do more than that right now. It was the intimacy that mattered most to him.

The Frenchman turned his head to catch his husband’s lips, his eyes fluttering closed and his hand moving up to lightly caress Undertaker’s cheek. “I love you,” Jase whispered against his lips and rolling onto his side to curl up closer to him. The mess on his torso forgotten.

Chronus held him close and nuzzled his hair with a sigh. "Feeling's more than mutual."

He lay there like that for a while, simply holding his husband and murmuring endearments to him. He stroked his back until Jase started to drift off, and then he gently kissed his lips and relaxed, waiting for sleep to come to him as well.

* * *

 

Sleeping in the nude was extremely rare for Jase. Even on his and Chronus’ wedding night he’d slipped on one of his husband’s shirts for decency’s sake when they finally had warn themselves out.

And yet, when morning came and light leaked through the cracks between the curtains and the window, Jase lay sprawled out on the bed, completely exposed. Even though Chronus hadn’t striped him completely, in his sleep he’d somehow managed to wiggle the rest of the way out of his clothes which had gotten lost in the sheets.

On his enlarged belly, crusty, dried evidence of their late activities was apparent, making him in need of a nice bath to relax in. But that wasn’t the only thing he was covered in. Sweat sizzled on his heated skin, slowly turning into vapor and swirling like smoke into the air.

He let out a little whimper and rolled from his side onto his back next to his slumbering husband, still too deep in his dreams to realize how hot he felt.

Overheating hadn’t been a problem he’d had since Uriel had taught him how to expel the excess holy fire from his soul, which he was always careful of doing once a week after finding out he was pregnant. He didn’t want to risk it harming his baby, after all. And only two days before he had gone out a safe distance from the house and up onto the hill on their property, gathered the holy fire, and let it safely escape his body, channeling it through his hands and scorching the dirt. Given that before the pregnancy, he’d only need to do it roughly once a month, he should have been just fine after only two days.

Yet he lay helplessly on the bed, his entire body getting hotter by the moment.

Chronus was in the middle of a pleasant dream about baking cookies, when he began to realize that the heat he was feeling wasn't coming from the oven. He heard Jase's sounds of distress and he came awake with a confused snort. Reaching out for the doll, he mumbled sleepily and patted his hip. When he felt the heat emanating from him, his eyes flew open and he propped himself up on one arm. "Jase? Love?"

The Frenchman didn't respond. He was burning up, and he seemed to be unable to wake. Undertaker immediately summoned death's chill and spooned up against him, pressing his grave-cold body flush against his. He had no idea how long the fever had been flaring up, but he was suddenly very worried for Jase and the baby. "I've got you, darlin'. Can you hear me? When did you last expel the holy fire?"

Jase whimpered again, pressing himself tighter to the icy feel of Undertaker’s body, desperate for the relief.  “C-ronus….” He muttered weakly, “H-hot…”

He seemed aware that his husband had spoken to him, but he didn’t quite understand the words spoken. His responses simple and repetitive.

“Hot…”

The chill of Undertaker's body evidently wasn't enough. Jase needed to be submerged in icy water. Afraid to leave him alone even just to get the bath started, the ancient got out of bed and he gathered Jase into his arms to carry him. "Hold on, Jase."

He hurried out the door and across the hall to the master bathroom, flicking on the light awkwardly in his effort not to drop Jase. Stepping into the bathtub with him, he positioned the Frenchman with his back to him, setting him between his legs. He used his foot to turn on the cold tap and plug the drain, and the bathroom began to fill with chill fog as he did his best to cool the temperature around them and keep Jase from burning up.

The cold water slowly filled the tub, swallowing the couple in its depths and gaining a layer of slushed ice on top. The cold fog Undertaker summoned grew so thick that they couldn’t see more than a few inches in front of their faces; but it worked. Jase’s temperature started to drop, his body began to relax and rest against his husband—though he was left breathing in the cold air deeply like he’d just run a marathon.

His mind began to clear, and he reached up to gently touch Undertaker’s arm, which was wrapped around him to hold him close and keep him from slipping under the water. Jase did, after all, require air. Rotating around in his husband’s hold, Jase pressed his warm cheek to Undertaker’s cold chest and slipped his arms around him.

“What happened?” He whispered. He wasn’t used to the threat of burning up anymore. It hadn’t happened in a long time, and that worried him.

Chronus shook his head. "Couldn't say, love. I just woke up to find you baking and I did what I usually do when that happens. It wasn't doing a lick of good to just hold you and try and chill you that way, so I had to rush you in here to the tub."

He stroked the doll's hair with a damp hand, more shaken than he cared to admit. Jase didn't need him going hysterical over it though. He slid his hand down to rest it over the smaller man's abdomen, where their unborn was housed. He felt movement under his palm and he sighed in relief. At least the baby was still alive.

"Soon as you feel up to it, we'll get you dressed and to the hospital," decided Undertaker. "Could be something to do with blood pressure or stress from the pregnancy, but we'll get a better idea of it if they look you over. If you like, we could contact Uriel too."

Jase nodded slowly, “For our daughter’s sake.” He frowned, not liking what had happened any more than Chronus. “I expelled the fire just two days ago…this shouldn’t have happened. Something had to have caused it, and I haven’t an idea as to what…” He placed a hand on his belly next to Chronus’ hand. “I hope it’s not her…”

Chronus thought about it for a moment, his mind turning gears over what could be the cause of it. "I wonder," he finally murmured, "if our little nipper could be imbued with the angelic fire herself. Mayhap it's not coming from you, but from her."

In which case a Shinigami or mortal doctor wasn't likely to be of assistance to them...which was why it was probably a good idea to request the aid of Uriel.

“I…I never thought she could inherit the fire… it was infused in me, I wasn’t born with it…” Jase muttered. “But…maybe if she is born with it, it won’t hurt her like it does me… I hope.”

"If that's going to be the case, she'll have her papa to cool her down, just like you do." Undertaker smiled and nuzzled Jase's hair. "Let's not jump to conclusions though; it's only a theory that popped into my noggin. We'll find out what's going on and we'll deal with it. If she _does_ have the angelfire, then I'll carry her around in a sling to keep her cool at all times, if I've got to. This could still just be a symptom of your body adjusting to the final trimester, too. Won't know 'till we get you looked at by the doctors and Uriel."

The doll nodded and sighed, soaking in more of the icy chill before he had to move so that they could go see Doctor Skies and maybe contact Uriel. “I don’t like this… It was one thing when it was just myself at risk… But with our daughter…” He shook his head, “This pregnancy just got a little…scary.”

Completely understanding, the reaper nodded. "It's going to be all right, love. We'll suss it out and decide the best way to deal with it so's you're both as safe and healthy as possible."

* * *

 

Seeing as angels had no use for phones, Undertaker had to employ other methods to signal Uriel. He'd been kind enough to leave a rune stone with his name in angelic scripture on it, instructing the reaper and his spouse that all they need do to contact him from another plane was hold it, speak his name and concentrate on what it was that they needed. Undertaker found it a terribly strange way to communicate, but he shrugged it off and did as the angel had instructed, once he got Jase to the hospital on the reaper side. He also made a phone call to William, informing him that Uriel was coming so that the Dispatch supervisor could send word to security not to interfere with this particular angel's entry into their realm.

As he suspected, the doctors had no idea what was causing Jase's relapse into the violent fevers, but they kept his vitals closely monitored—particularly his temperature—while they tried to work it out. Chronus alternated between pacing in the hall and sitting at his husband's bedside, waiting impatiently for Uriel to come and hopefully give them some answers.

"Just rest easy, pet," he soothed the doll. "Our winged friend ought to be here soon, and if anyone has a chance of figuring out what's going on here, it's him."

Jase’s body heat had flared up again while at the hospital, though it hadn’t had the chance to get as bad as before. They kept the hospital room cold for him, the air conditioning on full blast plus Undertaker’s death chill ability. The baby’s vitals, however, remained the same throughout. She seemed unaffected by the heat flashes her daddy was suffering. But still, they couldn’t determine if the heat was from her, or from the stress of pregnancy.

It did, however, put Jase’s mind at ease, knowing he wasn’t cooking their unborn daughter within him.

The brunet pressed his heat-flushed cheek against his husband’s palm and closed his eyes, “I’m sorry for giving you such a scare.” He whispered, “You should get in bed and try to rest until he gets here. It’s been a long, early morning.” He urged the tall reaper gently into the bed with him. His energy was low, and though he was worried, he was able to relax knowing Cecelia would be perfectly fine as long as he kept cool and didn’t burn up completely.

Undertaker obligingly climbed into the narrow hospital bed with the doll and he coaxed him onto his side so that Jase could lay his head on his chest. The ancient dropped his body temperature and cooled the air around them to keep Jase as comfortable and cool as possible.

Silently, he worried that not even Uriel could figure out the cause of Jase's overheating.

* * *

 

"Excuse me," said the being of light politely to the startled nurse on the other side of the desk, "I seek Mr. Jase Dubois. He may be going by the surname Undertaker, as well."

The nurse stared at him, and she pointed towards the hallway to the left, her green-gold eyes never leaving him. She and the rest of the staff had been informed that an archangel would be arriving to visit the patient in question, but she hadn't quite believed it, until now.

"That way," she informed him. "Room 312...sir."

Uriel inclined his head graciously and turned to leave. "Thank you kindly."

She stared after him as the golden winged angel walked away, and as soon as he vanished into Jase's hospital room, she got on her phone to tell her friends what she'd just seen.

Upon hearing footsteps enter the room, Jase made sure his glasses were in their proper place on his face and opened his eyes, pushing himself up off his husband’s chest. He didn’t want to disturb Chronus’ rest as the man did still have work to attend to. Reaping was a dangerous job, and he didn’t want him out on the field sleep deprived.

“Uriel, thank you for coming back down here so suddenly,” he said; a hint of a yawn in his voice.

The angel smiled gently at his small, unique friend and approached his bedside. His purple gaze flicked to Chronus briefly, before settling on Jase again. He could see the golden nimbus of holy power flickering around the doll like a candle flame, but much stronger.

"You have been expelling the fire regularly as we practiced?" He inquired, choosing to go through a process of elimination to get down to the bottom of this. He spoke in a whisper so as not to disturb the sleeping ancient.

Jase nodded. “Last time was two days ago. I haven’t had temperature problems since you taught me how to do so.” He explained, “This is the first. My baby seems unaffected by the heat, though.”

Uriel approached silently and the golden feathers of his wings ruffled a bit as he bent over Jase. He looked the doll in the eye questioningly as he started to lay a hand over the swell of his abdomen. "May I?"

With a nod, Jase permitted the angel to do as he needed to do. He shifted and sat up straighter, “Do what you need to.” He trusted this angel, and if he did get uncomfortable with something, Chronus was right next to him, and he was fairly easy to wake up when Jase was in distress. Their marriage connection helped with that.

Uriel gently placed his hand on the doll's rounded abdomen, and he shut his eyes to listen with all of his senses. He could feel the distress of Jase's unborn, and he murmured in a low voice to him. "Your young can sense your anxiety, but she is healthy. Far too young to understand the reason behind your strain, but she does feel it."

He opened his eyes again to gaze into the Frenchman's swirled blue eyes. "I think perhaps the little one might have been roused by your own fretting. I can sense the fires in her, Jase. She is gifted, as you are. This child has angelic light. Have you perhaps suffered emotional distress recently? Perhaps concerns as you come closer to your due date?"

“I…am not sure…I thought I was doing fine, but…I guess it is to the point where this could be dangerous for both myself, and my daughter. We could loose her, or Chronus could loose me—I know he’s worried about that, as well. And…our connection lets us share feelings. I can feel his stress, so maybe she can too?” This wasn’t helping. Realizing this only made him all the more worried, and he could feel the heat spike upwards again, of only slightly.

Uriel sensed his distress and he made an odd, dove-like cooing sound as he tried to calm Jase's stress. "Careful, now. Please do not work yourself into a state, my friend. You are over-exerting yourself and the offspring you carry."

He bowed his head and he concentrated, keeping one palm resting on the doll's swollen stomach. He smiled slightly and he nodded. "She hears your worries, Jase. You must try to calm your mind...not only for your own sake, but for hers as well."

“It’s…difficult to do.” Jase frowned, pressing a hand to his belly and feeling a tiny kick under his palm, “Trying not to, only makes me dwell on it more…”

"I understand," said the angel, "but please try. Perhaps your mate could prepare a relaxing beverage for you to ease your tension. In the meantime, just try to rest. I would recommend expulsing the holy fire more often...perhaps even once per day simply to be safe."

The Frenchman nodded, “I’ll do as you suggest, but…would it help expelling daily? If it’s coming from Cecilia, I can’t expel it from her…can I?”

Expelling flames took energy, though, and he wondered if he’d be able to handle doing so each day. The pregnancy already took so much of his energy, and he was needing to take naps and sit down to rest much more often. Once he’d overslept during a nap and missed going to visit his husband during lunch, which had made Chronus worried for him and he kept calling until Jase finally picked up the phone.

"Your daughter is sharing your body with you right now," explained Uriel. "She eats what you eat, your health affects hers and because you both possess the holy fire, what you expel from yourself should likewise expel it from her. Chronus may need to use his reaper chill on you each night to assist with controlling your body heat as well, but I am confident that with vigilance, you can avoid this sort of risk from happening again."

Undertaker snorted in his sleep and cuddled up close against Jase, and Uriel went quiet until he settled down again. He smiled when he felt the temperature drop around the couple, and he nodded at the reaper. "You see? Even in his sleep, he shares the chill with you. I wonder if he must have heard my suggestion and unconsciously acted on it."

“It’s also habit. He cools himself down whenever we cuddle. He has ever since the first time I almost burnt up,” Jase said, playing with the silver fringe that had fallen into the reaper’s face when he readjusted himself closer to him. “I don’t see it being a problem or something we forget to do. Cuddling is one of his favorite pastimes at home.”

Uriel's smile broadened. "Blessed are you both to have one another. I envy your good fortune, Jase."

True love. The archangel had seen it many times in his long life, but it was still a rare thing. He wondered if he would ever experience it himself, for any being other than his creator. He thought of Grell Sutcliff and he wondered where their courtship might lead, and whether he might get a taste of the sort of love that Jase and Chronus so effortlessly shared.

"I think for now, I shall help you draw out your fire while I am here," he finally said. "This way you will not expend too much of your energy and you will have a chance to rest before you must do it again tomorrow. Would this be permissible, Jase?"

Jase nodded and sat up straighter. He normally did it outside away from the house and anything that could be set aflame, but he didn’t have the control over holy flames that the angel had. They tended to go a little wild. But when he had been learning to do it, Uriel had helped him and he was able to make sure nothing got close to being singed in the small bathroom where the lessons happened.

He closed his eyes and let himself slip into a meditative state, finding the center of his own soul and the fire that was balled up there, waiting to be used. It was larger than it should have been seeing as he’d just expelled it three days before, but he thought nothing of it and worked to gather it so that the angel could help draw it out.

Uriel waited until he sensed the holy flame rising to the surface, and then the took Jase's smaller hands in his and he drew it out of the doll and directly into himself, merging it with his own angelic light. He realized then how much of it Jase really was producing, and he gasped a bit at the burn as his body absorbed it and tried to channel it. Jase wasn't alone in having nearly burned himself up with the holy fire, after all. Even angels could produce too much of it and destroy themselves and anyone unfortunate enough to be close if they ever went 'nova'. Uriel had seen it happen before, usually when an angel experienced something so traumatic that they went mad.

He finished drawing out the last of it, and his entire body was alight with a golden glow. The light even shone between his feathers, giving the illusion that they were sparkling with tiny pinpoints of sunlight. When Jase looked at him with concern, he merely smiled soothingly at him.

"Worry not, young friend. I am in a reaper hospital after all, so I can put this excess light to good use while I am here. Though reapers rarely suffer disease as I understand it, there are quite a few injured or dying within these walls from other things. Perhaps this is an opportunity to build a stronger bridge behind my kind and theirs."

“But—is it healthy to be that—glowy?” Jase asked, “I’ve never seen one like you are now, not even when you were teaching me to expel the flames. You’d glow a little, but never like this. Was there really that much in me?”

Uriel was a friend; he couldn’t help but worry a little for the man who was currently acting as a walking lamp. Though, he approved of the idea that the angel would use the extra holy flames to offer help to the injured reapers in the hospital. Reapers healed much faster than humans, but the more damage they suffer, the slower their bodies heal themselves.

"If I were to hold it in without channeling or expelling it, I would certainly be in danger," explained Uriel, "but it shall not remain for long, Jase. If too few hospitalized reapers consent to my healing them, I can simply expel the rest outside. Hopefully most of the injured in this place will accept my help and allow me to make good use of the light, rather than waste it. I should probably go and begin now, rather than hold it inside for too long."

Undertaker heard the last part of the conversation in his sleep, and in his semi-conscious state he mistook the angel's meaning. "If you need a piss, there's a loo right down the hall," he mumbled sleepily. "Best not hold it in an' end up with an accident."

Jase, taken by surprise by his husband’s comment, failed to hold back a laugh, “Don’t mind him,” he waved off, leaning closer to his husband.

Uriel stared at the reaper, confused and a bit flustered by the unexpected commentary. If there was one thing he'd learned about Death in his time getting to know him though, it was that he had little to no shame. Not even in his sleep, apparently. "Well then," he said awkwardly, smiling again in response to Jase's amusement. "I shall take my leave and allow you to rest now. It gladdens me to know that your mate so easily brings a smile to your face, Mr. Dubois. Be well, and the light bless you both."

“Thank you again for coming down to check on my condition with my baby.” Jase nodded once more.

Uriel gave a small bow. "Of course. You know how to contact me if you should need me again. Rest well, Jase."

Jase smiled at the angel until he left and once more, the couple was alone again. Jase lay back down and snuggled up to Undertaker’s cool embrace, kissing his cheek. “ _Je t'aime énormément_.”

Uriel took his leave then, closing the door quietly behind him. As he started down the hall with the intention of visiting the ailing patient two doors down, he saw a familiar reaper with a head of long, crimson hair heading his way. A smile grew on his lips and he paused, feathers ruffling slightly and creating the illusion that they were made of pure sunlight, thanks to the aura of angel fire surrounding him. Grell looked a bit startled to find him standing there outside Jase's room, and Uriel guessed that he was on his way to pay a visit. It amused him the way Grell appeared self-centered to most but had an altruistic side that he so carefully tried to conceal.

"Greetings, Mr. Sut...that is, Grell," said the angel, quickly correcting himself when he realized that he'd almost addressed Grell formally, which didn't feel right after the evening they'd shared just yesterday.

Grell blinked against the glare of light emanating from his—well, who he hoped he could officially call his beau. He raised a hand to shield his eyes, “Uriel? Is—do you normally glow this much?” He asked, a little stunned. “And is it safe to touch you when you’re like this?”

"Oh, I believe the last time I held this much holy fire within me was when we cast out the traitors from Heaven," mused Uriel with a glance down at himself. "But yes, contact is safe for the moment. So long as I channel or expel it within the hour, it is manageable. Did you...sleep well last eve?"

He cocked his head inquisitively as he asked the question, and his imagination painted an image of the reaper snuggled up in an expansive, comfortable bed with lots of pillows. Grell seemed like the sort of being that would enjoy a bit of luxury in his home.

“I did, but I wasn’t so lucky this morning…my neighbors got a little loud in their late night activities so I went for a walk.  I was passing by when a group of nurses who’d gotten off their shift passed by talking about how Shorty nearly went up in flames. He doesn’t like me the best, but I figured I’d visit him, anyway, if he isn’t sleeping.”

 Grell walked over to the angel and slipped his arms around him, “Why are you here, my darling-darling?”

"I came for Jase," answered Uriel. "His mate called for my aid when the fever came upon him, and so I descended to assist him."

His wings impulsively surrounded Grell in their bright, auric embrace. "This is why you now see me in such an illuminated state. The holy fire needed to be drawn from Jase for the safety of himself and his unborn. I intend to use the excess to heal the sick and injured here, if they will accept it. If not, I am afraid I must put it to waste expulsing it elsewhere. Perhaps, as you are one of them, you could accompany me and reassure your fellow reapers that my intentions are noble?"

“I’ll only be as much help as their trust in me.” Grell chuckled, resting his cheek against the angel’s chest. “I do have a wee bit of a reputation,” he admitted, holding up his fingers about an inch apart to emphasize his words, “I have found that some wouldn’t trust me as far as they could throw me – should I ever let them attempt such a thing. And being this beautiful, many who never even met me know who I am from my reputation. But, not everyone is so closed-minded. Some give me the benefit of the doubt! Plus, you not being a demon would help. Some think I’m a demon-lover because of a little obsession I had with wanting to kill one particular handsome devil. They mistook my lust for his blood to be a lust for what was in his pants. Given, I never corrected them when they brought it up in gossip.”

The redhead sighed, “Never did get another chance at him… He was a little too strong and I didn’t find a good opportunity to catch him by surprise. And now, who knows what he’s up to. –But you probably don’t want to hear about all that! I started babbling, I’m sorry.”

Uriel smiled softly with amused understanding. "Reapers, demons and angels have ever been at each other's throats. There is nothing to forgive, Grell. So long as this demon you speak of is of no competition to me, it matters not."

He flushed a little at his own words, suddenly feeling like an awkward fledgling. "So then, you will accompany me as requested?"

“I will.” Grell nodded, linking their arms together, “And you have nothing to worry about. He loathes me which is what made toying with him so fun as a single lady~” he giggled, “I’m all yours now, darling. For as long as you’ll have me.”

* * *

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chronus awoke with a snort as the nurse came in, wheeling a food cart. The aroma hit him and his mouth watered, and he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Ah, hullo there," he greeted with a yawn. "Lunch time, is it?"

"Yes sir." she smiled at him and she adjusted the tray table over the bed so that he and Jase could eat. "I'm afraid I'll need to take your husband's vitals, too. Would you mind?" She nodded at the slumbering Frenchman cuddled up to the Undertaker.

"Not a bit." Chronus reached for his spouse to gently shake him awake, and he realized that his temperature was nearly down to a common mortal level. Frowning a little in confusion, he nudged him. "Jase? Wake up, darlin'. Lunch is here and the nice lady needs to check your whatnots."

The Frenchman moaned and rolled onto his back, “Too tired…” he mumbled. The night before hadn’t allowed him to sleep soundly between the sudden heat wave, the trip to the hospital, and then the visit from Uriel. All he wanted to do was sleep longer, blissfully unaware of the time of day. “Sleep wi’me…”

Chronus grinned, finding the doll impossibly adorable. "I'd love to let you just snooze away, darlin', but you've got to eat to keep up your strength. Come on now, just let me adjust the bed to help you sit up, and I'll feed you myself. All you've got to do is open your mouth when I tell you, chew and swallow."

Ordinarily he wouldn't be troubled if Jase chose not to eat. It wasn't much of a requirement for him, except to stave off the craving for meat and blood. Since this pregnancy began however, it was obvious that his sustenance requirements had changed and he needed nourishment more often to keep his energy up. Chronus thanked the nurse and he was pleased to find that they'd included rare steak with Jase's meal. He supposed he had Dr. Skies to thank for that.

"Come on, now," he coaxed, adjusting the mechanical bed and scooting toward the tray table. He cut a piece from the meat and speared it with the fork, before bringing it to Jase's lips. "Down the hatch, love."

Jase moaned and swayed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes but keeping them closed. He could already tell the light in the room was too bright for him and his glasses were out of reach on Undertaker’s side of the bed. “Gla—um!” He started to request them when the bite of steak was shoved into his mouth.

"That's it," encouraged the Undertaker stubbornly. "Now you just chew that up and swallow, and then you can have a drink of nice cold water to wash it down."

The mortician was oblivious to his poor companion's sputtering, focusing only on keeping Jase and their daughter in good health.

Jase chewed and swallowed before attempting to ask for his glasses again. But once more he found himself being forced-fed. And then again, and another time after that. Finally, Jase gave up on staying polite about it and he held his hand in front of his lips and spoke with a full mouth, his words muffled by the food. “Chronus! I’d like my glasses. It’s bright in here!”

The ancient paused in the act of bringing another forkful of meat to his spouse's lips, and he looked around until he spotted the eyewear, lying where he'd put it the night before. If it weren't for his own Dispatch-issued spectacles, he probably wouldn't have seen them. He put the fork back down and he got up to retrieve Jase's shaded glasses from the window ledge. Giving the doll a sheepish grin as he returned to his side with them, Chronus adjusted his own glasses and handed Jase's over.

"Sorry about that, love. I guess my old head's distracted with trying to dote on you a bit and be sure you recover." He gently slipped the shades on for Jase and he resumed feeding him. "Can't blame a chap for wanting to take care of his dearest dollie, can you?"

“Yes I could.” Jase stubbornly declared, pushing the glasses further up his nose and slowly fluttering his eyes open so they could adjust. “I like to see what I’m being forced-fed, seeing as I can only some-what taste one part of it. I had no idea what that fluffy mush stuff was.” He said, pointing to the mashed sweet potatoes on the plate.

Undertaker chuckled. "Well, now you can see it. You didn't think I'd be feeding you someone's innards, did you?" He scooped up more of the sweet potatoes and offered the bite to Jase, this time having the courtesy not to just shovel it into his mouth.

“With you—one can never know.” Jase teasingly pointed out. The man did, after all, have a history of raising the dead. His two most recent being Jase and Alan Humphries. “Could have been brains for all I knew.”

Though if it were brains, Jase had the feeling he would taste it. After all, it was the few times he’d lost control and bit into people that he could actually fully taste anything. He didn’t mention that, though.

"I wouldn't do that to you, my dear," promised the mortician. "Especially knowing how it could trigger a reaction that wouldn't be too ideal in a hospital. Can't have the staff getting eaten by a pregnant dollie." He waited for Jase to take the bite before cutting another piece of meat for him, and he felt the Frenchman's forehead to check his temperature. "How are you feeling now, by the way? Any better? Your fever seems to have dropped."

"Uriel stopped by last night after you fell asleep. He said that our baby has Holy Fire in her as well and that adds to mine. He suggested a daily expulsion. And he helped draw out the flames last night before he left. There was a lot; he was glowing like he was made of fire. Oh, and he prescribed lots of Death-chill cuddles with my husband." Jase said after he swallowed the bite of food.

"Well now, that can definitely be arranged." Chronus grinned at him and he offered him some water to wash his food down. "I'm not all that surprised to hear the peanut's got some of the fire in her. I was hoping she wouldn't, but it does answer some questions. What else did featherhead have to say?"

“He told me to stay calm and not over-exert myself.” Jase sighed, “That the baby shares my stress just as she shares my body and the food I eat.” He paused and snapped his gaze up to his husband’s. “But keeping me calm doesn’t mean you have to do literally everything for me! I am perfectly capable of doing some things on my own.”

"I know that, m'dear," soothed Undertaker. He glanced at the food tray and he wheeled it closer, inviting Jase to feed himself. "You were just so sleepy and you didn't seem terribly interested in eating, so I thought I'd feed you. I can't help carry this baby for you, so allow your doting hubby to pamper you a bit once in a while. If I can do something to ensure you don't get fatigued or make you more comfortable, I will. Doesn't mean I'm trying to treat you like a baby; I'm just trying to take care of you and the one growing inside of you, that's all."

The mortician huffed a little and lowered his gaze. "It's a scary time for me too, you know," he admitted softly. "To think this could even happen boggles my mind, but it has and I feel a bit like I'm on the outside looking in. You're the one experiencing this pregnancy, love...not me. If I'm up your bum too much for your liking, I'll try and back off a li'l. Give you some breathing space. I don't mean any harm by it."

“I just don’t want you thinking you have to be my legs and hands all the time," Jase explained softly. "I can waddle my way to the bathroom if I need to use the toilet, and I can read to myself when relaxing by the window in the evening. I’m sorry, Chronus, but I can all too easily imagine you trying to do literally everything for me until our baby is born. I just wanted you to know that it’s okay to let me do a few things myself once in a while.”

Jase slipped his arms around his husband’s shoulders and pulled himself closer, his belly pressing against the man’s side. “I didn’t mean you can’t still do things for me. Just not everything.”

Chronus nodded, feeling a little better. "You may have to help me with that. Let me know when I'm overdoing it, love. I have no filter, you know...and that applies to other things besides my mouth." He smiled and he kissed Jase on the forehead, putting an arm around him to snuggle him. "I'll try not to get carried away from now on."

“That’s all I ask,” Jase muttered against his husband’s lips before pressing a series of small kisses to them and then lowering himself again and turning to his breakfast, “And that you also take care of yourself.” He added, gesturing to the second plate of untouched food on the tray.

Undertaker looked at the food Jase had indicated, a bit startled that for once, he hadn't even spared a thought for his own meal. It was highly irregular of him to leave food sitting uneaten for any reason at all, and his stomach made a loud complaint that had him looking down at it accusingly. "Quiet, you. It's coming, already."

He took the plate and the silverware and he began to eat with a hearty appetite. Hospital food wasn't so bad, he supposed. A little on the bland side, but the meat loaf was nice. His chattering came to an end as he satisfied his stomach's demands, and even though he started later than Jase, he finished his meal first. He covered his mouth on a burp of contentment and he drank down the cup of apple juice that had been provided with the meal.

"Ah, that's better."

Jase chuckled, swallowing his bite. He ate slower because he didn’t feel hunger the same way his husband did, and he couldn’t taste most of his meal. “Did you taste even a bite of that?” he teased, spearing the last bite of steak and scooping a little potato onto it before bringing it up to his mouth.

Chronus shrugged, grinning at the doll. "Well enough, I s'pose. You know how I can be once the tummy starts rumbling. No meal is safe." He put the plate back on the tray with his fork, along with the now empty drink cup. With another sigh, he got up and stretched. "Why am I so bloody fatigued? I've gotten used to being up during the day with my work at Dispatch and all, but I feel like I could go right back to sleep."

It then dawned on him that the link he shared with his husband could be to blame for that. If Jase was suffering fatigue due to his condition, then of course some of that would be feeding back to Chronus. It also explained those odd moments of queasiness he'd felt at work from time to time, earlier in the pregnancy. He'd thought maybe it was something he ate and he now felt like kicking himself for not considering that. Undertaker chuckled softly, stopping at the window to look out at the city.

"I'm such an addle-brained buffoon," he announced, glancing over his shoulder at Jase with a smile. "Do you know all this time, I've been getting mini symptoms through our bond of your condition, and I never even realized it? Silly, eh?"

“Mini..? –Oh, oh yeah.” Jase said as it registered what his husband was talking about. “Welcome to my world, then.” He chuckled before taking the last bite of his meal. He pushed the table-tray away and lay back against the pillows with a yawn, “Maybe if I go back to sleep your energy will go back up? You do have work later, after all. Can’t have you falling asleep on the job, especially during the dangerous part.”

"Jase?" whispered Chronus. Realizing his husband had fallen asleep, he smiled and snuggled him. He could certainly relate. "Sweet dreams, love."

 

* * *

 

Jase was allowed by Doctor Skies to return home under her added insistence that he promised to take things easy and let his husband and friends take care of him. Chronus took care of him most of the time, but when he was at work, He’d spend the day with Alan, or Uriel would visit.

Moving was becoming more painful for Jase. His back straining from the weight of carrying a child. He hadn’t been too happy about it, but Jase finally gave in and started letting Chronus carry him everywhere, though not without little unhappy huffs of protest. It was easier on his back, which is why he was able to set aside his pride. He still disliked being picked up like a child by everyone. Except Alan. Alan had him sit in a chair with wheels and pushed him around the flower shop.

Jase sighed, relaxing back in the rocking chair they had gotten for the nursery. The chair’s movements helping him drift off as he ran a hand over his belly slowly and looked around the room. They had finally finished it. Freshly painted blue walls with a soft blue carpet. Toys on shelves and little dresses hanging in the wardrobe. Everything was ready. They just were waiting for their little Peanut to greet the world.

Undertaker returned home from work, and he immediately called out for Jase. Alan had called to inform him and Eric that today rather than take him to their place after closing shop, he was going to take him home and wait with him. Eric came in behind the mortician and he smiled when he spotted Alan.

"Might want tae let him know where Jase is before he tears tha place up lookin' for him, Al."

“There was only one place he wanted to be in when we got here.” Alan chuckled, standing up and setting the book he was reading aside, “I left him in the baby’s room. He was quite tired so he may have drifted off.”

"Thanks, chap." Without another word, Chronus hurried up the stairs to the nursery by the master bedroom, and he smiled at the sight of his spouse sitting in the rocking chair with his eyes closed and his hands resting on his extended abdomen.

He glided over to Jase without a sound, and he bent over to bestow a soft kiss of greeting on his parted lips. He could feel his exhaustion through their bond, and tough he'd sensed no distress, it had worried him. "Mayhap we should put you to bed for a nap while I make dinner," he suggested when Jase stirred.

Jase sucked in a breath as he was snapped out of the light nap he’d been drifting into, and he looked around, confused, “Chronus…” he moaned, blinking a few times, “You’re home, how was work?” He stretched his arms out and let them settle about his husband’s shoulders.

The ancient gathered Jase into his arms and lifted him out of the rocking chair. "Not bad," he answered, making sure he had a good hold on him before walking out of the room with him. "Eric tripped up on one of the collection assignments and almost scythed himself, but I caught him before he went down. Er, don't tell Alan about that, love. He'll worry."

That snapped Jase’s full attention to the man, “Is he alright? Did he get hurt? It wasn’t an attack by a demon or angel, was it? Are you hurt?” he asked, looking over his husband the best he could for signs of injury.

"Not to worry," assured Chronus, "we’re both fine. He just slipped on some wet grass when we portaled to our assigned location, is all. No harm done."

He carried Jase into the bedroom and eased him down onto the bed. Drawing the quilt at the foot of the bed over him, he pressed a kiss to his forehead and he frowned a bit at the warmth of it. "I think after a rest and the meal you ought to expel the fire again, love. Don't know if you've done it already today or not, but you're feeling a might warm."

“Again?” Jase frowned, “Alan had me do it twice already. I’m getting exhausted having to do it so often.” He relaxed against the pillows and looked up, “You may want to be with me when I do it… I may just pass out.”

"Oh, I didn't know that you'd done it already," mused Undertaker. "Well it can probably wait 'till tomorrow, then. I'm just being over-cautious. Imagine that...me of all reapers being cautious!"

He laughed at the notion.

“You love me.” Jase accused, entwining his fingers with Chronus’, “You don’t want to see me burn up completely. Especially when I have our baby girl in me, still.”

"Oh, indeed," agreed Chronus, "but even if that weren't the case, I wouldn't want you overheating. I'm far too attached to you by now to risk that happening, and with a family on the way, well that's just more incentive for me to hover over you."

He chuckled at himself. "It's a wonder you put up with me at all, m'dear."

“Mm, I have little choice.” Jase teased, “You charmed me into falling in love with you. No way I could live without you, now. You have me trapped.”

Undertaker laughed and lowered his mouth to Jase's for another kiss. "But it's a good kind of trapped, yeah? I know I wouldn't have it any other way."

“Only if I have you just as trapped!” Jase smiled against his husband’s lips, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh, I am indeed," assured the reaper. "Well and truly ensnared like a rabbit in a trap...but I've no interest in escaping, love."

He kissed Jase once more before drawing back. "Now you just rest easy while I go and fix dinner. I can bring a tray up to you or help you downstairs when it's ready. Your choice."

“Are Alan and Eric staying for supper?” Jase asked, “If so, I’d rather go down and have dinner with everyone.”

"Sure they are, darlin'," answered Chronus, "so I'll be happy to come and help you downstairs when it's ready. Should be done in roughly an hour, so rest up."

The ancient smiled at him, gave his belly a brief little pat, and then went downstairs to start cooking.

 

* * *

 

 

A little more than an hour later, Undertaker carried Jase down the stairs and the four of them sat down to dinner together. For Jase he made the doll's favorite dish, steak tar-tar. For himself and the guests he'd baked a ham. As he sprinkled a bit of pepper on his vegetables, Chronus chatted lightly with his companions.

"So, about baby-sitting," he mentioned with a little smirk. "How does that sit with you chaps? You're going to be the god parents, after all. Would it be a bother to watch our little peanut once in a while after she comes, so Jase and I can enjoy a night out now and then?"

Seeing the look his husband gave him, Chronus spread his hands. "What? I'm not foisting her off on 'em, love. Just trying to plan ahead of time. New parents need to get out once in a while, is all. I'm not planning to go on a cruise for a month and leave her behind or anything."

“I would hope not!” Jase said, scooping tar-tar onto his fork, “I can’t imagine missing more than a few hours of her childhood at any one time.”

 

Alan chuckled and reached over to pat Jase’s shoulder, “Well, Eric and I will watch her at any time when you need to spend some grown-up time with your husband.” He reassured, “We’ll be happy to keep her safe and having fun while she waits for her daddies to come take her home.”

“Thank you.” Jase smiled. Truth was, these two men were likely the only ones he’d trust to baby sit their baby girl. William Spears and his husband Ronald…maybe for a short time, but not long. He simply didn’t know them as well as Eric and Alan.

“But I doubt that Chronus and I will be parting with our darling girl for a while after she is born.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Alan chuckled, “If Eric and I were able to have a child of our own, I wouldn’t want to part from them, either.” He glanced over at his husband and shot him a smile. It was no secret that he’d started to want a child of his own after Jase announced his pregnancy. Eric hadn’t really said anything about it, but Alan knew Eric always gave him a worried look when he started to talk about babies.

Jase took his bite of food and nodded, knowingly.

Eric glanced at his partner and he grimaced slightly. There wasn't a chance in heaven or hell that they'd conceive, but Alan was getting 'baby fever' and he wasn't quite sure how he could address that. He supposed they could adopt a human waif. After all, plenty of them got abandoned every day. The problem was that the child would eventually grow old and die—as mortals tended to do—and then there would be the entire grieving process to go through. Maybe a puppy? But animals died as well eventually.

"Er...'scuse me," said the Scotsman as his troubled thoughts turned his food sour in his stomach. "I'll be back in a minute."

Ignoring the curious looks he got, Eric stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Huh, that was odd," commented the Undertaker thoughtfully.

“Yes…it was…” Alan frowned after his husband, not knowing if he should go after him or not. He could feel that Eric was feeling troubled, but it would be rude to their hosts if he also abandoned dinner. He decided to stay, though he promised himself to go after Eric if he felt that Eric needed him.

“Maybe he’s a bit nervous of being an uncle. You are very close to your due-date, after all.” Alan pointed out to the couple across the table. That reminds me! Chronus, have you…”

Jase started to unintentionally tune out Alan as he started to slow on eating his meal. His stomach was feeling odd. Not upset, but not okay, either. Like pain was twisting his gut.

“Jase,” Alan glanced over at him with a frown and drawing all eyes on him, “You look pale, are you feeling alright?”

Jase shook his head, waving off his concern, “I’m just feeling a few cramps.” He reassured the two men at the table. Cramps weren’t all that uncommon for him in his condition. But he didn’t mention that this time it felt different. “Don’t mind me, they’ll soon pass, I’m sure.” He smiled through his pain.

The others seemed to believe him and turned back to their discussion.

But Jase’s smile faded as the pain in his lower belly started to intensify. He placed a hand on his enlarged belly to sooth his unborn daughter as the conversation continued on without him. If it was even the same topic anymore, it was lost with the mounting pain and heat he felt.

Though he’d already expelled holy fire twice that day, he could feel it overtaking his body again. His head began to pound and spin, disorientating him in his seat. Sweat sizzled upon his brow like water on a hot skillet.

The doll opened his mouth to speak. To say that he was wrong about the cramps, to say he needed help. But not a sound came to his lips.

Water… He needed water. Ice.

Quickly, he made a grab for his glass of ice water sitting on the table. Missing it a few times before he finally felt the smooth glass against his hand. He gripped it and jerked it up to splash the icy water into his flushed face. But it wasn’t nearly enough.

Gasping for each breath in desperation, Jase reached over to grab Chronus’ attention. But rather than feel Chronus’ arm, he faintly felt like he was falling in slow motion. The pain in his stomach finally too much for him to handle, and before he hit the floor, the chair toppled over with him. Jase was crying out in pain.

The brunet curled up, hugging his belly as his unborn daughter kicked and moved sharply in ways he’d never felt before.

_Oh Lord Almighty, what was happening?!_

Jase could faintly recognize that chairs scraped the floor as Alan, and most importantly, Chronus flew to his side. They seemed to be talking, but it was all muffled to the doll.

Dying. He felt as if he were dying again… If this was childbirth, he didn’t know how women could handle it.

He lost his mind and all sense of resolve. Doubts infected his being and he became sure he knew he’d made a mistake keeping the child. He changed his mind! He didn’t want to have this baby anymore! He didn’t want this—he couldn’t do this! This was torture and he wanted it to end! Abort! He needed this pain aborted!

Of course, these thoughts were made up of pure pain. Not his heart.

Finally, his tongue could find words. Though it wasn’t the cry for help he’d meant to scream out. “ _Je vous haïs! Sortez cette chose hors de moi! Je vous haïs!!.... Je vous haïs!!_ ” He wanted the thing out of him—and he hated his husband for doing this to him. Tears rolled out of his eyes, evaporating from his cheeks.

"Jase! Love, what is it?" Undertaker gathered his husband into his arms and he immediately called forth death's chill upon feeling the heat radiating from him. Holding him close, he looked up as Eric came running into the dining room. "Phone the hospital. Something's not right."

Eric nodded and he immediately drew his phone to do as he was bidden. "Might want tae try an' reach his angel friend too, Chronus."

The distraught ancient couldn't have agreed more, but he was in no position to retrieve the rune to summon Uriel. "Alan, be a good chap and fetch the big rune stone atop our dresser in the master bedroom," he pleaded. "I can't leave Jase's side to do it myself."

Alan nodded and ran past Eric and up the steps to the second level of the cottage. It didn’t take him long to find the stone. It was the only heavenly item on the polished top of the dresser. Snatching it up, he hurried back down to the dinning table where Chronus was trying to cool Jase.

“Got it.” He said, handing it to the old reaper.

Jase was whimpering and babbling pained words in his mother tongue, making little sense to even Chronus who could speak French fairly fluently after so many years with Jase in France.

"Hold on love," murmured the ancient as he took the item handed to him and concentrated. "Help will be on the way soon. We'll get this sorted out, m'dear."

Eric stood anxiously over the couple, feeling helpless. Here was this young man that he and Alan had come to think of as family, suffering a condition that by all logic should not even be happening. He stared down at the Frenchman as he put the phone to his ear and waited for the hospital to pick up. "Wha' can we do, Undertaker? How can we help?"

Chronus shook his head and pressed his cold cheek against Jase's heated one. "I don't know, lad. I just...don't know. Jase...Jase...I'm here. Shhh, try to stay calm, pet." His eyes were bright with unshed tears as his lover's pained cries bit at his soul, and just like Eric, he felt utterly helpless. He felt the doll's anguish through their bond but he didn't know what to do to salve it, and he feared he was going to lose both Jase and their daughter.

On the other end of Eric’s phone call, a nurse picked up, “London Reaper Hospital, What is your emergency?”

Hearing her greeting, and finding Eric to be too slow on replying, Alan snatched his husband’s phone away and pressed it to his own ear, “Yes, Doctor Skies’ patient Jase Dubois has just collapsed and looks to be in bad shape.” He hurriedly told the nurse who answered the call, “No—he’s the pregnant one. Yes. Alright, we’ll get him over there as soon as we can. Thank you.” He hung up and turned to Eric, “Get a portal opened as close to the hospital as possible! They are paging Jase’s doctor and her team as we speak.

Thankful for his spouse's quick actions and calm, Eric nodded and he formed the portal. He felt like he was just repeating the Undertaker's words as he looked down at the suffering Frenchman. "Hold tight, Jase. We're gettin' yeh some help."

Undertaker held his mate close and he whispered to him soothingly, keeping death's chill all around them to stave off the heat of the angelic fire. "Not long now, m'dear. Just hold fast a while longer."

“H-hate…you…” Jase managed to choke out in English as he hid in Chronus’ cold chest.

“We should get him to the hospital. Can you carry him yourself, or do you need help?” Alan asked, finding both men to be moving too slow. If the baby was coming, the baby wasn’t going to wait. They needed to get Jase to the hospital where the doctors could help him and the baby.

Distracted by being told by his beloved doll that he hated him, Chronus did not immediately answer. He sat in stunned silence with the suffering Frenchman cradled against his chest, until Eric put his phone down and prompted him.

"Snap ou' of it, auld man! Women in labor say things they dun' mean all tha time, an' Jase is no different! Put on yer big boy pants an' suck it up! Yer hurt feelings can wait!"

Undertaker blinked, shaking himself out of it. Under different circumstances he'd have given a sound tongue lashing at the least to anyone treating him with such disrespect, but Eric was right. Jase and their daughter were more important than his sore feelings. He stood up carefully with his spouse and he nodded.

"Right. Let's go. Uriel will figure it out on his own, I'm sure."

“He’s an intelligent man.” Alan nodded, helping Undertaker stand up. He didn’t want the man risking dropping Jase. Jase had already hit the floor quite hard, once. “He’ll be able to put together the fact that Jase is so close to his due date, and the fact that you called for him but are not home, together. He’ll meet us over there, I’m sure.”

He pushed Chronus towards the portal, “Your only worry right now is to get your husband to where he can be helped.

Swallowing nervously, the ex mortician carried Jase through the portal, followed closely from behind by their guests. Eric called out to the medical staff as soon as they stepped through to the other side at the foot of the Shinigami hospital's stairs. They hurried over with a gurney and Undertaker reluctantly relinquished his husband to their care, hovering as close as he could as they carried Jase into the hospital and down the corridors.

"It'll be all right, darlin'," promised the ancient as his poor spouse thrashed in pain, straining against the straps they'd used to secure him to the gurney. Dr. Skies came into the private room mere moments after the nurses eased Jase off the gurney and onto the bed. She rushed over to him and she lifted his shirt to feel his hard, straining abdomen.

"He's burning up," she exclaimed un-necessarily, her gaze flicking from Jase to his husband. She turned to one of the nurses still in the room. "Bring me a cooling blanket, stat! Undertaker sir, while we're waiting on that you might want to employ your skills to try and keep his temperature down."

She stepped aside to give him room as the ancient immediately climbed onto the bed with Jase and a chill fog billowed all around the two of them. Eric shivered and rubbed his arms, inching closer to Alan. "I dun' know how he stands tha' chill."

It was a pointless observation that he really only uttered to distract himself from his own fear for Jase. He watched the small Frenchman with paternal worry, his gaze troubled behind the tinted blue lenses of his glasses. "Is tha baby coming, doc?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I can't be sure. It's a bit early, but not _too_ terribly premature. The child has a very good chance of survival if she's delivered tonight, but we have to cool his body temperature before we do anything else."

“How will you know? He needs surgery to get the baby out, right?” Alan asked, nervously, taking hold of Eric’s arm.

Jase cried out again, sounding as if he was demanding that ‘it’ be taken out of him.

A nurse hurried back in with the required cooling blanket, wasting no time in helping to wrap it around Jase.

Chronus scooted aside to give her room to work, stroking Jase's hair soothingly as the blanket was wrapped around him.

"Yes, we'll have to perform a cesarean to deliver the baby safely," answered Dr. Skies, "but as I said, we can't put him under until we've regulated his temperature. We may even need to keep the cooling blanket applied to him during it to prevent him from overheating again." She turned to look down at Chronus. "Sir, we will need you to sign a permission form before we conduct surgery, since I doubt Mr. Dubois is capable of doing so himself. We can try to bring the problem under control and wait until his due date, but—"

"No, do it now," interrupted Chronus, staring at his suffering spouse. "He can't wait any longer. It's killing him."

She nodded, not arguing. "Very well then. As soon as his temperature reaches a less critical level we will put him under and get him some relief. I think you've made the right decision."

Undertaker felt his eyes burn as he stared at Jase. He could sense his agony, and it made him want to vomit. He certainly hoped he was making the right choice.

“When Uriel gets here, I’m sure he’ll know how best to continue.” Alan reassured the distraught father, “Maybe he’ll be able to channel the holy fire and bring Jase’s temperature down so that Doctor Skies and her team can operate and get your daughter out safe.”

"Let's hope so," muttered Chronus. The last time he felt this anxious was when the angels kidnapped Jase and he thought he'd never see him again.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

Uriel stepped onto the pavement of the reaper realm, his sandals barely making a whisper of sound as he approached the large medical building. They must have been expecting him, because they told him what room to go to right away and didn't question him at all. Moving quickly, the archangel traversed the corridors until he came to the indicated room. He could hear Jase's pained moans inside and the voices of other reapers encouraging the doll to hold on. Uriel knocked as he opened the door, and his violet gaze fell on Jase's sweating form with concern.

"Is it time?"

"Looks that way, chap," answered Chronus with obvious relief. "He can't carry much longer. I'm not going to try and make him, either. He's burning up though, so could you do your little trick so the doctors can get him into surgery?"

Uriel approached and he knelt beside the bed, reaching for Jase's clenched hands. "Yes, of course. Jase, your suffering will be eased soon. Be strong for your mate and your young; it will not be long now."

Jase cracked open an eye, looking at the angel through his crooked glasses. Tears glistened in them before he snapped his eyes shut once more and cried out again.

“We’ll leave you to your work, now that Uriel is here to help.” Alan said, ushering Eric out of the room. He was sure that they didn’t need any extra worried bodies getting in the way. Undertaker would be enough, should they allow him to stay in the room. The man did have a good amount of medical and surgical know-how, but he was also a very worried husband and father. It was hard to say if he’d be of help or a bother.

"How long is this going to take?" pressed Chronus as the angel began to draw the holy fire from Jase. He'd been asleep through the whole thing the last time, so he had no idea what to expect.

"Only moments," assured Uriel calmly. "Please just comfort him, Chronus. It is what he needs from you the most, right now."

Undertaker nodded and resumed stroking Jase's hair, whispering to him that he was proud of him and that he wouldn't leave his side no matter how angry the doll was with him. As Uriel worked over him, the angel began to glow with a golden aura. Undertaker stared at the spectacle until his eyes began to water and he had to look away.

"Can't you dim that a bit?" complained the mortician. "If you're hurting _my_ eyes, you surely must be hurting Jase's."

"My apologies," murmured the angel, "but it is a result of the amount of holy fire I am taking into me. I have no control over it. Perhaps you should cover his eyes."

Undertaker sighed and he draped some of his hair over Jase's shaded eyes as a makeshift blindfold. He could feel the dreadful heat leaving the doll's body and he sighed in relief.

Jase gripped Chronus’ hand, squeezing it so hard his short nails bit into the reaper’s pale skin, but his pained panting seemed to ease a bit as the fire was drawn out.

“His vitals are down.” A male nurse announced, “We can prep him for surgery. But we should keep the angel here to draw out the heat once more should it mount too close to a dangerous level again.” It felt odd to be working alongside a heavenly messenger, but then again, they weren’t treating a reaper nor was the operation they were about to perform one natural to their kind.

"Yes, but I must expel some of what I have already absorbed before drawing any more from him," explained Uriel. "I shall do as I did the last time. Just show me where to go when I have finished, so that I might be at Jase's side to assist if needed."

Dr. Skies showed Uriel to the operating room while the staff prepped Jase for surgery. Chronus held his spouse's hand as they got him on an IV drip and gave him some medication to ease the pain until he went under. As he started to drift off to sleep, the anesthesiologist came in, ready to put Jase to sleep.

"It's going to be all right, love," soothed Chronus when Jase gave him a frightened look. "You'll just fall asleep and you won't feel a thing. When you wake up again it'll be all over, and you'll get to meet our nipper for the first time."

"...'m scared..." Jase croaked out before his eyes fluttered shut, too heavy to stay open.

Jase was then put under fully and wheeled into the operating room.

* * *

 

The C-section didn't take long and before the hour was up, there was the shrill cry of a newborn baby girl as she was carried away to a station to be cleaned up while Doctor Skies cleaned and stitched Jase back up.

Once the baby was cleaned and wrapped in a soft blue blanket, the nurse carried her over and slipped her into Chronus' arms. Her eyes were closed, hiding their color, but atop her head was a white fuzz of hair, still damp from her bath. Her skin was pale and soft, her lungs strong and loud as she cried out and wiggled in her father's arms.

Chronus stared at the squirming infant and his face bore an expression of stupefied awe. He didn't even care about how noisy she was; she was his child...his impossible little miracle. She was here now in the flesh, despite all odds. "We made you," he whispered to her, and a smile grew on his face. He touched her chubby little cheek with gentle fingers, making sure to keep his nails retracted so as not to accidentally scratch her.

"Mummy's still recovering," he whispered, "but the nice lady that helped bring you into the world assured me he's doing well. Ah, that's right...he doesn't want to go by 'Mum'. I s'pose he can be 'Daddy' and I can be 'Papa', then."

Undertaker laughed softly and he rocked the child in his arms, trying to calm her. "Shhh, there now, li'l peanut. I know you're in this strange new place and you're probably hungry. We'll get you some formula while we wait for Daddy to wake up, yeah? Oh right...I should probably call you by the name we decided on, instead of 'Peanut'. Little Cecelia." He grinned at her again and he got up with her to see to her immediate needs, hoping he wouldn't make a mistake when he mixed the formula. He paused by the surgery room and he looked in on his spouse, who had just been stitched up and was being prepared to be taken to recovery.

"We'll see you soon, love," he promised the unconscious doll. Hopefully Jase's recovery period wouldn't take too long or be too hard on him. All of the holy fire that Undertaker had absorbed during the angels' assault on him was gone now, but he wondered if he should look into some form of birth control to avoid this happening again in the future. He knew of some herbal methods humans used and their shouldn't be any chance of he and Jase conceiving again, but he was fearful against logic of being proven wrong about that, and Jase might not even want him to touch him again after all this.

Frowning at the thought of that, Chronus reminded himself not to be selfish. If Jase wanted to abstain from now on, well...there were always other ways to satisfy those needs, and Chronus couldn't rightly blame him. Putting the thought aside for now, he carried his infant daughter down the hall to the room where Jase would be staying in, and he reluctantly put Cecelia into the bassinet waiting there so that he could prepare her formula.

When she was set down, Cecilia’s cries grew louder. She didn’t like not being held, she decided. The blanket swaddling her loosened and she stretched her arms up, her tiny fingers stretching wide as she felt around the empty air above her.

“We hear a baby.” Alan smiled from the door. “Where is she?”

Seeing the baby’s hands, Alan approached the bassinet and looked down at her, “Oh look at how cute you are!” he cooed, “Can I hold her?”

Undertaker glanced over at the fussing infant, in the middle of mixing up the powdered formula with some water. He smiled and nodded. "Be my guest. Just mind her head. It'll take a while for her neck to get strong enough to support it on its own."

He finished blending the formula and he placed the bottle in the warmer supplied to him, letting it heat up to the right temperature. While he was doing that, Eric looked over his spouse's shoulder and grinned down at the baby.

"Noisy little thing," he observed. He stared at her eyes as she looked up at him and Alan. "Looks like she go' Jase's eyes. Huh. I dinnae know those blue swirls could be passed on like tha'."

"She's just hungry," excused Chronus. He walked over to see his daughter's eyes for the first time, and he was just as amazed as Eric. "Well I'll be da—er, darned. She does have Jase's eyes! Mayhap that's why she had her eyes closed so tight when they first brought her to me."

He hastily dimmed the lights in the room a bit more, enough to allow him to see what he was doing without risking hurting her eyes. He then turned his attention back to the bottle and he tested the temperature to be sure it wasn't too hot for her to drink.

“It usually takes time for babies to open their eyes for the first time…” Alan said, picking her up, “Hello, Cecilia! Welcome to the world~”

The baby quieted a little again and blinked up at the faces around her. She gave a little giggle and reached out, grabbing her father’s long silver braid that dangled down next to her.

Undertaker allowed her to play with his braid as he offered her the bottle, grinning proudly down at her.

"Alan, would you mind holding it for her? It's a bit awkward for me to do it in this position."

 “Of course.” Alan held the bottle for Cecilia, and the little girl looked confused until she realized milk was in the bottle in her mouth. She began to drink, making little suckling noises.

“So cute…” Alan smiled at her.

The door opened and a team of nurses wheeled Jase’s bed back in. “Mister Death, your husband’s vitals are strong and it’s only a matter of time before the sedation wears off.” One reassured Chronus.

The ancient moved aside to give them room as they situated his husband's bed. He anxiously went to Jase's side, gently tugging his braid out of his daughter's grasp in the process. Gazing down at Jase's pale, sleeping features, he caressed his cheek and he glanced at the medical staff.

"I'm not overly familiar with the procedure you did, I'm afraid. Might need some care instructions to take home with us before he's released, so we can be sure he has a smooth recovery."

“We can arrange that.” The nurse nodded before walking out to leave the new family and their visitors alone.

* * *

 

Cecilia had finished her bottle and was handed back to her father before Jase started to stir; slowly waking up and blinking away the grogginess.

He realized two things right off. The first was that he felt lighter as he lay in the hospital bed, and the second was that there was a tiny cooing sound to his left. Slowly he turned his head, finding his husband sitting in a chair with a blue bundle in his arms. He blinked a few times to make sure his eyes were seeing correctly. Their baby had been born? She was finally here?

“Chronus…” he croaked out, trying to push himself up.

Undertaker got out of the chair quickly and he brought the baby over to Jase. "Rest easy, darlin'. We can't have you pulling any stitches. Here, meet our beautiful Cecilia! You both came through like champions."

He sat down on the edge of the bed to show the doll the newest member of their family, beaming proudly.

"I don't care—I want to hold her!" Jase insisted, working himself to sit up, propped up by the pillows which Alan hurried over to help with.

The doll smiled wide at his daughter, carefully taking her into his arms. The girl, tired, blinked up at him before snuggling down into his arms and against his thinly-clad chest. Her tiny fingers curling around the fabric of his hospital gown.

"She's beautiful, Chronus."

"That she is," agreed the ancient. "I can hardly believe we made her together."

"This might no' be tha most appropriate thing tae ask," hedged Eric, "but any idea wha' she is? A doll? A reaper? A human? She's go' those swirls in her eyes like Jase."

Undertaker shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me what species she is, but you might have a good point. She was able to drink her formula without a hitch, so I'm assuming she doesn't have a doll's dietary needs. Still, we might need to figure that out. She's definitely not your standard variety nipper, and that means she's going to grow up knowing she's different from other children."

"Tha's wha' I was thinking." Eric scratched his chin. "Ya might have tae teach her how tae manage that angelfire, if she has trouble managing it as she ages. Tha' reminds me—where's Uriel?"

"Last I saw him he was going out to make use of the additional holy fire he drew from Jase while they had him on the operating table." Undertaker gazed down at the baby with some concern. He hadn't thought of her suffering overheating the way Jase did, and expelling the fire wasn't something an infant could be taught. "I'm sure he'll be along to come and see her after he finishes up, and you've just reminded me we've got to work out some sort of plan to manage that angelfire, if it's a permanent thing for her like it is for Jase."

“She may be a natural at it, as she is born with it, unlike me.” Jase pointed out, gently running his fingers over her cheek, “But really, as for _what_ she is… she is both a Doll and a Reaper. She may have my eyes, but she may be able to do things only reapers can do. We wont know until she shows us.”

Cecilia took a big breath and adjusted before sinking back into her nap, her thumb popping into her mouth.

Chronus tried to quiet the concerns in his mind. "Funny, now _you're_ the one trying to be calm and logical and _I'm_ the one fretting."

"Wull, I'm tha one tha' brought it up in tha first place," reminded Eric. "Didnae mean tae cause yeh more anxiety. Maybe this is a strange idea, but ya could ask tha' angel tae live wi' ya fer a while, until yeh know Cecilia won't overheat. Unless he can show Jase how tae draw the fire from her wi'out endangering himself, tha' is."

“We can discuss it with him later.” Jase pressed a light kiss to his daughter’s crown, feeling all too happy to worry himself over much of anything.

Cecilia was in his arms, finally. She had been born, and she was both healthy and strong. Yet, so tiny. Tiny hands, tiny feet, tiny body…

Jase leaned over and rested his head against Chronus’s shoulder, never taking his gaze off their daughter.

The ancient nuzzled his hair and stared at the baby as well, and Eric smiled and bent over a bit to whisper into his husband's ear. "Let's give 'em some alone time together. I'm sure tha boss an' Ronnie will be dropping in tae see tha kid...maybe even Grell, too. Some peace an' quiet would do 'em both some good."

Alan nodded. “Let's go back to their place to clean up the mess from dinner,” he suggested. “It’s nice returning to a clean home, after all.”

With that said, he walked over to the new family. “Eric and I will be on our way.” He smiled, patting Jase’s shoulder. “Congratulations. You did beautifully.”

“Thank you, Alan.” Jase glanced up at him, “Sorry, Chronus and I are a bit too distracted to be good company…”

“It is totally understandable. You’re new parents of a beautiful baby girl,” Alan reassured with a smile. He then looked up at Eric, taking his hand.

"We'll get yer place tidied up fer ya," promised Eric as he took Alan's hand in return. "Congratulations tae both o' ya."

"Thanks, lads," sighed Undertaker. Now that it was finished and he knew both his spouse and daughter were going to be all right, he felt exhausted. All of that pent up anxiety had drained him, along with experiencing some of what Jase was going through. He kissed the doll's temple again and he let their tiny daughter grasp his finger.

"Thank you, Jase," he murmured. "Not just for putting up with me, but for keeping her and getting through this. I might stumble a bit at first, but I promise I'll do my best to be a good papa and help you with anything you need."

“I couldn’t have done any of it without you,” Jase murmured, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You were my strength to bring her into the world. I love you…”

That put Chronus' mind at ease. After some of the things his spouse had said to him when it started to get bad, he really had a moment or three of illogical worry. He'd never been through this before and neither had Jase. It was silly of him to get hurt feelings that way, but just this little reassurance made it so much better. With a sigh, the silver reaper laid his cheek against Jase's head and he closed his eyes, trusting his spouse to let him know when his arms grew tired from holding the baby.

"I'm just going to rest my eyes a bit," he informed softly. "Let me know when you need me to put Cecilia in her crib, love."

"Do I have to?" Jase pouted, "I never want to let her go..." but he knew she'd be safe in her crib when he started to drift off to sleep again. He couldn't stay up forever, after all, and neither could Chronus. And he could tell just by looking at his husband that the man was exhausted.

"Better to lay her down than to risk dropping her," reasoned Chronus with a yawn. "In our bed at home we could try co-sleeping at night, but I'm afraid this one's a bit too narrow. We'd never both fit in it as it is, if you weren't such a wee thing."

Jase pouted again. “I’m not the smallest in our family now! Cecilia is the ‘wee one’,” he pointed out. Though their was the chance that she’d grow to be taller than him, given she got Chronus’ genes for height. But for the time-being, she was their tiny little daughter.

The ancient smiled, eyes still closed. "Mm, she certainly is. Our wee li'l 'peanut'." He yawned again and he smacked his lips before sighing into Jase's hair. "Think she'll come to resent that nickname, pet?"

“Maybe when she’s older and is becoming interested in dating…” Jase shrugged, inwardly hoping that day would never come, “But I’m going to keep it. It was her first name before we knew she would be a girl.”

Chronus started to chuckle, but then he stopped and opened his eyes with a frown. "Dating? Our precious peanut, being courted by...oh, no. I know what blokes are after and they won't be getting it from _my_ daughter!"

At once, he realized how bloody stupid he sounded and his ivory cheeks gained a hint of pink as he flushed. Well of _course_ she'd probably want to date, eventually. She wouldn't be a child forever, and who said she'd have an interest in men anyway? She might find herself fancying the ladies, after all. She might even take a liking to both. Undertaker himself had never really based attraction on gender alone.

Still, the thought of his darling peanut eventually having relations of that sort with anyone was enough to make protective instincts the likes of which he'd never seen before Jase rear up.

"Oh my...I just made a blasted hypocrite of myself, didn't I?"

"Yes, you very much did. Seeing as you seduced the heart of a former Priest into a relationship that he’d previously had seen as sinful and unnatural… Married him, and then got him pregnant… you are not one to talk.” Jase teased. “Though I regret none of it—except maybe when I hit you with a lead pipe by accident… Goodness, that feels like a lifetime ago…”

Chronus did chuckle then. "Hard to have sore feelings about that. You were so darling and contrite afterwards, and you did fix me up." He sighed and he gazed down at the infant in Jase's arms with tired eyes. "Still, it's a hard thing to swallow; the thought of Cecilia growing up and eventually having relations of that sort with someone. The thought of anyone causing her any heartache makes my hackles rise, just thinking of it."

He made a kissy-face at his daughter. "That's right, li'l Peanut. Papa won't stand for that. Nobody hurts my mini-dollie...no, they don't."

As if knowing her Papa was speaking to her and not her daddy, Cecilia blinked open her big blue eyes and looked at him, tilting her head, almost in question. She then released her thumb from her mouth and reached up to try and grab Chronus’ pushed-out lips. “Ahhguu!”

Jase didn’t like to think of anyone breaking her heart, either. But he also felt that they, as her parents, had no right to stop her from living the life they had given her to its fullest.  So, he said nothing on the subject. “Now who’s the baby, you or Peanut?”

"Stiw herf," came the reaper's distorted reply as the child's miniscule, clutching hand pressed against his lips. He laughed and he kissed her chubby fist before pulling back. "I merely know 'baby-talk'."

Chronus sighed as he recalled how many infant mortalities he'd been assigned to in his time with dispatch in the past. They'd avoided assigning any to him since his return on account of his family situation, but he'd never forgotten what it was like to take a dying babe to the afterlife.

He used to hum to them, and he used to whisper not to be afraid. Now he had one of his own to look after and he could only hope he'd measure up as a parent and keep her safe.

She let out a laugh, the sound contagious enough to cause both her parents to smile as she wiggled her arms joyfully.

“I didn’t know I could love anything this much…” Jase said, feeling on the verge of blissful tears. “There are no words…”

"I know, love," whispered Chronus in agreement. "I know. You aren't alone in that."

He let out another sigh and his eyes drifted shut, his silver head falling forward as his exhaustion made him nod off. He came awake with a startled snort a moment later, slightly alarmed by how easily he'd drifted off. "Er, you may have to nudge me awake when you start to feel too sleepy to keep holding her."

He trusted Jase not to let himself go into a mini-coma whilst holding the infant, but he himself was beginning to need a bit of hibernation.

“In that case…maybe you should put her to bed now…I’m still very tired and I’d feel bad waking you.” Jase sighed, slipping their daughter into his arms. “I’d move her myself, but I can feel the stitches just by sitting up…”

Undertaker jerked himself out of his doze and he nodded. "Of course, love. I'll even wheel her bassinet over here to the side of the bed so she's right next to us. That way if she fusses, one of us can comfort her without having to even leave the bed."

He gently took their daughter from Jase, handling her almost gingerly as he situated her in his arms. Chronus was no stranger to holding infants of course, but this was his little one and he had the faint, irrational fear he might accidentally hurt her. For the first time, he was experiencing the anxiety of a new parent and he had a greater respect mortal parents and their fears for their offspring. Easing off of the bed, he carried Cecilia over to the bassinet and he eased her down into it with a smile.

"Now don't you worry, li'l darlin'," he murmured to the baby as he rolled the bassinet over to the bed. "We'll be right here. We aren't going anywhere. Daddy and Papa just need a bit of rest, is all."

She whined, reaching up for him, again not liking the fact that she was set down. She liked those big hands and arms holding her secure against them. Being in a spot where she could always see that they were there. Kicking her legs she tried to coax her parent to pick her up again, until her hand brushed up against something soft.

Distracted, she turned her head and caught sight of the stuffed teddy bear laying next to her. "Gooo!" she began to touch it, curious about it and wanting it closer to her. Though she wasn't quite strong or coordinated enough to grab it and pull it closer.

Chronus smiled adoringly down at her, his hair dangling over her bassinet as he watched with amusement. "Like him, do you? We got him especially for you—amongst other things. When you get a li'l more coordinated, we've got more toys to give you, too!"

He pushed the stuffed toy a bit closer to her to make it easier for her to familiarize herself with it, and he gave the soft, downy hair on her head a gentle stroke before climbing back in on the other side of the bed. He thought Jase might prefer that she be next to his side of the bed, given his reluctance to let her go.

“Ahgg.” Happy and content now that she had the teddy bear, Cecilia cuddled the bear and started to settle down again.

Jase smiled, watching her until Chronus climbed back into the bed with him. “I love you,” He told him again, kissing his lips before shifting himself back down into the man’s arms.

Finally… they were so much more than just husbands…they were parents…they were a family.

* * *

 

Uriel came quietly back into the room after channeling the holy fire he'd absorbed from Jase, and he padded softly over to the crib to look down at the newborn. He smiled at her when she looked up at him with wide, curious eyes and he spoke in a gentle whisper so as not to disturb her slumbering parents.

"Hello, little Cecilia, and welcome to your first day of life out in this world. You were very much wanted by both your parents, else you would not be here today. I have no doubt you will live a rich life, full of warmth and love."

He studied her carefully, examining her aura and the presence of the holy fire within her. She did not appear to be producing more of it—at least not yet. That could change though. He hoped she had only begun overheating while inside of Jase due to the distress of impending birth, but if not, he was prepared to offer his services to them in order to ensure she made it to an age where she could control her gifts herself. Part reaper, part angel, part human—though human of an altered sort. How very unheard of.

"I wonder what gifts you will bring to the world, small one," he whispered. He smiled again and he glanced at her parents. "I imagine they will be great, whatever they may be."

Cecilia blinked up the new face and smiled reaching out with her one hand that wasn’t curled around her teddy, wanting to greet the new person. She grinned at him when he lowered his hand and she grabbed his finger.

"Ah, nice and strong," whispered the angel with a smile. He expanded his wings a bit, and he reached out with his free one to pluck one of his golden feathers free. Thinking better than to give it to the child lest she try to chew on it and choke herself, he instead stuck it between the weavings of the outside of the wicker bassinet. It glowed briefly and he smiled down at her.

"A small gift for you, precious one; an angel's blessing. I did much the same with another special newborn, long ago. I recently did the same for one of your parents' associates, though for different reasons."

He gently disengaged his finger from her grip and he straightened up. "I shall leave you and your family to your rest now, but I shan't go far. I will remain on the grounds nearby so that should you have need of me, I can come quickly. Sleep well, Cecilia."

With one last smile at her, Uriel left as quietly as he came and a soft nimbus of light remained behind to cocoon the baby's bed—a protective aura to keep out all negative energy.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

“Will-darling! Ronnie~ Wake up!”

Ronald was startled awake by a loud voice and a feather pillow hitting him hard over the face. He gasped and sat up quickly, hitting his head with another.

“Ow! Not nice, Ronnie!” Grell said, rubbing his head as he sat straddling the blond.

Ronald opened his eyes, rubbing his own head. Then he froze, seeing a blur of red in the morning light. Practically screaming, he grabbed the covers to pull them up to cover his chest like a startled naked woman; “Grell! When—why—how the hell did you get into our apartment?!”

“You left the bathroom window open, sillies—but never mind that! Guess what! The baby was born last night! My darling-darling Uriel showed up at my place and told me! Wouldn’t let me leave to spread the word and go see the little baby until now, though. So up! Both of you!”

William came awake with an annoyed groan, his usually immaculate hair bed-mussed from the night's activity after getting home from a late work day. Ronald had given him a very warm welcome, practically dragging him off to the bedroom to help him unwind. What had begun as a very pleasant night's sleep was now rudely interrupted by Sutcliff's brazen intrusion.

"Damn it all, Sutcliff," he snapped irritably, having not registered the reason for the visit. "We've an early work day to rest up for! I don't know what makes you think you can just come in here and wake us in the dark hours of the morning but you can expect overtime as repayment."

"So cold, William." Grell pouted, "I bet you'd pinch the baby," he huffed. "Fine, be that way, but Ronnie is coming with me!" The redhead pulled Ronald out of bed; but the blond tried to keep himself covered, resulting in his pulling the blankets off William and exposing the other man's nakedness.

"Grell—not helping!" Ronald complained.

"What? I've seen you naked before..."

"Thats not the point!" He squeaked.

"The point is that we need to go see the baby before we have to go to work!" Grell countered.

"Oh honestly!" William made a desperate grab for the covers and managed to get them back over his privates, at least. Grell's words sunk in and he paused to squint at the blurred figure. "The child is born?"

“Why else would I break in through your tiny window to get you two up out of bed?” Grell asked, “Honestly, what kind of lady do you think I am?! I respect people’s vows and leave them to their lives…usually. But yes! Uriel says she’s the cutest thing!”

William sighed. "At least someone does. Very well, I suppose it should not hurt to pay a brief visit before work, provided they are rested enough. If they are asleep though, we shan't disturb them. Understood?"

“Good!” Grell clapped his hands, “You boys go get dressed and I’ll make you breakfast!”

“Grell—no!” Ron gasped, grabbing the redhead. Grell was just as bad as he was in the kitchen. “We just fixed the kitchen up from when I last set it on fire. We don’t need to burn it again!”

"Yes, let us not burn up the kitchen again," Will said sternly. "We can get something to eat on the way to work, or in headquarters' cafeteria. For now, just wait out in the parlor while Ronald and I change."

“Hmph, no trust for the beautiful…” Grell huffed as he walked out of the bedroom and leaving behind the two naked men.

Ronald sighed and finally relaxed. “We need to get a better alarm clock…”

"Indeed," conceded William. They started changing into their work clothes and tidying up, neither of them trusting Grell not to get into mischief on his own.

* * *

 

The laughter of the newborn baby girl certainly brought a lot of attention to Jase’s room in the hospital. Both nurses and doctors were wanting to see the baby. After all, theirs was one hospital that never had babies or children. Doctor Skies often had to come in just to clear the room so that the new family could have some privacy with their actual guests. Eric and Alan had come back to visit, and they were sure that they’d be expecting William, Ronald, and Grell. Uriel as well, given that they had found one of his feathers in the basket of her crib.

Cecilia, however, was thriving on the attention, greeting every new face with a smile, reacting to all the greetings and compliments she got with a giggle or laugh. She especially liked it when Eric had tickled her belly when he got there.

Jase had healed up quite a bit over night. He still had the stitches, but he was showing signs of fast healing and Skies determined that she’d be able to take out the stitches within the next day or two.

"My goodness, I'll be glad to get home," sighed Chronus as he fed their little daughter a bottle of formula. "I feel a bit like a freak show, with all the folks coming and going to have a look at us. Of course it's not the usual thing, but you'd think we were a family of two-headed sows!"

“She’s a popular one.” Jase smiled, “I don’t blame them for coming to see how perfect she is.”

“They aren’t bothering her at all. I think her papa is just grumpy,” Alan chuckled, folding a onesie that had just been cleaned from a little spit-up early that morning. He set it down in the drawer of baby things and closed it.

"I won't argue with that," sighed Chronus. "She's our precious li'l miracle. I understand she's on the unusual side, but they could stand to give us a bit of peace and quiet."

He smiled down at the baby in his arms, unable to hang onto his frustration when she smiled up at him. "What are you up to, nipper? Want to visit Daddy?"

He carried the infant over to Jase and he offered her to him. "Look at this; she loves her Daddy."

Cecilia squealed happily, seeing Jase’s now familiar face. She flailed her hands and legs as she was taken into his arms, and he smiled down at her.

“Hey there, little one. Did Papa give you a yummy treat?” Jase cooed, cradling her.

“Gahhh!” She grabbed her foot and grinned.

“I hear a baby~” Grell sang out as he appeared in the doorway, William and Ronald behind him. “Let me see her!”

Jase suppressed a groan.

Chronus noticed the sour look on his face before the doll concealed it and he chuckled. "Come right in. We're just having a bit of quiet time between visits, but seeing as you lot haven't seen her yet, we can make an exception."

William approached with masked curiosity on his refined, elegant features. He gazed down at the infant almost warily as she cooed and gurgled happily. "Well, she seems a quiet sort," he observed, not sure what else he was supposed to say. For some reason he'd been under the impression that babies spent most of their time crying.

“Pshh, Babies are only loud when they need something. To let their mommy know that they are hungry or feel uncomfortable!” Grell said, pushing Will aside to get closer to the baby, not noticing how Jase pulled her closer to himself when the redhead leaned in.

Cecilia blinked at all the red assaulting her eyes, and the scary sharp teeth in the grin. She whimpered and started to fuss.

“Grell…I think you’re scaring her,” Ronald said, pulling the redhead back a little. “Don’t get too close, too fast.”

For as much as Grell seemed to like babies, he really had never interacted with any.

Ronald sat on the edge of the bed and slowly extended his hand to rub Cecilia’s cheek and calm her down. “Hey there, cutie, shh, shh… it’s okay. No one here is going to hurt you.”

William pulled Grell away upon the realization that the child wasn't terribly fond of his shark-like grin. "Do practice some tact, Sutcliff. The child has been in the world for only a day, and the last thing she or her parents' need is for you to fill her head with nightmares."

There was a soft knock at the door, and Uriel's warm aura filled the room as he stuck his head in with a gentle smile. "Hello? Am I intruding at all?"

"Not at all, Uriel." Jase smiled. "I'm sorry we were asleep by the time you came back last night. But I wish to thank you for helping with the birth. I doubt I'd still be here, otherwise." he said, hoping that if he had burnt up, that they had at least saved Cecilia.

"I am not giving her nightmares! If anything, I'm instilling a good sense of fashion into her at an early age!" Grell huffed at William.

Cecilia turned her head and caught Ronald's finger in her mouth, sucking on it.

"Oh no...She’s cute." Ronald laughed.

William _almost_ smiled. "She is indeed an endearing creature."

Undertaker rolled his eyes. "That's all you can give, mate? _'Endearing'_? Come now, she's bloody adorable and you know it!"

Uriel shrank himself to a more human size and he approached, smiling down at the child. "Yes, she is. A most precious and unexpected gift. It pleases me to participate in her birth and to see her take her first breath."

The angel glanced at Grell, then at Jase. "Perhaps...if it is permissible...Grell might hold her for a moment? He does mean well. I can help him to interact with her."

It was Jase's choice, of course. Uriel could understand the new parent's anxiety and reluctance to relinquish his precious bundle to Grell's hands, but he truly believed that the crimson reaper would make for a very protective and loving uncle, if given the chance. Seeing this tiny miracle even provoked stirrings of feelings that Uriel had not experienced in several human lifetimes. If he had truly found his match, then perhaps some day he and Grell could be nurturing a fledgling of their own.

It was on the tip of Jase’s tongue to say no. That he didn’t want the redhead anywhere near his baby girl. But he was a reasonable man, and he knew that his dislike of the red reaper wasn’t reason enough to deny him the chance at holding Cecilia. He glanced around the room before sighing and nodding, “But if she doesn’t like it, I want her back.” He finally agreed.

"Of course." Uriel gave Jase a smile that said he understood his misgivings, and he gently took the baby from him and turned to place her in Grell's eager hands. "Gently now. Newborns are quite delicate. You must support the head, and don't squeeze her."

As reluctant as Jase was, Chronus was even more nervous as he watched their precious child being handed over to a reaper he knew to have a history of bloodlust. He kept imagining Grell taking a bite out of Cecelia and he all but wrung his hands as Uriel placed the child in his arms.

"M-mind the head," he reiterated, "and no using the teeth if you go to kiss her!"

"What kind of kinks are you into if you think people kiss with their teeth?!" Grell challenged Undertaker before bouncing the baby in his arms to rock her.

Cecilia didn't know what to think and she made little nervous noises that bordered on whimpers. She looked at Grell, then at Uriel and she reached up a hand towards the angel. "Mmm!"

Uriel offered a finger to the child and he smiled soothingly down at her. "You are safe, little one. Grell would never harm you."

He knew this to be true even if the others did not. The reaper in question might have red on his ledger, but children were not a part of it. In fact, Uriel could dare say Grell might be the first to act if anyone attempted to harm this little infant.

She seemed to calm once the angel’s finger was within her grasp, and she looked back up at Grell.

“See, Will! I’m not scaring her!” The redhead huffed. “You are the scary one!”

"Hardly," scoffed William. His stony expression relaxed a bit as he looked down at the child again. Not even Will was immune to her charm, and he didn't even realize he was beginning to smile.

"Oh my, is Chilly Willy actually starting to smile?" observed Chronus. "Look at this! He _is_!"

William schooled his expression back into its customary stoic mask as his fellow reapers all stared at him. He felt his cheeks warming at the look of wonder on Ronald's face. "What?" He demanded. "You would think I just arose from the dead, by your stares."

“…Looks like I have competition for your elusive smiles.” Ronald laughed, “Hey, Chronus,” he leaned over to whisper in the elder’s ear, “You should let Will hold her next.”

William appeared faintly alarmed by the idea, and he shook his head. "Oh no…that's quite all right. I haven't any experience with babies."

"It's not complicated," Chronus said with a grin. "All you need to do is cradle her against your chest and support her head. She's swaddled up, so she can't rightly squirm out of your arms."

William glanced at the tiny being in trepidation. If Sutcliff could manage to hold her then he could as well, but he was wearing a rather expensive suit and he was aware that babies sometimes spit up. Even to his mind that was a terribly lame excuse, though. "Perhaps…later. I prefer to be sitting down if I hold her."

“I’m sure Eric would gladly give up his seat.” Alan smiled, sure that everyone in the room was interested to see how William would react to holding a baby instead of a stack of paperwork.

“Just let me get my fill of cute baby wiggles!” Grell nodded.

“You’ll be fine,” Ronald said, patting his lover’s shoulder. “If little five-year-old me can safely hold my baby brother, then I’m sure you can do it.”

"Sure he can have mah turn," agreed Eric readily. "Al and I've already agreed tae babysit whenever they needs, so I'll get plenty o' chances tae hold her. It'll be fine, boss. From wha' I understand, tha baby stage is easy compared tae when they start walking an' talking."

William still eyed the baby warily. Such a fragile little thing. He'd never handled something so delicate, save a baby pigeon he'd found in the park that had fallen out of its nest. Upon thinking of how he'd nursed it until it was strong enough to fly and fend for itself, he gained a bit of confidence. He gave a nod.

"Very well, then. If she begins to fuss or needs changing, however, I'm relinquishing her back to her parents."

“You’ll do fine.” Jase reassured him, “She adores people. So far, Grell is the only one to make her fuss, and I think that is only because he has scary looking teeth.”

Grell held Cecilia a bit longer before standing up and ushering William into a chair so that he could hold her. Soon, she was in his arms, looking up at him, curiously. Then she broke out in a smile, “Mahhh!” She wiggled, reaching up towards his face.

William didn't quite know how to respond. He gazed down at her uneasily, wondering what she found so fascinating. "Er, hello," he greeted the child awkwardly. When she made grabby hands at his glasses, he shook his head. "No, Cecilia…this is not a toy. Perhaps some day you will have a pair of your own, but Uncle William needs his to see with."

Eric blinked and leaned closer to Alan. "'Uncle William'?" he repeated, shocked.

"Don't say anything. You'll drive him back into his shell." Ronald whispered, having overheard Eric. He smiled and moved to sit down next to William.

Cecilia giggled as if William had told her a funny joke. Her fingers brushing over his nose as she stretched for his glasses. But then she was distracted by his tie which was within her reach. With a Squeal, she grabbed the black silk.

William nearly chastised her and pulled the tie out of her grasp, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He reckoned that as long as she didn't drool all over it…

…Then she started stuffing it into her mouth. William grimaced a little and he carefully tugged it, finding himself more concerned that she might choke herself on the material than sully it. "Is there some form of toy to distract her?"

"Oh, right." Undertaker got up and he fetched the stuffed bear from her bassinet, carrying it over to William. "Sorry about that, chap. She really seems to have taken a liking to you."

"No need for apologies," answered William respectfully. He offered the toy to Cecilia. "Here you are, child. This is more appropriate for you, I think."

“Gahh!” She wiggled when the bear was offered to her, she took it, hugging it close and gumming on its ear.

“What an adorable picture you two make, Will.” Ron teased lightly. “Hey, if Cecilia won't let Will go, do we have to go to work today?”

"We cannot skip work," insisted Will firmly, but he was smiling again at the infant in his arms.

Uriel chuckled. "Some things are more important than everyday duties. I myself have spent more time away from mine lately than in the past century overall."

“I’m not complaining, darling.” Grell giggled, slipping his arm around the angel.

“Don’t let us keep you from your work.” Jase insisted, “We appreciate your help more than we can express, but we understand if you can’t stay.”

"Oh, I believe I have earned a reprieve for a while," chuckled Uriel. "None would argue that. I shall at least stay until we have a better idea of Cecilia's gifts, just in case my assistance is needed."

To Grell, he murmured: "I enjoy having the time to spend with you, as well."

“I would hope so!” Grell hummed, popping up onto his toes to kiss Uriel.

Ronald coughed awkwardly into his hand, “It was still worth a try…”

Strangely enough, it was Eric who noticed the time and spoke up. "Hate tae ruin tha moment boss, but it's getting close tae clock-in time. Wi' Chronus on paternal leave we're even more short-staffed."

William nodded in agreement. The loss of Alan as an agent had been made up for by Undertaker's return, but now he was on leave and even Father Anderson had started taking up his scythe again to help with collections.

"Thank you for the reminder, Agent Slingby. Gentlemen, I am afraid you must excuse us."

He carefully handed the baby over to Chronus and got up. "Congratulations again to the both of you."

Undertaker bounced Cecilia gently and he frowned a bit. "I feel rather bad knowing you fellows have such a big workload in my absence. Maybe someone could drop some of the paperwork to me later and I can try to knock that out tonight."

William smirked slightly and shook his head. "The workload is really nothing new to any of us. Enjoy your time off and bond with your daughter, sir. The work will still be there when you return."

“The work never leaves.” Ronald grumbled, standing up and walking over to peel Grell off the angel, “And you have work, too, Senpai!”

“Be careful at work, love.” Alan smiled, kissing Eric’s cheek, “Especially with your partner on leave.”

"Will do." Eric gave him a smooch back and he gave a two-fingered salute to the Undertaker. "See ya later partner. Me an' Alan'll come visit on tha weekend."

Chronus nodded. "That'll be lovely. Don't have too much fun reaping without me."

“Enjoy your baby.” Grell giggled as Ronald ushered him out of the room.

“Have a good day at work, all of you. And thank you for the flowers, Alan.” Jase smiled as everyone filed out of the room to disperse to their respective jobs and leave the new family alone again.

* * *

 

A little more than a week later, the Undertaker paid a visit to work with a little surprise for everyone—his daughter. Jase was still recovering from childbirth and Uriel had been staying with them to monitor the baby until he thought there was no risk of her overheating. Seeing as the angel was there meditating when Chronus woke up, the ancient decided it would be safe to leave Jase to his rest and give him a wee break from the baby. He walked into Dispatch headquarters beaming proudly, with Cecilia strapped to his chest.

"Hullo...good morning," he greeted with nods as he passed through the corridors, dressed in his typical mortician outfit. The girls in Human Resources gushed over the child and heaped Chronus with congratulations and compliments. After showing her off down there, Undertaker took the elevator up to his department to give Cecilia the chance to say hello to her honorary uncles.

"Bababababa!" Cecilia babbled on the ride up the tall dispatch building, happily playing with her father's braid—which she seemed to have a fondness for when Undertaker was holding her. Somehow, she managed to tie it into a knot and, amused as what she did to change the way it looked, she held it up to show him. "Gahhhhh!"

Chronus looked down at her and he clucked his tongue, but his smile belied the admonishing sound. "You mischievous li'l peanut. Mussing up Papa's hair like that." He reached into the baby bag slung over his shoulder and he fished out her scythe-shaped rattle. "Here love, play with this. We're just about to our floor and then you can show off for your uncle Eric, Grell, Will and Ron."

With a happy giggle, Cecilia took the toy and shook it, causing it to make noise which made her laugh more as the doors opened with a ding on their destined floor. Her laughter proving all too effective in attracting attention from everyone in the cubicles.

William was just heading back to his office after delivering memos to his underlings and he stopped in mid-step at the sound of the infant's giggle and the rattle. Turning around slowly, thinking he must be hearing things, he spotted the Undertaker and his tiny new daughter. The supervisor blinked, but he otherwise showed no other expression of surprise. Adjusting his glasses, he approached Chronus.

"Good morning, sir. I wasn't expecting to see you back for another week, at least." His gaze dropped to the baby strapped to the older reaper's chest, and he raised a brow. "Forgive me for saying so but the office is hardly the place for an infant."

"Oh, I just wanted to show her around and introduce her to folks," excused Chronus. "Besides, she's missed you. Hasn't seen you for a week. Look, Cecilia...it's your Uncle Willy! You love him, don't you?" He turned sideways so that the baby could see Spears.

The little girl, a little white lace bow in her fuzzy white hair, turned her head and grinned, reaching both hands out towards the man, her rattle dropping from her fingers. "GAHH!"

"I heard a baby!" Grell said, sliding into the area from down the hall, "Cece! Awe, are you our new rookie?" he cooed, approaching Chronus and the baby.

William bent over to retrieve the rattle Cecilia had dropped, and when she seemed more interested in grabbing his tie than the toy, his mouth twitched. "You are as bad as a cat; ignoring the toys given to you in favor of playing with random objects."

"She just wants the tie because it's on you, chap," chuckled Chronus. "Like I said, she likes you."

"Hmm." William didn't quite know how to respond to that. "And where is your husband, then?"

"Sleeping, most likely," replied Chronus. "He's still on the mend, so I stepped out with the nipper for a bit to give him some peace and quiet. We won't stay long. Just a quick visit so she could...no...Cecilia, let go of Uncle Willy's tie. He'll have a conniption."

William looked at the infant that was busily tugging on his tie. "Fortunately, this is not one of my better ones. They are all being laundered." He handed over the rattle to Undertaker, and he glanced at Grell. "Don't you have work to do, Grell Sutcliff?"

"Not if this cutie is here~" Grell cooed, trying to gain the girl's attention. Cecilia, however, was busy with William's tie. "Cece, it's not nice to play favorites with your uncles!" the redhead pouted.

Amused that it was the seemingly frigid supervisor his daughter took a liking to over all the others, Chronus laughed. "Maybe his chill reminds her of her Papa. She likes it when I summon the fog."

William frowned, his attention taken off Cecilia. "It cannot be good for a baby to be exposed to such cold, damp temperatures, Death. She could catch cold."

"I always swaddle her up cozy when I do it, and we cover the crib at night so she won't catch a draft when I cool off her daddy." Undertaker booped her little nose with the tip of his finger. "Cecilia's a bit hot natured like Jase, too. Hasn't overheated yet thank Styx, but she appreciates a bit of cooling off now and then."

"Grell! Stop leaving the pots in the break room empty! You even left your cup next to it this time so don't say it wasn't you--Awe, Cecilia!" Ronald jogged over, lightly tickling the baby's underarm to make her wiggle.

"Gahh!" Cecilia greeted him by reaching out and snatching his glasses right off his face.

"Hey! Those make my eyes work! I need those!"

William graced his spouse with an uncommon smile--not unlike the one he'd given Cecilia when they first met. "Be thankful your eyes are not as bad as mine, else you'd be stumbling about blind by now." He gently removed the spectacles from the infant's tiny hand and he offered her the end of his tie to compensate so as not to upset her. "Here child; take this for a moment. Ronald needs his glasses."

Undertaker was again amazed by William's generosity toward the baby. "I'll bet you'd make a smashing sitter...if you ever had the time."

"Yes, well...time is unfortunately a luxury rarely granted to me." Will looked at the baby again and his stoic mask slipped once more, softening his expression. "Though I suppose I wouldn't be entirely opposed to the idea, were a miracle happen to make me available."

"Well, she is a miracle, herself, for being here." Ronald said, pushing his glasses back onto his face in time to see how everyone in the room wore a shocked expression as they watched their boss interact with the baby in Legendary Death's arms. He supposed it was a sight to see for everyone.

"Gooo!" Cecilia gummed on the end of Will's tie.

"Maybe Will can watch her if it's ever 'bring your daughter to work' day and you need to go out for collections." Ronald suggested.

"I hardly think it's proper to reap with a baby strapped to one's chest," scoffed William, "but I can grant Mr. Dubois permission to bring her in with him during lunch hours to visit."

Chronus was surprised by the offer. "That's unusually generous of you, Mr. Spears."

William shrugged fluidly. "This is an exception. Rarely do we have working parents in this department. I can get started on getting the proper paperwork written up to see it done this afternoon." He almost smiled again as the baby cooed as if in approval.

"Awe man, And here I was hoping to see this cutie around here more often! Yes I was!" Ronald mock-pouted making Cecilia giggle at his funny voice.

"Guoowahh!" she cooed, reaching out with both hands again at William.

"I think she wants Uncle Will to hold her again." Ron chuckled.

At that moment the lift doors opened and two brunets stepped off. The shorter of which caught sight of the group and moved to run forward, though the other caught his arm to slow him down.

"Jase, you need to slow down. You are still supposed to be resting in bed!" Alan reminded him.

Jase didn't care. He'd woken up to find his baby gone and worry had gripped his heart. Uriel said that he saw Chronus take her, but he'd left his mobile phone at the cottage. So, he'd called Alan and together they began their search, starting at Dispatch.

"Next time you take her someplace, tell me first!" he scolded his husband, his heart pounding in his chest.

Undertaker looked oddly like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, and he visibly grimaced before giving his spouse a sheepish smile. "Oh, hullo love! Er...you shouldn't be up and about..."

At that moment, another figure materialized in a flash of golden light, nearly blinding every reaper around it. Uriel stood at full size with his arms crossed over his white-robed chest and he glowered at Chronus.

"You did not inform me that your mate was unaware of your intention to take the infant," accused the archangel, feathers ruffling. "For shame, Death!"

"Oh my," sputtered Chronus, backing up towards William as if the workaholic reaper could or would defend him. "D-darlin', you've been exhausted and I didn't want to wake you! Thought you might appreciate a little break, and I wasn't going to be here for long. I thought we'd be back _long_ before you awoke."

"Oi, wha's goin' on out here?" Eric had come out of his office upon hearing a commotion and he stopped at the sight of Chronus being advanced on by Jase, Alan, and the angel. Alan appeared to be more worried about holding Jase back, but the former looked like he was about ready to zombie-out and bite his spouse.

"Wha' did ya do, auld man?" Eric said with a puzzled look at the Undertaker. He then noticed the baby strapped to his chest. "Ah no, ya din't..."

"He kidnapped our daughter!" Jase said; his accent heavier than normal.

"Ahhh!" Cecilia  squealed at her other parent, happy to see him and waving her arms at him.

Jase gave her a smile and reached out to her, "Hey sweetie. Daddy's been worried about you."

Knowing he was in hot water, Chronus unbuckled the straps holding the sling and he relinquished Cecilia to Jase. He didn't require Uriel's admonishing glare to tell him that. Noting the dark circles under Jase's eyes beneath the tinted glasses, he gave him a timidly concerned look. "I didn't 'kidnap' her, love. I just took her out for a bit so she could see her uncles at Dispatch. It isn't as though I packed up and took off to parts unknown!"

"Yet it was unknown to Jase," Uriel pointed out, "at least until I informed him of where you said you were going."

The archangel turned to Jase as the diminutive Frenchman cradled his daughter in his arms. "I am sorry, Jase. I presumed that Death...er...Chronus...had spoken to you before leaving with the child. I would have stopped him, had I known differently."

Eric sighed. "A'right, let's jus' calm down a minute. Jase, I dun' blame ya fer being upset, but he _did_ tell yer angel here where he was going. He should've cleared it wi' ya first but it sounds like he jus' wanted tae let ya rest."

"Thank you," sighed Undertaker in relief, surprised to have Eric come to his defense given how protective the man was over Jase.

"I'm no' on yer 'side'," clarified Eric. "It was a dick move on yer part. Still, I think Jase is over-reacting a little. He could've called instead of tearing in here when he ought tae be in bed, so in my mind yer both acting like eejits."

"I'm unable to rest when I don't know where Cecilia is." Jase insisted.

"He's right. It was more stressful on him when I tried to prevent him from following after you, Chronus." Alan sighed, "I helped him here in order to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't go too overboard. He was just worried."

Undertaker sighed guiltily. "And here I thought I was doing right by you, leaving you to sleep. I didn't mean any harm, pet." He hesitantly reached out to stroke Jase's hair—which was loose of its usual ponytail and still bed-mussed. "You look awfully tired. What's say we go back home and get you into bed, yeah?"

Unseen by the ancient from behind him, William rolled his eyes. "Had I known you had come here without discussing it with your better half first, I'd have insisted you return home immediately. Please excuse our department's part in this, Mr. Dubois."

"I forgive you if you promise to let me know next time." Jase said, relaxing and leaning against Chronus as he held their daughter. He was as tired as he looked, after all. He just needed to know where his daughter was before he could return to his bed.

Chronus relaxed, glad to see that his husband apparently wasn't going to hold a grudge. Uriel, on the other hand, still looked as though he was ready to go into battle. It was a different side of the normally gentle, soft-spoken archangel that reminded Chronus he'd once been counted as one of Heaven's finest soldiers. He cleared his throat and nodded at the being.

"Unruffle your feathers, soldier. We've worked out the misunderstandings and we're heading home. Stay for a spot and visit your lady-love." The ancient nodded meaningfully toward Grell.

Uriel's glowing violet gaze strayed to the crimson reaper, and his hard expression relaxed. His wings smoothed out and he shrank down to a less heroic size, his head and wings no longer brushing the ceiling. "Ah, of course. See that you take good care of him, Death."

Undertaker pursed his lips, faintly annoyed to be ordered around at all—let alone to do something he intended to do in the first place. He really didn't want a fracas with this fellow right now, though, so he forced a bright smile. "Indeed. We'll see you later, then. Ta. Alan, you're welcome to join us or stay here...your decision."

"I should really get to my shop and open for business." Alan waved the invitation, "I'm ready to get back to my flowers after taking a few days off to help with Cecilia. And you, I'll see you at home." he smiled, kissing Eric's cheek.

Meanwhile, Grell had moved and was hanging off the angel lovingly as William and Ronald walked the small family back to the lifts.

"Hey, Cecilia, you take care of your silly parents, alright? Make sure they don't get into trouble and that they give you lots of kisses!" Ronald grinned at the baby girl.

William also bid farewell in his more reserved way, nodding at the couple as they stepped into the elevator. "Please, get rested up. Undertaker, sir...no more escapades with your daughter without your spouse knowing of it. Concentrate on your family at home, and worry about the office once you've sorted everything."

"I'll remember that, lad," promised the ancient with another guilty look at his husband.

The elevator doors shut, and once they were gone William shook his head and rubbed his temples. "I could use a coffee now."

"I'll get you one." Ronald volunteered; eager to avoid desk work for a moment longer.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

"Uncy Willy!" A little girl with silver-white curled pigtails called out, running from her fathers' side as they walked through the door into Eric and Alan's sitting room. It had been four years since Cecilia had been born, and she had grown up into an energetic, curious girl adorned with ribbons and bows.

She attached herself to William's leg with a hug and her teddy bear— which was still her favorite toy—was dangling from her hand. "I didn'a know you was here! Papa said only dat we was gonna eat supper wif Uncy Alan and Uncy Eric!"

"What, I don't get a hug, too?" Ron pouted.

Cecilia squealed and ran over to Ronald, and the young blond swept her up and spun her around before hugging her and putting her back down, "You are getting so big!"

"Papa says I be as taw as daddy soon!" She grinned, "Den I get tawer!"

"Yes, I imagine you will be," replied William with a smirk. He would have thought that with Jase's diminutive genetics, the girl would not grow so quickly. Chronus' half of her bloodline evidently overrode that, however. William predicted that she would likely tower over Jase before she even reached puberty. "And how has your day been, lovely girl?"

As stiff as he tended to be around people, it no longer came as a surprise to anyone that William made exceptions for someone rather than Ronald, these days. Cecilia was the only other person aside from his husband that the Dispatch supervisor cracked a genuine smile for.

Chronus decided to take advantage of Spear's weakness for his daughter and he glanced down at his spouse as he spoke up. "We've been having a lovely day off together, thanks. Er, I hate to impose on you, chap, but Jase and I need to go out of town for the weekend and I'm afraid the Slingphries aren't available to watch over her. If you recall, they'll be away in Scotland for a spell."

William held back a sigh, guessing where this was going. The Undertaker had already requested the weekend off and he'd granted it simply because the man brought in more collections single-handedly than anyone else in their department. While his time off would leave Dispatch short-handed, Chronus had gathered more souls in the past week than most could bring in a month.

"I suppose you expect myself and Ronald to babysit her?" He guessed. "Can you not bring her with you, wherever you intend to go?"

Chronus looked at his daughter with a regretful shrug. "I'm afraid it's really not the sort of place we should bring a toddler. You remember my old shop in London, yeah?"

Will nodded, his brows drawing together. "Is that place even still there?"

"Indeed." Chronus smiled. "It's been closed up for a while, but there's still a few things I need to retrieve from there before selling the lot off permanently."

"I see..." But William really _didn't_ see. "And you have just now decided that you need these items? Why not retrieve them years ago, when you made the decision to live in the French countryside?"

Chronus shrugged again, looking faintly sheepish as Jase gave him a remonstrating look. "I s'pose some part of me always thought I might open it back up again if things didn't work out here with Dispatch, but since nothing's gone sour since the shenanigans with Holtz, I've decided to stay with the organization for a while. There's no point in continuing to pay mortgage on a building I'm not likely to use anytime soon, after all. Besides, there was a bit of sentimental value in the place. Took me a while to finally admit it's time to let go of it."

William could understand that on some level. If and when he ever got the opportunity to retire from his management position, he knew he would be reluctant to part from it—regardless of the stress that came with it. Chronus had lived as the Undertaker for quite some time, and it was work that he'd truly loved. It was much the same with William, though he frequently complained of never having enough time off to enjoy with Ronald. With a glance at the child Ronald held in his arms, he sighed. There was no-one else he would trust to watch over her, if Eric and Alan were not available.

"Very well. I'm afraid we shall need a day to child-proof our apartment."

"No need for that," said the ancient with a wave of a pale hand. "You chaps can just stay at our place over the weekend. Make yourselves at home. Might even be a bit of a vacation away from the noise of the Shinigami city for you two."

"I can shows you da twee house Papa and Uncy Eric made me!" The girl giggled, "But I can only pway in it when someone big is wif me, since it high up in a twee! Hey! Hey, Uncy Ron! You wanna play up in it wif me?" The little girl asked, tugging on Ronald's sleeve. "Daddy carved pwetty things all over on da inside! Like bunnies and kitties and Skulls and fwowers! We's can has a tea party!"

"Are you kidding? Best party in the world, there! I'm so in!" Ronald grinned at her, picking her back up.

"Yay! Make Uncy Willy come too!"

"I'd like to see pictures of that." Alan chuckled, walking into the sitting room with a tray of tea and snacks, setting them down on the coffee table.

"Are dos cookies? Papa! Papa, Daddy! Can I has a cookies?!" Cecilia asked, wiggling so much Ronald had to set her down. She ran over to her parents and hugged Chronus' leg, looking up at him with big eyes, "Pwease?" she stressed, "I promise to be good and eat allll my yucky broccoli at dinner!"

"You may have one cookie." Jase said, patting her fondly on the head, "But then you have to wait until after dinner for any more sweets, okay?"

"Okay Daddy!" She hugged him and hurried over to try and locate the largest cookie on the plate.

William watched the little girl help herself to a cookie, before returning his attention to Chronus. "I believe we can fit that in, though I may need to bring some of my work with me. Unfortunately, my duties do not take breaks."

Chronus nodded. "We'll try to make it a fast trip. I'm awfully sorry for the poor timing, what with my partner going out of town already and all."

William waved it off, already quite familiar with being short-staffed and taking on overtime. "I will be due for my five year holiday soon. Perhaps once you all return, Ronald and I may take advantage of that."

He'd been considering a trip to the Bahamas for a second honeymoon in fact, but he hadn't spoken to Ronald about it yet because he wished for it to be a surprise and he needed to clear it with his superiors first.

"Yes!" Ronald grinned, flopping down in a loveseat, "It'd be nice not to have to share my husband with paperwork for a time."

"I can help!" Cecilia said, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed under her bright yellow and white skirt, nibbling on her cookie to make it last since she only got to have the one. "I knows how to draws my ABCs now! Some were hard but I gots them! I can do my numbers, too!"

"Can you?" William smiled at her. "Well then, that could come in handy. There could be a future for you here at Dispatch, my love."

Chronus chuckled. "I still can't get over you calling anyone 'your love', Spears. Speak to Ronnie that way at all, do you?"

William cleared his throat and straightened his tie, glancing uncomfortably at his husband as Ronald grinned at him. "Of course...in private. A child is a different matter, however. Ronald is an adult and he needs no reassurances of my affections."

"I'm an adult? That's not what you said last night when I wanted to get a rubber ducky for our bubble bath." Ron teased. "Tell me that you love me!"

"I like bubbly baths!" Cecilia grinned, "Nice cold water with lots and lots of bubbles!"

"A cold bath?" Repeated William. He shivered at the thought and he looked to Jase. "You surely take after your father in nature."

"That she does," agreed Chronus with a nod. "Water's usually a bit warm by the time she gets out, too. Thankfully she doesn't share Jase's overheating issues, though."

That was a relief to hear, actually. William was wondering what they were supposed to do in the event that her temperature began to run high. There were other things to worry about as well. He and Ronald had never babysat Cecilia on their own before, and while he didn't think it could be too terribly complicated, there were bound to be some rules to follow.

"I shall require a list, gentlemen," he decided at length. "What she prefers to eat, whether she may have a bedtime snack, what time to put her to bed...that sort of thing."

"Hmm, thorough of you," muttered Chronus. He himself was used to the Slingphries caring for their daughter whenever they needed a sitter, and the two of them already knew all of these things. "I'll be sure and write all that down for you tonight and leave it on the kitchen counter for when you come over. Jase and I need to be on the road by around six in the evening, if we're to make it through the portal to London before dark. Is that doable for you?"

William looked to Ronald, considering his answer. "If Ronald will agree to take over for me so that I may leave work in a timely manner, it should be fine. He can bring any remaining paperwork I have with him after locking up."

Ronald groaned, "I hate the closing shift. The office is always so quiet. It’s kinda creepy." He complained, but William knew he'd do it, "Just promise to have dinner ready when I get there. I'm gonna be starved."

"You two are free to help yourselves to anything in the icebox, pantry, and greenhouse." Jase insisted, "Cecilia also has a good number of healthy snacks you could give her in place of sweets. She has quite a sweet tooth, but she also enjoys healthier options. Chronus will also have his work mobile phone with him should you need to contact us or you have any questions that we may have forgotten to write down for you. But for the most part, I believe you can trust your own judgment. You are a responsible man, William."

"Yes indeed." Chronus nodded. "And don't worry about dinner. I'll have it on the table by the time you arrive, so all you'll have to do is warm it up for Ronnie when he gets in from work. I'll show you were everything you'll need is before Jase and I leave."

William found that acceptable. "Very well, then. I shall be there by five."

* * *

 

That Friday, Chronus prepared a nice meal for dinner as promised and he sighed as he watched his husband place their daughter in her high chair. He brought Cecilia her plate and he bent over to kiss the crown of her head. "Papa's gonna miss his li'l peanut," he informed her, "but I know Uncle Willy and Uncle Ronnie'll take good care of you, lovely."

There was a knock at the front door and Chronus glanced at the cuckoo clock on the dining room wall, brows going up. "Goodness, he's right on the dot. That William doesn't kid, does he?"

"A minuet late is an off-day for that man." Jase chuckled, sitting down next to his daughter and looking at her, "You behave yourself. If you do, maybe Uncle William will want to watch you more often."

"Uncy Willy works too much." She replied, shoving her peas off to the side of her plate.

"Papa gave you peas for a reason, Cecilia."

"But they taste like yuck!"

"Cecilia."

"Okay, daddy…" she pouted.

Jase's expression softened and he got up to kiss the top of her head. "I love you; I'm going to miss you so much while Papa and I are away."

"I'mma gonna miss you and Papa, too! Lots and lots!"

Undertaker chuckled as he went to the door and opened it. "Evening, chap," he greeted William. "Come right in. Dinner's just made it to the table. What'll you have to drink? Brandy, maybe?"

"Thanks, no," answered William. He removed the fedora hat he was wearing upon stepping inside, and he hung it on the rack by the door. "I prefer not to imbibe while watching over your daughter, even if one drink hardly affects me."

Chronus nodded. "Responsible lad. All right then, how about some sparkling juice as a substitute? I brewed it myself."

"That might be nice." William removed his coat and hung it beneath his hat, and then he followed the ancient into the dining room. He smiled at Cecelia as the girl turned in her highchair to regard him with mashed potatoes smearing her lips. "Hello, my love. You seem to have made a bit of a mess of yourself."

William solicitously wiped the little girl's mouth off with the bib she wore around her neck.

"Messy potato lips scares away yucky peas!" she said, pointing with her spoon at the peas on her plate.

"Which you will still eat," Jase insisted before looking up at William. "She's not normally a picky eater. She only puts up a fight for peas, broccoli, and beans."

"An aversion to vegetables seems to be a universal trait of children, from what I understand." William smirked at the child, and he thanked Chronus when the ancient came back in from the kitchen and poured him a glass of his sparkling juice. "But Cecilia, those 'yucky peas' will help you grow up strong and healthy, so you should eat them."

"I dun' see how anything that yucky can be healfy!" She said, closing her eyes and sticking her nose up.

"They aren't that bad." Jase chuckled, poking her nose to make her loose the attitude.

"You can say dat because you can't taste 'em!" She countered.

Jase sighed, "Well, William won't let you have your dessert until you eat every last one of them."

"That is correct," agreed William with a smirk of amusement. He politely thanked the Undertaker again when the man brought him a steaming plate of food. "Only good little girls have dessert."

"And you're a good little girl, aren't you?" prompted Chronus with a grin at his daughter. "Uncle Willy isn't likely to cave like Papa, darlin'. You'll do as he says if you want your bedtime treat, yeah?"

"I guess…" she pouted, poking the peas.

"There aren't many, Peanut, it won't take long if you get to them. Then you can have your snack and have William read to you or play a game until Ronald comes over to help play until bedtime." Jase encouraged.

Chronus sat down to join them for dinner and he sipped his drink before cutting into his roast. "So, thanks for agreeing to this, Spears. I honestly wasn't sure you'd agree to it."

William spooned up some peas and blew on them before answering. "It isn't terribly inconvenient. Had it been during the work week it might have been a different story, but I could use a weekend away from the office." He smiled a little at the child. "Fortunately, Cecilia is a well-behaved girl on most days. That makes it easier on both Ronald and myself."

Undertaker sighed, looking to his daughter again. Leaving her behind for the whole weekend was going to be hard on both him and Jase. Sure, they took the odd night off two or three times a month and left her with Eric and Alan so that they could have some adult time alone, but this would be the first time they'd ever parted with her for nearly three days at once.

"She is going to be fine, sir," William soothed, recognizing the anxiety on the ancient's pale face and understanding where it was coming from. "If there are any problems at all, Ronald and I will phone you. I promise you that one of us will have an eye on her at all times."

Jase sighed, "Still, this is the longest we'll be away from her since she was born. It will be hard on our hearts. You may want to expect us to ring you at least once while we are away. I think hearing her voice will help."

"Papa! Papa look! Potato snowman!" Cecilia giggled, pointing to her plate.

Chronus looked and he chuckled. "That's very good, sweetness. You ought to use a couple of your peas for his eyes." He noticed Jase giving him a look and he shrugged. The doll disliked it when he encouraged their daughter to play with her food, but she was so bloody cute he just couldn't admonish her for it. "What? At least she's eating!"

William almost chuckled, and he cut a bite from his roast. "I won't mind if you feel the need to check in on her a couple of times per day. You are her parents after all, and separation anxiety can be difficult for all members of the family, so I hear."

"Trust me, it's hard enough being separated from a spouse," Jase said, looking over at his husband. "I'm just glad that this is for the weekend and not as long as Chronus and I had been kept apart so shortly after our marriage.

"That was a nightmare," agreed the ancient with a fond look at his spouse. "I'll never let anyone separate our family like that again."

"Well, that threat is long past," reasoned William after chewing and swallowing his bite of roast. "This is very good, sir. My compliments to the chef."

Undertaker nodded and smiled. "I've a talent in the kitchen, so I'm told. I think if I didn't have Dispatch, the apothecary or the mortuary business to turn to, I'd have tried my hand at the culinary line of work, to tell you the truth. I truly enjoy cooking." He smiled at Jase. "Can't tell you how satisfying it was to figure out a dish to make for my darling dollie that he could actually enjoy, too."

"And I can't tell you how nice it was to be given something I could actually taste." Jase blushed.

"Bet it didn't have peas!" Cecilia said, still ignoring her peas, though now most of her potatoes were gone, along with her small serving of meat.

"Eat your peas, love," prompted Chronus, gesturing with his fork. "You heard Uncle Willy earlier: they'll make you grow up strong and healthy. That's worth a bit of yuck, eh?"

Cecilia scrunched up her nose, poking the peas with her spoon. "Can…I has cheese on dem to make dem not as yuck?"

William glanced at her parents questioningly. "That would depend on your fathers, my love. I haven't the authority to make that call."

Chronus sighed and chuckled. "Cheese sprinkles tend to be a daily routine for meals. No, don't get up love." he patted Jase as the Frenchman started to go and retrieve the requested item. "I've already got the cheddar on the counter, just in case. I'll bring it in with the grater. Won't be a moment."

The ancient got up from the table and he went to acquire the requested item. William resisted the impulse to shake his head over how easily manipulated Chronus was. The man was a doting father, after all. He looked across the table at Jase and he gave a polite nod. "You must find it exhausting to keep him in check, Mr. Dubois."

"He's very child-like at times, and he enjoys spoiling Cecilia at others." Jase nodded, "But he wouldn't be my husband any other way. I'm sure your own husband can also keep you busy."

William could not argue against that point in the slightest, and he nearly chuckled. It seemed that he and Jase shared more in common than he'd ever really considered when it came to their partners. He wouldn't trade Ronald's slightly juvenile antics for the world, though. He raised his glass in a toast to Jase. "Then here is to our troublesome yet endearing spouses. May they never lose their youthful spirits, so that we can remember to enjoy life once in a while."

Jase raised his glass of water and opened his mouth to agree, but Cecilia cut him off, holding up her sippy-cup of apple juice, "Me too!" She cheered, wanting to join in on the game.

William extended his glass to the little girl and he tapped it against her cup with a little smirk, before clinking it against Jase's. "Well then...cheers."

Chronus returned a moment later with the block of cheese and the grater, and he rubbed some of it over Cecilia's peas. "There now, li'l miss fuss. Finish up those peas like a good girl, eh?"

"Yay! Cheesey!" She said, scooping some onto her spoon.

"Good girl." Jase smiled at her as she shoveled the peas into her mouth.

She grinned, kicking her feet under the table.

"I must say, that is amazing," commented William truthfully. He had very little to no experience with children and as such, he lacked understanding in matters of meal diplomacy with them. "All it takes is a sprinkle of cheese?"

"Most of the time, yeah," answered Chronus. He carried the cheese and grater back into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder. "Think of it like salad dressing, chap. Makes it go down easier."

William shook his head. "I never use dressing."

Chronus poked his head through the kitchen archway, his pale features expressing surprise. "Really? None at all? Then...how do you eat it?"

William raised a brow. "Usually with a salad fork, sir."

Chronus grinned. "Clever. But nothing at all? No cracked pepper or cheese or croutons?"

"Only if it comes with such as a signature part of the salad," answered William, beginning to feel amused by the older man's unrestrained amazement. "I dislike having my salad drenched in sauces. It's merely my personal preference."

"Huh. Interesting. Actually it sounds awfully boring." Chronus shrugged. "No offense, chap. Much as I'm a fan of some veggies, salad without a good dressing and some extras is just plain dull to me. I might give a gander at it your way sometime, but they can pry my sweets from my cold, dead hands."

As the Undertaker vanished into the kitchen again, William looked to Jase with dry humor. "I now see where Cecelia gets the craving for extras from."

"I'm glad for that. It's not fun not being able to taste most foods." Jase chuckled, "She's blessed, even if it means she has her Papa's sweet tooth."

"Papa and I like ta share candies!" Cecilia grinned, "We sit togever in da big chair with a biiiig bowl of candies on every candyday!"

"Saturday is 'candyday'." Jase whispered, "Maybe Ronald will have to sit in on that if she's a good girl for you two."

"I see. And how many pieces is she allowed on these 'candy days'?" Will silently hoped it was a reasonable amount and not an entire bowl. He wasn't going to question their parenting choices though.

"I have placed a five-candy limit to it. Each. I got tired of trusting Chronus' judgment on it and ending up with them both on a sugar buzz." The Frenchman explained.

"Yeah, Papa killed the lots o candies times." Cecilia pouted.

Chronus came back to the table and he gave Cecilia a mock indignant look upon hearing her accusation. "I seem to remember a certain li'l girl stuffing her cute face as much as I did."

William coughed back a laugh that tried to surface. "She is a child, Chronus. You are an adult. It is your job to practice restraint and set boundaries.

"It was the both of you, Peanut." Jase chuckled, then sighed, feeling yet another wave of longing to stay home. But they knew that it would happen eventually that they would be away from their little girl longer than a few hours. They had to get used to the idea, sometime.

Chronus sighed. "I do have a weakness for the sweets. I can't see Spears losing track of how much gets eaten like I do, though." He finished off his plate and then he collected their daughter's plate as well. "Care for some dessert, Will? I made a pudding."

William wiped his mouth off and he nodded. "That would be lovely, thanks."

Undertaker took the dinner plates into the kitchen and he came back with two regular bowls and a smaller one for Cecilia.

"I left a plate for Ronnie in the oven to keep it warm for a bit," explained the ancient. "Might still have to reheat it depending on how late he gets here, but it should stay warm for a while. Jase and I will have to be on our way after dessert, I'm afraid."

"Can I come, Papa?" Cecilia asked.

Jase shook his head, "No, you are staying with Uncle William and Uncle Ronald, remember? Papa and I are going to a place that has dangerous things and we don't want you getting hurt or running off while you play."

"Oh yeah..." She looked down at her pudding, "But what if I like dat kinds of stuff!"

"Then I worry you are too much like Papa." Jase teased, musing her curls. "And you are still too young."

Chronus didn't appear to be entirely joking when he agreed with his spouse. "That worries me a bit, too. Ceci love, you know how Papa's lab and the garden are off limits without me or Daddy, yeah?" He kept both locked when he wasn't working inside of them—and sometimes when he was in the case of the lab, if there were chemicals or vapors that might harm his husband or daughter—but Undertaker felt a need to try and explain why his old mortuary wasn't a place they wanted her to be. He wasn't very responsible when it came to sweets but he was extremely cautious when it came to teaching Cecilia not to try and venture into the herb garden or his lab without supervision.

"Yeahhhh?" She said, kicking her legs, and giving him an innocent look.

"Same type of rules." Jase said, "Only it’s a bigger area and it'd be harder to make sure you aren't getting into something you shouldn't be."

"I wouldn't do tha'!" She smiled.

"Oh no? Just like we didn't catch you climbing onto the counter to get to the cookie jar three days ago?"

She grinned, the expression much like her reaper father's. "Noooo, dat wasna me! That was Squeaky-bear!" she pointed at the teddy bear sitting in the corner of the room on the floor.

Chronus bore and identical grin to hers for a moment, before sobering up again and approaching her high chair. He squatted before it and he reached up to caress her face, his nails retracting before they even reached her tender cheek. "You've got my sense of mischief and your Daddy's sweetness, Peanut. We both love you more than life, and we'll only be gone for a couple of days. Just mind your Uncle Willy and Uncle Ronnie, and we'll bring you back something nice from London."

She wasn't yet finished with her dessert, but he was stricken with a father's loving devotion and the Undertaker took her bowl off of her tray to set it aside on the table so that he could fold the tray up and scoop her into his arms. He and Jase had precious minutes to spare before they had to go, and he needed to get snuggles in first.

"Come to Papa...good girl." He hugged her close and he made a playful growling sound as he rocked her in his embrace. "Now, what do we say to the monster under the bed?"

William tilted his head with interest, expecting Cecilia to respond with something like: "Go away" or "Go get an adult."

"Go back to demon land or I'll bite you!" The little girl grinned, tapping her teeth together in a show of how she could bite hard. Her bite was as strong as Jase's and could do damage as they had discovered when she began teething. Normal teething rings didn't last more than an hour of her chewing.

Chronus laughed in delight and he kissed her forehead, not seeming to notice the surprised way that William's brows shot up. "Exactly right, darlin'. Ah, I love you. I'd cuddle you all to myself but I'm sure your Daddy wants a bit of snuggling himself before we go, eh?" He smiled at Jase and he handed Cecilia over to him.

Jase smiled as he held his girl to him and kissed her temple, "That's my good girl." He snugged her, "You'll show your uncles how good you are, right?"

"Yeah!"

"And don't forget to brush your pretty teeth before bed."

"Blaa."

"Cecilia."

"Fiiiine, Daddy."

"Good. Now, give daddy your biggest bestest hug, with a side of kisses!" Jase smiled.

Cecilia giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged tight while giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek with a "mwa!" sound effect. Jase turned his head and peppered her face with kisses before he sighed and reluctantly set her back down in her seat.

"Papa and I will be home in a few days with lots of hugs for you." He promised with one last kiss, "You have fun with Uncle William and Uncle Ronald, alright?"

"Daddy and Papa, too!" she said as she was given back her pudding. "Wuv you!"

Chronus got a peculiar look over his face that William had never seen before, personally. It...looked as though he might cry. Extremely uncomfortable with the notion, the Shinigami supervisor stood up and he gave his elder a quick bow.

"On my word, no harm will come to your daughter, Legendary Death. I promise to give her the very best of care while you and Mr. Dubois are away."

The ancient sniffed tellingly and he gave William an obviously forced smile. "No need to be so dramatic, gent. There's a reason we're entrusting her to you and Ronnie instead of just holding off for the Slingphries. Just...make sure you read her favorite bedtime story to her at night. If she gets too hyper take her out to the fields down the road. She likes to chase the butterflies and dandelions."

William was a bit too startled by seeing his idol so vulnerable to do more than nod. Yes, the Undertaker had demonstrated quite a bit of passion in the courtroom during the fiasco with the angels and nobody could dispute his love for Jase, but unlike Eric and Alan, he'd never seen him on the verge of actually breaking down before.

"Of course, sir. Please try not to worry."

Undertaker nodded and he cast one more look at Cecilia, before putting his arm around Jase. "We'd better get going love. The chests are waiting and we don't want to arrive in London too late after dark."

Jase nodded, his gaze lingering on their daughter until they had left the room.

Cecilia watched them go, "Dey really going bub-bye?" she pouted.

William circled around the table to her high chair and he stroked her hair soothingly. "Only for the weekend, Cecilia. They will return before you know it, and myself and Ronald will be here with you until they do."

Not trusting himself not to break down into an embarrassing state, Chronus was the first out the door and he opened the portal that would take them directly to his shop in London. He pushed the trunks and the suitcase holding their changes of clothing through, and he waited for his husband before stepping through himself. The portal closed behind them and William and Cecilia were alone on the property. Will sighed and glanced at the clock, wondering if he should call to check up on Ronald. Assuming his spouse would call him if he was going to run later than expected, William gently urged Cecilia to finish her dessert.

"Perhaps we can play one of your board games afterwards," he suggested. "Ronald should arrive before your bedtime to help read you a story."

"Uncy Ronnie gonna read Widdle Ducky Goes to da Beach?" She asked, looking up at William. It was currently her favorite bedtime story. She sucked on her spoon of pudding as she waited for his answer.

"He'll read whatever story you like, I'm sure." William returned to his seat and he finished off his own dessert before taking the dish to the sink and washing it up. When Cecilia was finished with hers, he took care of that as well and then he carried her into the living room to find some activity to keep her occupied while they waited for Ronald.

* * *

 

Ronald arrived about half an hour later, pausing at the door. Normally he'd knock, but he and William were staying there for the weekend, so it was alright to just walk in…right? He normally barged in on Eric and Alan, no problem because he was comfortable with them, but this was the home of the Legendary Death and his family. Sure, he and Chronus got along splendidly at work, but he didn’t want to be rude…

With a sigh, he decided to knock, just in case the two parents hadn't yet left for London.

Upon hearing the knock, William checked his watch and he got up from the couch, gently easing the little girl off of his lap first. He and Cecilia had been playing a child's card memory game on the coffee table. "Stay right here, little one. I believe that's Uncle Ronald."

As he approached the door to answer it, he prepared himself to summon his death scythe if necessary. He knew that Chronus and Jase had put wards in place surrounding their property after their ordeal with the angels—wards that would keep any uninvited supernatural beings from stepping more than a foot on their lawn. However, he couldn't imagine why Ronald would feel the need to knock or who else would be visiting at this hour.

He nearly called out asking who it was, but then he sensed his husband on the other side of the door and he relaxed. He opened it up for him and he stepped aside to let him in. "Cecilia has been asking where you were," he informed with a subtle smile of greeting.

"Good thing I brought her a little something to say 'Sorry your favorite uncle is late'!" Ronald grinned, holding up a toy rubber duck that had a larger than normal head and a little sailor hat.

"Uncy Ronnieeeeeee!" Cecilia ran from the sitting room and hugged Ronald's legs.

William's quiet little smile widened. "You certainly have sucking up down to an art, Ronald. Well, it seems Cecilia will have a new bath mate to play with tonight before bed. Speaking of which, it's getting close to that time. Why don't you visit with Cecilia while I ready her bath?"

"Alright, take this." he handed William the duck so that he could pick up his honorary niece. "How's my number one girl?" He cooed, carrying her into the sitting room and flopping onto the couch to tickle her, making her squirm and laugh.

"Nuuuuu! Nu tickle monsterrrr!" she laughed.

"Roar! I tickle cute girls!" Ron laughed.

William chuckled softly in spite of himself, and he went up the stairs to start filling the tub in the main bathroom.

* * *

 

Ronald played with Cecilia until her bath was ready, and then he settled himself in the kitchen to eat his dinner while William helped bathe the little girl.

Cecilia seemed to be on a mission to drench William with all her splashing as she played with her bath toys, introducing her older toys to her new one which she named 'Buba Duck'.

It proved a chore to wash her hair, and even after the water had gotten to be room-temperature, she didn't want to get out and into her Jammies. But eventually Will coaxed her out, got her dry and dressed and brushing her teeth. Though he still needed to brush her hair out which he could do while Ronald read to her.

"Gee, Will. Did Cece get a bath or did you?" Ronald teased as he spotted William, still dripping as Cecilia hummed a song and brushed her teeth.

William glanced down at his damp clothing with a dry smirk. "I was struck by 'Hurricane Cecilia', it seems. Would you mind getting her ready for bed whilst I change into dry pajamas?"

"Of course." Ronald nodded as Cecilia spat into the sink and rinsed her mouth with water in a plastic cup with kitties on it.

She then stepped down off her step-stool and looked up at Ronald, "Are you gonna read me my ducky book?" she asked.

Ronald smiled down at her, "Of course. Show me where it is and I’ll be sure to read it." He said, taking her hand and grabbing the brush from the counter to work on getting the tangles out of her long damp hair.

William came back in a few moments later just as Ronald sat down in the rocking chair by Cecilia's fancy little canopy bed to read her bedtime story to her. He approached the two of them and he stood by Ronald's side, resting one hand on the blond's shoulder as he listened.

"You've a way of spinning tales," complimented Will. He himself was not very good at it...but Cecilia never seemed to mind.

"I try to read it the way my mother would have read it to my brother and I." Ronald shrugged as he turned the page.

Cecilia had been sitting up, but as Ron read, she slowly sank down into her pillows, her eyes getting heavy as she hugged one of her stuffed animals to her chest. But Ronald didn't stop reading until he reached the words 'The End'. He remembered from his human childhood that he and his brother would sometimes wake back up when their mother stopped reading, thinking they were asleep. And he didn't want to do that.

He sighed, closing the book, "Night, cutie." He whispered.

William leaned over the girl and he tucked her in. Casting a glance Ronald's way as the blond put away the book, he nodded and put a finger to his lips as he turned out the light. Trained to move silent as death itself, both Dispatch agents exited the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

"What shall we do to pass the time until we seek our bed?" Murmured William. He was personally content to sit down to the book he'd brought with him and there was no television here, but socializing with his spouse for a bit would be nice.

"What do parents do after lights out for the kids?" Ron smirked, stretching, "I wouldn't mind a quiet, relaxing night in. Work was paperwork-heavy today. Maybe curl up for kisses?"

"I would not be opposed to that," agreed William truthfully. While he'd left earlier than usual from work to make it on time to watch over Cecilia, the child did tend to wear one's energy levels low quickly...and Ronald had stayed late to cover him. "Perhaps a hot chocolate would set us both right for bed."

"Sounds great. Maybe a peppermint stick in mine? I'm sure Undertaker probably has them, given his sweet tooth." He placed his arm around Will's shoulders as they made their way down to the kitchen.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

William awoke the next morning with a yawn and the ache that one could expect from sleeping awkwardly. Somehow after having hot drinks and finally retiring to bed, he and Ronald ended up in the form of a pretzel. He carefully disengaged from his spouse and he checked the clock. He could hear Cecilia's soft footsteps coming down the hallway and he smiled in spite of himself when she poked her head in through their doorway.

"Good morning, my love," greeted William softly. "Shh, try not to wake Uncle Ronnie."

"Hee!" With a grin and a head of messy hair, the little girl padded into the room and hurried to climb onto the bed. "Birdies are singing!" She said, "That means pancakes!" She settled onto William's legs, looking up at him.

Will sat up and he gathered the little girl into his arms. "I suppose that can be arranged. Let's go and make breakfast together while Ronald sleeps, shall we?"

She nodded and hugged his neck so that he could carry her down to the kitchen, "Sometimes Papa puts chocolate in my pancakes!" she started babbling, "Or blueberries! Or Strawberries! But always with lots and lotsa syrup!"

"Good heavens...I can just imagine your dental bills," sighed William as he carried her out the door and down the stairs. "I do hope you've inherited good teeth from Chronus. How his manage to remain so perfectly white and straight with all the sweets he consumes is beyond me."

Though he'd never seen a Shinigami with tooth decay, Cecilia was only half reaper. He sincerely hoped that her parents weren't indulging her sweet tooth too much and dooming her to a future of cavities and possibly dentures. Will set the child down on the floor in the parlor and he went to the wooden toy box in the corner of the room, hand-carved by Jase.

"All right my love; would you rather play in here whilst I prepare our breakfast, or would you like to assist Uncle Willy in the kitchen?" He flushed even as he spoke the moniker given to him by Cecilia and her parents. Ordinarily nobody could get away with referring to him as 'Willy' but Cecilia was just a child and it was easier for her to shorten his name. Chronus...well...he was Will's inspiration for joining Dispatch in the first place, and it was difficult to admonish a man he looked up to even now.

"I wanna help!" She grinned, "Papa says I good at mixing with a spoon! Daddy says I not too messy at it!" She hopped in place, waiting for William to agree to let her help make breakfast. Den I can wakey Uncy Ronnie!"

"No, let's not wake 'Uncy Ronnie' until breakfast is on the table," William said gently, but sternly. He took her little hand in his and he smiled. "With your help, I am sure it will go much faster."

"Hmmmm Okay!" she hummed, skipping alongside her uncle with more energy than seemed right for so early in the morning. "Can I have a glass of milk?" she asked as they entered the kitchen and she hurried over to get her stool she used when helping her fathers in the kitchen (which her daddy also used to reach the top shelves).

"Certainly," agreed William. He fetched a wooden cup from the cabinet and he poured some milk into it for her from the refrigerator. After handing it to her, he began to gather the ingredients they needed to make the pancakes. He was sure that Ronald would have helped, but that might have resulted in the kitchen burning down.

Picking it up with both hands, Cecilia took a sip of the milk and then set it down on the counter. "Are we gonna pway gameses today? Alllll fhree of us? We can pway tea party, and tickle monster escape, and no touchy demon floor, and pick fwowers, and…" she began to babble on and on about games she liked to play as she watched William gather the things they needed for breakfast.

William frowned slightly as he stirred the batter. 'Tickle monster escape' was fairly self-explanatory, but he had no idea what 'no touchy demon floor' meant. He glanced at the little girl with a bemused smirk. "You may need to explain the rules of some of these games, darling. I am afraid I haven't heard of some of them."

She was getting hyper and he recalled Chronus' suggestion on how to remedy that. "What do you think of the three of us going on a picnic for lunch, later on? We could go to the field your papa mentioned that you like to play in."

"Yeah! We can go on da swing dats dere!" she wiggled in a way very reminiscent of her reaper father. She looked at the wooden spoon in William's hand and reached out, "I wanna!"

William smiled and he released the spoon to bend over and pick her up, setting her on the counter. "Be my guest. While you are doing that, I'll start on the eggs."

"Yay!" Kicking her legs which dangled, she began to stir the batter with a little made-up melody, "Stir, stir, round and round! Stir, stir, Mary goes 'round!"

William chuckled and he cracked three eggs over the greased-up pan. "Quite the tune you've devised, little one." He turned away from the eggs to fetch the bacon from the fridge. He wondered how Jase and Chronus explained the appliance to any mortals that visited their home. The refrigerator and connecting freezer had wooden casing to conveniently disguise it as a pantry, but should any human in this era have a look inside, they would surely be amazed.

"How is the batter coming along, Cecilia?"

"It all goopy!" She hummed, "Needs more stirs!" she stirred it a little faster, managing only to spill a small amount before she announced she was done and it was time for the hot part she wasn't allowed to do.

She picked up her cup of milk and took another sip as she watched William cook their breakfast over the heat. "I waky Uncy Ronnie nows?"

William thought about it for a moment, and then he nodded. "Very well, my love. Just have a care for his limbs. They tend to flail a bit when he's first woken and I would hate for one of them to accidentally strike you. You might even consider pelting him with one of your stuffies."

He smirked, easily imagining the mischievous little girl tossing stuffed animals at his spouse to wake him up.

"Limbs?" The girl blinked as she was helped down to he floor. "When I wake Papa I jump on him! Daddy I hasta tickle or he fallses onto da floor." She said hurrying to the door, but then looked back "Whatsa 'pelting', Uncy Willy?"

"It means to throw something at someone," explained William, "which by the way is not very polite—particularly with heavy objects. In the case of stuffed animals and such, however, we can make an exception for Uncle Ronnie."

"Okay!" She turned and hopped out of the kitchen and soon after, William could hear her thumping up the steps.

"Uncy Ronnieeee!" She chirped, stumbling into the room with her arms full of her stuffed toys. "Uncy Willy and I madeded pancakes!" she deposited her load onto the foot of the bed and then climbed up, sat on his legs, and threw her stuffed bunny into Ronald's face, followed by her stuffed monkey, and then her kitty.

"Wh-wha-wait, what's going on?" Ronald groaned, wiggling and finding himself surrounded by cute stuffed toys.

"Up! It pancake time!" Cecilia giggled, crawling up to his chest and reaching out to pinch his cheeks and stretch his face.

"Nuuuuuu muh cheeeeps!" Ronald rolled over, his arms around the little girl, "Uncy Ronnie likes to sleep, Cece-bug."

"But pancakes!" she wiggled and tossed her bunny at him again.

"Fine, fine…. Hand me my glasses, cutie." Ron gave up, letting her go, and the girl grabbed his frames and helped put them on his face before he carried her down to the kitchen with a yawn. "I hear there's pancakes."

William glanced up from the breakfast he was cooking. "You heard correctly. There is also some fresh coffee in the pot over there." He nodded at said pot as he began to plate up the meal. "Help yourself to a cup whilst I put the food on the table, Ronald."

Ronald set Cecilia in her booster seat before pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"Dat stuff smells yucky." Cecilia complained.

"It's just bean water that helps wake grownups up in the morning." Ron chuckled, "Grownups have a harder time waking up with as much energy as cute little Ceces do."

"I don't like beans!" She said, scrunching up her nose.

"Then it's a good thing you seem to have milk." Ron smiled, spotting the cup and moving to hand it to her.

"I like milk." She grinned.

"Yes, drink up your milk," approved William. He brought her smaller plate to her after cutting up her food to make it easier for her to consume, and then he set down the plates on the table for him and Ronald. He spoke to his lover as he cut into his pancakes. "We were just discussing the possibility of venturing to the field that Chronus spoke of. I was thinking of a noon picnic, but we could possibly go after having breakfast and a shower, if you feel up to it."

"Probably can after a shower." Ronald nodded with a yawn, "The water helps me wake up faster. We'll both need energy to keep up with this cutie."

"Uncy Ronnie, you can use my ducky for your bath!" Cecilia offered.

William smirked across the table at Ronald, feeling uncommonly mischievous. His husband rubbed off on him at times—mostly when they were outside of the work place. "Ah, so _that_ was your purpose in buying the duck...so that you would have an excuse to play with it yourself. It's all right, Ronald. It can be our little secret, and if you like, I will purchase one of your very own after the weekend."

Ronald flushed, putting up his hands, "You caught me, officer. Guilty as charged." He smirked, making Cecilia giggle.

William swallowed the bite of pancakes he'd taken and he nodded at Cecilia. "You see? Your Uncle Ronnie's rather a big child himself. Somewhat like your Papa."

For some reason he could easily imagine the Undertaker making use of that rubber ducky during his baths in the future, too. It wouldn't even surprise Will if the man had a bath toy of his own...perhaps a ship or a bubble blowing wand.

Ronald grinned, "I'm young!" he excused, "I'm allowed to enjoy a few innocent activities such as having a rubber ducky in a bubble bath!"

"Uncy Willy, can I has more milk?" the girl asked, having finished off her cup. She stretched her arm out to show him, her upper lip white.

William smiled at the girl and he got up to comply with her request; but first, he picked up his napkin to wipe her messy face. There were far worse things a child could ask for than more milk.

"Of course, dear."

He took her cup and he carried it over to the fridge to pour another helping of the liquid into it. He briefly wondered what people at Dispatch would say if they could see him being so accommodating. He certainly wasn't known for it—nor was he known for using pet names, even with his husband. He finished pouring the milk and he carried it over to her, along with the pancake syrup. Against his better judgment he squeezed a little more over her helping to encourage her to finish eating it.

"You are definitely going to brush your teeth after breakfast, young lady." informed William.

Cecilia seemed to hop in her seat, her messy curls bouncing up and down as she watched more syrupy goodness smother her breakfast.

Ronald smirked, "Gee, Will, if it were possible for us to become parents, too, I think you'd spoil our kids just like Chronus spoils Cece."

"Hardly," protested William as he took his seat again and resumed eating his breakfast. "I am not in the habit of 'spoiling' anyone." Though he had to admit that he did tend to spoil Ronald a bit outside the workplace, and he couldn't seem to say 'no' to Cecilia as often as he'd prefer.

He thought of how absurd "Candy day" seemed to him and he shook his head, again hoping that Cecilia had inherited her reaper parents' dental fortitude. It would be a shame for such a darling smile to eventually get ruined with tooth decay.

"I'm calling bull on that, Will!" Ronald grinned, "And you know why." He leaned over and kissed Will's expressionless lips.

"Ew! Cootie!" Cecilia covered her eyes.

William's mouth animated in response to that, curving into a smile against Ronald's lips. At least his spouse had seen fit to be discreet in his proclamation and not simply blurt out how Will tended to spoil him with sexual pleasures at home. He was also quite the softie in other ways behind closed doors. Nobody in the office would have ever guessed that William T. Spears often brought his husband breakfast in bed.

"Well then," he said, clearing his throat. "Let's finish our breakfast and get cleaned up, shall we?"

* * *

 

They got cleaned up and changed after breakfast, and then they played a couple of Cecilia's little games to pass the time until lunch. Ronald was definitely better at Tickle Monster Escape than William, but the stoic brunet excelled at the Tea Party. When lunchtime came around, William commissioned Ronald's help in making sandwiches for them all—seeing as no cooking was needed and thus no threat of burning the kitchen down. Will carefully packed the basket with the sandwiches, apples and drinks while Ronald got Cecilia ready for the outing. The little girl was chattering with excitement as they went out the door and locked up, and William again proved himself to be a sucker for her antics, smiling as he put on his hat and buttoned up her little jacket.

"Now just remember," reminded William to the child, "You stay in sight while we are out there, understand? No wandering off from either of us. Your parents would never forgive us, should anything happen to you while you are under our care...and Uncle Ronnie and I would never forgive ourselves either."

"I know." She grinned, her arms flapping at her sides similar to a penguin. "One time I was hiding in a bush and Papa got scared. He tolded me never-ever to disappeared 'gain. An' I dun wanna make Papa cry 'gain. She looked over at Ronald, "Uncy Ronnie! Will you pick fwowers wif me?!"

Ronald chuckled, "Of course I will. But you have to show me what ones are your favorite!"

"Okay!"

William gathered the toddler into his arms after handing the picnic basket to Ronald. "Well then, let us be off. It's too lovely a day to spend indoors, I think." He walked down the steps with Cecilia and he waited for Ronald to join them before starting off, heading down to the dirt road and turning to the east. According to the Undertaker's instructions, it was just a ten minute walk to the preferred picnic location. He and Ronald chatted with Cecilia and answered her boundless questions as they walked, taking turns carrying her. Honestly she was old enough to walk on her own, but William was very concerned about her skipping off too far ahead of them and getting hurt. He never would have imagined Chronus crying as Cecilia said, if he hadn't witnessed the man nearly break down before leaving. He wasn't about to allow any risk of harm to his old idol's precious daughter.

As they rounded a bend in the road he spotted a charming hill up ahead, and he presumed it was the place Chronus had mentioned. He shifted the basket on his shoulder and he looked over at Cecilia, currently being carried by Ronald. "Would that happen to be your picnic area, my love?"

"Yeah!" she giggled, pointing, "Dere's looots of fwowers, too! And a swing on a tree on da oder side!"

"Well, let's eat our lunch before we get to the flowers and the games." Ronald suggested.

Once they reached the top of the hill, Ronald started setting up the picnic, spreading out the blanket they had brought to sit on and sitting down to set out the items in the basket.

"I wan' peanutbuttah n' jelly!" Cecilia announced, flopping onto the blanket and watching Ronald pull out wrapped sandwiches.

"Much as I suspected," commented William with amusement. He'd fortunately recalled that peanut butter and jelly happened to be Cecilia's favorite and he'd planned accordingly. He laid out the blanket over the ground and he took his seat before retrieving the juice and cups from the basket. While Ronald passed out the sandwiches, Will tucked Cecilia's napkin into her dress and got her settled.

"There now," he said once her little wooden plate was set before her with the sandwich on it, "eat your lunch and then you can go and play."

She moved her plate between her legs and picked up her sandwich, taking a big bite out of it with a hum.

Ronald poured her a cup of juice and set it down in a safe place where it wouldn't get knocked over easily before he started on his own sandwich.

Cecilia ate quickly, eager to run and play in her favorite spots. And finally, all she had left was a juice mustache and the crust of her bread. "I done now!" she announced, "Can I go play on da swing?" she pointed at said swing attached to a tree limb.

William nodded and he wiped her mouth off before collecting her empty plate and cup. "Go right ahead; just be sure to stay in sight."

As he and Ronald watched her go and climb into the swing, William sighed. "So much energy. I wonder where she puts it all."

"Don't remember being a kid?" Ronald asked, "They don't put it anywhere. They use it as they gain it. Run, run, run until it's all gone and they have pooped themselves out for naptime." The blond chuckled and stretched before shifting to lean back against William to use him as a back-rest, facing the swing the little girl was now playing on.

If only I could borrow some of that energy," Will softly lamented. Coffee and tea could only go so far in boosting one's energy levels after a long, hard week at work. William put his arms around Ronald, comfortable enough around Cecilia to allow himself a moderate display of affection. They were, after all, the only ones out here.

"You do, however, seem to have no problems with gaining plenty of energy in _bed_." Ronald smirked.

"I suspect that may have something to do with whom I share my bed with," William murmured into the blond's ear. "You have a way of motivating me even when I'm exhausted."

"Part of it may also be our vows." Ronald thought out loud, "The bond we created is strong, and if our wedding night is anything to go by on what it can do to us..." he chuckled.

William recalled that night vividly, along with the startling, overwhelming lust he'd felt upon completion of their vows. Ronald always inspired his carnal urges but _that_ had been almost more than either of them could bear. He was frankly surprised he hadn't fucked Ronald right through the wall. He flushed at the memory of how desperate for each other they were and how many things he'd done that he'd never tried before.

"I never did toss that shower curtain we ripped," he confessed softly. "It's still

in storage. I kept it as a reminder."

"…I kept the broken vase thing that you used to use to hold umbrellas by the door…" Ronald admitted back with a low voice, "We broke a lot of stuff that night—but damn, it was so worth it."

"It certainly was," Will agreed. Fortunately nothing too valuable got destroyed in their whirlwind of passion. William understood now why so many reaper couples spent the night of their wedding out under the stars rather than indoors. He and Ronald were lucky they didn't hurt themselves.

William looked at Cecilia again, and he pondered over how she came into existence. She was a special child without a doubt, and Uriel's word was the only thing that kept her parents from worrying that the angels might try to take her someday. He wished he felt the same confidence, but Will didn't know the archangel as well as Chronus and Jase did.

After a while, Cecilia seemed to grow bored of the swing and she hopped off it, flying through the air and landing on her feet gracefully as she hadn't waited for the swing to stop. She then took off running to the patch of flowers growing nearby and plopped down to pick some, gathering them in her skirts so that she had a fair amount to weave into flower crowns.

William started to call out a reminder for her not to wander out of sight, but he stopped himself when he saw she was just going to the nearby flower patch. He stroked a hand over Ron's chest and abdomen, content to leave Cecilia to her devises while he relaxed with Ronald. They hadn't been intimate since coming here because William didn't feel right about initiating something beneath the Undertaker's roof.

"I do hope that our hosts don't run late returning home," he whispered to his companion. He could resist temptation for a couple of days, but any longer than that would sour his mood quickly. However did Jase and Chronus manage being apart for so long when the mortician was doing his prison time?

"I doubt it. They enjoy their alone time, but they are too anxious about leaving Cece for so long." Ronald hummed, silently enjoying the touches. He wanted to turn around and push Will against the blanket to make out with him, but he knew they needed to not distract themselves from the child in their charge. So he behaved himself.

The flower crowns took Cecilia a while to craft, but finally, she put one on and got up, running back to her uncles to give each of them theirs.

"One for Uncy Ronnie!" She announced, putting one on Ron's head, "And one for Uncy Willy!" she placed the last one on William's. She giggled and clapped her hands, "Now we all are pwetty pwincesses!"

Will cleared his throat, and he was thankful that nobody from the office was there to see him like this. "Er...yes. I believe the term for boys is 'princes' though, darling."

Of course, there was that time Ronald came home from an outing with Grell all dressed up fancy like a girl. He still had the dress too. "Well, perhaps Ronald could pass as a princess," he amended with a smirk, recalling the day with a certain fondness.

Ronald flushed, "Shush, you!"

But the little girl shook her head, "Daddy and Papa said that boys can be pwetty pwincesses, too! And Girls can be shining knights!"

William gave her another of his uncommon smiles. "I daresay they can. I stand corrected." He looked at Ronald slyly. "And some boys make prettier princesses than others."

"That stays between us, Will." Ronald warned, "Geeze, go on one shopping trip with Grell and the husband never lets it down…"

Will smirked again. "I had no complaints, as I recall."

"You weren't the one getting caught in such an outfit, either!"

Cecilia got up, "You guys are talking silly! Fine! I'm going to play again!" Turning, she hurried to find another game to play within sight of the two reapers.

* * *

 

In the distance on the other side of the hill, someone else was watching the unusual little girl with less friendly eyes. He had seen the child in town before, and he had tracked her family down to the cottage down the road...but neither he nor his kin were able to set foot, claw or wing on the premises. The reaper that lived there with his strange mate was powerful, and he had erected a barrier of some manner around the property. Attempting to pass through it resulted in searing pain and a jolt that sent the recipient flying. Now word was out that the reaper and his companion had left town, and further investigation led the watcher and his companions here.

"There are only two of them," observed a female with black, green-highlighted hair and wings of a deep jade color.

The leader of the group narrowed his crimson eyes on the figures in the distance, and he tucked a moon-pale strand of loosened hair behind his pointed ear. So far neither of the reapers seemed to detect their presence yet, but that would not likely last for long. The closer they got, the more likely the reapers were to sense them. He hungered, though. He had never seen a creature like the child before. What was she? Not a typical mortal, for certain. He sensed reaper in her, along with angelic energies and something else he wasn't familiar with. A part of her was like the smaller of her two parents, and Illisar was curious to find out whether he could sup on her soul. Demonkind could not devour reaper or angel souls, but this child was only a fraction of each. Perhaps her mixed blood would make her an exception, and his mouth watered at the thought of what it might be like to finally feed on a divine soul.

"If we capture the waif," he informed the group, "I lay claim to her."

His three companions looked at him and he stood straighter, flexing his wings. "Do you challenge me?"

The female shrugged delicately and she smiled, revealing long, vampiric fangs. "I have recently fed. I would enjoy the chance to play with a reaper for a while...until I grow bored of him. I rather like the smaller one with the yellow and black hair. He would make tasty sport, and their kind bleeds like anyone else."

"Then you may have that one," agreed Illisar, "as for the other..." he shrugged and raised a pale brow at the other two males in the group.

The two spider demons glanced at each other, identical in appearance but for the streak of silver in the left one's long black hair. "We will tear him apart and delight in his screams," agreed the one on the right.

Satisfied with their response, Illisar nodded. "Then move in and strike swiftly, before the death gods can recover."

This was their territory, and they'd put up with Shinigami interfering with their business for long enough.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

Cecilia hummed a song in French as she sat on the hillside, her back to her uncles as she played. She had found a muddy spot and, soiling her dress and hands, she had decided to make 'mud pies'.

She grabbed a handful of grass and pulled it up to sprinkle on the top of her 'pie' as a finishing touch before pushing herself up to take it to show it off. But once on her feet, Cecilia took pause as something strange happened. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt her mouth run dry as she began to get the urge to bite something… anything.

Her daddy had the same problem sometimes when bad people were getting too close, but this was the first time she seemed to feel it. Dropping her pie, she turned and started running up the hill to her Uncles.

"Uncy, Uncy!" she cried out, launching her muddy self at the two reapers, "I wanna go home! Dere something scary here!"

William gasped impulsively when the child hugged his leg and got mud all over his trousers, but his reactive aversion to dirt only lasted for a second. At first he thought that her imagination was just acting up, or perhaps she saw a spider or a large bug. Then he scoffed at the notion. Cecilia was the Undertaker's daughter, and she wasn't prone to fear of things that crawled or crept. He narrowed his eyes when he too sensed something dark approaching, and he'd dealt with creatures that produced such an aura enough to guess what it was coming from. It was getting stronger by the second.

"Ronald, death scythes," ordered William, immediately manifesting his. There was a chance it could be Michaelis, but he trusted that demon no more than any other. They had to put Cecilia's safety first, so he decided it was best to make a portal directly back to the house than to wait around for a fight.

He didn't get the chance to complete the portal. William felt a dark presence manifest behind him and he quickly turned, just in time to block the attack of some sort of blade that appeared to be made of bone, but did not shatter as it should have against his scythe. Gold-green reaper eyes met narrowed crimson demon eyes as William got a glimpse of his attacker. The demon was as tall as the Undertaker, bronze skinned with white hair gathered into a long braid. He wasn't even attempting to disguise his true nature and his fanged mouth snarled as he made another attack.

"Ronald, the portal," Will called, doing his best to fend the creature off with Cecilia still clinging to his leg. "Cecilia, go with your Uncle Ron—"

From the corner of his eye, William saw a winged female form launching herself straight at his spouse. "To your left!"

"Trying!" Ron shouted over the roar of his scythe, turning it's spinning blades towards the demon. But close range was a bit of a weakness and she was already too close and he was knocked over.

Cecilia screamed, her voice high and piercing as she clung to William's leg tighter.

Ronald rolled as the demoness pounced, his hand reaching into his pocket for his trusty knife he always kept with him. As he rolled, he swiped it out at her, cutting her arm open and distracting her enough for him to return to his feet and grab his scythe's handle again. Now he had enough distance for a comfortable fight.

"Can't, Will, too busy!"

"Oh, bloody hell," William swore, forgetting in the chaos to mind his tongue around the toddler he was babysitting. Cecilia likely couldn't hear him over her own screams though, and given the situation, he doubted she'd remember him swearing in front of her.

He swore again—more vilely—when two more demons entered the fray. Male, they were practically identical and they appeared to be spider demons, judging by the arachnid-like growths spreading from their backs like wings. The one with the stripe in his hair took a flying leap at William, while his twin focused on Ronald. William spun his scythe and knocked his new attacker out of the sky before he could tackle him, sending the demon crashing to the ground. He then extended both sides of his scythe, stabbing the other spider in the back with one end while driving the other through his first attacker's shoulder.

"Shit. There's more—why are their more?!" Ron cursed, having to pull out of an attack on the female to dodge the spider, "Where's Cece?!" Ron could hear her but he was too focused on his fight to be able to look around and make sure William still had her.

The spider demon attacking William opened his mouth wide, shooting a sticky web-like substance at him, hoping to ensnare him.

William just barely avoided the strands in time, his movements hampered by the child wrapped around his leg. He didn't admonish her; in fact he preferred for her to stick as close to him as possible. "What do you miscreants want?" He demanded.

"A treat, a toy, or maybe two." Smirked the spider, "Our web is lonely without a fly." The spider suddenly turned, spitting more web, only this time at Ronald, his twin doing the same at William. The sudden switch of targets caught the reapers off-guard and Ronald's scythe took the hit, the blades grinding to a stop.

"Fuck! Not now!" he cursed.

William was too concerned with defending Cecilia from the reaching arms of the bat-winged demon that had first appeared to notice the second launch of webbing spiraling at him. He saw it at the last moment and he attempted to snap it all into pieces with his scythe, but he found the pole of his own weapon plastered against his body—along with the child he was attempting to protect—against a tree.

"That is disgusting," he muttered on sickened impulse, struggling to free himself. His eyes widened when he saw the female demon wrap her wings around Ronald.

"Look at the darling treat I've won," she purred, entrapping his arms tight against his body.

"Gahh! Fuck off! I'm nobody's treat but my husband's!" Ronald snarled, fighting the wings wrapped around him. Using his knife he cut a slit in her leathery black wing to create a way out. The demon shrieked but held on tight, digging her claws into Ron's shoulder to hold him fast, and her other hand moving to de-arm him of his second weapon.

Cecilia screamed again, everything was really scary and loud, and happening too fast. She didn't understand it all and all she wanted was to be safe and sound, snuggled between her two fathers in their bed like always when something scary was happening. Like when the sky was angry and making scary noises, or the monster under the bed just wouldn't go away.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, closing her eyes tight.

"We won't allow them to hurt you," promised William, jaw clenching tightly as he struggled against the webbing pinning them to the tree. He tried not to let Ronald's predicament distract him. He started to break free just as the leader of the group extended a monstrously long, thin claw and stabbed him through the shoulder. Will cried out in pain, red blossoming on his tailored suit where the wound happened.

Cecilia's eyes widened at the sight of blood soaking her uncle's clothes. "DAT'S NOT NICE YOU MEANIE-FACE!" she screeched, watching as the demon withdrew it's claws and followed through with another blow into William's chest.

The more blood she saw, the more frightened the little girl became and she screamed louder, hugging and hiding into William's leg. Safe place… she wanted her safe place… her Daddy, her Papa, she wanted them more than anything! And the image of her parent's bedroom filled her mind vividly.

And then there was a bright flash of light, William and Cecilia both experiencing a spell of dizziness.

The next time William opened his eyes, he and Cecilia were inside her parents' home…alone. He tore away the webbing coating the both of them and he felt a flash of complete panic. "Cecilia…what did you do?"

He didn't mean to sound accusatory, but he was completely disoriented and all that he knew was that his husband was alone in the clutches of the demons. He could feel Ronald's distress and he almost started to form a portal to go to him…but he could not leave this child alone. Torn, William looked down at her with a devastated expression on his normally stoic face. "How? Ronald is still with them!"

Cecilia looked up at William with tearful eyes from where she sat on the very center of her parents' bed. Truly, she didn't know what happened or how they had gotten there, or why Uncle Ronnie hadn't come too. But she still wanted her fathers! But they were not home yet.

The little girl quickly crawled off the bed and ran to William, reaching up and managing to steal William's work phone from his pocket. "Uncy Willy got owy." She pointed at the shocked man; a twisted clawed hand stuck in William's ribs, dripping blood from where it was severed at the wrist.

She didn't wait to watch her uncle look down in shock at the spectacle or remember that he'd been hurt, she opened the phone and found the contacts, scrolling through them until she found one that looked like it could be for her papa's phone: ten down from the top; just like on Uncy Eric's phone. She had counted carefully.

She pressed the call button and waited with the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Alan's confused voice soon came to her ear.

Cecilia began to cry again, "You not Papa!" she wailed, "What one is for Papa?! Uncy Willy got big boo-boo and meanie scaries gotses Uncy Ronnie!"

"Cecilia? Cecilia, what's wrong?" Alan's voice turned to concern. "Where are you? Where is Uncle Will and Ron?!"

But the little girl had hung up already to try again in finding the number that would get her Papa. She hiccuped, her crying growing more intense as tears blurred her eyes and make it harder to see. "I want my daddies!"

William tugged the severed demon hand free from his body with a grunt and he tossed it away. His legs went weak and he sank to his knees, panting softly. "Cecilia...give me the phone. I must contact help. I shall call your parents as well, I promise. We cannot delay; Ronald is in grave danger and I cannot be of much help to him on my own, in this condition."

Even if he weren't badly injured, he doubted he could overpower all four of those demons by himself. Dispatch was going to have to get involved in this if Ronald was to survive.

Frustrated at not finding the number to call her father's phone, Cecilia handed it back over to William before crawling into the bed and hiding under the blankets next to where William was kneeling. She reached out of her hiding place and grabbed Will's arm, hugging it and sniffling.

Forced to operate the device one-handed unless he tugged his arm out of the child's grasp, Will called the first contact he knew of that could make it there quickly and rally some help. He sighed as he selected Grell Sutcliff's name from his quick list of contacts. "Pick up," he murmured as the phone rang several times. He would have preferred Eric and Alan, but they were away in Scotland and it would take them longer to arrive. He knew it would take a while to explain to the Undertaker or Jase what had happened and he had to prioritize and get someone on it immediately.

"Sutcliff," he said when the crimson reaper finally picked up, "I need you to come to the Undertaker home immediately. Something has happened and Ronald is in danger. I haven't time to explain over the phone...just get here."

"…Is that Cece crying? What did you do, Will?!" Grell knew that the couple were watching the little girl for the weekend. He sighed, "We'll be right over—try to not give the kid any more overtime until Aunty Grell gets there to make it all better!" Grell joked as he hung up, but there was a seriousness to his voice that told William that Grell would be reliable this time.

William wasted no time scrolling for Chronus' number, but his phone began to ring before he could select it. Looking at the ID, he saw that it was Alan. He was probably calling to ask why Cecilia rang him up in tears. Will answered it, since he'd intended to contact the couple after Jase and Chronus anyway.

"Spears."

"What is going on over there?!" Alan asked, clearly worried. "Is Cecilia hurt? Are you and Ronald alright? She hung up way too quickly, and frankly, it has Eric and I worried."

"There has been a situation," explained William. "While out on a picnic with Cecilia, we were attacked by a mixed group of demons. There were at least four of them and Cecilia somehow managed to teleport herself and I back to the cabin...but they have Ronald. If you and Slingby can come to assist in a rescue, it would be most appreciated."

He had no choice but to remove his arm from the child's grasp, because he needed to put pressure on his bleeding wound. William grimaced in pain and he took a steadying breath, feeling significantly more anxious than he sounded. "I've been injured as well. Cecilia is fine but I cannot take care of her and rescue my husband at the same time. Please do hurry, Mr. Humphries. I need every top agent I can get, and your husband's muscle would be most welcome."

"It…will take us a while to get back through the international portal." Alan sighed, "But we'll be there as soon as we can. Please take care of yourself and Cecilia." Alan hung up and frowned at his husband who had just gotten out of the shower, "I'm afraid we must go to France."

"Was dat Papa?" Cecilia asked, peeking out at William. She didn't like how pale he looked, or how he hunched over, gripping his phone, "Boo-boo need kiss better?"

"I am about to call your Papa now, Cecilia," William assured, "and my 'boo-boo' can wait. It is not as bad as it appears."

Actually it was, but William didn't want to frighten the girl more. He could see to binding the injury after he informed Chronus of what happened. He was sure they would want to come right away, and with Jase and Alan watching Cecilia, she should be safe while he and the other reapers went on their rescue mission.

Will sighed as he dialed Chronus' number and he braced himself. "Chronus, this is Spears," he said when the mortician answered his phone with a cheerful greeting. "I'm afraid there has been an incident and—"

"What sort of incident," interrupted Chronus, his tone immediately changing. "Is our nipper hurt?"

"No," reassured William hastily, "no, Cecilia is fine, sir. She is safe with me at your cottage...but Ronald is in severe danger. We were ambushed by a group of demons while out picnicking and your daughter managed to teleport us to the safety of your home, but Ronald was left behind. I am injured and I cannot rescue him on my own, I'm afraid."

"Oh bugger," snapped the Undertaker. "If it's not one bloody thing it's another! Angels, reapers...now demons? Does my family have some sort of blasted sign on our backs inviting everyone to have a go at us?"

"Sir I am really very sorry," William tried to keep his voice level, his anxiety for his husband increasing as he sensed his pain and distress. "We did our best to protect Cecilia, and now Ronald could die. Please, Undertaker...I could really use your assistance in this matter."

The mortician's voice softened with a hint of sympathy. "All right lad...stay calm. I'll whip up a portal and be there with Jase as soon as possible. Those nasty blighters shouldn't be able to set foot on our property so you and the peanut ought to be perfectly safe. Just tell her Daddy and Papa are on the way and to be a brave girl for us, yeah?"

"I'll tell her," answered William with a relieved sigh. "Thank you."

He hung up the phone and he forced a smile for Cecilia's benefit. "Your parents are on their way, my love...along with Auntie Grell, Uncle Eric and Alan...and possibly even Uncle Uriel. Your Papa asked me to tell you to be a brave girl. Stiff upper lip."

Cecilia looked up at him with big tearful eyes, "Lips aren't stiff. They soft and squishy." She whimpered between snuffles.

William put his phone away and he stroked her hair. "It's merely a figure of speech, little one. It means to try and be tough. Do it for your parents and Uncle Ronnie, and we can tell him how brave you were when we get him back safely."

"I not brave." She shook her head and hid her face again, "I scareded." Her muffled voice continued.

Seconds later, the sound of the door slamming open sounded and heels stomped up the steeps. Grell soon burst into the room, followed by his angelic lover. Spotting the little ball under the blankets on the bed, the redhead swooped over and plucked the little girl up into a hug. "What happened—Will! You look like you're about to pass out!" he gasped.

Uriel immediately squatted before William and reached out to him. "Please, allow me to heal you. You are badly wounded and may soon pass out from the loss of blood."

Will nodded, his lips grayish in hue. It wasn't just the pain of his own injury he suffered; he felt his spouse's pain as well. "Please hurry," he prompted. "Ronald has been taken prisoner by demons and we must track them down soon if we are to save him."

Uriel glanced up at Grell and the child, before laying a palm over Will's injury and bathing it with holy light. "Gently now," he soothed as William groaned at the heat. "It will be uncomfortable, but I must cleanse the poison festering in there from the demon's claws. You should change out of these soiled clothes afterwards and rest, William."

"Can't rest," gasped Will, his usually immaculately groomed hair was mussed and a raven lock hung over his eye. "R-Ronald..."

The sound of the door banging open again reached their ears, followed by the trample of feet coming up the stairs. Undertaker burst into the room with Jase close at his heels. "Peanut," said the mortician anxiously reaching out to take her from Grell's arms.

"Are you okay?" Jase asked right after, rubbing her back, "Any boo-boos?"

Cecilia shook her head, hugging Chronus as tight as possible, "Uncy Willy gots da boo-boos. She pointed at William, still hugging her father, half lost in his long silver hair that matched her own.

"Where's Ronald?" Jase asked, looking around the room. He would have seen to William's injuries himself, but Uriel was already tending them. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to dry his daughter's tears.

"He's been taken captive by the demons that attacked them," Uriel explained so that Will could save his breath and strength. "It seems they struck while they were outside somewhere? I know not how William and Cecilia managed to escape."

"Cecilia...teleported us," answered Will, "but it did not bring Ronald. He's...still with them. We were at...the hill with the swing, overlooking the field."

Undertaker handed Cecilia over to Jase. "Take her to her room, love. We'll see what's to be done to help Mr. Knox while you watch over her." To William, he asked: "How many of 'em were there?"

"F-four." William groaned again as the wound finally closed, and he collapsed against the angel in a shivering heap. He wasn't usually the sort of man to beg for anything, but he was desperate now. "Please...help me save him. You may still...have time to find them before they...finish him off or take him to their realm. Please..."

Jase carefully gathered Cecilia, blanket and all, into his arms and paused, "Sorry, did you say that Cecilia ported you to safety?" he inquired, "She doesn't know how to do that."

"I was scareded, Daddy!" she whimpered, "Dey scary! An' I wanteded to be wif you and Papa really fast, den we here! Me, an' Uncy Willy, and dat!" she pointed to the severed hand that had been stuck in William's chest. "But Daddy and Papa not here so's I tried calling but only goted Uncy Alan!"

Undertaker smiled at the girl's excited description and he stroked her hair. "Well, we're here now. Seems you've got some talents we weren't aware of, darlin'. It's going to be all right, Cecilia. Daddy will watch over you with your Uncle Alan when he and Eric get here, and we'll go and get your Uncle Ronald back.

William tried to get to his feet. "I am...ready."

Uriel shook his head. "You are in too weakened a condition to go anywhere, Mister Spears. You must lie down and rest. We can deal with the demons and get your mate back for you."

At that moment, Eric and Alan arrived via portal and the Scotsman called out for his friends.

"Upstairs, mate," Undertaker shouted. "We've got a bit of a pickle to take care of."

"Chronus, get rid of that hand." Jase said, nodding at the claw before turning to take their daughter to her room. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and calmed down, Peanut."

"Da scary guyses had biiig teeth, Daddy! And dey spit yucky stuff. Spitting is yucky!"

Jase nodded "Very yucky." He agreed, "Your Papa will make sure they learn that it's yucky and it's not nice to be scary or hurt Uncle William!"

"Good! Dey needs a time out in the naughty corner!"

As they walked down the hall, Eric and Alan hurried up to meet the group that had already gathered.

"Sorry it took us so long."

Undertaker raised his brows at the sight of Eric in full Scottish regalia—green and gold plaid kilt included. "A bit overdressed for the occasion, aren't you? Or should I say 'under dressed'. I hope you're wearing knickers under that thing, Slingby."

"Save yer barbs, auld man," grumbled Eric, looking not the least bit uncomfortable in the cultural garb. "We came as soon as we go' tha call. Dinnae have time tae worry about changing an' you English wear kilts sometimes, too."

His gaze went to William, whom Uriel had just laid down on the bed. "Wha' tha hell's goin' on?"

Undertaker gave him the summary as he gathered up the severed claw with the same casualness he would have used handling human body parts. "So we've got to get moving to track down those nasty things and get Ronnie from 'em before it's too late," he finished as they all followed him down the stairs. Undertaker considered the claw, then the fireplace. His nose wrinkled at the thought of stinking his home up with the smell of burning demon flesh, and he looked at Uriel, standing behind Grell.

"Would you mind incinerating this putrid thing for me once we're outside, chap? I don't even want to bury it in the garden as fertilizer."

Uriel nodded. "Of course. Who would blame you?"

"Ta. Well gents, we'd best get moving. Alan, you can stay here and watch over Spears and Cecilia with Jase, if you don't mind. Make sure Will doesn't try to leave in his condition. Last thing we need is to try and babysit him while we're trying to get his husband back."

"Well we can't blame the man. I don't think there is a single person here who could sit back and wait while their mate is in trouble." Alan pointed out. "I'll stay and help make sure William stays and rests. The rest of you be careful and try to be back with Ronald in time for dinner." His gaze lingered on his husband, "Don't get hurt…"

Grell shook his head, "I could never stay behind to babysit like this, Allie, Don't worry too much. I'm sure Eric will be fine, though we may get to see little flashes of his goods~" he giggled.

"I'd rather not," quipped the Undertaker, trying to keep the mood light. Inwardly he thought it was a pity that William was in too weak a condition to go with them. His bond with Ronald would come in handy for tracking him down faster, but there was no help for it. Perhaps he would regain enough strength to join them later, if they couldn't find Ronald quickly. That they might be too late to save him didn't even bear thinking on. Chronus had gotten quite attached to all of them—even Grell—and while he didn't publicize his affection he would hate for Knox to be slain.

"I'll be careful," Eric promised. As they started off for the field where Ronald had last been seen, the Scotsman muttered under his breath. "Hold on, Ronnie. We're comin'."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

When William and Cecilia disappeared in a flash of white light, Ronald's first thoughts had been that the demon attacking his lover had done something to them. But that idea was quickly debunked when the demon had cried out in pain; having lost his clawed hand completely. This only led the young reaper to more confusion and a dash of panicked recklessness. He'd cried out his lover's name and called for Cecilia, but the only response he received was the demon's pained screams and the other three demons taking him down as he tried running to the spot that his lover and niece had been only seconds before.

The two spiders had quickly wrapped him up, binding him head to toe in sticky, unbreakable webbing, which he suspected was poisoned as he could feel his energy draining away the longer he was trapped in the white thread.

"All that and all we got was one reaper and a missing hand!" The female demon hissed as the small clan of demons stopped their travels to rest and tend to their leader's injury without worry of the other reaper showing back up without the child and with backup. "I don't wish to share him! This one was to be my prize! It isn't my fault you lost the other two! How did this happen, anyway?" she asked, examining the wound before wrapping it, "It isn't a scythe wound…but I'm not sure if it'll grow back. There is something odd about how it was severed…"

Illisar snarled with irritation. The hybrid whelp had something to do with it, he was sure. He had never seen a reaper portal like that before and he'd felt the burn of angelfire in the stump of his right hand. He would need to return to the lower planes to try and purge it and mend it, but he was furious. He glared daggers at the captive reaper, knowing he couldn't use him as sustenance to heal faster.

"Do what you want with him," he decided, speaking through clenched, sharp teeth. "We failed this time and his companion is bound to return with reinforcements. If I were you, I wouldn't remain here for very long. I am returning to our plane to see what's to be done about this injury, and then I'll bide my time for another opportunity."

He stepped closer to Ronald and he extended the claws on his good hand. "But first, a little repayment for what I've lost."

Illisar jabbed Ronald in the side with one claw, causing a two-inch deep puncture—just enough to give him a taste of the poison that his companion was likely suffering now. He ignored Kylaya's protest, shooting the female a warning look. "You can still have your fun."

Clutching the stump where his other hand used to be, he evaporated in a whirl of smoke, the reek of brimstone lingering in his wake.

Ronald tried to cry out, his eyes watering. But his mouth was filled and gagged shut with webbing which muffled the small noise he was able to make.

"Always breaking my toys before I get the chance." She huffed, walking over to Ronald and picking him up. "We keep moving." She announced to the twins, "Won't do us any good to have that other reaper track us down before we get to enjoy this little blondie."

* * *

The search party arrived on the hill where the struggle took place, and Chronus knelt down to examine the splashes of blood on the grass. "Can't be sure if the reaper blood is William's or Ronald's," he announced to his companions. "There's only a few drops of demon blood, though. By the looks of that severed hand Uriel incinerated, it was already charred...maybe cauterized. I'm guessing it had something to do with Peanut's holy fire."

"I agree," said Uriel softly. He was standing at full size, wings slowly flexing and relaxing as he surveyed the landscape. "I can sense the demonspawn faintly. They are moving quickly away from here. Is there any sign of your reaper companion, Death?"

Undertaker sighed and looked around. I don't see a thing."

Eric started to open his mouth to speak, but then he caught a glint near the swing on the ground. He walked over to it and he bent down to pick it up.

"A button," he announced. "Looks like tha kind on one o' Ronnie's favorite blazers, but I cannae be sure." He frowned and wiped at the drying blood on it, raising his eyes from the object to scan the fields. "Uriel...which way?"

"East, I believe," answered the archangel after a moment's concentration. He sighed. "My apologies; I am out of practice when it comes to tracking these creatures. This is the best I can manage."

"It's better than nothing, Darling." Grell cooed, running his fingers through his lover's hair. Then, he too spotted a sign of his junior. Hurrying over, he plucked up Ronald's trusty knife, splattered in demon blood. "Ronnie didn't go down without a fight. He uses this usually as a last resort when his scythe can't be used. I have no doubt that they have him. Poor Ronnie probably got thrown off his groove when Will and Cece disappeared on him."

"I'm still interested to know how the nipper managed to pull that off," muttered Chronus. "She's never done _that_ before. I s'pose there's a great number of things Cecilia could do that we just don't know about yet."

"It was angelic transference," explained Uriel with confidence. "The condition of the demon's severed limb is proof. No demon can travel through a portal created with holy fire." He narrowed his eyes as he looked to the east. "We had best move on, for the sake of your companion."

"Yes." Grell pocketed Ron's knife and rushed back over to Uriel, "I'm ready to get my Ronnie back, and my scythe and I are eager for a good fight to get him back for his darling William!"

Eric snorted, trying to downplay his own worry for the young agent he'd come to regard as one of his closest friends. "Now tha's no' something I ever thought I'd hear from tha likes o' ya...open support o' their relationship. Shocker."

"I support Ronnie's happiness." Grell shrugged. "Now shut up and get your skirted butt moving!" He said, swatting at Eric's rear to get him moving on down the hill and in the direction Uriel had suggested.

"Better no' do tha' in front of Alan," warned Eric with a chuckle. He summoned his scythe as he followed Uriel with the others. Inwardly he was praying to any merciful deity that might be listening that their young friend would survive long enough for them to rescue him.

* * *

When she decided they could take a rest, Kylayla put the twin spiders on guard duty and took a moment to toy with her prize. Grinning through green-tinted lips, she straddled him and she tore away enough of the webbing to see his youthful face.

"Pretty little reaper," she cooed, running her claws over his torso. She huffed in annoyance at his pallor. He would not last for too terribly long, thanks to Illisar's poison slowly infesting his system. "I would very much like to take my time with you, little one. I'm afraid you're going to be fading fast soon, though. The venom may not kill you considering how annoyingly versatile your kind are to all but your own weapons, but..."

She grinned, her mouth widening to reveal her fanged teeth. "...we can play for a while before you begin to slip into a coma. When I'm finished with you...well..."

She nodded meaningfully at the lawnmower scythe a few feet away, collected by her companions before they left.

Ronald coughed and groaned when the webbing was removed from his mouth and his eyes moved to his own scythe in understanding. She meant to kill him with his own weapon when she was finished with whatever it was she wanted to do with him. The scary thing was that he didn't know what that was. Blood? Screams? …Sex? No matter what it was, he didn't like the idea that he'd be forced to endure it, and his thoughts went to William.

Will—who would be able to sense everything that was happening but wouldn't be able to stop it. William—who would likely later feel Ron's life and soul being ripped from his body and from their bond…who would find his mangled and abused body and spend the rest of his eternity alone…

Breathing heavily past parted lips, Ronald raised his gaze to the demon, "I hope he tracks you down and kills you slowly."

She chuckled and she cupped his jaw roughly, digging her claws into the skin just enough to draw a little blood. "He hasn't the strength to, darling. Demon venom is flowing through his veins now. By the time he recovers, his pretty little domino of gold and black will be no more than a rotting pile of flesh."

She ran the claws of her free hand over his web-encrusted chest, tearing open his garments and leaving a red line of blood in their wake. She leaned in to sniff Ronald's hair and she licked his right ear as she smirked.

"Such a pity we don't have more time together, little death god."

* * *

After Jase gave Cecilia a bath and made sure she had no injuries, even if they were minor, and got her dressed again, she had calmed down a lot. William, however, looked worried and anxious, and the little girl frowned as she peeked in at him.

She got down on her hands and knees when William looked out the window, likely thinking about Ronald and hoping that he was alright—or would be alright. He knew he wasn't currently based on the phantom pains he was feeling.

Crawling, the little girl made her way quietly over to the bed in the guest room and then slowly lifted herself up to peek over at William from the edge of the bed, "I a bad girl?" she peeped at him sadly. She knew her Uncle Willy loved her Uncle Ronnie very much. And Uncle Ronnie was lost because she didn't bring him with them when she did that strange thing she didn't know how she did.

She made her Uncle sad…

William turned his head on the pillow to regard her and he forced a wan smile to his lips for her sake. Reaching out, he stroked the top of her head soothingly. "No, my love. You aren't a bad girl. You reacted out of instinct and you did something that you weren't even aware you could do. I know you would have brought Uncle Ronnie with us, if you could. Those 'bad things' would likely have the both of us in their clutches too now, if it weren't for you."

He couldn't stop thinking about his spouse, though. How could their associates hope to find him in time, without proper guidance? Will's bond with Ronald could lead them all directly to him, were he there with the rescue party. Compressing his lips, William sat up with a grunt and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He took a steadying breath before getting to his feet. "Don't worry, Cecilia," he said to the little girl when she started to chastise him for getting out of bed before her Daddy and Uncle Alan said it was all right, "I am only going to put a fresh shirt on."

He walked on shaky but determined legs to locate his suitcase; he opened it to procure a clean shirt to cover his bare upper body. He did a sloppy job of buttoning it in his haste, putting the wrong buttons in the wrong holes. He didn't care about his appearance, for once. He measured his own fortitude and he decided he was still too weak to form a direct portal to the hill where Ronald had been taken.

No matter. He was going after his spouse one way or the other. William went down the stairs and he spoke up as soon as he saw Jase. "I need to borrow your horse, Mister Dubois. Please."

Jase looked up and shook his head, "No. You need to get back in bed to rest." Jase stood up and walked over to him with a sigh, "Don't think I don't understand how you feel. I'd want to do the same if it was Chronus out there rather than Ronald. But you have been injured and though Uriel healed you, your body still needs the time to rest. Alan and I are here to keep an eye on Cecilia, but also you."

Alan walked out of the kitchen, nodding in agreement, "You have four very capable and reliable men out on a search and rescue." He reminded, "They will call us the second they have him back. And before you pull that 'I can track Ronald better' line that I know you are thinking, remember who is on that team out there. You have Legendary Death searching for your young husband alongside an archangel. We know Chronus' skill on these things, and the angel can track the demonic energy. I'm sure they are hot on their heels and Grell is about to make his first strike."

Jase nodded, "At least sit here on the couch." He encouraged, "Think how upset Ronald would be if he found out you ran off after him and got hurt all over again. He'll be expecting to come back into your arms."

"Bunbun can help!" Cecilia carried in a large stuffed bunny that was almost as big as her, "He good at sad snuggles until I feel betters!"

William faltered only for a moment, and then he steeled himself. No pain he'd ever experienced in his hundred-plus years of life as a reaper could equal the pain of losing the companion he'd shared his soul with. He capitalized on being an emotionless, logical man but that was swiftly going out the window as he felt his soulmate's distress.

"Ronald could _die_. Do neither of you understand that? Mister Dubois, you did not allow your own vulnerability stop you from rising to your husband's defense when you were imprisoned in Heaven? And you, Mister Humphries...do not tell me that if Eric Slingby was somewhere being tortured to death you would not rush to his aid—lost reaperhood or not. You can either assist me or you can forcibly detain me, but do not ask me to sit idly by while my spouse is ravaged by those foul creatures."

William started for the front door, intent on going to Ronald's rescue with or without their support.

"You're right." Jase spoke up at William's turned back, "I have done as you said. But I had no choice in the matter. No one else was able to save him, and he was in danger because of me. I couldn't stay put and wait things out like I should have, and I nearly saw my husband killed because of it. Don't make the same mistake I did. You have friends, you can rely on us to help you and Ronald."

William swallowed, swaying on his feet with dizziness. He was torn. Nothing and nobody had ever meant this much to him. It was torment.

"I cannot just...do nothing," he whispered, faltering. It was a weak protest and he knew it. He could feel himself teetering and the logical part of him scoffed at the idea of him attempting to ride a horse in such condition. He would be de-saddled before he even made it to the road and likely pass out.

Alan, who had stood silently, knowing that if it was Eric in trouble, he'd also want to stupidly rush in to save him without any logical thought, finally spoke up again, reaching out to place his hand on Will's shoulder.

"You don't have to do nothing." He soothed, "You know he's hurt…so how about we help you get things ready to take care of him as soon as the others bring him back? Uriel can likely heal him like he did for you, but we can make things comfortable for him and heat some water to clean him up. You can help Ronald heal and rest."

Will's legs began to give out then, and he collapsed onto the nearest seat in exhaustion. His pale lips were pressed into a grim line of emotional and physical pain, and his heart ached terribly. "And if they do not succeed?"

But he knew the answer to that already. If Ronald died, then he died with him. A decade ago he would have scoffed at the notion of anyone giving up on life over the loss of a loved one, but now he knew with certainty that life would not be worth living anymore, without Ronald. It was humbling, this revelation. What he had once considered an emotional weakness and a lack of independent strength was now quite understandable to him.

Alan and Jase both bit their lips and glanced at each other.

"We'll cross that bridge if it comes to that." Alan whispered.

"Don't give in to thinking of the worst." Jase suggested.

"Cuddle bunny!" Cecilia said, flopping the giant toy onto William's lap.

William absently patted the stuffed animal, stroking it as if it were his husband's sunny-gold and black hair. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and swallowed an uncommon lump of emotion, tilting his head back against the chair. "I could use a cup of tea, I think."

"I'll make it." Alan said, turning for the kitchen.

Jase sat down on the couch and pulled his daughter up into his lap, "I know this is hard on you, William, and I wish nothing but the best for Ronald."

"I'm sure you do," murmured William. He could sense that the same poison he'd been subjected to earlier was now coursing through Ronald's system, and he knew he was running out of time. Silently, he willed his companions to move faster and find him, before it was too late.

* * *

"Wha's he doing?" Eric leaned closer to the Undertaker to murmur the question when they took a moment to pause and pick up the trail again. Uriel had sank to his knees and pressed his palms flatly together, bowing his auburn head over them.

"Praying, chap," answered the mortician. "Angel, remember? Their lot tend to do that regularly, you know."

Eric gnashed his teeth in frustration. "But we dun' have time fer a prayer break! Ronnie could be dying!"

"Shh, keep your voice down," advised Chronus. "For angel kind, it's a bit more involved than asking the almighty for favors. Think of it as a sort of meditative trance." As he spoke, a beam of glittering sunlight beamed down on Uriel from the heavens, illuminating him with golden light.

Eric sighed, unmoved by the sight. "We dun' have time fer meditation, either."

"We do if it helps him focus and track better," whispered the ancient. "Trust me lad...this small delay is going to improve our chances of rescuing Mister Knox."

"My darling Uriel wouldn't waste time!" Grell insisted, "He's gaining Heaven's help! We will get our Ronnie back."

Though even with his confidence in the angel, Grell was impatient; tapping his foot as he waited.

Finally, Uriel stopped praying and got to his feet, the golden light fading. He turned to regard them and he nodded his sculpted features full of purpose. "Come. This way. We are not far now."

With a glance at his companions, Chronus shrugged and started off after the archangel. Uriel took to the sky with a flap of his mighty wings, flying a short distance ahead of them to scout. He saw the small figure of Ronald a few yards away, huddled up against the base of a large tree while a female demon squatted before him, tormenting him. The archangel's jaw clenched at the thin cry of pain that tore from Ronald's lips as his captor raked her claws down his bared chest, drawing lines of red over his flesh and soiling the shirt she'd torn open. One of her companions began to turn, apparently sensing Uriel's presence. The angel hastily teleported himself straight back to his reaper companions, who weren't far behind him. He landed before them and he gave them a nod of confirmation.

"Up ahead and to the left, there is a clearing in the forest. The demons are holding Mister Knox there and there are three of them. He is still alive, but I've little doubt they intend to finish him off with his own scythe when the female has had her fill of entertainment at his expense."

"They won't get their chance!" Grell thrashed his chainsaw as he took off in the direction of the clearing, knowing the others wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

Ronald coughed and sputtered, choking on his own blood as it rapidly filled his lungs, throat, and mouth. Flecks of red dotted the demoness' face, but she reveled in it; enjoying every cry of pain, every broken bone, every stain of blood that came from the blond.

Grinning, she ran her bloodied hands through his hair, painting gold to red as she very gently cradled his head and looked him straight in the eye. "You are a wonderful treat to toy with." She hummed, leaning forward to lick the blood from his lips, "But our time runs short and I must be off before I have a problem on my hands."

With a sickening crack, she jerked his head to the side, snapping his neck, successful in fully paralyzing Ron. "Your eyes are lovely, though, maybe I'll keep one for the memory. Add it to my collection."

She looked over her shoulder as she pressed her fingers over his right eye and began to press them in to take it out, "Grab the scythe! It's about time we finish him off and be on our way!"

One of the twins grabbed the scythe which he'd already cleaned the sticky webbing out of, and let it roar to life. "With a scythe like this, this will be quick and painful." He smirked.

He never got the chance to wield it. There was a primal cry from above and behind him that sounded quite similar to that of a bird of prey and the spider demon was hit from behind by something large, heavy and winged. He went down with a surprised curse and a flurry of golden wings filled his vision for a moment, before he found himself staring up at a member of the heavenly host. The angel's eyes were glowing white with righteous fury and as the spider demon yelled for his twin and opened his mouth to spit webbing at the winged foe, the archangel's fiery sword manifested in his hand and he swung it. The spider demon's head departed from his shoulders and rolled away to stop at the feet of his twin.

With a snarl of challenge, the other twin started to lung at the angel to repay his brazen actions, but the roar of a chainsaw drew his attention elsewhere. Three reapers were charging into the clearing and he recognized one of them as the parent of the hybrid that Illisar had been so determined to claim as a meal.

"Dammit!" The female stood up, Ronald's eye in hand, "Forget it! If Illisar said it's stupid to make our move around that reaper, then this fight isn't worth it!" she called to her one remaining companion. She wasn't too proud to know when to flee.

But her companion was blinded with fury. His brother-his other half was dead! His body twisted full into his demonic form and he charged at the angel, ignoring his companion's protest.

"Idiot!" She turned to flee, alone, chanting to open a Hell Portal to get herself to safety.

Grell lept into the air and came down on the spider, lopping off one of his long hairy legs. "Disgusting! It bleeds green!"

The spider demon shrieked in pain, his fury growing along with the agony. While Grell dealt with that one, Undertaker manifested a handful of sotoba and he hurled them at the fleeing demoness, intending to at least knock her off balance and temporarily cripple her before she could make it through the portal. Eric took a running leap, having seen the gruesome trophy in the female demon's bloody hand and realized what it was. With a berserker's cry of challenge, he gave chase to her, determined to retrieve his friend's eye and perhaps tear out both of hers in repayment.

"No-filthy-demon-attacks-my-Darlings-and-lives!" Grell shouted as he dodged and cut off long spider legs and poisonous pincers.

The other demon was nearly at the portal she summoned when a sotoba finally hit its mark, striking her ankle hard and sending her spiraling to the ground, Ron's missing eye flying from her hand and rolling across the ground.

She pushed herself up, opening her mouth to show off needlepoint teeth reminiscent of a bat. Her wings spread out behind her and she pushed upward into the sky.

"Damn yeh," snarled Eric, leaping as high as he could and swinging his scythe. He couldn't quite make the distance and the weapon whistled harmlessly under the demoness' feet. Seeing her getting away, the Undertaker hurled more sotoba at her and he looked to Uriel. Now _that_ was the Uriel he recalled from back in the day when he was almost young.

"I could use a boost, friend."

The archangel nodded, still of a heroic size that dwarfed even the tall mortician and Eric Slingby. "It would be my pleasure," he agreed, and he squatted down to allow Chronus to climb onto his back. Spreading his great wings, the archangel ran and jumped to take off. His wings beat the air rapidly as he ascended with his reaper passenger, and Undertaker spit out a lock of auburn hair that blew into his mouth as he crouched low on Uriel's back.

"Get me in as close as you can and I'll make a jump for it," suggested Chronus.

Uriel glanced over his shoulder at him, his eyes still glowing white with holy fury. "Is that wise, my friend? Should you miss—"

"If I miss then I'll take a nasty fall," finished Chronus for him. "But you'll still be airborne. That's double our chances of catching this bloody harpy and making sure she never troubles my friends or family again."

Below, Grell had finished dismembering the spider and only had to make the killing blow. "Saw your bum." He grinned at Eric as he stepped up onto the spider's body, "Gotta say...Alan's a lucky man." he winked, shoving his chainsaw into the spider's heart, killing him.

Eric flushed. That was what he got for going along with Alan's request for him to wear the traditional garb and go "commando" beneath it on top of that. They'd planned on eventually getting frisky together when they got the call to come assist, and because the situation was so dire Eric never even bothered to put on any underwear. He shrugged it off. In the mortal realm the Scots often charged into battle stark naked against invaders, so why should he feel embarrassed.

"It's no more than wha' tha gods gave me." His gaze snapped to Ronald and his heart rose in his throat at the sight of the younger blond's hand twitching. Forgetting all about Grell's comment, Eric hurried to his best friend's side and he squatted down to stroke his blood-matted hair.

"Ronnie, we're here. Dunno if yeh can hear me or no', but Undertaker's gone after tha bitch tha' took yer eye. I jus' hope him an' Uriel repay her fer every hurt she put on ya, if they catch her."

He swallowed a growl of anger and he saw the odd angle of Ronald's neck. "Fook, Grell...they broke his neck! We cannae wait fer tha others...gotta get him home so Jase can do whatever he can fer him 'till Uriel makes it back."

Grell hopped down off the demon and nodded, "You gather him up carefully and I'll open a portal back to the cottage. Uriel and Unnie will know we took him back when they see us and Ronnie gone." He said working on the portal, taking care to make sure it was stable. Normally he was messy with his portals, but when transporting someone badly injured, an unstable portal could cause only more harm.

"Hear tha', Ronnie? We're takin' yeh tae Will now," whispered Eric as he gently gathered their injured comrade into his arms. A weak, faint little groan bubbled on Ronald's bloodstained lips as Eric picked him up, and the Scotsman winced. "Sorry kid...I'm tryin' tae be as careful as I can no' tae jostle ya. Jus' hang in there."

As Grell finished forming the portal, Eric spared one last look up at the sky and the figures flying off into the distance. A fierce expression came over his face and he spoke in a low growl. "Get her, guys. Make tha hellspawn cunt pay fer wha' she did."

He followed Grell through the portal with his precious burden in his arms then, prioritizing Ronald's well-being over his own desire for vengeance.

* * *

"There! She's right ahead of us!"

Uriel winced as the excited reaper on his back grabbed hold of a lock of his hair and snapped it like a horse's reins, as if it would make him fly faster. Chronus' next words confirmed the intention behind it.

"Giddy-up, Feathers!"

"Master Chronus, if you please," admonished the archangel, "I am not a horse and the enemy has the advantage of flying unburdened. I am going as quickly as I can and I am aware of her location."

"Ah, sorry chap," Undertaker sounded sheepish. "Just don't want to let her get away. Mayhap if I chuck a few more sotoba at her..."

He poked his tongue out the corner of his mouth and he summoned a couple of the grave markers, trying to gauge the distance. He wobbled on his perch and he had to let go of them to right himself. Chronus sighed mournfully as both of them fell spinning to the earth, far below. He was about to make another suggestion when Uriel suddenly pulled up short, golden wings flapping frantically to stop their forward momentum. Undertaker wrapped his arms around the angel's neck, briefly choking him.

"Why in bollocks did you do that?" snapped the reaper.

Uriel pointed and he reached up with one hand to re-adjust Chronus' hold on him so that he could draw breath and speak. "She created a portal in mid-air," he explained, gesturing at the dark red and black, twisting rip in the veil between worlds. "Unless you favor following her into Lucifer's realm and facing down an entire horde of her kind, it would be ill-advised for us to pursue her through that."

Chronus hissed through his teeth and winced. For a brief moment he actually considered doing just that...but Ronald was critically injured and his spouse might not have enough juice to repair the damage on his own.

"Tch...fine. I s'pose we'll have to call off this rabbit chase for now and see to more immediate problems. Will you portal us back to my home or shall I?"

"You should do it," answered Uriel. "This chase has fatigued me somewhat, and I should conserve my energy to assist Mister Knox."

"Right," agreed Chronus with a nod. He gathered up the energy to create a portal and he formed it in front of them. "In we go, then."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

Alan sighed, washing up the dishes from the tea he, William, and Jase had shared—and Cecilia's juice cup. He didn't dare voice his thoughts and worries out loud in fear of setting off William on another attempt at rushing out after Ronald, but he hoped that Eric and the others would return safely with Ronald—alive.

No sooner had he thought it, he spotted a portal opening up outside the kitchen window, and he dropped the cup he was cleaning.

"They're back with Ronald!" he called, rushing out of the kitchen and to the door to hold it open.

William pushed himself up off the couch with difficulty, and as soon as he saw the wreck that was his husband in Eric's arms, he froze. He couldn't immediately comprehend exactly what he was seeing, and the flash of phantom pain he'd felt behind his eye earlier suddenly made horrible sense to him. Then he saw the jagged piece of bone sticking out the side of Ronald's neck and he understood why his head was at such an odd angle and why his neck had been throbbing so badly for the past fifteen minutes. He stared speechlessly as Eric carried Ronald over to the couch he'd just been sitting on while Jase hastily covered it with a sheet he'd gotten from the linen closet.

Eric eased his wounded friend down onto the couch, and when he glanced up at William and saw the look on his face, he went to him. William's gaze remained fixated on his spouse, his pupils dilating with shock. "Will, look at me," urged the Scotsman. He lightly slapped the brunet's pale face to get his attention. "Oi...look at me!"

When the Dispatch supervisor's gaze flicked to him, Eric spoke in a softer tone of voice. "I know how bad it looks an' he's no' in a good way, but he's alive. Focus on tha' an' be by his side fer now, boss. I know that look on yer face...seen it before tha last time someone hurt Ronnie. Tha best yeh can do for him right now is tae be there for him an' let him know yer at his side, a'right? Worry about goin' after tha demon tha' did this tae him another time."

"Where is it?" William asked through numb lips. "The demon responsible, that is."

Eric sighed. "Undertaker an' Uriel went chasin' after her when she took tae the air. We killed tha other two we found wi' her but she go' airborne before any o' us could stop her. If Chronus an' tha angel dun' take her down then we'll find her ano'er time...especially if she an' her cohorts were after Cece. Ya know Chronus won't let it go easily."

William couldn't even nod, he was so tense. He looked down at his tortured lover and he somehow managed to get his knees to bend enough so that he was kneeling at his side on the floor. He took Ronald's twitching hand in his and he pressed it between his own, before raising it to his cheek and placing the palm of it there.

"Ronald...I am here. Mister Dubois is going to do what he can for you, I am sure. Uriel will likely assist with that as soon as he returns."

"How come Uncy Ronnie looks like that?" Cecilia asked and Jase took a shaky breath.

"Someone take Cecilia up to her room and keep an eye on her, please." He said, looking over Ronald and trying to think of the best place to start. He wanted to start on the young reaper's neck, but he knew that would be stupid of him. He had limits that angels didn't. His way of using holy fire to heal others was different. He seemed to transfer the injury onto his own body and the fire would heal it. Fixing broken bones meant that he'd be breaking his own, and his neck… well, it could kill a human to snap a neck and he wasn't sure if he would survive it as a doll. As for his eye… Jase wasn't sure if he could do anything for that at all, so he moved on from that injury as well.

The cuts in Ronald's flesh, however, he could heal. Even the poison. It'd make him feel sick to his stomach but he knew that the fires would burn it away as well after a time. So, he pressed his hands over the worst gash cutting into Ron's torso from his shoulder to his hip, white flames licking at the wound as it shrank and turned into merely a large red burn.

Jase flinched, holding back a whimper of pain as blood appeared on his shirt in the same place the cut had been on Ronald. And Jase took pause waiting for his flames to lick it away completely. Once they had, Jase moved on, healing Ronald's wounds one by one.

"I hope Uriel gets here soon to work on what I can't…" he muttered.

Eric had carried Cecilia upstairs to her bedroom as requested, and William remained kneeling at his husband's side as Jase worked on him. He had never really witnessed how the doll's healing abilities worked and he couldn't help but flinch a little when he saw the blood staining his scorched shirt as a result. He was about to suggest Grell go and get some water for Jase when the front door banged open, startling him enough to bring him to his feet. He relaxed when the Undertaker strode in, followed by the angel. Uriel's form shrank to a more human size as he entered the cottage and he spoke softly to Jase.

"I am here now, my friend. You may leave the rest to me and refresh yourself."

He gently ushered the fatigued doll away and he took his place at Ronald's side, spreading his hands over the reaper's chest and concentrating. He could sense the extent of the remaining damage and he opened his eyes to look up at Chronus.

"His neck will need to be positioned for the bones to align properly and heal," explained Uriel.

Undertaker took a moment to rub his husband's back soothingly, and then he nodded and circled around to Ronald's head. "Will, you might want to leave the room while I do this, chap. It won't be pretty."

William shook his head. "No. I'll not leave his side." He squeezed Ronald's hand in his and he braced himself for what was likely going to give him nightmares for weeks and cause considerable pain to his spouse.

Undertaker sighed. "Can't say I didn't warn you." He almost requested that Alan go and get Eric to help hold Ronnie down once he set his neck, but he immediately realized how foolish that was. Ronald wouldn't be able to buck in this state—he was currently paralyzed from the neck down. He might not even be able to feel it at all when Chronus re-aligned his neck.

Taking a steadying breath, the ancient put his hands on either side of Ronald's head and he adjusted the position. He saw William go even paler out the corner of his eye as the bones made a grinding sound, and he hoped he wasn't about to pass out. Used to gruesome affairs himself, the Undertaker was hardly bothered and he kept going until everything was as lined up as could be. He saw a tear trickle from Ronald's good eye and he wiped it off with his sleeve in a paternal gesture.

"Easy lad. It'll be better soon."

William swallowed a helpless lump of rage and for once, he didn't give a damn about demonstrating his affection in front of others. He kissed Ronald's blood-stained hand and he kept his eyes on him. His stomach churned at the thought of those beasts doing this to Ronald and he silently vowed to hunt down every last remaining one of them and kill them slowly.

"I can't believe all this has happened…" Alan sighed, sitting down in a chair, a little shaken, himself, from watching Undertaker help fix Ronald's neck.

Golden light began to spread from Uriel's hands, bathing Ronald's body in its glow. The healing energy covered the stricken reaper completely, almost blinding in its luminescence as the holy fire mended broken bones, torn ligaments and internal injuries that Jase hadn't been able to heal.

Seeing that Ronald was being taken care of, Jase squeezed Undertaker's shoulder before moving up to the master bath for a quick shower and a change of clothes, letting his bloodstained ones soak in order to save them.

"What about that?" Grell asked, watching over the back of the couch and motioning to Ron's missing eye, "Can your fire do anything about that, or do I need to go start a collection of demon eyes to get that bitch back for it? Oh—wait, did you guys get her?" he asked, looking over at Undertaker.

"We didn't catch her," explained the Undertaker with a frown of disappointment. "We did our best, but we couldn't keep up with her on account of Feathers being overburdened with me as a passenger. Guess ol' Chronus needs to lose some weight, eh?" He patted his stomach—which was still just as lean and toned as ever before.

"I believe the issue was more me trying not to drop you and being unaccustomed to being driven like a horse than your weight," remarked Uriel. He sighed and shook his head, allowing his holy fire to fade away. He looked at William apologetically as Ronald lost consciousness. "I am sorry; I can do nothing for the lost eye. My light can heal damage to parts that are still there, but I cannot restore what has been lost."

Undertaker looked around. "Nobody thought to pick up the eyeball before bringing him back here?" He thought he'd seen her drop it before the demoness took flight.

"Chronus, if you please," snapped Will, near the end of his rope. "Such casual discussion about my husband's missing eye is entirely inappropriate!"

"I didn't see it—I was carving up a spider before I opened the portal. Ronnie's neck was broken and Eric and I had to rush and get him here so Jasy could get things started!" Grell huffed, "Maybe we can still get it if we go back and look… if no animal got it…"

Ronald gave a small groan and Grell paused to look down at him, "I know this kind of talk bothers you, Will, but what else are we supposed to do about it? We can either talk about it and go back to look, or he'll have to spend a good part of the next year or two regrowing one."

William sighed and looked down at Ronald. Chronus approached and laid a hand on the distraught brunet's shoulder. "I hate to upset you chap, but the fact of the matter is if an animal hasn't gotten to it by now like Grell said, insects likely have. Ronnie's best option is probably to grow a new one over time. He can wear an eyepatch in the meanwhile. I promise not to make any pirate cracks at him."

William stroked Ronald's hair soothingly. "Just...bring him something for the pain...and to help him sleep. Please."

Undertaker nodded. "That's easily taken care of."

Jase reentered, cleaned up and carrying the first aid kit from the bathroom. "We can wrap his eye so it doesn't look as bad." He suggested, having heard the conversation. "Will you hold his head up so I can wrap it for him?" he asked William, taking out a roll of bandages.

Alan stood up and sighed, "Now that Uncle Ronnie isn't so broken, I'll go get Eric and Cecilia, then I'll make something to help calm all our nerves." He stated, heading for the staircase.

William helped Jase with Ronald while Chronus fetched medication for him. Uriel and Jase had healed most of the damage but the lingering pain and the need for recovery time was nothing either of them could help. Undertaker returned just as his spouse finished gently bandaging Ronald's empty eye socket and he held up a syringe for Will's inspection.

"Sooths aches and acts as a mild sedative," he assured. "I thought it'd be easier this way than to try and get him to choke down a brew that'd do the same for him."

William nodded, and he rolled up Ronald's bloody sleeve to bare his arm for the injection. He watched mutely as Chronus squatted down to clean and sterilize the site before administering the shot.

"There now," said the ancient once he finished up. "Let's get him upstairs to the guest room so you can put him in something clean and tuck him in."

William again nodded, his gaze never leaving his husband's face. He was emotionally and physically drained, and he knew he'd be lucky if he could make it up the stairs himself, let alone carry Ronald.

"Why Papa pokey Uncy Ronnie with an owy poker?" Cecilia's voice cut in as she and Eric came back down. She hated shots, as all children tended to. "Dat's mean! Uncy Ronnie is twying to sleepy!"

"Papa is helping your Uncle Ronnie." Jase reassured her, "Uncle Ronnie has big boo-boos that the poke will help make feel better."

"Daddy's right," agreed Chronus with a smile at his daughter. "I've explained to you why the pokes are sometimes necessary, Peanut. You  _do_  want Uncle Ronnie to get better, hmm?"

He stepped aside to give Eric room as the Scotsman went to the couch to lift Ronald into his arms.

"…Yeah…" Cecilia looked down at her feet, her toe kicking at the edge of the area rug, hands clasped behind her back. "But the pokies are owy…an' Uncy Ronnie is too nice to get owies!"

"Sometimes, we have to give little owies to help the bigger owies." Jase smiled, picking her up.

"…Like when Daddy heals my boo-boos and my boo-boos turn into red owies for a widdle while?"

"Yes, exactly like that." Jase nodded.

Cecilia thought on it a moment, looking at Ronald as he was carried by Eric, "I'd rather cookies make Uncy Ronnie better!"

"Then let's bake the lad some cookies together," suggested Undertaker. "You always like helping Papa in the kitchen, and you can bring some to Uncle Ronnie when he wakes up and tell him all about how you helped make 'em. How'd you like that, love?"

"Yeah! Special cookies for Uncy Ronnie!" The girl wiggled so much that Jase had to set her down and she ran over to Undertaker, attaching to his leg.

Undertaker chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. She'd definitely inherited his love of all things sweet. "Right then, let's get to baking!"

While he walked into the kitchen with his daughter riding on his leg the whole time, Uriel whispered to Grell and the two of them went outside for some fresh air. Eric carried Ronald up the stairs and into the guest bedroom and he eased him down onto the bed.

"Easy now, kid," soothed the Scotsman when his friend made a sound of distress. "Yer safe now an' we're all here tae watch o'er ya."

He stepped back to make room for William and he leaned in close to Alan. "We should step outside an' give 'em a moment," he suggested in a whisper. Aloud, he spoke to William. "Al an' I'll be right out in tha hallway if ya need any help, boss."

Alan sighed once the door was closed, "He was in worse shape than my worst fears had been…" she shook his head, "I couldn't imagine finding him like that...And I am glad Jase and I were able to stop William from going after Ronald himself. I'm sure it would have broken him to see… It would have broken me to see you like that."

Without another word, Alan slid his arms around Eric, hugging him close.

Eric hugged him back, swallowing the lump of residual fury from witnessing that demoness pluck Ronald's eye out. Had they arrived but a moment sooner, they might have saved him such agony. "We did our best, sweetheart. He's alive, though. We'll help him however we can. If it were you, I think I'd have gone crazy."

 

* * *

Inside the guest room, time ticked on by in silence hours passing with the smell of baking cookies and dinner leaking in from the crack under the door. William refusing to leave Ronald's side or even let go of his hand. Not even to get up and turn on the light when the sky grew dark. The dinner that Jase had brought up to him sat cold on the side table

Finally, Ronald let out a groan and his head moved ever so slightly before his eye opened. He was confused for a long moment before he made out William's figure sitting next to him, silhouetted by the moonlit window.

He took a deep and painful breath before speaking, his voice quiet and rough, "You're here, so I suppose that means I'm not dead." His fingers twitched against William's hand in attempt to squeeze it, "I've decided I don't like picnics. Lets not have one again…"

William huffed softly and he squeezed Ronald's hand. "Oh bloody hell, Knox. You've simply got to stop losing body parts. This is becoming a dreadful habit of yours."

He was trying very hard to make light of it, but his vision blurred with tears. It wasn't at all like William to cry but he'd had quite enough of seeing his husband dismembered.

Ronald groaned, "What'd I loose this time?" He didn't remember getting ripped apart. Only to shreds before he had passed out from the pain…though he did faintly remember the demon taking his head and… Not to mention, his neck was throbbing even more than the rest of him. Had she really…

"Bloody Hell… did she actually take off my head? How long have I been dead to the world?" He lifted his one-eyed gaze to his husband, "How long has your face been leaking?"

William was briefly startled upon the realization that he had tears dripping down his face. That was simply unacceptable. He wiped hastily at his cheeks and eyes with his sleeves and he sniffed, embarrassed. "Ronald...she broke your neck. I was not present to witness it, but that foul creature...she plucked one of your eyes out. Our companions were unable to retrieve it, unfortunately. It could take a few months, but you should regrow the eye within a few months."

He lowered his gaze, feeling helpless. He'd been unable to help with the rescue, and he felt like he had failed Ronald. "If there was anything I could have done..." He shook his head helplessly and fell silent.

"My eye?" Ronald's fingers twitched again, "We had a little girl to protect." He pointed out, "You did what you could, it's not your fault this happened… William, this isn't your fault. And I came back to you safe, somehow. Well... not dead, and that's safe enough for me."

"Uriel and our coworkers located you and put an end to the demons' plans for you before they could be carried out to completion," Will explained. "Unfortunately the female and the male that was leading the group earlier escaped, but we will do whatever is necessary to bring them to justice. If they are at all wise, they will stay in Hell for a very long time and avoid setting foot anywhere near here on this side."

"Remind me to thank them, later, then." Ron sighed and closed his eye a moment, "Lady made me feel like shit…" he muttered, "I do not like this…any chance I can get some pain killers?"

"I shall fetch something from Chronus for you as soon as I finish undressing you," Will promised as he eased Ronald's arm out if the sleeve.

Once the shirt was off he moved onto the shoes, socks and pants. He stripped those off and he debated whether or not to leave the underwear on. They seemed to have escaped soiling, but Ronald always slept better in the nude. Deciding to remove them as well for his husband's comfort, William tugged them down and off before covering Ronald up.

"There, that's better." Will stroked Ronald's blood-matted hair. There was nothing he could do about that until Ron was strong enough to have a real bath, unless the Undertaker had some sort of dry shampoo he could use.

"I will be right back with something for your pain, Ronald."

"Hurry back." Ron tried smiling through the weakness and pain in his body. "And try not to think dirty thoughts about me. I'm not exactly up for the vertical tango."

"I shall refrain from making inappropriate advances on you while you are recovering," promised William, unable to match Ronald's teasing tone of voice. He tried, but that damnable lump was still in his throat. How Ronald could make jokes at a time like this was beyond him.

Will left the room and he went downstairs to find Chronus or Jase and request pain medication for his spouse.

Down in the sitting room, Cecilia lay curled up on the giant stuffed toy she had tried to get William to cuddle when he was waiting for Ronald to be saved and brought back to his arms. She was sleeping soundly, and neither of her parents had bothered to move her up to her bed, yet.

Seeing as William and Ronald were in the guest room, the owners of the cottage had offered Eric and Alan their own bed, but the two had refused and left to go home for the night, leaving Chrronus and Jase alone and up as they sat on the couch, talking in hushed voices. Grell and Uriel had both left before dinner, each having to work the next morning.

Jase looked up when he heard movement, "How is Ronald?" he asked.

"In considerable discomfort, but he is in good spirits," sighed William. "I came to request something for his pain—preferably in the form of oral medication rather than injection, if you have it."

Undertaker set aside his cup of tea with a nod. "Of course, chap. I'll go and fetch it from my apothecary table and you can bring it up to him with a cup of tea to wash it down. Why not have a seat and help yourself to some of it too, while I get the tonic?"

William nodded graciously and he took a seat in the armchair adjacent to the couch. His hand trembled slightly with lingering weakness as he reached for the tea tray and poured some from the pot into two of the empty cups. It was still odd to him to witness the mortician using actual teacups, after so many years of preferring beakers. He added one lump for himself, two for Ronald and cream to both.

Chronus kept all medication locked in that apothecary table just as a precaution. Cecilia was generally good about not getting into things she knew were forbidden, but children were children and Chronus didn't want to test his luck leaving all of that medication anywhere she could easily get to it. Sometimes one of her friends from the nearby village stayed the night too, and it had been hard enough for him and Jase to convince the neighbors he wouldn't eat their child...let alone allow her to get into dangerous substances.

As far as their associates around home were concerned, Chronus and Jase were business partners and seeing as their daughter looked so much like the reaper, they couldn't very well claim she was adopted from some orphanage. He'd made up the story that Cecilia was his niece and her parents had died in a fire in London, so he and his business partner were raising her. At first people thought it strange that the child referred to them both as her father, but they got used to it over time and presumed that being raised by them from infancy, it seemed only natural that she would address them both as her parents.

It wasn't exactly ideal but they really had no choice but to go with the story, while living in the mortal realm. As Chronus unlocked his apothecary table and rummaged through it for the tonic he was after, he frowned thoughtfully. Those demons had attacked because they were after his daughter, according to Spears. That meant they would likely do so again if they got the chance—at least the one he'd never seen that had been initially leading the group. While he was confident that none of them could get through the protective barriers around their property, it meant that Jase and Cecilia could no longer leave the safety of their home without Chronus at their side...and even then there was no guarantee the demons wouldn't have the stones to try taking her again.

Undertaker sighed as he grabbed the bottle he wanted, and he looked around the interior of his study. He loved this little country cottage, but he loved his family more. Even if they were to move to London and live in his old shop for a while, he couldn't be certain those demons wouldn't track them down and go after his spouse and child. There was one other option available to them that would guarantee their safety until such time as he could dispose of the threat, and he didn't fancy the idea at all.

Chronus plastered on a bright smile as he locked up the apothecary table and returned to the parlor with the bottle. Being somewhat of an expert at hiding his feelings behind a grin, the only one that could likely tell his thoughts had gone in a troubled direction was Jase, due to the bond they shared.

"Here we are," said the ancient as he set the bottle and the medicine spoon on the table next to Will's cup of tea. "Have him take three spoonfuls of that every four hours as needed. It'll make him sleepy but rest is a crucial part of the healing process, anyhow."

He noticed the way William's hand subtly shook as the supervisor set down his beverage, and Chronus nodded at the bottle. "You ought to consider having a dose yourself, lad. Mayhap just a spoonful to take the edge off and help you sleep."

"I shall consider it, sir." William pocketed the bottle and spoon and he started to gather up the teacups, grimacing in concentration so that he wouldn't spill.

"I'll bring those up for you," offered Chronus. "You just worry about not tripping down the stairs and ending up with a broken neck yourself."

Jase also got up, moving to gather Cecilia up to take her to bed, "I may as well take the opportunity to move out little peanut."

The little girl moaned in protest to being moved, but Jase coaxed her into hugging his neck rather than the bunny she used as a bed, then he followed the two reapers up the steps to the second floor.

He tucked her into bed, giving her a kiss on the head before moving out to the Hall and watching the reapers in the guest room help Ronald drink down the medication and tea. He was glad Ronald had woken up and seemed to be in good spirits, despite the pain and weakness he suffered.

Leaning against the door frame, Jase waited until Ronald had finished a sip of tea and was being laid back down against the pillows before speaking up. "I hope you recover quickly, Ronald, and I'm grateful for how you two protected our little girl."

Undertaker nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Who knows what might've happened if either of you had been alone with her when those nasties attacked. Your eye will grow back with time lad, and in the meantime Jase and I will do whatever we can to help speed your recovery along and keep you comfy. Seems you're always getting hurt for my family, these days."

William helped Ronald hold his tea since his depth perception was now damaged, and he looked up at the two of them. "It isn't your fault. Things have been very quiet since Cecilia was born and you had no way of knowing a group of demons would attack us on a bright, sunny day whilst having a picnic. How many times have you taken your family to that very hill and done the same thing, Chronus? You would not have suggested it as a picnic spot if you had any reason to believe there was danger there."

Chronus sighed. "Well, it still doesn't change the fact that your spouse keeps losing body parts on account of us."

William smirked and exchanged an amused glance with Ronald. "I was just saying something of a similar nature to Ronald earlier, but it still was no doing of yours. Thank you for the hospitality, and sleep well."

"Lets hope I don't have to for Jase…Two outa three is more than enough." Ronald joked.

Chronus put an arm around Jase to guide him out of the guest room and down the hall to the stairs. It would be better to talk in the parlor before bed so that their voices wouldn't carry and disturb anyone's sleep. He had things he needed to discuss with him that were sure to be upsetting, but they needed to face reality and put their daughter's safety above all else.

"Jase love, I think we need to talk about our options," said the ancient as he took a seat back on the couch and freshened up his tea. "I don't know why those demons went after our peanut except out of curiosity over her genealogy. I don't know if they could feed on her soul or yours, but I'm not willing to take that risk."

He sighed and looked around at their cozy living room. "I hate to say it, but we may need to think about moving for a while...to the reaper realm. Demons can't cross over there, and neither can angels without council permission. It may be the safest place for her until we can be sure those hellspawn botherers can't come back to have another try."

Jase sighed. If he agreed, it would be the third time they had to live in the Reaper Realm. And while he didn't have anything against it or it's people, he knew Chronus much preferred the mortal realm, and he, himself, liked being in the world he'd been born into, though he had to be careful about not loosing control of his altered self while around his countrymen. Plus all of Cecilia's friends were human children about her same age. Reapers didn't have children and there would be no one for her to play with. She'd have her parents and Uncles, but she'd still be lonely with no playmates. Unless…

Jase paused, considering an alternative play mate she could have. Truly, it wouldn't be the same as having other children around, but it would be better than nothing during long days when they couldn't take her to play with her friends in Paris.

He knew better than to rely on the wards of protection upon their property. He'd learned that they could weaken, and it'd take just the right timing for one of those demons to break through. Jase could fight, but he knew that if he and Cecilia were alone, they'd not stand much of a chance. It was too risky to stay, and that was what his husband was pointing out, so he wouldn't argue it.

"I think…" Jase took Chronus' hand and leaned against him as they sat on the loveseat, "we should get her a puppy if we do. A friendly companion she can play with."

"A puppy?" Chronus grinned at the thought. He'd always been rather partial to animals himself, though they tended to be of the avian variety with black feathers or the rodent variety with wings. "Can't say I've ever had a dog before. Mayhap we should go shopping for one tomorrow. I've still got one day before I've got to go back to work and if we portal directly into town and back, we won't be out on the roads. We could reinforce the wardings when we go and ask the Slingphries to come over while we're out as added protection."

Jase nodded with a small smile, "Should we take Cecilia to have her help pick a puppy, or do we want to surprise her when we get home with one?"

"I'm thinking it might be better to surprise her," suggested Chronus thoughtfully. "Besides, I'd rather her stay here at the house until we pack up and move. I don't know if those demons would try anything with me nearby, but it's probably a might safer for her to stay here surrounded by wards for now. Mayhap the Slingphries will let us stay with them until we find our own place to rent for a bit on that side."

"We can ask them. Or I can offer to take care of Ronald at their house in exchange for use of their spare room until we find a place..." He sighed, looking around the room, sadly, "I don't like having to leave our home, though. Last time we left, we had to rebuild..."

"That might be the more doable option of the two, since Ronnie's likely going to need the assistance for a bit."

Chronus thought of how immaculate William was and he grimaced. "Then again, Spears might not be too keen on the thought of us bringing a toddler  _and_  a dog into their home. I s'pose we'll just have to feel it out and decide after we chat with them about it tomorrow."

Undertaker reached out to caress the doll's face. "We won't be leaving forever love, and if I have to drop by every day to check on our home and boost the defenses, then that's what I'll do. As a matter of fact, I can have some of my winged friends keep watch over it while we're gone."

He hadn't used ravens to scout or send messages for a while, but there was no reason why he couldn't do so again.

"That's true." Jase sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I had hoped that we'd not have any troubles again for a long time after the whole ordeal with Heaven. But my life has been in constant chaos ever since the night you found me and took me home to your lab. Dolls, reapers, angels, babies, demons…"

The observation was true enough, and it made Chronus feel guilty. Never mind that Jase would be worse than dead now if he hadn't altered him upon finding him in that chapel years ago; his presence in the Frenchman's life had turned his world upside down.

Putting an arm around him to draw him close, the Undertaker rested his cool forehead against Jase's heated one. "At least we enjoyed a little while of peace and calm after the peanut came along," he reminded. "Who's to say we can't have that again? All we need to do is take care of the demon problem."

Of course, he had no idea where to start with that. A trek into Hell to look for the culprits wasn't exactly ideal even for him, so other than attempting to lure them into a trap, the only immediate solution was to simply make their family inaccessible to them.

"We'll come up with something," Chronus reasoned. "Chances are they'll either come snooping around again eventually or I can see someone that's versed in demon summoning to force the issue."

"Late night crying and diapers aren't exactly quiet and calm." Jase smirked. Then he sighed, "I'm not fond of the idea of getting involved with demons. My faith in the church has been turned up-side-down, but it is still a part of me, and every fiber of my being is telling me to stay away."

He shook his head, "But of course we can't let them stalk our little girl for the rest of forever."

"Absolutely," agreed Chronus. He stoked Jase's soft hair. "Could be it was just happenstance they found them in the field and got curious about her, but demons can be a tenacious lot once something perks their interest."

He got up with a yawn and he stretched before offering his hand to his spouse. "We can suss it all out tomorrow after we've all rested up and had a fresh start, yeah? It's been a terribly exhausting day for everyone."

Jase had no objections to that, and he nodded in agreement before taking his husband's hand and letting the man lead him back up to their room for possibly their last night in their own bed for who knew how long.

Chronus had similar thoughts to his, and as soon as they undressed for bed and dimmed the lights he wasted no time making love to Jase. He was unhurried with it, wanting to savor every moment they had left in the bed they'd conceived their child in. The moon was setting by the time they'd had enough of each other and the reaper held his doll spouse close, cooling the sweat from their bodies with his inherent abilities.

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

William awoke the next morning to a soft knock on the door of the guest room he was sharing with Ronald, and he quietly got out of the bed, put his robe on and padded over to it, doing his best not to disturb his husband's healing rest. Undertaker and Jase awaited him in the other side and the taller of the two spoke in a low whisper, evidently of the same mind when it came to Ronald's recovery.

"Sorry if it's a tad early chap, but we'd like to have your ear about something and me and Jase both think it's best to start lining all our ducks up sooner rather than later."

Will glanced over his shoulder at his slumbering husband, and he nodded. "Of course," he whispered back. "Allow me the chance to change into some clothes and I shall join you downstairs."

The couple agreed and Will closed the door to shed his robe and got dressed. He stubbed his toe on the hard oaken frame of the bed and he cursed softly in pain. Ronald stirred and William bit back another curse as he finished putting his shoes on.

"Ronald," he said softly when the blond-black head peeked out from under the covers, "I am going downstairs to discuss something with Chronus and Jase. If you need anything before I return, simply call me on the cell phone. I shall bring you some breakfast on my way back up and we can try bathing, if you feel up to it."

"Mmm…" Ronald's groggy reply came. On a good morning, he wasn't a morning person, and the pain he was in changed nothing. He'd cling to sleep as long as he could; until William forced him up or the pain grew too great to let him dream on.

* * *

 

Jase stood at the counter, juicing oranges for breakfast. It was one of Cecilia's favorite breakfast drinks, but it was a lot of work to squeeze all the fruits to make a pitcher, so it wasn't a common treat. Normally she just drank milk. But they had gotten up early that morning, and he had time to make it before the time Cecilia would wake up, ready for breakfast which Chronus had started cooking.

But it seemed that said little girl had also awoken early. Sleepy-eyed, she stumbled out of bed and padded out of her room and across the hall to her parent's room, her blanket over her head. But upon climbing up onto the bed with the intent of snuggling with her fathers, she found the bed empty and made up for the day.

Frustrated, she ran down to the kitchen, "Why no morning cuddle?!" She demanded at her parents before she spotted the orange juice. "Oran'ju!" Excitedly, she ran over and hugged Jase's leg.

Jase chuckled and grabbed a wooden cup, filling it with some of the drink before handing it to her and she contently marched over to her high seat at the table.

William entered the kitchen and he gave Cecilia a wan smile, before addressing Jase and Chronus. "May I help with anything, gentlemen?"

Chronus glanced up from the French toast he was preparing and he smiled brightly at the Dispatch supervisor. "You could set the table if you like." He nodded at the overhead cabinets to his left, between him and Jase. "The plates are in the right one on the lowest shelf, and Cecilia uses the smaller wooden ones. Utensils are in the drawer on the counter below it."

William walked over to said cabinets and he gathered the items to set the table. "May I inquire as to what it is you'd like to speak with me about?"

Undertaker glanced at his husband and daughter. "Let's sit down to breakfast first, and we can discuss it then."

Will didn't argue his decision. He set the table in an orderly fashion and he took his seat across from Cecilia. Undertaker soon brought to the table a platter of French toast, a large bowl of cheese grits and another bowl of mixed fruit salad. Jase brought the orange juice and William was surprised to see Chronus go to the cold box to select a bottle of sparkling white champagne to bring to the table.

"For a mimosa cocktail, if you like," explained the former mortician.

"It's...a bit early for drinking," Will said, but he allowed the older reaper to fill a fourth of his glass with it. He shrugged. "Then again, it has been a trying week and it seems you have something important that you wish to discuss with me." One breakfast cocktail couldn't do much harm. He knew plenty of people that started the day with a mimosa or a Bloody Mary—particularly Eric and Ronald after a night out drinking.

"Thank you," he said cordially as Jase filled his wine glass the rest of the way with orange juice, and then did the same for his husband.

Chronus lifted his glass with a smile. "Cheers."

William clinked his glass against his and then he did the same with Cecilia when the little girl held her cup of juice up demandingly, insistent upon being included.

"Jase, why don't you start, love?" suggested Chronus. "You've got a more congenial way of putting these things. I tend to just blurt 'em out."

Nodding, Jase set down his usual glass of water, "Chronus and I stayed up to discuss things last night, and we feel that for the time-being, it simply isn't safe for us to stay here. We have wards around our property, but we can't cage ourselves in all the time while Chronus is at work. I can only do so much to protect our little peanut if those demons come back when the two of us are alone. My Doll side has a very one-track mind. I wouldn't be very good at keeping an eye on Cecilia while I fight to defend her. And as much as we love our cottage home, here…we have agreed that it'd be best for Cecilia if we rented a small place in the Reaper Realm until the threat has been dealt with." He paused, pouring some syrup on Cecilia's plate for her French toast, "But it'd take us a little more time to secure us a place to stay."

Chronus felt safe to add his tuppence. "And seeing as we've already imposed on the Slingphries before and your Ronnie needs a bit of extra care for a while, we thought we might ask you first. Jase could help Ronald around the home while we're at work for the day until he recovers. Hopefully by that time, I'll find us a temporary home on that side until it's safe to come back here again."

William mused over the proposal. "I believe that could be arranged. I would need a day to childproof the apartment, but we do have room to spare. Cecilia will have to sleep in the same room with the two of you, however. The third room in our home is the office, and I'm afraid that will be off limits to little people. I've a spare key to it that I can lend you, should you ever need to access it for work purposes."

He smiled at Cecilia again in a way most of his underlings would have found shocking for a reaper that seemed so stone cold all the time at work."

"Fair enough." Chronus nodded. "Oh there's uh...one more thing. I'll talk with you about it after we've eaten. Mayhap Jase can take Cecilia out to the swing set we built by the garden for a bit while we're having a 'grown-up' discussion."

He'd nearly mentioned the puppy but he didn't want to talk about it in front of their daughter. For one, he wanted it to be a surprise and for another, he didn't want to get her hopes up only to have them dashed if William wasn't willing to host an animal as well.

"After she finishes her breakfast." Jase insisted as he cut into the sausages that Chronus had made for him. If he would be going into the city, he needed the help to keep himself under control and not bite into a passerby.

Luckily, Cecilia was a fast eater and she had finished off her food before too long. Jase cleaned her mouth up of the sticky mess and took her to get dressed before they moved outside to play while the discussion with William advanced.

"Right, so about us moving in for a time," said Chronus once his family was out the door. He finished off his drink and he hesitated, trying to guess what the stoic reaper's reaction was going to be. He didn't want to put him on the spot and make him feel obligated to do anything he wasn't comfortable with, but that was why they had the Slingphries as backup if he said no.

"It must be serious for you to bear such a sober expression," observed William with a little smirk. "It is very rare to see a look such as that on your face, Chronus."

Chronus sighed. "Indeed. Ah, I may as well just spit it out. The thing is Cecilia won't have any nippers to play with on the other side...nobody her own age."

Will nodded. "I dare say that is true. Our kind's reproductive capabilities have not improved during your retirement and the last known couple to conceive aside from you had their child before I was even resurrected as a reaper. Obviously that child is fully grown now, if he even still exists."

"Hmm, I remember the couple you're talking about," mused Undertaker. "What a shock that was. Mayhap we're trying to evolve but I wonder, if Shinigami start reproducing does that mean our lifespans are going to get shorter? After all, part of the reason we generally can't breed is 'cause we never age or sicken. They don't even get new candidates for reaperhood on the list until enough of us have been killed and that usually only happens when reapers have a run-in with demons...or other reapers."

"Yes, but...could we please return to the original subject?" Will tried to be respectful and hide the impatience in his voice. It was quite common for the Undertaker to get caught up in pondering when any subject turned to science—particularly biology, botany and evolution. He was the one that mentioned the last known reapers to reproduce, after all. He should have known better than to dangle that particular carrot.

"Ah, sorry chap." Undertaker grinned and spread his hands. "I went off on a tangent again, didn't I? I know how bothersome that can be to others. Ahem, now where was I? Oh, Cece. As I was saying, there aren't any nippers on the reaper side and she'll be leaving her friends here behind. I'd say we could bring her back for visits from time to time, but even that comes with a risk I'd rather not take. We're in a pickle, Willy, and we're trying to do right by our li'l peanut."

"I understand," assured William when the ancient paused. "Please, go on. What is this about?"

"Well, Jase and I had heads together and we were thinking of getting her a...puppy. A furry li'l friend she can play with while we're stuck in reaper town. You're a rather straight-laced fellow so I don't imagine you'd be too fond of the thought of a pup in your apartment, but the peanut needs a playmate. If it's too much of a hassle we can come up with an alternative. Mayhap we can stay with the Slingphries instead and Jase could leave Cecilia and the pup with Alan during the day and come over to help Ronnie."

Will's brows hedged. "That seems like a terrible amount of hassle for a puppy, sir."

Chronus shrugged. "What else am I to do? We'd both like to help out with Ronnie seeing as he got maimed trying to protect our daughter, but we don't want the peanut to get lonely, either. Our choices are to either impose further on you or come up with a workaround 'till we get our own place."

William sighed. "What sort of puppy are you considering? How big should I expect it to get?" His apartment did allow pets in moderation, but something the size of a German Shepard wasn't ideal.

"At first I was thinking something no bigger than a terrier," explained Chronus, "but then my head got noisy and after what just happened, I'm thinking I'd like to get her a dog that could protect her. A little yappy dog might make a lot of noise and chew some pant legs, but that's about the extent of it."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that." Will sighed again and he looked out the dining room window in contemplation. He frowned when he spotted movement down the hill that the cottage was built upon, and he stood up abruptly and walked over to the window. There, standing at the edge of the couple's property, was the demon that had initially led the attacking group. It was the one that skewered William with his claws and subsequently lost his hand when Cecilia teleported them away.

"Undertaker," said William tightly.

The older reaper got up and joined him at the window, squinting. He never wore his glasses around the home and all he could see was the blur of the landscape. "What's the trouble?"

"Get her a rottweiler," insisted William, "or a mastiff. And bring her and Jase inside post-haste."

"My, that seems a bit extreme," muttered the ancient. He dug his glasses case out of his robes and he slipped the eyewear on curiously, wondering what could cause William to change his tune so fast. He saw the threat then, and his eyes widened. Chronus took off running out the front door in a flash of black and silver, his scythe manifesting in his hands as he went.

* * *

 

"An-an! I gotsta make Uncy Willy and Uncy Ronnie new ones!" Cecilia babbled as Jase pushed her gently on her swing near the barn, "Cuz dey fell off when da meanies got mean!"

"Well, maybe Uncle Alan can help you find pretty flowers to use." Jase smiled, Flower crowns had been one of his daughter's favorite things to make ever since Alan taught her how to weave them together, "Papa and I are going to take you into the Reaper realm for a while to visit all of your uncles, and you know Uncle Alan knows where all the prettiest flowers are!"

"Yeah!" She giggled and grinned as she used her feet in the sand under the swing to skid to a stop, "I make one for Uncy Eric, too! He hases good flower hair!"

"Does he?"

"Yeah! Da flowers stay and don' fall out! And, he has pretty yellow hair! I like yellow hair!" She hopped up and turned to look at her daddy, "I wanna be husbandses wif someone wif pretty yellow hair! Like you and Papa! But Papa doesn't have yellow hair, you, eiver."

"Yellow hair, hu?" Jase chuckled, pulling her into a hug. Maybe she'd like a golden retriever. That would be much better than a 'husband'. Though it amused him that she would refer to herself as one as well. But he didn't correct her. She was too young to be thinking about boys in that way—or girls, he supposed.

Undertaker came rushing around from the front side of the house, sprinting like the hounds of Hell were at his heels and wielding his formidable scythe. "Jase," he called out as he skidded to a stop, his expression uncommonly tense, "take Cecilia and get inside. Right now."

Jase stiffened up, now on alert. He picked up Cecilia and held her to him as he made a beeline for the cottage without question.

Cecilia, however, did question it. "Why? We's only playing, Papa! Daddy, why we running fast? I wanna play more!"

But as they reached the porch and Jase reached for the door, she sensed it. The same bad feeling from the day before when her uncles got hurt. She gasped, "Papa! Papa, no! You get owy, too! PAPA!" She cried out, seeing that Undertaker wasn't following Daddy and her into the house.

William opened up the door and he ushered them inside. He caught sight of the Undertaker running straight for the demonic figure at the edge of his property and he swore. "Damn it, he should not take on that creature alone...legendary reaper or not."

Just as he was about to summon his death scythe and go running after the Undertaker—despite his lingering weakness—the demon opened up a Hell portal and went through it. Evidently he had no desire for a direct confrontation with the ancient reaper whose daughter he'd tried to abduct. William closed his eyes with relief, even as Chronus skidded to a halt at the bottom of the hill and let out a vile string of curses.

Jase set the girl down and covered her ears. Her hearing was rather good, after all, and he didn't want her picking up her papa's foul language.

"How long has...it been out there?" he asked William, making sure the distraught Cecilia didn't go running out to her other father.

Will shook his head, watching as Chronus banished his scythe and began walking the stone path leading up the hill to the house. "I haven't any idea, Mr. Dubois. I simply happened to glance out the window while your husband and I were speaking, and I noticed the demon vermin lurking on the edge of your property. Were I to venture a guess, I would say he was attempting to test your wards for a weakness he might exploit at some point."

Chronus made it to the porch and he stepped inside with a sigh, his silver hair whipping in the breeze that picked up outside. "Cowardly buggar...I was so close to reaping him and ending at least one of the threats."

"He was the leader," Will informed him, "and he was the one who expressed such an interest in your daughter."

Undertaker glanced at the child and he scratched his chin in thought. "Then could be he's the only one we need to worry about. If I can get him out of the picture, his little underlings might not be keen on following up. It wouldn't surprise me if they're already reluctant to have another try."

"There should only be one remaining," explained Will. "You dispatched the twins already, so all that remains of the group is the leader and the female...and regardless of whether she intends to assist him in his efforts again, I want her head for what she did to Ronald."

Chronus looked at him, parted his lips and then shrugged. "Can't say I blame you, mate. If anyone ever did that to Jase, I wouldn't rest until they paid for it. You might find it a tad difficult to get to her unless she comes back to this side again, though."

"I am a patient man," insisted William coolly, "and I have no set lifespan. I can wait. Whether it happens tomorrow or a thousand years from now, I will eventually avenge the wrong that creature did to my husband."

"Hmm, I believe you." Chronus grinned, and then he looked at Jase and Cecilia and he chuckled. "Papa must have blurted out some naughty words, I take it. You can take your hands off her ears now, love. I'll mind my tongue. Just lost my temper a bit, is all."

"I'm sorry to say the same is true of me," admitted William with a faintly apologetic look at the doll.

"It is…an understandable situation for it. But still, I'd rather not have Peanut pick up such words."

He released his daughter and the girl flew over to her papa, hugging his legs, "Papa no owies or boo-boos?"

Chronus bent over to scoop her up and he kissed her on the cheek. "No owies, darlin'. Papa's just fine."

He looked at William. "Well, what do you say about what we spoke of earlier, Will? I'd say we'll give you time to think on it, but...well..."

William caught his meaning and he understood completely. After that creature showed up right outside his property, he couldn't blame the mortician for wanting to get his family safely to the reaper realm as soon as possible. Will nodded his consent, deciding he would figure out a way to deal with the canine issue as it came up. Dogs could be trained, after all, and it really shouldn't take the couple too terribly long to find a place to rent. Perhaps they wouldn't even need to, if the Undertaker managed to find and dispose of the threat soon. They could discuss house rules and his expectations that the family train, discipline and care for the animal themselves.

"I believe we can arrange that, Chronus. I can even assist you in finding a vacancy through the company network and show you how to use the search engine."

Chronus frowned in confusion and tilted his head. He knew how to use the Dispatch database for filing reports and clocking in and out. He had no idea what a search engine was though, and his imagination conjured up the most ridiculous and interesting imagery. "Is that like the engine in one of those fancy motorcars you young folk like to get around in on that side? How in blazes does  _that_  work? Is it some sort of bewitched clockwork automation that goes wandering about the city looking for vacancies and then reports back to you?"

William's jaw dropped, and he coughed behind his hand to cover the briefly bewildered expression on his face. "No, nothing like that, sir. Search engine is simply a term for a...program on the computer. You open it up and enter the name of whatever it is you seek, and it searches the network for you and brings back results on your screen."

"Oh." Chronus sounded disappointed. "I liked my idea better."

"Engine…like a twain? I like twains! Choo-choo! Tugga-tugga-tugga…" Wiggling until she was set on her feet, Cecilia started pretending she was a train, chugging in circles around the three grownups, weaving between them as she followed the path of invisible tracks. "I wanna see the twain! Not a boat. Boats are too wiggly!"

Chronus laughed in delight and he patted her silver-white head as she passed by him. "Uncle Willy says it's just a compuper...er...computer program, Peanut. I think a train would be interesting too, myself."

"Well be that as it may," sighed William, "I should like to bring a plate of breakfast up for Ronald before it gets too cold. Please excuse me."

"There's a plate in the oven for him, chap," offered Chronus. "I fixed it up and put it in there to keep it warm for him while we ate. Should be enough juice left for a glass, too. Just use the mitts when you take the plate out and put it on another plate so you can handle it without burning yourself."

William gave him a slight bow. "Thank you."

* * *

 

Will brought Ronald's breakfast in on a tray, and he spoke softly to him in an attempt to wake him without startling him. "Ronald, I have your breakfast here. Please wake up, at least long enough to eat. I also have something to discuss with you."

He knew Ronald wouldn't likely object to taking in the Undertaker's family for a bit, but it wasn't something he wanted to finalize until he spoke with his husband. He probably shouldn't have even said 'yes' before discussing it with Ron, but the appearance of the demon had unnerved him more than he cared to admit.

It took William a bit more coaxing, but finally, Ronald slowly rolled from his side onto his back in a show that he had regained at least some of his strength, seeing as the night before he'd barely been able to twitch his fingers. He cracked open his eye and looked up at Will, the smell of food catching his nose's attention. His lips spread in a small smile as he stretched against the pillows, "Breakfast in bed…my hero."

Finding the act of sitting up still too difficult, the blond sighed and gave William a pout, feeling particularly playful despite the pain he was in, "Husband, help me up?"

Will put the tray aside on the dresser and he obligingly went to Ronald. Treating him with a tenderness that would have shocked most of their associates save those closest to them, he put his arms around him and he helped him to sit up. Once that was done, he propped up the pillows behind Ronald's back so that he could relax against them in comfort.

"How is that, my love?" Will flushed even as he spoke the endearment. He'd never used pet names for Ronald before. 'Pain in the arse' and 'slacker' certainly didn't count.

"Much better, thank you, sexy." Ron smiled, settling in and getting himself ready for breakfast, "Did you say something about a talk, or was I dreaming that? Shame you aren't still in that sexy sheer black robe thing…"

William smirked a bit and he transferred the breakfast tray to Ronald's lap, setting up the legs to prevent any spillage. "I did. Chronus and Jase approached me with a request this morning, and while I am not particularly in love with part of what it entails, their options are limited and you are going to require some care until you recover. They don't want to remain here on this side while there is a chance of those demons trying to get to Cecilia again, and I cannot blame them. They wish to move to reaper London temporarily, until the threat can be dealt with and they can be certain it is safe to return home to mortal France. The issue is that they have nowhere to live on our side, and so they proposed moving in with us for a while until either the demons are dealt with or they locate a place to rent and move into."

William sighed. "Jase has offered to help you during the day in exchange for our hospitality, while Chronus and I are at work. In addition, they intend to buy a puppy for Cecilia—"

"I love puppies!" Ronald interrupted with a grin, momentarily forgetting the syrup-smothered toast on his plate. "Ah, sorry, that was rude of me."

William reigned in his instinctive umbrage at the interruption, much more generous with his husband than with others. "It was, and yet I find myself unable to criticize your impulsive reaction. So I take it that you have no objection to them living with us for a while?" He reached out to stroke Ronald's hair, silently relieved that he seemed amicable about the arrangement.

Ron shook his head slowly, not wanting to hurt his neck. "None at all. Especially if I get to play games with two little cuties while you are at work. And Jase is a nice guy. I'd say our biggest problem would be watching out for Chronus' little pranks."

William audibly groaned at that. "Heavens, I hadn't considered that part. I still recall the day Slingby came into work with pink hair. I may require medication to endure this, Ronald."

He was only partially joking. William had a short fuse when it came to people slacking or goofing off. On the clock he rarely had to directly deal with the Undertaker's inappropriate sense of humor, but to have him living in his home? Yes, this was going to be a test in patience for him.

"Speaking of, we got any more of that pain killer from last night? I hurt still." Ron said, turning back to his plate, "But I'm sure Jase will help keep the pranks under control."

William glanced at the dresser where he'd left the bottle and the rinsed off spoon. "I'll fetch it for you after you've had a few bites. I don't think that you should take it on an empty stomach."

He hated denying his spouse medicinal relief for any amount of time, but neither did he want to see him getting ill because of carelessness. Chronus did warn him that too much of the medication without food could lead to nausea.

"…Took it on an empty stomach last night just fine…" Ron pouted. Though he wasn't thrilled that it'd make him drowsy all over again. But obediently he continued to eat what had been put in front of him, washing it down with the juice.

William waited for him to finish eating before measuring out a spoonful of the medication and bringing it to him. He gave him a second spoonful after that, and then he offered the remainder of the juice to rinse it down. Will excused himself to rinse off the spoon again and then he replaced both it and the bottle of tonic on the dresser, before seating himself on the bed.

"I imagine our hosts will be busy packing most of the day," he mused, "although I think I should teleport to our apartment and begin childproofing it. Hmm..."

He glanced at the medication and then at Ronald. "I shall leave the tonic on the nightstand and fetch a pitcher of water and a cup for you, after taking your breakfast tray downstairs to watch. I will set the alarm on your phone to go off every four hours. Can you promise me, Ronald, that you will not dose yourself before the recommended time?"

"My guilty pleasure is alcohol, Will, I don't do drugs. Never have." Ronald reassured with a slight eye roll. "I got through the night without needing more. As long as I'm asleep I'm fine."

William's mouth went through an interesting twitch as he thought on his partner's response. He considered telling Ronald that he would prefer he not sleep his recovery away and get into the habit of escaping reality through slumber, but he stopped himself. Ronald had always been a rather staunch supporter of sleep. Perhaps it really was his best option for a swift recovery and even Chronus had stated to him that rest was a major factor in a swift recovery.

"I know that you are not a drug user, Ronald," he assured. "I have known you for too long to believe otherwise, and I've been your lover for at least half of that time. I merely thought it would be prudent to remind you of the dangers, considering how badly you were injured."

Residual guilt made his face twist briefly, but William turned away before his spouse could detect it. "I shall do my utmost to ensure that justice will be done."

"Too late." Ronald frowned, reaching out to take his husband's hand, "I felt it. Stop feeling guilty. It isn't your fault and I'm going to be fine once I sleep off the healing. Then you can bet I'll be back and jumping down your pants at work behind your office door." He attempted to wink, forgetting his lack of an eye.

William lowered his gaze, thinking of how awkward that wink seemed with only one eye to give it. With a sigh he took Ronald's hand in his, and he stroked the knuckles on top of it with his free fingers. "I never would have imagined myself becoming so bloody incensed over an infraction against one of my associates. I know that I don't always give you the attention you deserve as my spouse, but I'm sure you can tell the truth of it when I say I'm grateful for your...lighthearted antics. They balance me, Ronald. I must be the cold taskmaster at work, but with you I am simply...William."

He felt incredibly foolish the moment he finished saying it. William sighed and shook his head. "I'm beginning to sound like Sutcliff, of all things."

Ronald kept his laughter small and low, so as not to hurt himself, even if the drug was starting to take away the pain, "Trust me, you don't. To sound like Senpai you'd have to completely lose your mind and gain a lust for blood and dramatical flairs. You are simply being…William. Not work William that everyone knows, my husband William that only I get to fully see. The William few others get to glimpse. Trust me. If I fuck up at work, I know you only lecture me because it was a pretty bad fuckup. I don't hold what you do for your job as my boss against you once we are home and can forget all about Dispatch work."

"Fair enough." Finding his spouse's reasoning comforting, Will relaxed a bit. He patted Ronald's hand. "I should take my leave and ready our apartment for our guests. I will ask them to collect your tray once you've finished eating, and I promise not to be gone for too terribly long. The most important thing is to put all breakables out of reach and be sure there is nothing hazardous that Cecilia could get into whenever nobody's looking. I believe I'll have to transfer all of the cleaning products to the top shelf of the linen closet."

Well-trained though Cecilia was when it came to 'no touching' rules about things in her own home, she was going to be in a new environment with a lot of objects and appliances she wasn't familiar with. A child's curiosity could be a dangerous thing indeed, and the last thing William wanted was for her to poison or injure herself in their home. He bent down to kiss the crown of Ronald's head and he adjusted his glasses as he straightened back up.

"Ring that bell there on the nightstand if you should need anything, Ronald. I shall return in a couple of hours."

"Mm, and then will you join me in a bath?" Ron asked, looking up at William as he fussed over Ronald's comfort before he would let himself leave.

"Of course. Just rest up until then." William forced himself to turn away and walk out the door, quite baffled by his own protective urges when it came to Ronald Knox.

* * *

 

While William was childproofing the apartment and preparing the spare room for impending guests, Chronus phoned Eric and explained the situation to him. Meanwhile, Jase had contacted Uriel and the archangel arrived to be informed of what was happening. He appeared trouble by their plight and he offered to assist in warding their property.

"I know that you and your mate are capable of placing strong protections over the area," he said to Jase, "but with my glyphs surrounding the outer ring of yours, it will provide another layer of defense. Any foes that attempt to trespass will first have to break through mine to get to yours."

"I have no objections to the added protection to our home, but we still would feel better if Cecilia is in a place we know the demons after her can not follow until they are no longer a threat to our baby girl."

"Of course." Uriel lowered his eyes briefly with respectful agreement. When he raised them again, their violet depths glowed slightly. "I propose yet another offer, little friend. Whilst you and Chronus are away from your home, I shall order patrols of the lower choir to come each day and examine the defenses to be certain they hold. Should they see anything amiss, they shall immediately report back to me. I know and understand your mistrust of my kind, but if I can assist in the capture of the wicked ones that threaten your family, it would be my pleasure."

Jase took a deep breath at that and glanced over his shoulder through the doorway where Cecilia was playing in the other room. It would be for her protection, which was what was most important. So, he gave a nod. "We would be grateful for any help you can offer. Though I'd prefer it if they do not start until Chronus and I have her in Chronus' realm. My personal past with your kin is not pleasant."

"Agreed." Uriel gave an elegant nod. "I  _do_  understand, Jase. I will make it clear to my associates that their only mission is to monitor your home, reinforce angelic wards whenever they begin to wane and report any signs of demonic intrusion. I would never disrespect you or your family by allowing any snooping."

"Thank you, Uriel."

"Uncy Url!" Cecilia hurried into the room and held up a crayon drawing, "I drewed this! Dats you and dis is Daddy and Papa, and dat's Uncy Willy an' Ronnie! And Faith the horsie, and a flower!" She pointed to the people-shaped scribbles of different colors.

Uriel knelt to take the drawing from her and he smiled as he gazed upon it. "Very good, little peanut. I thank you for including me in your art. May I have a hug, dearest?" He spread his golden wings invitingly and curved them around in an embracing motion, waiting for the little girl to take him up on the offer.

With a grin, the little girl threw herself into the hug.

Jase chuckled, "I like how you made daddy as tall as Papa."

"Daddy gotted a growth spit!" The girl boasted.

The angel curled his wings affectionately around Cecilia and he smiled up at Jase. "I thought he looked slightly taller. Perhaps you are right, little fledgling."

Of course Jase hadn't grown at all, but Uriel would never have corrected Cecilia on such a thing. Children tended to view the world differently from adults and he was all too happy to entertain their imaginations. He breathed in her powdery scent as he hugged her, and once he released her he let his wings settle back in close to his body.

"Well my friend," said Uriel as he straightened back up, "I believe I will busy myself with examining the perimeter wards and adding my own."

"Hold up chap," insisted Chronus, coming out from the kitchen. "I'll come with you to reinforce mine. Jase might do well coming along too. Half of them are his after all." He looked down at their daughter. "Want to come on a li'l walk around the property, love? Daddy and Papa may need to use the sparkly letters again."

"Oooo!" Cecilia rushed over to her father, her strong little fingers successful in climbing up his side so he'd have to pick her up.

"No running on the outside of the fence." Jase cautioned the girl with a clearly worried tone. He didn't like her being so close to where it wasn't as safe, and the wards were placed on the outside of the fence surrounding their entire property.

The Frenchman walked over and kissed Cecilia's cheek before looking up at Undertaker, "I'll meet you and our little monkey in a few seconds. I want to let Ronald know we'll be stepping outside for a bit and if he needs anything, to use his mobile phone to call yours."

Chronus nodded. "Good idea. It shouldn't take us too long to finish up and Spears shouldn't be gone for much longer. Mayhap after he returns we can get started on packing."

With Uriel following behind him, Chronus carried Cecilia out the door and down the path. They walked to the bottom of the hill and the Undertaker set his daughter down on her feet, reminding her to stay close to them as they worked. He smiled at Cecilia as she clapped and giggled while he began drawing the glyphs in the air, leaving a glowing trail of green. His were naturally different from Uriel's and Jase's. Uriel drew his on the ground and the angelic scripture glowed a bright golden color. They worked together in a clockwise direction, connecting the glyphs to close the circle as they went.

"Mind you don't trip either of us, Peanut," he warned his daughter when she began dancing around him. "One slip and we'll have to start all over again."

"Mmhm!" She giggled, knowing not to touch the pretty lines. "Uncy Url's don' look more like Daddy's or Papa's she observed, watching the gold lines glitter.

Jase found Ronald fast asleep, so he left Ronald a note, setting it on the table. He made sure to write in large, bold, and clear letters as Ronald didn't have his glasses. Leaving the note in an easy to spot location on the side table, he joined his family and friend to help with the wards he'd set up by using sigils from Alan's book. Before, he would have needed something physical to make his wards, however, after Uriel had taught him to better control his holy fire, he no longer needed it.

Once down at the fence, he approached the pickets, which had been built with precise distances between each one for use of his sigils and making sure there wasn't a weak spot where the zones ended. He reached out and drew the warding sigil with his finger, holy fire being focused to his finger tip and burning the symbols into the painted wood. As each one was finished, the black burn marks would start to glow white until they absorbed into the wood which held its power in place.

"Daddy! Look! It's pretty yellow lines!" Cecilia boasted, pointing at Uriel's ward.

Jase chuckled, "You seem to really like yellow today. Is it your favorite color?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, it pleases me to give you a show whilst I work," said the angel with a fond chuckle. His bronzed fingers moved with practiced grace as he continued creating the glyphs.

Chronus finished first, as he'd been doing this regularly and could practically do it with his eyes closed. Eventually Uriel caught up with him and Jase wasn't far behind. The mortician could sense the power of Uriel's wards and he whistled softly. "Nicely done, chap. Those blighters will likely feel the heat of your wards before they even come in range of 'em."

Uriel bowed, fatigued from his efforts. "I have not created such barrier glyphs for a long while. I pray they will prevent any harm from coming to your home while you are away, but my kin and I shall see to it that your land is under constant vigilance."

"Just so you don't kill off either of those demons left that attacked our daughter and her uncles," reminded Chronus. "The male's mine and the female's William's. If you happen to catch them that's fine, but they aren't to be done away with, yeah?"

Uriel nodded solemnly. "I understand." He smiled at Cecilia as she began to play with the feathers of his sweeping wings. "I would offer to take you for a ride, little one, but it simply is not safe for such endeavors here. Perhaps your parents would allow it on the reaper side, once you have settled in."

The little girl's face lit up and she looked to her parents, "Can I?! Pweeeeeeeeeease?!" She clasped her hands and gave them both her biggest puppy eyes.

Jase hesitated and glanced at Undertaker, "I think, we will discuss the possibility while we pack?"

Uriel was a trustworthy friend, but still, their baby girl flying in the air was nerve-wracking for him.

"We can talk about it," agreed Chronus. "I'm sure Uriel wouldn't take her up into the clouds if he did."

"Oh, nothing so high," assured the archangel. "I would fly no higher than the treetops in the park, and I would strap her to me for safety."

A portal formed by the front porch and William stepped through it as the group began to walk up the path again. He tipped his fedora hat in greeting before removing it and folding the umbrella he'd been holding. "Good morning," he said as they closed the distance. He checked his watch. "Or should I say noon? Hmm, it's nearly lunchtime. I finished sooner than I thought." He shook his umbrella to clear the water droplets from it.

"Bit of rain on the other side?" guessed Chronus with a nod at the umbrella.

"London weather doesn't differ between realms, I'm afraid." William removed his hat and he tucked it under his arm as he joined them in going up the steps. He opened the door politely for the group before following them inside. "How is Ronald? Had he fallen back asleep?"

"The sky is crying?" Cecilia asked, looking up at the blue skies. "But it not sad. It happy and Blue!"

"Come on inside, Peanut." Jase chuckled, "Ronald is doing fine, sleeping last time I looked in on him, though I left a note in case he woke up, so he knew we'd be outside."

"Thank you," replied William. He hung his hat on the rack and he slipped his trench coat off. Realizing it was dripping onto the floor, he hung it outside on the porch and he propped his umbrella beneath it. To Cecilia he explained: "I was in London, my love...on the reaper side. We do not get as many sunny days there as you do here."

He briefly wondered how the little girl would cope with the change in location, but he was too concerned with his husband right now to put much thought into it. He excused himself and he went upstairs to check in on Ronald.

"If da sky is always crying, it can'nah be a very happy place." Cecilia was saying as she followed William around like a lost puppy, "Hey! You gonna go up and sees Uncy Ronnie? Takes him a cookie! Papa and I maded dem for Uncy Ronnie! Dey Yum! I gotted to eats two!"

William stopped and he turned to kneel before the child, smiling quietly at her. "Cecilia, I understand it sounds gloomy, but you must remember that without the rain, flowers cannot bloom and trees cannot grow. Does your papa not have to water his gardens each day to keep them healthy? Your well would begin to run dry without it, too. Besides, I have seen you splashing around in rain puddles, so you may find it more enjoyable than you expect."

He stroked her hair gently. "I will also take your advice and bring Uncle Ronnie a treat...but first I must see to helping him bathe and change into something fresh. If you would like to help, perhaps you could get the bath started whilst I wake him and get him into a robe."

"Okey!" She ran off, first grabbing her new toy duck and a few other bath toys from her room before getting into the bathroom. She deposited the toys into the tub and climbed in, using the rubber plug to block the drain, hitting it down a few times just to make sure it wouldn't get loose and Uncle Ronnie would get sucked down with the water and bubbles. She then climbed back out and turned on the water, putting her hand under the flow.

"Too cold…cold…cold…" she turned it up, "…Hot!" She jerked her fingers back and turned it down just a little. "Warm! Nicey and warm!" She knew that while she and her daddy liked cold baths, everyone else liked them warm.

Satisfied, she walked over and picked up the pink bottle of bubble bath from the cupboard under the sink, and she squirted a generous amount onto the water. Bubbles quickly growing and spreading in the water.

Meanwhile, William walked into the guest room to see if his spouse was awake. "Ronald? I've returned and I thought you might enjoy a bath."

Seeing that Ron appeared to be asleep, William hesitated. On the one hand he knew the other reaper needed his rest in order to recover, but on the other, he needed a good bathing, too. Will had cleaned him up as best he could with a sponge after stripping off his soiled clothing, but a real bath at least every other day was better, if it could be managed. He walked over to the bed and he stroked Ronald's hair. That could use washing, too. There was still some dried blood in it.

"Ronald, I need you to wake up. Cecilia is running your bath now. You can rest after you've bathed and had some lunch, I promise."

As always, it took some coaxing from his husband for Ronald to wake up. He groaned, rubbing his one good eye, "Back already? How long has it been?" he yawned and gave a small smile, wincing, "Has it been four hours?"

"A bit less than that," answered William. He bent over and pulled the covers down, before slipping one arm beneath Ron's shoulders and the other beneath his knees. "Here, put your arms around my neck."

Ronald did as he was told, allowing his husband to lift his nude form up, though he did reach down and grab William's pajama shirt which was still on the bed from that morning so that he could cover himself and save Cecilia's parents from awkward questions, should she see him.

"Will you be joining me or just watching me to make sure I don't slip under?" he asked as he was carried from the spare room.

"I shall join you," promised William. He nudged the door open and he carried Ronald down the hallway. "What good is it for me as your husband to simply set you into the tub and leave you to it?"

With a little smirk, Will carried the blond into the master bathroom. When he saw the suds and the proud little girl sitting there kicking her legs on the closed toilet seat, he hesitated. "Well then...this is...very lovely, Cecilia. Would you mind giving us some privacy though? I am afraid it's a necessity for this endeavor."

"Okey!" She hopped down and skipped to the door, "Ducky is in da bubbles for Uncy Ronnie!" she said before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Ronald chuckled, "She remembered your teasing." He looked at the tub, "That's a lot of bubbles. I haven't had that much since I was a kid, myself." He chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll enjoy your time with the duck." William began to ease Ronald down into the tub, deftly removing the shirt he'd covered himself with in the process. Once he was sure his spouse was sitting securely, he began to remove his own clothing so that he could join him. "Please try not to get lost in those bubbles."

Ron gave a small but playful smirk, Taking a handful of bubbled and plopping them atop his head, "Too late. I'm gone to the land of bubbles where nothing hurts—ever."

William glanced at him in the process of removing his shirt. He clicked his tongue with mock annoyance and he tugged the garment off. "Such a child."

He finished removing his shirt and he took off his shoes and socks. Now clad only in his pants, he approached the tub and he squatted down. Reaching out, he scooped the suds from Ronald's head and he blew them away in his palm. "I shan't be wearing a foam hat such as this when I join you. Fair warning."

"I don't expect you to. He reached up with wet fingers and tugged Will's fly undone, "I just expect you to get your butt into the water."

"How could I argue with that?" William unbuckled his belt and tugged his pants down, followed by his underwear. Now properly nude, he climbed into the tub with Ronald, situating himself behind him. He reached for the sponge and the bar of soap and he lathered it up. "Lean forward a bit please, so I can get your back."

"Yes sir!" Ronald made a salute with two fingers before gripping the sides of the tub and leaning forward. The large amounts of bubbles touching his chin.

He closed his eyes as he felt William's hand and the soapy sponge slide over his back and shoulders, "What would I do without you?" he muttered in a smitten tone.

"Sleep endlessly, I presume." William smiled subtly, working the sponge thoroughly over Ronald's back before reaching for the washcloth and dipping it into the water. He rinsed off the soap and he put his arms around his husband to begin lathering his front side. He kissed Ronald's damp shoulder and he took his time with it, thinking of how close he came to never touching, kissing or holding him again. "As for myself, I honestly feel I would never get out of the office without you."

_'And I would still be miserable and lonely.'_

Ron leaned back against Will and smirked, "Not true. They'd drag you out when you have managed to overwork yourself into a coma." He moaned and shifted in the water, finding it easier to do so with the almost weightlessness that the water gave him, and the way the warm water soothed his aches and pains. The only pain still bothering overly was the headache from his missing eye, and the still throbbing pain in his neck from being broken.

"By the way…how do you feel?" he asked, remembering that Will had been hurt as well, "I'm not quite sure if the pain I feel is all me, or partially from you."

"My pain is gone, save for what I'm sharing of yours," answered William. "What remains is simply fatigue from the poison weakening me."

It was a strange thing, this phantom pain he was getting through their bond. It wasn't physical, exactly. It was more like the memory of pain, but it was uncomfortable enough for him to know when Ronald was in need of some relief. "You can take more medication with your lunch, after we've finished with this."

In the meantime, William could think of one way to distract Ronald from the discomfort. He dipped his hand below the water and he kissed the shell of his husband's ear as he began to 'bathe' a certain part of him. "Thoroughness is important," he murmured, his arm moving subtly with his stroking motions. "I would not want to neglect any area."

"Ahh…not fair." Ron moaned, turning his head to kiss his husband's cheek.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

After packing the necessities and a few of Cecilia's favorite toys, Undertaker prepared a quick lunch for everyone and then the group portaled back to William and Ronald's home in Reaper London. William going through first with his husband in his arms, carrying him to their bedroom to get him settled in. Jase followed while holding Cecilia's hand and carrying her bag of toys, while Undertaker came up the rear with the rest of their luggage.

Cecilia had never been to Uncle Willy and Uncle Ronnie's apartment before, and she looked around with wide eyes, "Everything looks so…clean." She observed.

"That's because Uncle Willy's obsessive compulsive," explained Chronus, setting the luggage down to ruffle her bright, doll-like curls. "If he sees so much as a speck of dirt he has fits."

"That's an exaggeration," sniffed William as he came out from the hallway. "I simply like for things to be kept neat and orderly, rather than hap hazardously tossed about."

"There's treatment for your problem, you know." Chronus grinned at William teasingly, and the brunet crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am not Eric Slingby," reminded Will. "You may get away with teasing him in his own home, but the same cannot be said of me."

"Oh, lighten up, chap." Undertaker patted him on the arm. "I tease everyone at least a little. Just ask Jase. It's a sort of tradition with me and I wouldn't tease you if I didn't like you."

"I would trust in that, if I didn't know for a fact that you teased Mr. Holtz endlessly."

Chronus shrugged. "That wasn't teasing, chap. That was tormenting."

"Yes, those were decidedly evil acts." Jase snickered, kneeling down, "Peanut, while we stay here, I want you not to make any big messes, and pick up your toys when you are done playing with them. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah!"

"That's my good girl." He kissed her forehead and stood back up, "Thank you again for allowing us to stay with you and Ronald, William."

"We gonna stay all day?" Cecilia asked.

Chronus shared a look with Jase before answering. "Actually, we'll be staying for quite a few days, darlin'."

They hadn't really discussed how to explain to Cecilia why they had to stay away from their home for a while. Seeing as they were on the spot, Chronus had no choice but to improvise. He knelt before their daughter and he stroked her hair. "Remember those bad things that hurt your uncles?"

She nodded, but Undertaker could see the start of a pout on her face. She wasn't a fan of spending the night at other people's houses. She liked her own bed. With any luck, they could avoid her going into a tantrum.

Jase sighed, also seeing the threat of a very unhappy child. "Sweetie, those mean things that hurt your uncles are really dangerous, and they still want to hurt you and the people you love."

"That's right," agreed Chronus, "so we're taking a bit of a vacation from our realm. Your Uncle Uriel has his friends watching the house until its safe for us to go back, but 'till those meanies get found and caught, we'll have to live here. We may even find a temporary home of our own on this side, but until then we'll be living with Uncle Willy and Uncle Ronnie. You'll still have your lessons and there are plenty of parks 'round here for you to play in. Mayhap we could even hang a swing off a tree in one of 'em for you, but even if we can't, I'm sure we can find plenty of activities for you."

"There is an amusement park on the other side of the river," William informed them. "Perhaps some day on a weekend you could enjoy a family outing there."

Chronus smiled. "You see, peanut? An amusement park! That's like a permanent carnival of sorts. They'll have rides and animals and games we can play. Mayhap Papa or Daddy could win you a prize, eh?"

She sniffed, rubbing her nose on her wrist, "I like carnivals…"

"It'll be fun, you'll see." Jase promised, "And you can sleep with Papa and I every night until we go home and you can sleep in your own bed."

"Pwomise?"

"We promise." Jase nodded, rubbing their noses together, "Every night."

Cecilia looked between the three adults in the room before giving an over-dramatic sigh, "Okeys…"

Chronus chuckled and he kissed her on the crown of her head. "Then that's settled. We'd best get this luggage put away so Uncle Willy can give us a tour. I'm sure he's got some house rules we need to know about, too."

"Yes," agreed William. "There are some rules, but I have tried to keep them reasonable. I shall show you to your room now and assist with the luggage."

"No need for that," Undertaker assured, having noticed that William was leaning against the wall. "You put on a good show, but you're tired, lad. It's going to take a few days for your full strength to return and carrying Ronnie probably wore you out enough."

Will pushed away from the wall with a sigh. "Very well then. Please follow me. Your room is on the other side of the apartment from ours, and there is a bathroom directly across from it. The only room off-limits is the office—the exception being for you, Chronus, should you require access for business purposes. Please remember to lock all doors when you leave the apartment; including the balcony. In fact, we may want to keep that locked regularly. I realize that Cecilia is very good about heeding you when you tell her not to go somewhere or get into things, but it is a long drop and children are often too curious for their own good."

The Undertaker nodded. "Right, and it's a new place with new nooks and crannies to explore. I'd rather be safe than sorry."

William opened the door for him and Chronus stepped in with the luggage. He carried it over to the corner of the room and he set it down with a huff, and then he plopped down on the queen-sized bed to test the mattress. "Hmm, cushy. Yes, this will do nicely. Don't worry about your nice bedding, chap; Cece knows not to wear shoes on the bed."

"Good. I would appreciate it if she would not jump on the furniture, either." He looked at the child and he softened his expression into one of his smiles just for her. "You understand, don't you my love?"

Cecilia gave a little nod, "How come grownups always says that?"

"Because you could fall and get a booboo, or break something." Jase answered, "And we don't want to break Uncle William's nice things, do we?"

"…No…"

"Cecilia, if you look in the closet over there you will find a surprise waiting for you." William nodded at said closet. He and Ronald had picked it up for her over a month before, but work had been so busy they'd both forgotten all about it. He found it while preparing the apartment for her and her family and he'd wrapped a yellow ribbon around it. "Go ahead, child."

Cecilia's rather sour mood disappeared instantly and she giddily bunny-hopped her way over to the closet, opening it. A squeal followed and the little girl disappeared into the closet, getting behind the gift and pushing it out across the carpet.

"Papa! Papa, look! It a Narwhal-pony just for me!" she announced, climbing onto the back of the white painted rocking unicorn and began to rock back and forth., holding onto the blue cloth reigns that matched the mane and tail. The eyes, however, had been painted pink, along with its hooves and the rocker connecting its feet. "Weee! Thank you Uncy Willy!"

She had been learning a lot about marine animals, but not much in the way of fantasy creatures.

"That's a unicorn, Peanut," corrected Undertaker with a chuckle, "but I suppose it's like a narwhal in its way. Just a land version of it."

"Ronald actually picked it out," admitted William. "I haven't the head for choosing toys. When he wakes up later you may visit him in our bedroom to thank him. He's gone to sleep again, but I shall wake him for dinner."

"Will, in the meantime you ought to think about getting a nap yourself," suggested Chronus. "Long as you don't mind me helping myself to the pantry and cooking utensils I can whip up something for dinner and come wake you when it's ready."

With a tired nod, William agreed. "By all means, make yourself at home, and thank you."

Jase opened the bag of toys they had brought with them, "Before you go, William, what table would be alright for her to color on? It needs to clean easily because she sometimes has trouble staying on the paper." He said, spotting her box of crayons in the bag.

William thought on it, resisting a grimace at the thought of the waxy crayon getting on any of his furniture. They were guests, however, and the only other option would be for her to go outside on the balcony and color on the cement floor out there. He didn't consider that safe even with the railing surrounding it. He imagined a breeze blowing away her coloring project and Cecilia running to catch it impulsively. No, the balcony would not do. "There is a glass-top coffee table in the living room," explained Will. "It is likely the best suited for that purpose."

"Thanks, chap," said Chronus. "You've our word we'll clean up any oopsies."

"I should hope so." William gave a nod of farewell and then he left the small family alone to go and join Ronald in bed for a while.

Jase smiled, watching his daughter play on her new toy for a moment before addressing her, "Play nice in here for a bit, sweetie. I'm going to help Papa find something to make for dinner."

"Okay!" The little girl said before pausing, "Papa! I need your hat! Gonna be Yankee West! Like from da books! Da… da boycow!"

"A cowboy?" Jase suggested.

"Yeah! Dat one!"

Undertaker laughed softly, and he obligingly removed his hat. He went to drop it lightly on her head. "It's not exactly the sort of hats the cowboys in America wear, but we can see about getting something more authentic for you later. Have fun, m'dear. Don't touch anything that looks expensive."

Although, it appeared that William had already stored everything breakable or put it up somewhere too high for a toddler to reach. Chronus and Jase left their daughter to play and they went into the kitchen to start planning out a meal together.

"You don't have work tomorrow, again… should we go shopping then?" Jase asked as he cut up the vegetables that had been handed to him, "It's the day we were supposed to get home, so I'm sure William still has the day off and can watch her for the few hours that it'd take us to find a friendly pup."

"That's a good idea, pet." Chronus trimmed the fat off the steak he'd selected from the fridge, having decided to use it after realizing it would be due to expire by the end of the weekend. Once he'd finished with both pieces, he began to rub them down with herbs and a garlic salt mixture to flavor and tenderize it. "We'll talk about it over dinner. Pity there were only two steaks, but at least they're big enough to provide a small serving for all. We can make up for the slim pickings on meat with some bread, I think."

He began to stab the steaks with a fork, finishing up the tenderizing process. "Jase, could you hand me that bottle of wine? I think it could use a splash."

"We could also pick up some groceries so we aren't eating them out of house and home." Jase chuckled, knowing that his daughter and husband could have large appetites if the mood hit just right. "Especially healthy snacks for Peanut." He reached over and selected a bottle of wine from the rack, making sure it was already open and wasn't overly expensive.

Undertaker nodded and he took the bottle from Jase to sprinkle it over the meat. "My thoughts exactly, love. Some fruit, mayhap some nuts. A selection of meat..." his last sentence came out a bit distorted because he snatched up a medallion of raw squash and popped it into his mouth. "Hmm, not as good as the produce we get at home, but it will do with a bit of seasoning and butter."

As he passed by Jase to put the meat into the pan, he took a moment to bend down and steal a kiss.

Jase froze, but soon melted into the kiss, relaxing as their lips stayed connected for a pause. They had been so busy since they awoke that morning that they really hadn't taken any moments to relax or steal a kiss. But they were safe, and their daughter was safe. They could afford to enjoy each other, expressing their love silently as they prepared dinner.

Undertaker took one further liberty after reaching for the tea towel and wiping his hands off. Still kissing his husband, he gave his little bottom a squeeze. He grinned and winked at him as he broke the kiss, amused by his scandalized little gasp. "Couldn't resist, love. Don't worry, I won't do it in front of our hosts."

"Or daughter." Jase added to the terms, then added playfully; "Or I'll forbid you from playing with the puppy."

Chronus pretended to pout. "That's a mean threat, darlin'." He put the potatoes into the pot, followed by the rest of the vegetables. "Right then, if you'll put these in the oven, I'll get started on cooking the steaks."

As soon as Jase opened the oven and bent over to comply, Undertaker pinched him on the bottom. "Oops, there go my naughty ol' hands again!"

Jase signed, "You should know to keep your hands under control when I'm around hot things." He said, closing the oven and showing where a red burn mark was on his knuckles from when he jumped. He couldn't feel it, of course, but that was beside the point.

"Pardon me," answered Chronus with a snicker. "Ah, but let me check your hands. I'd be mortified if I caused any damage by accident, m'dear."

Jase allowed his husband to take both hands, though only one had been burnt on the rack inside the oven. The embrace of Death's chill that followed, soothing the burn was welcome and he kissed Undertaker's fingers as the chill began to fade again.

"Mm, all better." Undertaker kissed Jase's hand in return and he closed the oven. "Now all we have to do is wait. Let's go check on the nipper and relax for a bit, shall we?"

* * *

William awoke to the sound of soft knocking on his door and the smell of cooking food. Chronus poked his head in and whispered that dinner was ready. Will thanked him quietly and he looked at his sleeping husband, still embraced with him. He considered leaving him to sleep and just bringing him a tray to eat in bed, but Ronald did need to start getting at least a little exercise if he was to regain strength. Still, he didn't want to rush it and cause undue strain on him. William gently shook him.

"Ronald, dinner is nearly ready. Do you feel strong enough to try eating at the table with us tonight?"

"Mmmh, I guess…" Ronald responded right away for once, which implied that he'd already been awake and just resting his eyes. "Smell's been driving me crazy, to be honest. I'll try going to the food if you help me not fall on my face in front of Cece."

William smirked. "I feel that is a fair trade. Here, allow me to help you up. Put your arms around my neck."

He slipped his hands under Ronald's shoulders and he first helped him to sit up, waiting for him to get his feet on the floor before assisting him in standing up. "Carefully," he cautioned, guiding one of Ronald's arms around his waist. He thought of putting a robe on him, but he decided his pajamas were good enough. It wasn't as though Cecilia hadn't seen a man in pajamas before. "Very good. Now, one foot before the other..."

Slowly, he and his husband made progress to the door and then into the hallway beyond, with William's support aiding Ronald's unsteady footsteps. Chronus smiled when they entered the dining room together and he swiftly pulled out a chair for Ronald.

"Good to see you up and about, lad. Sit your tush down and we'll bring out the food. You too, William."

Once Ron was seated, Cecilia hugged him around the middle, "Thank you for unipony!"

"Unipony?" Ron blinked, "Oh! That rocking horse! You're welcome, cutie, are you having fun with it?" he laughed.

"Yeah! I play cowboycows!"

William smirked at her word usage, but he didn't correct her. "Thank you," he said to Jase when the doll set down two glasses of what appeared to be lemonade before him and Ronald. Chronus came back in a few moments later with a couple of full plates, and he set those down on the table for them. "Again, thank you," said Will politely.

"Don't mention it, chap. Just enjoy." The ancient left the room to plate up more food for himself and Cecilia. Evidently, Jase had decided not to join them in the meal this evening, which made some sense considering the only food he could taste was raw meat. Instead, the doll put Cecilia in his lap to help her eat.

"There wasn't enough for everyone to have a full steak, so I divided the two that were in there into equal portions," explained Chronus, "well, equal except for the peanut's. Her tummy's too small to fit an adult serving, naturally."

"I not small! Daddy's small!" Cecilia said as she watched said parent cut her a bite.

"Watch it, or your tiny daddy is going to tickle you when dinner is done!" Jase teased, offering her the bite.

"And I'll be tempted to tickle the tiny daddy," announced Chronus with a wink at his spouse. He buttered a roll and he playfully nudged Jase's foot beneath the table with his own. He loved tickling his spouse now and then. Jase was so bloody cute with a case of the giggles.

Will glanced sidelong at Ronald and he noticed the calculating grin on the blond's face. Due to Ronald's missing eye, William was in his blind spot and he evidently didn't see that his expression had been detected. "Don't even think of it," warned the brunet in a stern tone. He could just imagine Ronald trying to tickle him at his earliest convenience.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Ron insisted, turning to look at William.

"I tickie Daddy, too!" Cecilia said, grinning mischievously at her dollie father, wiggling her fingers at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Jase said, "And two against one isn't fair. You should tickle Papa."

"You know I wouldn't complain," chuckled Chronus. "Papa likes to giggle."

"Preferably not at the table," chastised William. "I'd rather not have your spittle showering my meal, thank you."

"Heee, Uncy Willy's funny." Cecilia giggled. She truly was her Papa's daughter. She loved to laugh, and currently, she found the word 'spittle' to be very entertaining.

William sighed and resumed eating, having grown used to the Undertaker finding everything from gore to toilet jokes utterly hilarious. How he was going to survive hosting him and his family under his roof for gods knew how long was a mystery to him.

* * *

The next day, Chronus and Jase left Cecilia in the care of William and they went to mortal London first to look for a puppy, because Chronus was more familiar with the layout of the city on that side than on the reaper side. Jase expressed a desire for a golden retriever and they checked every pet shop in the city for one. Sadly, none of them had the breed they were after. While browsing the last shop, Chronus scratched his head in thought and looked at his spouse.

"What about this Irish Setter? She'll grow to be about the size of a retriever and I hear they're good with nippers. Otherwise we could go back to the third one we looked at and get that Doberman...or we could settle for a smaller breed."

After what happened with the demons, however, he personally would prefer a larger dog that could not only provide companionship for their daughter, but a measure of protection. He snorted with amusement as he thought of the way William suggested a Rottweiler when the demon had shown up outside their property. That breed was a good choice as a guard dog but they drooled more than Chronus did.

Jase paused in thought. He knew they wanted something that could protect Cecilia, so he didn't want to go smaller, and he wasn't sure how a Doberman would get along with a very playful child. Irish Setters were known to be good with kids.

"I think an Irish Setter would be a more comfortable choice for me." Jase finally said, "But we should at least get a yellow collar. It seems to be Peanut's favorite color right now."

"That'd be fine, love," agreed Chronus. "Why don't you go and look for one while I tell the shopkeeper this lovely lady is our pup of choice?"

Jase walked over to where the puppies were, and crouched down. Predictably, most of the puppies cowered away, not liking the aura he put off. Most animals didn't. But one brave pup wagged its tail and bounded closer, licking at his fingers with trust. Jase smiled. "This one." He said, scooping the pup into his arms where it proceeded to lick his face.

Chronus smiled at his spouse and he proceeded to inform the clerk. "Like he said; we'll take that one. We'll also take one of the collars."

The clerk looked a little uncomfortable. He evidently wasn't used to seeing two males express affection for one another in public—a thing which the Undertaker had taken for granted after living in France and spending time in the reaper realm for a while. The French weren't so conservative when it came to romance as the English, and reapers had no prejudice at all toward same-gender relationships. In the Shinigami realm, nobody so much as blinked at the sight of a same-gender couple speaking with open fondness toward each other, holding hands or even kissing. For them it was simply another couple. To the mortals in England and many other places, however, it was an oddity to hear one man refer to another man as 'love'.

Realizing his mistake, Chronus quickly acted to correct the issue. "My nephew," he fibbed, presuming Jase looked young enough to pass as such. He tried to give an engaging smile to the clerk that apparently only made the man more unsettled. "It's his birthday and he wanted a puppy, so I brought him here to pick one out."

Jase shot him a look, but played along. He'd grown used to falling into the random roles that his lover put him in while in public. However, this one was one of the most awkward roles to be placed in.

"Thank you, Uncle." He smiled, choosing a yellow collar with gold tags; which they would get engraved later once Cecilia named her new pet.

"Well then, it looks as though we've got a winner." Undertaker began counting out currency, despite the way the coins seemed to burn his fingertips. Oh how he loathed using the coin of the realm to buy things. It wasn't so bad in France. He had no grudge against the crown there. "I suspect this is enough, yeah?"

The shopkeeper accepted his explanation and he nodded after counting them. "Just right, sir. Please enjoy your new pup. Thanks for your purchase."

Chronus tipped his hat and he went to his spouse, putting one arm around him as he guided the puppy-carrying doll out the door. "I swear to the gods, I'll never like shopping in London."

Jase paused before they got to the doors to put the collar and leash on the puppy before picking him up again, chuckling as he glanced at his husband, "Just imagine what it's like for a Frenchman. I may have lived and worked here for a while, but I am still French and our two countries don't exactly have the best relationship." He laughed a little louder, "Remember when we first got settled in France and went to town to pick up a few things? Your accent gave you away as an Englishman and I had to claim you so you weren't chased out of town."

"Don't remind me." Chronus grinned down at his spouse, however. "I do have a way of landing myself into trouble despite my best efforts not to, don't I?"

"You have gotten better." Jase pointed out with a smile. "Come on, let's pick up the rest of the things we came to get and get back so we can see the look on Peanut's face when she sees her new best friend."

* * *

After finishing up with the grocery shopping—including food, potty training pads and a bed for the puppy—Chronus and Jase returned to the apartment they were staying in. They had the puppy in a box with breathing holes, with a yellow ribbon tied around it. Undertaker carried the groceries, while Jase carried the box containing the puppy. The ancient opened the door after juggling the produce in his arms a bit and he called out to the residents inside.

"We're back...and we've got a surprise for you, li'l girl! Come and see!"

Cecilia sat in on the bed in the master bedroom with Ronald and William. Her toy tea set lay out on the comforter as she played tea party with her uncles. She had convinced Ronald to wear a toy crown she had, and William supported a blue feather boa.

Hearing her parents, she climbed off the bed, "Daddies are back! Dey can join da party!" she grinned, hurrying to greet her parents. "Tea party Papa!"

Chronus smiled down at her as he carried the groceries into the kitchen to be put away. "We'll join your tea party in a little while, darlin'. I've got the feeling you'll have other things on your mind soon, though."

He procrastinated putting away the produce in favor of witnessing his daughter opening her gift and seeing her puppy for the first time. After setting the bags on the counter, he went back into the living room and he nodded at his spouse, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Daddy and I got you a li'l gift today, Cecilia. Something to keep you from feeling lonely while we're away from home and your usual playmates."

William came out from the bedroom and he watched with a sort of wary anticipation as Jase set the box down on the floor for Cecilia to open it. He already knew what was inside and he still had mixed feelings about having an animal in the apartment. That would be two "children" he'd have to worry about minding on the days he babysat for his guests, but at least he knew Cecilia wouldn't poop or pee on his floors.

"Box, box!" Cecilia wiggled, plopping down next to the box, and pausing, pressing her ear to it's lid. "Daddy…dere's something moving inside! I hear scratches and jinglies."

Jase chuckled, "Open it and see if you are right, Peanut."

The little girl grabbed the bow, tugging it until it fell loose. But she didn't need to pull the top off the box as, as soon as the bow had fallen loose, a head pushed upwards and the top fell off itself.

"Arf!" The puppy wagged his tail, looking up at Cecilia with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Cecilia gasped and wiggled in her place, "Puppy! Baby puppy!"

"Yes indeed," agreed Chronus with a smile. "And he's all yours. Of course, you're going to have to learn how to help take care of him. That's the trade-off. Sound fair to you, love?"

Of course there was only so much responsibility a child of her age could reasonably be expected to take on. Undertaker reckoned they could start with teaching her how much to feed the puppy and making sure he always had water. The housebreaking would fall on him and Jase, but as she got older, Cecilia could eventually take on bathing and grooming the animal.

Rather than pick up the puppy, Cecilia climbed into the box, pulling the puppy into her lap to hug him. "Yes!"

"Good girl. Your first responsibility is to give him a name." Jase smiled, tapping her nose right before the puppy licked it.

"Ewwww." Cecilia giggled, scrunching her face up, but not really minding the puppy's affection.

A smile ghosted over Will's lips. "And what name would you give her, little dove?"

"Uhhhh…" she looked at her puppy, "Monsieur Clovis Roi des Francs!"

Chronus crinkled his nose. "My, that's...a mouthful. He's your dog, though. If you don't mind, I think I'll just call him 'Clovis' for short. I'll never remember the rest of that."

William smiled a little wider. "It sounds like a royal name. Perhaps we should procure a crown and a scepter for him."

Cecelia grinned, "He my king! He be a better one dan the queenie lady Papa grumbles about!"

Jase chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "And he'll make a great king once we get him trained up."

"Best puppy king eva!" she wiggled.

"I wanna see the puppy king!" Ronald's voice called out from the bedroom, "Or have you forgotten all about poor Uncle Ronnie?"

William gave Cecilia and the puppy a formal bow that might have fit in at a king's court. "Well, my lady? Shall we? The page has requested the honor of yours and his Grace's presence."

Cecilia giggled and got up and out of the box with her puppy, "Come on, Monsieur Clovis! Uncy Ronnie is fun, but he has an owy so he can't come see us out here!"

She started walking back to the bedroom, the affectionate puppy following her as he sniffed the floor and walls on the way.

Jase smiled, picking up the box and discarded ribbon, "It seems they bonded instantly." He approved, leaning against his husband's side.

"Just remember," cautioned William as he followed behind the excited girl and her parents, "you are responsible for any messes that dog makes in our home."

"Already covered that, chap," mumbled Chronus, but he didn't fault Will for being sketchy on having a new puppy in his nice, clean apartment. He briefly wondered how William kept it so immaculate with Ronald as a resident, but then he pictured Will coming behind the blond with a vacuum cleaner everywhere he went and he snickered softly to himself. He honestly pitied Ronald for a moment—until he saw the way the young man looked at William as the tall, stoic reaper joined them in the master bedroom.

Such love and devotion.

Ronald had both Cecilia and Clovis in his lap, his hand petting the puppy's head as he looked up at William, "I almost wonder how you agreed with this, Will." He smirked. William could hardly stand Ron's messes most of the time, though the blond's bad habits were mostly leaving clothes and wet towels on the floors of the bedroom and bath. He was pretty good about cleaning up after himself on everything else.

William gave a little huff and he nodded at Cecilia. "I abide it for certain innocent parties, for now. Don't entertain ideas of bringing a pet home simply because of this situation, Ronald. My tolerance for animals in the home only stretches so far."

"I thought you loved me." Ron pouted, "Guess I'll have to move in with Cece and her puppy! I can live in the treehouse!"

"You silly." Cecilia giggled.

"I think Willy would have an objection to his husband living in our nipper's treehouse," observed the Undertaker with a smirk, "but you're free to come and visit whenever you want, lad. It's the least we can offer, considering what you've done to help protect her."

"You aren't helping the 'get Will to let Ron get a pet' cause, Chronus." Ronald smirked as the puppy started chasing his tail too close to the edge of the bed, sliding off with a yelp.

"Clovis!" Cecilia poked her head over the edge to check on the puppy; who looked back up at her, tail wagging.

William watched with a smile, though he inwardly cringed about the dog being on his bed. He scooped the puppy into his arms and he placed him on the bed so that Ronald could get a better look at him. "Here you are. Don't allow him to soil the sheets."

"Hey, don't forget I sleep in this bed, too." Ron smirked. "The puppy is fine."

"We let Clovis relieve himself before we came up to the apartment." Jase reassured William, "He should be good for a few hours."

"Well I certainly hope so," sighed William. He couldn't hold back a smile as he watched the puppy stumble over the bedding to lick Ronald's face. "Any messes he makes is entirely out of my hands."

"Of course, chap," reassured Chronus. "We'll clean up any nuggets and otherwise. I'm just glad you allowed it."

"If we can handle four hour feedings and midnight nappy changes, I'm sure we can handle house-training a puppy." Jase nodded.

"I help!" Cecilia raised her hand over her head, "Can Monsieur Clovis play dress up wif me?"

"Only if he likes it." Jase chuckled. He hoped the puppy would put up with her games.

Chronus scratched the puppy's head and he chuckled as the animal crawled up Ronald's body to deliver sloppy kisses to the blond's face. "I think we'll all get along just fine."

He looked at his husband and he had the sudden urge to embrace him. Never one to deny himself a treat, the Undertaker came up behind Jase and hugged him. "What do you say you and I spend a moment or three alone whilst our peanut gets to know her new friend, eh?"

"Are you giving me a choice?" Jase asked, glancing up at his husband, feeling his body being lifted slightly so that only his toes were on the floor.

"Not really," chuckled the reaper. He started to walk backwards with his small spouse trapped in his arms. "Hope you chaps don't mind, but I'd like a bit of alone time with this precious nugget."

William somehow resisted rolling his eyes. After all, they were guests in his home and as a married couple. They deserved a few stolen moments together. "Cecelia will be fine with us, Sir."

* * *

Chronus set his spouse down on his feet once they made it through the door of the guest bedroom. His pale, grinning lips descended to Jase's and he couldn't resist pinning the smaller man against the door with his body.

"Mm, we haven't enjoyed a bit of adult fun for a few days," he remarked huskily. He slid one hand down to cup Jase's bottom. "I'm feeling a bit frisky, love."

"A few days? You're exaggerating, Chronus. We shared such activities the night before we came here, yesterday." Jase flushed in the enduring way that his husband adored. "And you are always feeling frisky. Don't think I didn't notice you pinching my rear this morning while Cecilia was still fast asleep."

"Well, I wasn't exactly being a subtle bloke about it," confessed the grinning ancient. He removed his hat and he tossed it carelessly to the floor. "Don't be shy, love. It's only natural for me to find you irresistible."

He lowered his head to nibble Jase's earlobe enticingly. True to form, it took very little to get him into a state and he figured they had little enough to celebrate these days. They could use a bit of intimate fun together, in his mind.

Jase captured his husband by encircling his arms around his shoulders. "We are guests in Mister Spears and Mister Knox's home." He reminded, "I really wouldn't want to overstay our welcome by making things awkward for our hosts."

Still, he couldn't resist stealing a kiss, and he knew that it was unlikely that they'd be turning back, now.

"I doubt they'd expect a married couple not to be intimate," Chronus pointed out between kisses. He began to deftly flick open the buttons on Jase's vest, steering him toward the bed. They didn't have to go all the way, of course. He just wanted an exchange of pleasure. He pulled his hair to one side as he lifted Jase onto the bed so that it wouldn't fall into the doll's face. Even if they just spent a while enjoying one another, it would be enough.

"You are a horrible influence on me, perverted old reaper." Jase joked, allowing his clothes to be stripped from his body. He couldn't even recall when it had been that he'd grown used to the idea of being naked in front of his husband; when he'd lost the feeling of shame in his nudity—at least with just this one special person in his life. Anyone else's eyes would have him diving for cover, practically praying for forgiveness of being so exposed.

He ran his hand through long locks of silver, his fingers lingering in the silky tresses.

Undertaker closed his eyes in pleasure at the touch, a sucker as usual for having his hair played with. He tugged his boots off while Jase did that, and he knelt to do the same for his spouse before adding his breeches to the growing pile of clothing. "Mmm," purred the ancient, still on his knees as he kissed Jase's stomach. He ran his nails in a sensual glide down the Frenchman's back, his tongue swirling around his navel. He slipped Jase's underwear off and he started unfastening his robes.

"I might be an old pervert," sighed Chronus, "but you're an irresistible treat." He teasingly skimmed his nails over Jase's growing length, shaking his bangs out of his eyes to look up at him and watch his face.

Jase shivered, closing his eyes and biting his lip as Undertaker's single finger was successful in awakening his desire. "…What you do to me…" he whispered, opening his eyes again and looking down at him.

"Not half of what you do to me," countered the reaper with a seductive smile. He reached up to caress Jase's back with his nails, and he closed his lips over the swelling head of his arousal to suck on it. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight and he paused in his touching to finish taking off his robes and work his britches open, yanking at the lace hastily. He hummed in his throat, gently bobbing his head as he pleasured Jase while working free of his remaining clothing.

Jase gripped Undertaker's hair, giving the captured locks firm little tugs as Undertaker bobbed his head. His toes curled and a moan escaped his lips, low and strained from his attempt to hold it back. He didn't know how thick the walls were, and he didn't want Cecilia and their hosts hearing their activities.

Chronus had no such compunctions, as the master bedroom was on the other side of the apartment and he'd locked the door upon entering the guest room. He kept going as he removed the last of his clothes and just as he had Jase on the very edge of completion, he stopped and stood up to back the doll up against the bed. He wasn't a total cad, though. He knew his spouse was a modest soul and he didn't want to take it too far and make him feel resentful or pressured.

"Doesn't have to go any further than this," whispered the reaper, even as he eased Jase onto his back on the mattress and settled his hips between his thighs. "We can avoid making a mess on the bedding and settle for some quick satisfaction, love."

They really didn't even have to get naked, but he hadn't really thought of that in the heat of the moment.

"Yes, it does!" Jase gasped, his member, twitching with the need of completion. With his face flushed, he gazed up at his husband with that need, holding onto his shoulders, "You can't start and then leave me like this, Chronus!"

He slid one hand down, fingers trailing little paths over white, scarred skin to Undertaker's own stiff, greedy sex. His movements hesitated a second before his fingers combed through the silver hair surrounding his prize, and he gripped it, giving it a slow stroke.

Chronus suppressed a groan, his body aching for more. Well, Jase had given his consent for it to go further than a bit of loveplay. Who was he to deny his spouse? The Undertaker reached for the drawstring bag he'd been keeping in the drawer of the bedside table since their arrival here, just in case. He fished out the bottle he was after out of it, pumping gently into Jase's grip as he coated one hand with the slippery substance from the container. He corked it again and he set it aside, and then he curled his hand around Jase's length again. His palm was slick with the homemade oil and he smiled at the expression on the doll's face as he stroked up and down.

"I ought to put a bit in your hand too," he suggested huskily. It would certainly cut down on preparation time if he were already oiled up himself by the time he had Jase ready for him.

"Why is it you are always prepared for me to say yes?" Jase flushed, pulling his hand back, palm up to await the oil. Once his husband poured some oil in his hand, he reached back down to slicken his member, his free arm propping himself up to capture his lips.

"''Cause I'm always hopeful," chuckled the ancient. "Unh-that feels lovely."

He stopped talking then, caught up in the pleasure of Jase's loving touch.

* * *

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

"I wanna sleep wif Monsieur Clovis!" Cecilia said, grabbing the blanket off the guest room bed, pulling it off and over to the doggy bed where Clovis was curled up, already napping. She curled up with the puppy, the blanket pulled up over her head so only her and the dog's faces were showing.

"You forgot your teddy." Jase smiled, holding up her toy she always slept with. Laughing, he handed it to her when she stuck her hands out of the blanket for her bear.

"Now just a minute," protested Chronus upon entering the room and finding his daughter curled up on the floor. "You at least need some sort of cushy under your tushy, Peanut. Here...scoot your bum over so Papa can slip this pillow under you."

He'd had the sense to bring a couple of king-sized pillows from their home just in case, seeing as the three of them were sharing one room. He was glad of that as he set it down on the floor so Cecilia wasn't just lying on the carpet with no buffer. He smilingly helped her situate herself onto it next to the puppy's bed and he tucked them both in.

"There, that'll be a lot more comfy." Chronus kissed the child's soft, pale hair and he straightened back up with a sigh. He was ridiculously worn out, and he blamed it on all the moving and shopping and organizing more than anything. He looked over at his spouse and he smiled as he watched Jase climb into the guest bed. At least they'd had the opportunity to get a bit of loving, earlier that day.

"Seems I'll be going back to work tomorrow," murmured the ancient as he adjusted his pajamas and moved to join his husband in bed. "Along with...Spears." His sentence was broken by a yawn.

Jase curled his finger, beckoning his husband over to him with it. "Yes, but we'll be safe and sound here with Ronald. You have nothing to worry about. But we will if you don't get proper sleep tonight." He patted the place next to him and pulled the sheets back. "I'll let you cuddle me all you want tonight." He promised.

Chronus' smile took to his ears as he joined the Frenchman in the bed and pulled the covers up over them. He kissed Jase's scarred forehead and he snuggled up close to him as he turned out the light. "Mmm, cuddles."

He lifted his head off the pillow to speak to their daughter, curled up on the floor with the pup. "You could always climb up here with us if you get too uncomfortable, little love. Plenty of room on the bed."

He was tempted to invite her to bring Clovis if she wished, but it wasn't his bed to offer and even he had the sense to think before making such an offering.

"Clovis would get lonely!" Came her reply from the pile of blankets, "Like when Daddy gets lonely when Papa has to work all night!"

Jase blushed, thankful that the lights had been turned off already.

Chronus laughed softly into Jase's hair and he dropped his head back down on the pillow, snuggling closer to his husband. "Ah, does he now? How adorable. Well then, you just keep your pup nice and snuggly and if you happen to need anything, Daddy and Papa are right here. G'night, pretty peanut. We'll see you in the morning."

"Nigh, nigh Papa and Daddy."

"Good night, my heart." Jase smiled before taking and kissing his husband's fingers, "to both of you."

"And Clovis!"

"And Clovis." He chuckled.

* * *

 

Returning to work was rough on both William and Chronus, but they persevered and did their jobs as usual. There were plenty of questions to be had concerning Ronald and his extended sick leave—to which William calmly replied that he had been injured by demons and would require an undetermined recovery time before he could return to work. The supervisor put a request in with the board that Ronald get paid leave, due to his years of service and numerous times being injured on the job. He argued that Ronald had never before requested paid leave or vacation, and he only took sick days when he was truly injured. They granted his request and he returned home on his first day back to work feeling triumphant. Chronus was stuck working overtime with Eric to make up for collections that would have been Ronald's, unfortunately.

"Good evening," he greeted Jase and Cecilia as he walked through the door of the apartment. He hung his hat on the rack, followed by his jacket. "How has the day been? Has Ronald been able to get up and about much?"

"Uncy Willy!" Cecilia hopped up, running over to hug his legs in greeting. Clovis following close at her heels and jumping up at the man with a bark and tail wagging.

"Clovis—down." Jase said. He'd started training the dog and 'down' was one of the first commands he had chosen to teach the pup. Luckily, the puppy seemed to learn quickly and he obeyed.

"Good boy." Jase stood up, "We made use of a wheel chair the hospital sent over and took Ronald out for some fresh air when we took Clovis out for a walk. At the park, He did manage to get up and walk around for a little bit, but it tired him out quite quickly and he's been sleeping since we got back."

"I see." Will patted Cecilia's head and after some hesitation, he bent over to do the same to the puppy. "Well, if you will excuse me, I shall go and check on him before starting dinner. Thank you both for taking such good care of him while I was at work."

William gently disengaged from Cecilia's grasp, smiling a little at the child before heading down the hall to the master bedroom. He opened the door slowly and he peeked in on his spouse. "Ronald, are you awake?"

He didn't want to disturb him before supper if he wasn't.

"What would you do if I said yes, in contrast to the answer being no?" Ronald's tired voice spoke up, though there was a hint of a smirk in his tone, followed by a yawn.

"Then I would know you were telling me a fib." William stepped into the room and he went to the bed to sit down on the edge of it. He reached out to stroke Ronald's hair. A part of him thought the young man looked oddly dashing with the eye patch. He could imagine him as a pirate and a smile tugged at his lips. "I have some good news for you. The board agreed to give you paid medical leave, so you will not lose your income during your recovery."

"Why'd they do that? I didn't even turn on the charm to get such a thing…" Ron smirked and pushed himself up, "Did you tune into the Knox flirt to get it for me? I may have to get jealous."

"Of course not," denied William. "I simply used reason and common sense. You have yet to take any paid time off and this is the perfect reason for it to be granted. There is no reason at all for them to deny you such a thing, after having proven yourself to this organization time and time again. We are overworked and underpaid as it is, and it's past time for Dispatch to give its agents their just rewards."

Feeling himself getting uncommonly worked up over it, Will cleared his throat and loosened his tie. "Well then, it's done, at any rate. Good sense and integrity prevailed."

He leaned over the blond for a kiss. "I'm going to get dinner started. Filet Mignon, seasoned green beans and a side salad will do, I think. That way Jase can enjoy the meal as well."

"Mmm, you're giving me a food boner, Will." Ronald chuckled before unsuccessfully repressing a yawn. "I'd help by mixing adult drinks for dinner but I'd need you to get down everything from the liquor cabinet and help me into my chair."

"A 'food boner', is it?" Will smirked. "Well, let's see what we can do about setting you up for drink making, then, shall we?"

He retrieved the folded wheelchair from the corner of the room and he wheeled it over to the bed so that Ronald could get into it. He helped him transfer himself into it and he bent over to brush his lips against the blond's once he was settled. "I'm very proud of you. I thought I should let you know that."

Ron's lips tugged down in confusion, "What'd I do to deserve that?" he asked before a thought on what it might be came to him. "Was your day so stressful you desperately need a drink?" As he'd slept most of the day, he hadn't really felt any strong emotions from his husband. At least none that had been strong enough to remember. But even if he had...offering alcohol was no reason to be proud of him...

William chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I'm simply proud that you have been making such good progress and keeping your spirits up." He began to wheel Ronald down the hallway. "What happened to you was no small thing, my love. Most other reapers would be beside themselves with depression, but you were tossing out jokes almost immediately upon wakening and realizing your condition. That is why I'm proud of you, and that is why I pushed so hard for Dispatch to give you the paid leave you deserve. I feel...I feel I'm a very lucky man to have such a partner at my side as my spouse."

Will blushed as he spoke the words. He had never been the best at expressing himself, but after bonding with Ronald, these things seemed to come easier to him. He still didn't feel that words were enough to describe how much he adored the chipper blond.

Ronald's cheeks flushed, "Losing a body part to a demon is hardly cause for depression. Being a reaper, it grows back. Besides, the worst of it was the pain and at least _one_ of us had to look on the bright side." Ron tilted his head back, smiling at the love of his life as he reached his hand up to touch his jaw, "I love you but you are so serious all the time and that can sometimes trap you in negative thoughts."

William nodded, accepting the observation stoically. "But now I have you to remind me to relax now and then. Imagine how tense I would be without you."

He finished wheeling Ronald through the parlor and into the kitchen, and he parked his chair next to the liquor cabinet. "What do you need me to fetch in order for you to begin?"

"First off—a kiss." Ron pointed to his puckered lips with another attempt at a wink, forgetting for a moment about his missing eye and the patch covering it. "But I think you need that more than I do." He added with a smile before listing off what he wanted for mixing drinks and then puckering his lips once more in wait.

Unable to resist his charm, William bent over to acquiesce his request. He gave him a lingering kiss, and then he helped Ronald to stand before collecting the list of ingredients for cocktails. "If you need any assistance let me know," he reminded after setting down the liqueurs, drink mixes and tumblers, "particularly when it comes to slicing that orange."

Will nodded at said fruit, quietly worried about Ronald trying to cut it himself with his loss of depth perception. As if the blond needed further injury on top of what he'd already sustained.

"I think I can handle a knife." Ronald smiled, leaning against the counter to help preserve his limited energy, "I'm not new to pointy objects."

He set out four glasses, "Oh—will Undertaker be here in time for dinner? I didn't see him in the sitting room with his family went we came to the kitchen."

"We can set aside a plate for him and warm it when he arrives," suggested William. He began to pull out ingredients for the dinner he'd planned and he slipped on his black apron. "Chronus shouldn't be too much longer. As quickly as he works when it comes to reaping, I imagine he and Eric should be finished within the hour. Filing their collections might take another thirty minutes."

Will checked the clock as he set out the spices, and he nodded. "Yes, I imagine he should come home shortly after dinner is prepared. His meal should still be warm enough."

"I'll wait on making him a drink, then." Ron said, putting one glass back away and starting to mix up three.

"Hey, Will?" he asked, glancing at William after a few minutes.

William paused in cutting the ends off the green beans. "Hmm?"

"Ever get sucked off by a guy with an eye patch?"

The knife slipped from William's hand and clattered to the floor. He turned to stare at his spouse as a sputter arose on his lips and his cheeks flooded with color. "I...I can't say that I have."

"Well you will tonight." Ronald said casually as if the topic was as mindless as talking about the weather around the water cooler. He shook the tumbler before pouring the drink into the three glasses.

William blinked and for a moment, he completely forgot where he was. He stood there in a furor of stupidity for a moment, before finally regaining the whit to bend over and retrieve his chopping knife. "Well then...perhaps we can...explore that later."

Still flushing brightly, he rinsed his blade off and resumed the chopping of the beans.

"There is no 'perhaps' about it, Will. I'm totally doing it because it'd be stupid of me to try riding you instead." He picked up his knife and held the orange, moving slowly to place the blade to the fruit without catching his finger. He'd had to be just as careful with pouring due to his hindered sight.

William almost cut his finger, so distracted once more by the promise of sexual gratification that he couldn't hold his concentration. He groaned inwardly at his carelessness and he shook his head. How easily his husband could make his mind drift was deplorable to him. "I shan't complain if you deign to favor me with that talented mouth of yours, but I want you to know that sex is not a requirement."

_'What in hells am I saying? When a desirable blond offers sexual gratification, you take it!'_

His perpetually stubborn sense of propriety would not allow him to simply take advantage of the offer, though. William was hard-wired to always be courteous—even to those he disliked. Being uncouth to his own life mate was unthinkable, so he couldn't simply leer at Ronald and tell him he'd better do a good job.

"What I mean to say," he revised, "is that I hope you aren't making this offer out of concern that I feel sexually neglected. I would certainly enjoy it, but it's important to me that you make such an offer out of desire rather than obligation."

His brain screamed at him to shut up before he completely sabotaged himself.

"You should know by now my sexual appetite, Will." Ron pointed out, taking a washcloth from the sink which was located between them and wetting it before beckoning his husband closer to use it to clean the cut on his finger, "And it's been much longer than I care to wait when there is opportunity for it. If I offer it's because I want it, too." He kissed Will's healing finger.

Will sucked in a sharp breath, his body reacting shamelessly to Ronald's attentions. "I fear I may disgrace myself before dinner is even prepared, if you keep that up."

It was a shameful thing to admit, but Ronald had always been his weakness. Being a man used to careful control of all his emotions and reactions, William found himself utterly disarmed in the presence of his charming husband.

"Then I'm doing my job." Ronald smiled, deciding to tease the man further by taking his digit into his mouth and sucking on it until his tongue could feel that the cut had fully healed.

William allowed himself a bit of perverse pleasure, and he pushed his finger in and out of Ron's sucking lips a couple of times. His trousers were tented obnoxiously by the time he withdrew his finger and he cleared his throat, stepping back. "Well then, I look forward to joining you in our bedroom after dinner and a nightcap."

Ever the proper one, William took a slow breath and he reminded his body of who was in charge. Fortunately, their guests were occupied elsewhere, and he was suddenly very grateful for the puppy that Chronus and Jase had bought for their daughter. Cecilia tended to like to watch people cook and help out, and he would have been mortified if the little girl came into the kitchen and saw him in such a state. He could just imagine himself trying to explain why his pants were poking out to her and he blushed at the thought.

"Dreadful," he muttered, cutting into the vegetables again. "Simply dreadful."

Ronald poked out his lower lip, "Oh come on! I know I'm not _that_ out of practice!" he protested, thinking that William was calling his sexual advances 'dreadful'.

William couldn't help but huff a laugh at that. He spilled the sliced green beans into the pot he'd set aside and he looked at Ronald with a smirk. "I was referring to the notion of someone else seeing me in this state...not your offer itself. Trust me; there is not a dreadful thing about how you love me with your mouth."

Will put the beans on the stove and he walked over to Ronald to give him a kiss. "Not at all," he murmured, his breath tickling Ronald's lips.

Ronald stumbled slightly as he shifted his weight away from the counter and against his husband, deepening the kiss and plundering his mouth with his tongue. "Good." He gasped, breaking the kiss and trailing kisses down his neck.

A soft, resonant hum of approval vibrated in William's throat, and he suddenly contemplated closing the door leading from the kitchen to the dining room and locking it. "The scandalous thoughts you put in my head, Agent Knox. For shame." He smirked at him, running his hands down Ronald's back before patting his bum. "Now behave. I shall never get this meal cooked if you don't cease and desist."

Gods, he was so damned hard. It actually hurt a bit, in fact. Will grimaced and he covertly reached down to shift his throbbing package a bit in his pants so that it wasn't confined in such a punishing way.

Ronald smirked, "I wonder if I could make you cum without even touching Willswurst..." he contemplated, mischievously, sucking on the soft flesh where his neck met his shoulder.

"You are certainly tempting fate," breathed William. What remained of his rational mind warned him to pull away before an awkward mess occurred, but dear gods, his husband's kisses felt divine. "R-Ronald..."

He pressed up against the blond's thigh in a helpless fit of lust, longing for more even as rationality told him it wasn't a good idea. He hummed in his throat and he pushed his fingers through Ronald's hair, tilting his head back. He was so impassioned already he honestly didn't think it would take much for Ronald to push him over the edge.

The blond's only response was a hum as his fingers pinched open a few more buttons of his shirt so that he could kiss, suck, and nip at more skin. He pushed the top part of the man's apron to the side and hung from his shoulders for support as he captured a pert pink nipple between his teeth and began to suck on it.

"Dear gods," groaned Will with a glance at the door. "Ronald, if you insist on this you should at least allow me to lock the d-door. What if Cecilia should come in?"

He was starting to pant, his nipple tingling with Ronald's mouth's insistent attentions. He was already too far gone to put a stop to this and he knew it. If they stopped now he'd have to take a very cold shower.

"Nn, would let you...but...stuck." Ronald hummed around the teased nipple. He was, after all, hanging from William, and he feared he'd fall if he tried to stand up to allow William to move.

Will's breath shivered on his lips and he put an arm around Ronald to support him, unwilling to put a stop to the encounter even to lock the door. He prayed to gods that Jase and Cecilia would not come through it asking if they could help, and he combed Ronald's hair with his fingers.

"You've a way of destroying every inhibition I possess," he moaned, tilting his head back. He started twitching in his pants and he thought there was actually a very good possibility that Ronald might be able to succeed in making him come without even laying a finger on his groin.

"Mmhm~" Ronald shifted with some difficulty over to Will's other nipple, giving it the same treatment after he managed to move the apron out of his way.

"Gods," panted William, and he began to impulsively bump his tented groin against Ronald's leg. A damp spot began to form tellingly on his pants where the tip of his arousal was covered and he clutched Ronald's shoulders. Never before had he been with a lover that so easily aroused him, and he ached to be touched by either the blond's hands or lips. "Ronald, this is torture..."

"No," Ronald slurped, tugging his tender nipple lightly, "This is an appetizer."

Somehow, he managed to lower himself more, safely to his knees and he lifted the apron after tugging the tie undone, his tongue soon following the happy trail lining Will's torso and encircling his belly button.

William looked down at him, breath catching with anticipation as Ronald's hands undid his pants and his lips neared their goal. His erection sprang free, flushed and moist at the tip. He stroked Ronald's hair, forgetting all protests as his husband's talented lips kissed their way down to it.

"Perhaps it's a good thing you've gotten me so close," remarked Will huskily. He wasn't likely to last for very long once Ron started and that cut down on the risk of one of their guests coming through the door. There was an odd thrill to the possibility of getting caught, but he hoped to gods if they did that it wouldn't be Cecilia that did it. "R-Ronald...wait a moment. I should lock the kitchen door before you begin."

He remembered Eric asking him why in hell they had locks on the kitchen door and calling him paranoid when Will calmly informed him that every door in the apartment had locks on them save the closets. Now William was even gladder for his decision to install a locking doorknob there, whether it made him seem paranoid or not.

"Tell me when you are about to cum for me." Ronald smiled up at him, ignoring Will's length that he had released and continuing his attentions to the surrounding areas; his thighs and hips being sucked and teased by Ron's lips, teeth and tongue.

Finally, out of desperation, Will summoned his death scythe and he extended it at the door to try and operate the lock with it. His body trembled with lust and he found it quite difficult to concentrate, but his skill with the weapon finally enabled him to achieve his goal after a few times.

"Ronald," he huffed, his shaft twitching eagerly. The blond's teasing was driving him mad.

"Love you." Ronald husked against Will's inner thigh. He was determined to see if he could bring his lover to completion without touching his sex. This was only an appetizer, after all. More would come later that night in the bedroom.

He tilted his head and his cheek briefly brushed against the underside of Will's balls as he sucked the flesh of his thigh into his mouth, working to leave his mark there.

For a man that prided himself on his self-control, William had little to none when it came to his charming spouse and he was indeed surprised when his balls started tightening up. He put his hands on Ronald's shoulders and his stomach clenched. "Ah...love of...coming...I'm about to—"

It happened then, leaving Will stunned with both pleasure and disbelief. As the orgasm began to fade, he realized he'd gotten some of his release in Ronald's hair and on his face. "Pardon me," he gasped, still winded.

Ronald looked just as stunned. "I was going to swallow it and avoid a mess… Guess I'm a little too good at this to avoid messes…"

William understood what had happened, though. It wasn't simply his attraction and desire for his spouse; it was equally due to the bond they shared. He felt Ronald's sincere passion through the link the entire time he was teasing him, and it amplified his own. Recent events also made Will love him even more. He'd felt fear for him a few times before, but when the demons had him, William honestly thought he might lose him for good.

"Here," murmured Will, summoning his scythe again to snatch a dishtowel hanging from a ring across the kitchen. He collapsed the scythe and he took the item from it to wipe away the mess. He then wiped himself off with it and he tidied up, tucking himself back in and doing up his pants. He tossed the towel aside for the moment, dropping it on the floor so as not to get any of his spunk on the counters. "Rest for a moment. I shall drop this in the wash."

William helped Ronald to his feet and he assisted him to his wheelchair. He kissed him softly on the lips. "That was...amazing."

Ronald grinned, "There's more where that came from, Sexy." He boasted, "At least, there will be tonight, followed by cuddling in our sleep until your noisy alarm goes off and takes you off to work."

Ronald shifted in his chair and looked up at William, "I love you."

"And I you," William replied with uncommon ease. It was getting easier by the day for him to say such things to Ronald—at least in private. Now, he wasn't likely to ever shout it from the rooftops with his shirt ripped open and his hair blowing in the wind like some ridiculous character from one of Grell's romance novels, but at least he had learned to say it back.

"I won't be long," Will promised, buttoning up his shirt. He took the soiled dishrag with him to drop in the laundry hamper and collect a replacement.

"You say that, but I'll be counting the seconds." Ronald smirked.

* * *

 

In the next room, Jase linked Clovis' leash to his collar to take him outside to do his business before they had a mess on William and Ronald's carpeted floor. As he straightened up, he spotted William exiting the kitchen.

"I'm taking the dog out," he announced, "I won't be long but could you keep an eye on Cecilia until we get back?"

"Of course," he agreed. "She may help in the kitchen if she likes. I was about to begin cooking our dinner."

Jase nodded and led the dog to the door as his daughter cheered and hurried for the kitchen, eager to help.

The Frenchman was glad he chose to take the dog out; as soon as they got outside and to a grassy area, Clovis found a tree he liked and did his business. Jase turned his back to the dog, waiting patiently.

He watched as a cab pulled up to the curb outside the doors to the apartment building and long booted legs slipped out of the back seat, followed by Chronus' tall form. From a distance, Jase admired the view, watching as the wind picked up silver hair, letting the long ponytail flow along with his coat.

Clovis yipped playfully, having finished what he needed to do and running around Jase, tangling the doll's legs in the leash.

Chronus glanced up at the sound of the puppy's happy noises, having just paid the cab driver. He smiled at the sight of his spouse struggling with the tangled leash. He collected his briefcase and he started up the steps leading to the fountain and the surrounding lawn.

"Having a bit of trouble there, darlin'?"

Jase flushed, trying to get himself untangled before he tripped and fell. It wasn't easy as Clovis kept on wrapping around him.

"A bit." He admitted, "Though it's my fault for getting distracted by a rather handsome reaper."

Chronus walked over to him and he put his hands on his waist, faking a frown. "Well, you just tell this 'handsome man' distracting you to bugger off 'cause you're married."

Jase frowned back, lifting his gaze to meet his husband's, "My husband wouldn't appreciate you touching me, no matter how handsome you are, stranger."

The reaper somehow managed to pull off a surprised face without bursting into laughter. "Married? Oh, that really is a pity. I don't see the fellow around, though." He smirked and he bent over to whisper in Jase's ear. "You just tell him he's a very lucky man, indeed."

Jase parted his lips to respond, but his words turned into a gasp of surprise when Clovis suddenly took off after a squirrel; the leash around his legs pulling tight and yanking his legs out from under him as he fell forward into Chronus' arms.

"My, my...you're an impetuous one," laughed Chronus, catching the small Frenchman. "How fortuitous. Shame, shame, throwing yourself at a stranger when you're a married chap! Whatever will your hubby think?"

The Frenchman felt tongue-tied, sputtering as Chronus held him up whilst continuing the game of teasing while the dog barked up the tree his prey escaped up.

"H-help." He squeaked.

That only made Undertaker laugh more. He set Jase on his feet, planted a kiss on his forehead and went to collect their excited pup. "Come here, you li'l rascal," he grunted, bending over to catch him up in his arms. Clovis licked his face and Chronus began to carry the puppy back over to Jase.

"Would you mind getting my briefcase for me, love? I'll carry Clovis."

Jase finished detangling his ankles from the leash and handed the strap over to his husband before he grabbed the case. He frowned at the sleek black briefcase. Undertaker only ever brought it home if he had work to finish up. "Busy day at work?" he guessed, knowing that he'd likely get little family time with his husband.

"Exhausting," admitted Chronus. He clipped the leash onto Clovis' collar, but he deigned not to set him down and keep carrying him instead. They walked through the lobby together and with a little effort, the ancient pressed the button on the elevator to go up. "How was your day, pet?"

"Busy. Cecilia had a lot of energy all day. But Ronald was able to get up and walk around for a short time." Jase added.

"Well, good for him," enthused Chronus. He shifted the puppy in his arms and he leaned back against the wall with a yawn. "I'm going to try and stay up for at least a couple of hours after dinner to spend time with you and Cece, love, but if I start nodding off, don't hold it against me. Next week they'll be putting us on night shifts, so I ought to handle that a bit better. I've never been a day reaper."

"I know." Jase gave his husband's braid a tug to get him to bend over so he could pop a kiss on his lips, "I'm not the one you have to worry about disappointing."

"Indeed," sighed Chronus. "Mayhap I can play 'ticklemonster' with Cece after supper. I should have enough energy for that, at least."

The elevator doors opened up and Chronus pushed himself away from the wall and he waited for Jase to step out before following him. Fortunately, Will and Ron's place was only the third door down from the lift, and Jase got the door for him. Undertaker set the puppy down on the floor and he forced a chipper smile on his lips as he called out for Cecilia. "Daddy's home!"

"Papa!" Cecilia came running from the kitchen, jumping up as Undertaker caught her, "Silly Papa, Daddy's been here alllllllllll day!"

"Er, right." Chronus cleared his throat, "but he was just outside when I pulled up, so I thought I'd announce his return too, Peanut."

He kissed her on the cheek and he snuggled her. He nearly kicked the dog on his way through the foyer and he caught himself before he could drop the little girl or trip over the animal. He could smell food cooking in the kitchen and he made a beeline for it, carrying Cecilia with him. Mercy, he was tired. He remembered a time back in the day when he could work long, hard hours like this and still have the energy to have drinks with his coworkers afterwards. Then again, it had been a rough month all around and he had a family to pay attention now, too.

"Tell you what, Cecilia...Papa's going to set you down for now so he can get himself a beverage, but after dinner we can play 'Ticklemonster' for a bit, yeah?"

"Yayyy!" Cecilia wiggled until she was on her feet again and then she hopped in place.

"One moment." Ronald said, standing at the counter mixing a fourth drink. Chronus ended up getting back sooner than William made it sound like he would. Finishing the drink, he held it out to the old reaper, "On the house." He smirked.

"Ah, if we weren't both married I'd kiss you for this, lad," sighed Chronus. He took the cocktail and sipped it with appreciation. "Mmm...just the thing after a long day. I'd best be careful not to drink it too fast, though. Don't want to be falling on my face."

"That is a wise course of action," agreed William from his position by the stove. "It seems you've arrived much sooner than I expected, Chronus. I thought we were going to have to set aside a plate to warm for you, after looking at the number of reaps on yours and Slingby's lists."

Chronus chuckled. "Oh ye of little faith." He took another swallow of his drink and he seated himself at the table, sighing with relief to get off his sore feet again. "Eric's a good partner. Better than my last one actually, if I remember right. Sometimes he goes a bit William Wallace on any demonlings we run into, but I've no real complaints against that."

Will smirked at the reference. "He has always had a wild streak, yes." He opened the stove to check on the steaks.

"…I hope you guys are talking about whomever it was Chronus worked with before he retired…and not me." Ronald cut in, settling himself back in the wheelchair and taking a sip of his own drink. "I'm a perfectly good reaper when I haven't been torn apart by demons."

Cecilia climbed up onto her Papa's lap, resting her head back against his chest as she played with one of her rag dolls on the table.

"That's what I meant," Chronus reassured him. "I still think of you as my trainer, truth be told. Our short partnership after that was temporary, so that bit slipped my mind."

Chronus kissed the crown of his daughter's head. "Come to think of it, you were a better partner than my last one too, Ronnie. He was a bit too cautious for my taste. Can't even recall the bloke's name." He took another sip of his drink and he sniffed the air hungrily. "Food smells good, Willy."

The tall brunet nodded in gracious thanks. "I've improved some over the years, but I doubt I could match your culinary skills. I imagine it should be ready to plate up within twenty minutes."

"Good," sighed the elder. He put his drink down—away from his daughter's chosen play area. "I think I'm getting too old for this."

"Papa not old!" Cecilia insisted, looking up at him. "Old people hases lip hair like Popsa 'derson!"

The little girl didn't seem to need glasses, but she had met Lawrence Anderson quite a few times in her short life when Undertaker's glasses needed maintenance or he just wanted to show off his daughter to his oldest friend.

Ronald slapped his hand over his mouth to try to hold back a scoff and chuckle. He was pretty sure that the girl's father was actually older than the head of the Glasses Department.

Chronus smiled at his daughter's adorable logic. "Actually, Peanut, Pops and I are 'round the same age. He just looks older 'cause he was er...born differently than I was. You see, darlin', when reapers are made, they take on an appearance to reflect their souls. I was...well, I was one of the first. Pops came a little later, and he was human before he became a reaper. That's why he appears older than most of us, m'dear. He looks the same age he was when he died and...oh, you may be too young for this talk, just yet. Just trust me when I say we're both old blokes."

"Regardless of age," William pointed out after tasting the green beans to test their flavor, "the amount of collections you were assigned today would have by all rights kept any other agent busy for twice as long as it did you. Honestly, I did not expect for you to get home for at least another three. Saying you are too old is nonsense, if I may be so bold."

The ancient smirked and he pretended to shake the hand of Cecilia's doll in greeting. "You may. Still doesn't change the fact that I feel wrung out like a dirty rag...and it wasn't this hard on me before."

"This has been a difficult year," excused William. "Strain can make one feel spread thin. Ronald is always reminding me of that." He cast a brief, subtle smile in his spouse's direction.

"And overtime sucks." Ronald added.

Cecilia was studying her father's face, her lips pushed out and pressed together in thought. Setting down her doll, she reached up and lightly smacked her hands on his cheeks, pushing his skin so that it forced him to pucker his lips.

"Papa is ten!" she finally decided.

"Why is your Papa ten?" Jase asked, walking in and sitting in the chair next to his husband.

"'Cuz he is!"

"Ten-thousand, mayhap." Chronus was laughing at the child's antics, and his response came out distorted due to his face being smushed. He did his best not to accidentally spit on Cecilia.

"You are the closest person here to being only ten years old." Jase chuckled, petting the girl's hair. "If Papa was only ten, he'd be quite a bit shorter than he is."

"…So Daddy's ten?"

Chronus grinned at his now blushing husband. "No, darlin'. Daddy's a full-grown adult. He's just a wee thing, is all."

Their little girl was likely to tower over Jase by the time she reached her teens. She seemed to take after the Undertaker in that respect—as well as her hair coloring.

"Pay no attention to his teasing, Mister Dubois," William advised graciously. "Height and size are no indication of strength and courage." He glanced at Ronald again as he said this, thinking again of how courageous he'd been. He checked on the steaks again and he made use of the meat thermometer. Jase's was set aside to marinate, of course, seeing as cooking it would spoil the flavor for him.

"I'm almost used to it." Jase sighed with a small smile on his lips, "I married the towering joke-tree, after all."

Chronus laughed. "I'm the 'Joke-tree' now? That's hilarious!"

William grimaced as the ancient reaper's laughter filled the air. Not that he minded the sound, but it was rather distracted by the Undertaker's mirth. He poured a little more Sherry in the steaks and he shut the stove door.

"It won't be much longer," he promised, "unless you prefer your steak medium-rare, of course."

"Medium-well is fine for me," explained the Undertaker. He bounced his playful daughter on his knee and he gave her a little tickle."

"I like yummy meat!" Cecilia said as she giggled and laughed from the tickling, "Papa! Nuuuu! Not my tickly spots!"

Ronald smirked, "What a strange family."

"Oi, the stranger the better," countered the Undertaker with a grin. He planted several kisses on his daughter's cheek. He reached for his drink and he had another sip. "You ought to try one of these, William. Your hubby makes a mean cocktail."

William glanced at the row of drinks Ronald had set out, and he shrugged. "I suppose it could not hurt. Ronald is a talented mixologist."

He helped himself to one of them and he spared a little smile of gratitude for Ronald before sampling it. "Very nice, as usual. Well done, Ronald."

"Here, Jase, I made one for you, too." Ron took the last alcoholic drink and slid it over to the doll, then he grabbed the cup from the counter and set it on the table for Cecilia. "And a virgin juice for Cece." He added before she could protest why she didn't get a drink from Uncle Ronnie, too.

Jase eyed the drink that was given to him, remembering the last time he'd drank.

Ron frowned, "I know you probably can't taste it, Jase, but it'd take the edge off things. I'm sure we could all use it after what happened."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Jase muttered, "But maybe if I drink it very slowly with dinner… won't be as bad…"

"Oh—get hangovers easy?" Ron guessed, "Just drink water on the side. It helps."

"He's got a low tolerance," excused Chronus with a smile toward his spouse. "He'll take it at his own pace, Ronnie. Trust me, he appreciates it."

"I do." Jase smiled, "But I don't remember much of last time I drank."

"Grownups are confusing." Cecilia said, drinking her juice.

Ronald laughed, "Grownup life is confusing. It must be rubbing off on us."

"Heaven forbid," remarked Chronus with a smirk. "As if I require further reason to play in life."

William pulled the steaks out of the oven and he shot an ironic look at the elder. "We have our hands full at it is when it comes to you. sir. Cecilia, please don't encourage your father."

"To do whaaat?" she asked, looking over at William.

"To be a trouble maker." Jase smiled, reaching over to fix her one pigtail that was falling out.

"You're all very fond of picking on me," grumbled Chronus. "Not sure what I did to make myself such an attractive target."

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Jase smirked, "There is nothing about you that isn't _attractive_."

"I have to agree." Ron nodded, "Not my type but I can't deny it. Besides, you dish out just as much as you take on the 'picking on' department."

"Officer Slingby has given some rather colorful accounts of such," agreed William with a nod. He got out the plates and he began to transfer the food to them. "I do hope medium rare will do for everyone. If not I can cook the steaks for longer."

"Medium rare's fine by me." Undertaker chuckled. "So Slingby's been tattling on me, eh? Might've known."

"Well, an explanation was required the day he came into work with pink-tinted hair," excused William with a smirk. "I expect my agents to adhere to company standards of appearance, after all, and pastel colored hair is most assuredly not acceptable."

Chronus slapped his knee and giggled. "That was his own fault, I tell you! 'Twasn't my doing."

"So you say, but Eric insisted that you deliberately switched out the shampoo on him."

Chronus shrugged. "If he'd just opened his eyes and read the bottle, he'd have known what he was reaching for. I'd never used that mixture on hair before so I had no idea it would react like that. Ah, but it was entertaining."

Will approached the table to begin setting the plates of steaming food down onto it, starting with Ronald's place and working his way around clockwise. "I have also been privy to tales of spontaneous food fights between the two of you at the dinner table. Please do refrain from doing the same here, sir."

Chronus eased his daughter into the booster seat of the chair beside his, and he winked at her. "Uncle Eric's not the only one t' get into food fights with me from time to time...isn't that right, Peanut?"

Cecilia gave guilty grin and shook her head, silver-white curls dancing around her face from the movement.

"We are in Uncle William and Uncle Ronald's home. Please refrain from throwing your dinner." Jase warned both of them as he cut Cecilia's steak into bite-sized pieces.

"Too bad, could have been fun." Ron smirked.

"I for one appreciate not having food flung around in my dining room," William said with a thankful nod to Jase. He took his seat next to Ronald and he began to cut into his meat. "Ronald, if you need assistance cutting yours, don't hesitate to tell me."

"I'm not a kid." Ron smiled, patting Will's knee under the table before picking up his fork and knife and moving to cut a bite. Unfortunately, he soon found himself eating his words as pain made itself known in his wrist.

"Or…maybe I am…" he flushed, setting his knife down and rubbing his wrist. "Seems I'm still more broken than I feel."

"It's fine, Ronald." William took up his knife and fork and he began cutting up the meat for him. "After the injuries you sustained, it would be foolish to expect even the tasks that are usually simple to come easily to you right away. No need to fret."

Chronus took a bite of his steak and he hummed in appreciation at the seasoning. "Nice. Did you marinate this in something, Will?"

"Just a bit of sherry," answered the brunet, distracted. "It makes a nice sauce to cook it in and further tenderize it." He finished cutting Ron's meat and he got back to eating his own meal. "Jase, did yours turn out all right?" He wasn't used to preparing meat tartar style and he was curious whether it satisfied the doll's altered taste buds.

"Yes, thank you." Jase nodded after he took a bite. "Cecilia, use your fork! Steak isn't finger food, Peanut."

Cecilia was shoving little squares of meat into her mouth with her hands.

"Forks are hard!" She protested.

"Here," offered the Undertaker with a chuckle, and he took her fork to help her. "Uncle Willy's going to think we've been raising you with monkeys. Open wide, love."

"I not a monkey! I a peanut!" the little girl insisted, making both her parents laugh.

Will chuckled as well, and he had a sip of his cocktail. "Indeed."

They all quieted down as they resumed eating and when everyone was finished, Will put the plates into the sink to be washed and he offered dessert in the form of pudding bowls he'd picked up from the market the day before. Chronus of course wolfed his down before anyone else was halfway through theirs, and William decided that pudding might not have been the best idea when Cecilia ended up with a lot of it smearing her face.

"You look like a mud pie," observed Chronus with a grin at his daughter. He picked up his napkin and he wiped her face off.

"Hey! I wanted that for later snack!" The girl protested with a pout as she was cleaned up.

"You can get a fresh snack later before your bedtime bath." Jase smiled, helping William with the dishes, rinsing and drying them before putting them away.

Chronus sat back in his chair to let his food digest for a bit and he struggled to stay awake. He pulled Cecilia out of her chair and into his lap, recalling that he'd promised to play with her before bed.

"Guess what's coming for you now, darlin'." He grinned and he began to tickle her.

"Nooooo! Monster cheaty!" The little girl laughed, wigging to try and break free.

While the ancient played the game with his daughter and let her down so that he could chase her about, Will finished up in the kitchen with Jase's help and then he assisted Ronald in getting back into his wheelchair. They went into the parlor to chat for a while and watch with amusement as Chronus and Cecilia played before bath and bedtime.

* * *

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

By the end of the week, Ronald was back on his feet, and his refusal to stay in the wheelchair convinced his husband to insist he at least get cleared by the medical staff at the hospital. The doctor who gave him his examination agreed that Ronald was strong enough to take care of himself, and even return to work. But he did, to William's relief, order Ronald to stay on desk work for at least one more week, and he warned the active blond not to do anything stupid that could re-damage what his body had already healed.

With Ronald no longer needing a babysitter, Undertaker and Jase picked up their daughter, dog, and belongings and moved into a small, modest apartment on the ground floor of a building down the street from the Dispatch Building and Great Library.

"Daddyyyyyyy!" Cecilia ran into her parent's room and jumped onto the bed where Jase was sleeping soundly next to his husband. Clovis following her with a wagging tail.

"Papa!" She lifted the long silver hair that covered Chronus's eyes and was entangled around Jase, "Up! Carnival day! You promised!"

"Mmph," snorted Chronus, lifting his head to peer at her blearily. "Whassat, Peanut?"

He was still half-asleep and he wasn't quite sure of where he was. He and his family had changed locations so much that he didn't know if he was in his shop, at their cottage in France or at the Spox home.

"Carnival!" She repeated, bouncing on the bed in the spot between her parents.

Jase moaned and rolled onto his back, "No jumping on the bed—either of you." He moaned, eyes closed against the brightness of the room in the morning light.

"Carnival! Carnival!"

Cecilia continued to chant and jump to get her parents up. Unfortunately, one of her jumps landed her right on the Undertaker's balls and he yelled in pain, quickly clamping his hands over the abused area and rolling into a fetal position. "Ugh...Jase, you catch this," he said in a strained, wheezing tone, "I've been injured in battle..."

The little girl gasped, dropping down onto her knees, "I sorry Papa!" she touched his shoulder, "I sorry!"

Jase reached out, searching for his shaded glasses and slipped them on before sitting up and taking in the scene, "Peanut, how about you go brush your teeth and I'll make sure Papa isn't broken."

She nodded and slowly climbed down from the bed.

Jase rolled over and lowered his lips to his husband's ears, "Are you alright, Love?"

"I'll be fine," grunted the ancient painfully. "Lucky our li'l darling doesn't weigh much, eh? Otherwise any slim chance of ever giving her a sibling would be crushed like my goods."

He wasn't really serious about giving Cecilia a sister or brother. After all, her birth was a sort of miracle in itself, and now that the angelic fire had faded from him, he wasn't likely to conceive with Jase again.

Jase nodded and kissed the shell of his ear, "Think you can walk?"

The Frenchman knew that it was unlikely that they'd have a second child. And truthfully, he was afraid to do it all again after all the dangerous complications he'd had when Cecilia had been born, and before. But she had a puppy to keep her company, now.

"Just give me a few," muttered Chronus into the pillow. "When I stop feeling like I've got to chuck, I'll join you both."

"Alright." Jase kissed his husband's cheek and got up to help their daughter get ready for the day and get her seated for breakfast.

"Okay, rinse your lips off and come here, I'll make your hair all nice and pretty." He told his daughter, picking up a hairbrush, "What do you want today? Pigtails? A ponytail? Braids?"

"Piggy tails!" she said, settling in front of her daddy and letting him brush her hair before separating it into two parts and tying them in place with lacy ribbons.

Chronus listened to the chatter with a little smile, despite his sore and swelling testes. He got out of the bed painfully and he limped over to the closet to select his clothes for the day. Once he had them laid out, he hobbled down the hallway to the kitchen and he got some ice cubes out. He rolled them up in a dishrag and he carried the bundle into the small living room. He winced a little as he sat down and pressed the cold compress against his crotch to ease the swelling.

"How's it going in there, love," he called out, combing his bangs out of his eyes. He'd need a trim again soon. He was starting to get used to wearing his bangs relatively short for work so that his vision wasn't impeded.

"Curly pigtails and the pink dress you got her." Jase announced as he helped button up the back of her dress, "And Clovis is getting a blue bow on his collar, it seems."

He lowered his voice, "remember you have to go around the loop and then tuck it under here." Jase said, coaching Cecilia in tying a simple bow on the dog's collar. "Now pull it tight so it won't fall off. There you go!"

The Undertaker chuckled softly, imagining the scene playing itself out. "Come show me how it turned out when you're finished, dearies." He spared a moment to tug out his pajama pants at the waist to examine his injured privates. At least his daughter hadn't managed to rip anything when she accidentally jumped on them, and the swelling was going down. He might walk with a limp for a bit, but he'd otherwise be fine.

After Jase strapped her shoes onto her feet, he took her hand and led her out to show off for her papa. She hurried around in front of Chronus and spun around to show off her outfit as she did almost every morning if Chronus was still home when she got up for the day. As she spun, her tails and skirts flared out around her.

Clovis Didn't quite know how to show off and was running around the room, sniffing and exploring with a blue hair ribbon tied lop-sided near his ear on his collar.

Chronus clapped and grinned with delight at his daughter's display. "Marvelous, li'l peanut. If you don't look like a wee princess from a storybook, I'll eat my boots. Now come and give your papa a smooch—but be careful not to jump on my lap again right now." He still had the wrapped ice cubes resting between his thighs to counter the swelling from her earlier accident.

She smiled and hurried forward, pausing before climbing up to hug him. "I really sorry, Papa. I no wanted to gives you a boo-boo!"

"This is why we don't jump on beds." Jase said, walking to the kitchen to start breakfast for his family.

Chronus chuckled and he hugged their daughter, forgiving her completely for her unintentional smushing of his goods. "It's all right, love. I know you didn't mean any harm. Just be mindful of jumping on the bed from now on, yeah? Papa and Daddy aren't indestructible."

"Uncy Willy said you is da strongest superman!" She said, grabbing the TV remote and slashing it through the air as if it were a scythe, "You da bestest reaper!"

Chronus smirked with amusement at that. "Did he, now?" He wasn't truly surprised. Of all the reapers he worked with, Spears seemed to look up to him the most. A bit of hero worship from younger generations wasn't exactly new to him. Every time he arrived at work, reapers stopped what they were doing to stare at him as he clocked in. A frown tugged at his lips as he thought of what had happened to Ronald.

"That didn't do uncle Ronnie much good," he sighed at last. He eased Cecilia off his lap and he got up with a grunt of discomfort. The swelling had gone down enough for him to try changing into the clothes he'd lain out. "Here now, why don't you go and help Daddy in the kitchen while Papa gets changed, yeah?"

"Mhh!" Cecilia shook her head, sitting on her father's foot and hugging his leg, obviously wanting a ride to the kitchen. "To Daddy!"

Chronus winced. He was having a hard enough time walking right now without a child clinging to his leg...but he was a sucker for his daughter. He forced a smile for her and he shrugged. "Right then, we're off!"

Grimacing with each step, he trudged to the kitchen with Cecilia riding his leg. "Got a passenger drop-off for you," he announced to his spouse once he made it through the threshold.

The announcement and a giggle caused Jase to look over his shoulder as he flipped the crapes he decided to make. "Just in time for putting the yummy toppings on top!" he smiled, turning back to flip the finished crape on the pile he'd made. He then carried them over to the table where he had three toppings waiting. "Do you want raspberry, strawberry, or blueberry?"

Cecilia bounced away from Chronus and over to the table, climbing up onto her chair to make her decision. "Uuuummmmm…."

Jase chuckled, "You have a plate when you are ready for it." He added, looking at his husband, "You can choose your toppings, too."

"Thanks, love." The reaper began to walk gingerly out of the kitchen again. "I'll come sit down to breakfast after I change."

Jase nodded, sitting down next to Cecilia as she kept changing her mind on what flavor of goodies to put on her breakfast.

* * *

"Oooo I wanna go on dat one wif Daddy!" Cecilia said, pointing at the large carousel as she tugged on her papa's hand. She had to keep holding one of their hands when in a crowded place like this so that she wouldn't get lost.

The carousel was colorful, played happy music, and had a fun array of wooden animals fixed in place on poled that pushed them up and down as it spun around.

"I wanna ride dat bunny! Da one wif the big bow and hat!"

"You do, do you?" Jase laughed. Cecilia hadn't slowed down since they arrived at the carnival. She got excited over every new thing she spotted. Though they had to tell her no on a few of the rides. Jase and Chronus determined that they were too fast for their Peanut. "I think we can go on that one."

Chronus would have agreed to ride the carousel with them, but the thought of straddling one of the animals changed his mind. His goods were just starting to feel normal again. He smiled at his family and he nodded toward the ride. "Go on," he prompted. "Papa'll watch while you two ride."

Jase took Cecilia's hand and smiled knowingly at his husband, "Maybe the next ride she chooses will be more papa friendly." He muttered before picking their daughter up and walking over to join the line for a ride.

It wasn't a long wait and they did manage to get the rabbit Cecilia had chosen, and Jase got on it with her so that he could make sure she didn't fall as the carousal began to move.

"Wee! Da bunny hops!" Cecilia giggled.

Undertaker smiled at his family, watching them from the fence surrounding the merry-go-round. He waved each time they came back around into view and he clapped for Cecilia, calling out that she'd make an excellent horsewoman someday. He was so preoccupied by enjoying the sight of her giggling and hooting that he didn't even notice when an angelic form landed right behind him—until he heard other carnival-goers cry out in alarm. He then felt the tingle of holy light behind him and he whirled, ready to summon his scythe.

"Calmly, my friend," advised Uriel, wrapping his wings around both himself and the crimson reaper accompanying him defensively. "We came to bring news."

"I could have come myself but Darling insisted he accompany me—good thing too, I would have never looked for you here…" Grell said, looking around at their surroundings, "Oh! Balloons!"

Grell pulled away, distracted by a balloon vender and soon returning with a bright red balloon. He grinned, "Cece needs a balloon if she's at a carnival!" He insisted before he could be questioned, "I assume she's her too…with her tiny little mommy, perhaps?"

"Yes," answered Chronus with a glance back at the carousel. He smiled when it turned again and put his daughter into view. "We're having quite the lovely outing today."

His smile faded from his face as he regarded Uriel again. "Doesn't seem that's going to last for long though, eh? What's going on?"

Uriel glanced down, his lavender gaze flicking to his golden sandals. "Regretfully, I must inform you that the enemy demon has been spotted testing the barriers of your property. My agents have been ordered not to intervene until notified, of course."

"Good on 'em," muttered the Undertaker softly. He looked back at the carousel. "I hate to abandon my family in the middle of this, but if that bugger's there right now I'd like to take care of this so part of the threat's gone."

"Indeed," supplied Uriel with a nod. His feathers ruffled a bit with excitement. "We have been awaiting your response, Death."

Chronus sighed. "Better tell the husband, then. I've got to at least let him know what's going on before I go poof. Just wait here for a minute, mates."

Uriel put his wings around Grell and he nodded respectfully while the silver reaper approached the carousel and hopped onto it. Undertaker walked over to Jase's undulating horse. He waited for it to come back down before kissing the doll on the cheek and speaking to him. "Love, I've got to part ways for a bit, but I want you and Cecilia to keep having fun, right?"

"Is it a work emergency?" Jase frowned in disappointment.

"Papa going away?" Cecilia snapped her head over to look at him, "Why Papa go? It carnival day! You promised funnely cakes!"

"We can take one home for you to share with Papa, Peanut." Jase reassured her, though his gaze was still questioning Undertaker from behind his shaded glasses.

"Right, we'll bring home some of that cake thingy," promised the Undertaker. He smiled at his daughter. "You just be a good li'l girl for Daddy, right? Papa will be home in time for dinner."

He bent over to plant a kiss on Cecilia's head before turning to Jase to speak into his ear. "Our friends have come knocking, darlin'. Word has it the demon that came clawing for our daughter's been poking about. I've got to take care of this."

Jase shot him an alert look, "You had better be careful!" he whispered back, "I know you are strong, but it's still a demon. Look what those things did to Mister Knox."

Cecilia puffed out her cheeks "No secrets! Whithpering is ruuuude!"

Undertaker forced a smile for her sake. "That's right, love; it is." He bent over to give her another kiss on the head. "I'll try not to be too long. You just keep having fun with Daddy in the meantime, yeah?"

He gave Jase a kiss as well and he waved as he hopped back off the carousel to join Grell and Uriel. "Let's get this over with, mates."

* * *

Sure enough, the demon was on his property when Chronus arrived to investigate. He and his companions arrived in the back yard by the gardens and Chronus could sense the demon's presence before he even saw him. He put a finger to his lips to advise his companions to be quiet and he snuck around to the front of the cottage, adjusting his glasses in the process. He'd gotten rather used to wearing them but when it came to a scuffle, he was still better off going without them. He'd been fighting without them for years now and he'd grown used to relying on his other senses. He could see the demon down by the flowering tree near the road, and he compressed his lips and reached up to remove his glasses.

"There you are, you bugger," he muttered as his vision blurred with the removal of his spectacles.

"Chronus, is it wise for you to go without your visual aids?" whispered Uriel as the ancient reaper put the glasses in the case he carried in his pocket.

"Best not to do anything different," explained Chronus in a low voice. "The glasses are fine for everyday reaping and domestics, but I haven't relied on my peepers in a fight for decades."

"Trust me, he doesn't need them." Grell agreed, "He took down a demon, my junior, and myself all at once, once without glasses and back before he had Shorty in his life." He turned to look at the elder reaper, "What do you want us to do? This is your show, darling, but I'm not letting you take that spotlight solo."

"Hmm, I'm thinking." Undertaker tapped a nail against his teeth, trying to decide how he wanted to approach this. At last, he shrugged. "I s'pose I'll just have to wing it and have a li'l chat with the bloke. After all, you don't whip a dog without letting it know what it did wrong, eh?"

Uriel's eyes widened slightly. "You are going to spare words on this creature, Chronus? After what he attempted to do to your child and what his colleagues did to Mister Knox?"

The mortician grinned and started creating a portal that would take him directly to the demon's side. "I didn't say I'm not planning to put the hurt on him, chap. I just want to make good and sure he knows what's about to happen and why. Not that I think he doesn't already know how I'd feel about him trying to snack on my little girl, but demons can be a bit dull when it comes to love. Feel free to join in but I want the first hit."

Uriel shrugged his wings and glanced at Grell. "I shall do my best to ensure the creature does not escape, then. It will take substantial concentration for me to prevent him from using his powers to portal away, so the fighting must be left up to the two of you."

"I'll let you have a little fun before I join in." Grell promised, "Papa before Aunty. Make it count. Aunty Grell won't hold back once I join in." He bowed, gesturing to the portal Undertaker had opened.

* * *

"Afternoon, chap."

Illisar almost gave a start at the sudden voice, and he whirled when he felt the reaper tap him on the shoulder. He immediately went on the offensive, striking out with his recently regenerated claws. The silver reaper hopped nimbly back to avoid the hit and he clucked his tongue.

"Bad idea, striking out at me after trying to trespass on my property. Not to mention you tried to abduct my peanut and let your fellows maim a Dispatch officer."

The demon was briefly confused by the reference to a peanut. "I have no interest in peanuts, you mad old thing."

Undertaker summoned his impressive death scythe, the chilling grin never fading from his lips. "On the contrary. 'Peanut' is the nickname my hubby and I gave to our daughter before she was even born. You had plans to make dinner out of her and that, my friend, is what I'm going to punish you for."

Seeing the cold glint in the reaper's eyes when the wind blew his bangs aside enough to reveal them, Illisar knew he could not take on this one by himself. He would have to retreat and bring back allies—if he returned at all. He was beginning to see that the opportunity to sup on the strange child might never come and it was no longer quite worth the effort. He started to form a portal, keeping distance between him and this deadly ancient reaper. His crimson eyes widened when he realized something was blocking his teleportation powers. He then felt the presence of the angel and he scowled when he saw the golden being standing up on the hill near the cottage.

"I won't be so easily defeated," growled Illisar, and he leaped into the air, flapping his wings.

Chronus leaped as well, but he lacked the ability to fly. Illisar thought he might get out of reach in time and he had the mind to retreat through the air. The angel could pursue him of course, but he couldn't do so and continue inhibiting his powers at the same time. Illisar heard something whistling through the air and the smirk of triumph quickly dropped from his lips when something sharp, thick and wooden slammed into his side. It cracked from the impact, piercing him shallowly. He gasped and looked down to see that it was a grave marker with Japanese lettering etched into it. He heard more of them whistling through the air and he was forced to dive to avoid them. No sooner did he do that then the reaper he was trying to escape took another running leap.

Illisar cried out when the sharp blade of Chronus' scythe stabbed between his wings, piercing him through the back and into his lungs. He coughed blood and he struggled to dislodge the reaper that was now riding his back. Down they both went, Illisar's body skidding on the earth and digging a groove in it as he crashed to the ground. He felt hands wrap around his throat from behind and he gurgled as his opponent started to throttle him, his black nails digging into his neck.

"Think you can threaten  _my_  family, do you?" Chronus didn't sound so easy-going now. In fact, he sounded very angry and the demon writhed and twisted desperately, seeing his doom approaching.

Chronus tore his scythe free and he rolled the demon over onto his back. The ancient back-handed him sharply across the face before grappling with him. Illisar tried to claw at him but the reaper was too fast, and he bucked again in another attempt to dislodge him. Ordinarily no reaper could match his strength, but this one was not just any reaper and he was clearly growing more enraged by the moment. The demon saw stars when Chronus released one of his hands long enough to strike him with a closed fist, and then he was throttling him again.

"Never...threaten...a madman's...child!"

The Undertaker enunciated each word with a violent shake. He didn't even seem to notice it when Illisar dug his free claws into one of his forearms, and the demon managed to sink his teeth into the other arm. He saw another reaper step out of a portal behind the one currently shaking him like an abusive nanny and his struggles increased. He drove his knee into Chronus' groin and that actually seemed to have an effect.

Chronus groaned and abruptly released Illisar, unable to ignore the flash of pain of having his poor jewels abused a second time in the same day. He grabbed himself and he coughed, falling onto his side as the demon climbed to his feet.

"Grell, get him," groaned the ancient. He made a mental note to try and fashion some kind of protective codpiece to wear under his pants from now on.

"Gladly! Grell's chainsaw roared to life and he was on the demon's trail within seconds of the demon pushing himself to his feet. "Hey, Slugboy! That little girl has more than one madman in her family! I'm her scary aunty!"

Grell took a flying leap at the demon, colliding with him feet-first with his scythe swinging in a large arch, cutting through the demon's left wing; grounding him. He then reversed his attack to cut through the second wing, "I also see Ronnie as my baby brother! That woman is Will's but you—I can take it out on you what happened to my Ronnie! I believe he lost an eye!"

Grell kicked the demon again, knocking him into the fence where the boundaries were. They held the demon there as if trapped against the wall. Grell planted his foot and spun around to bring his other foot up in a spinning side kick, his red heel of his boot finding its mark in Illisar's eye socket.

"So I'll take yours."

Illisar growled in pain and rage as his eyeball popped free from the socket, impaled on Grell's boot. His wings were now useless, twitching on the ground by his feet. He yanked himself free of the fence with effort and he roared at Grell, now in a blind rage like a beast.

* * *

Upon the hill, Uriel struggled to keep suppressing the dark energies that would enable the demon not only to portal to safety, but cause great harm. He had sufficiently handicapped the demon but his hold was slipping. He hadn't used his talents this way for some time and for all his reputation of being one of the strongest of the archangels, even beings such as he could fall out of practice. Uriel blurted a curse that had his eyes bugging out with shock, and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Forgive me, blessed light," he gasped, even as he began running and spreading his wings. "And forgive me friends for failing to reign the demon in!"

He took to the air with a leap and he soared over the landscape as quickly as possible, well aware that the threat of his reaper friends' opponent had just increased.

* * *

Illisar displayed sharp, bloodied fangs with his smile as soon as he felt the oppressive weight of angelic light lift. Now...now he had a chance. He channeled his powers inwardly to heal the worst of the damage and he lashed out at Grell with a dark arch of hellborn energy, knocking the redhead backwards right into the Undertaker—who was just getting to his feet again. As they both went down, the demon took advantage of their confusion to form a portal.

He was struck from behind by a solid, masculine form before he could so much as take a step towards his egress. He felt the burn of holy light coming from the new attacker and he snarled as he tossed his head back. He felt the impact as the back of his skull slammed into his angelic opponent's nose and he heard a satisfying crunch. Illisar whirled again; eyes alight with bloodlust as the bothersome archangel clamped his hands over his now broken nose.

"Uriel," he hissed upon recognizing him. "Your prowess is somewhat lacking in reality, compared to tales."

Uriel's eyes glowed in turn as he straightened up and wiped blood from his nose. "I am not the one rendered wingless and half-blind, demon. I would take care were I you, and concern myself with my own situation."

"Bloody hell," grunted Chronus from beneath Grell's form. The redhead's elbow was digging into his ribs. "Do the two of you blokes have to talk like a passage from the bible all the time?"

Uriel kept his eyes on the demon, even as he stepped back to offer a helping hand down to Grell. "This is how I have always spoken, Chronus. Grell, are you injured?"

"The last demon I sparred with was a better opponent." Grell smirked as he was pulled to his feet and off Undertaker, "And that one was on a leash!" He shook his foot until what was left of the demon's eye had fallen off his heel, "This one is disappointing. I don't know what he's doing thinking he can take on Legendary Death, the Red Death, and the sexiest angel in Heaven!"

He smirked as Undertaker joined them on his feet, "Well, gentlemen, shall we end this little imp?"

Illisar waited not a moment longer. Even handicapped as he'd started out, he'd held his own fairly well against just one of them. Against all three he knew he had no hope. He dove toward the portal right as Chronus summoned more of those damned grave markers. At the same time, Uriel put forth a mighty effort to close the portal to the demon dimension and it bent and wobbled.

"I think not," grunted the angel as he forced the doorway to Hell shut. The demon fell in a pitiful heap where it had been, having exhausted all options for retreat.

"Mercy isn't something I simply grant my opponents." Grell clicked his tongue, "And you have been a very naughty boy. You should have just let Cece play in peace." He jumped up and flipped over the demon to help surround him, his chainsaw, which was not currently spinning, pressing against the back of the demon's neck, "But this isn't my call, is it, Unnie?"

Chronus glared at the demon. He certainly wasn't one for mercy either—particularly when it came to a threat to his family. "No it's not, and I appreciate you thinking that through, Miss Sutcliff."

He wasn't a particularly merciful reaper, true, but neither was he a cruel sort anymore. Jase had taught him compassion in their lives together and he knew that regardless of what this creature had attempted to do to their child, the Frenchman would not appreciate cruelty simply for the sake of cruelty. For the sake of his spouse, Chronus chose the more humane route. He would have loved to smack this demon around for a bit longer but both he and Grell had already gone off on him plenty. He brandished his death scythe and he struck without hesitation, cleaving the demon's head from his shoulders cleanly. It rolled away and the body fell to the ground. Satisfied that he'd ended at least one threat to his family, the Undertaker nodded and he wiped the dark blood from the blade of his scythe in the wet grass.

"Ta for that," he said to his companions. He grimaced a little and shifted uncomfortably, resisting the urge to adjust his package. Styx, that last hit stung. He was tempted to activate his death chill just to cool off his swollen balls. "I really don't know why my goods are such an attractive target lately."

Uriel gave him a blank look. "What 'goods' do you speak of, friend?"

"Never mind," grumbled the Undertaker. Honestly, Uriel could be so terribly ignorant...but he couldn't hold that against the angel. So far Uriel was one of his most valuable allies and he didn't feel right about patronizing him. He rubbed his hands together. "Well, that bit's taken care of. Let's dispose of the mess and take our leave, yeah?"

"That was anticlimactic." Grell pouted, dismissing his own scythe. "Was he the last one?"

"No, unfortunately," sighed Chronus. "There's still the female left that maimed Ronnie."

"She may not return to the area," reasoned Uriel. "Not after the results of their foray. She lost two of her companions and we came very close to catching her. I am sure she is aware of what you will have in store for her if you ever happen to capture her."

"Oh yeah, we didn't get her…" Grell remembered out loud before sighing, "I don't like the idea of letting even one go. Not after what happened to Ronnie."

He walked over to the demon's head and picked it up by the hair, "I'm sure Will would say the same. He even moved Ronnie into his office until Ronnie can return to work as usual. I think at this point William would freak out over Ron getting a paper cut."

Chronus smirked. "Funny how such a stiff, seemingly stoic fellow can be such a nanny to his sweetheart anytime the boy gets hurt—and Knox has a talent for that."

"He is simply a loving mate," excused Uriel. His lip curled in distaste at the sight of the bloody, decapitated head in Grell's hand. "Not even the most stoic can hide their affections so completely. I imagine you may wish to contact Mister Spears and Mister Knox regarding today, Chronus."

The Undertaker nodded. "Right-o. It's not the cow that tortured Ron, but at least it's one less threat. I reckon me and my family'll stay in the reaper realm for a bit longer until I can be sure little miss eyeball poker doesn't come sniffing around. She's bound to start wondering when this fellow doesn't show back up in their part of Hell."

"We could make it no mystery what happened to him by taking a page out of Vlad the Impaler's book." Grell suggested with a sickening grin of shark-like teeth. The look on his angelic lover's face when he made the suggestion made him break out into laughter, "Relax, Darling, I was only making a rather grotesque joke.

"I... _could_  open another portal to the underworld," offered Uriel reluctantly, "long enough to dispose of the remains and leave little doubt as to what happened to this demon when his kin stumble across his remains."

Chronus smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. "That would be lovely. That she-demon's bound to get word of it or even see it herself, and that'll make her think twice about tempting fate by coming 'round here again."

He did think it was a pity that if that ended up being the case, Will and Ronnie weren't likely to get vengeance on her anytime soon for her part in the violence.

"That makes cleanup easy." Grell nodded, "The rain and weather would finish cleaning out the grass."

* * *

"You are a very strange husband." Ronald said, walking into William's office and moving to his desk to set down a fresh mug of hot coffee, "It's your day off. Why are you here? Is it because I have work to catch up on?"

"There is that," agreed William, not looking up from the files he was going over. "There is also my responsibility to you as your husband. While I do have the reputation of being a bit of a taskmaster, I've no interest in allowing you to have a relapse."

He glanced up for a moment to smirk at the younger reaper dryly. "After all, that would only put you out for longer, wouldn't it?"

"Are you finally admitting that paperwork was created by devils and is bad for the health of reaper kind?" Ron smirked, rubbing his shoulders, "I wouldn't mind us…not doing it. It'd be better if I relapse because we do something much more enjoyable."

Will closed his eyes, enjoying the kneading touch. "If only we could. Unfortunately our salary does depend on completing our work."

He was already starting to get aroused though, thanks to his connection with Ronald and those damnably skilled fingers. William swallowed and reminded himself not to be an utter cad. They'd already recently quenched their sexual appetites and it had left Ronald winded and fatigued. William reached up to caress one of his husband's massaging hands, opening his eyes again to look down at the documents he still needed to complete. He sighed, wishing he could spare the time to just lose himself in Ronald's embrace.

"Honestly, no-one has ever made me randy as easily as you do, Ronald. Let us try and behave today. I do have limitations when it comes to you, as you know."

"But it's your day off. It'd only be me slacking off." Ron insisted, "It won't reflect badly on you if we get caught—only me. And who' going to blame me for needing a break after what I'm healing up from?"

He leaned in close to Will's ear, his lips and breath feathering over the sensitive skin there, "And you know I love testing your limits of self control." His tongue slipped out and slid up and along the shell of his husband's ear.

William shivered helplessly in response and his pants felt even tighter. How easily this perky young man could make him completely lose all self-control. Knox had recently even managed to bring him to completion without so much as fondling him, for goodness sake! Such a thing had seemed impossible to Will until that moment, and now Ronald was again testing the limits of his stoicism with his flirtations.

"Ronald, I shall issue one last warning," he husked, already picturing himself throwing the blond on his desk and pounding him cross-eyed. His hand was already reaching out to stroke Ronald's thigh, slowly creeping upwards to his crotch. "If you don't wish to end this day with a limping gait, I suggest you stop tempting me."

"But tempting you is my favorite pastime. It's even better than partying with Eric. You throw the best parties when you lose self control. Lucky for me, I get to keep it all to myself." Ronald's fingers pulled at William's tie, causing it to fall looser around his neck.

"Besides, you are my husband. If anyone can get away with pushing your limits at work, it's me." He pressed his kisses to the back of William's neck to distract him as he, as quietly as he could, began to shed his own clothes until he was standing behind William completely nude, save for the patch over his regrowing eye.

"And, it is your sole right to touch and have your way with me." He added, taking Will's hand and guiding it back to graze over his exposed skin.

William came very close to blurting a curse as his passion swelled beyond control—amongst certain other things. He swiveled his chair around and he spared perhaps two seconds to drink in the sight of his shamelessly nude spouse, before grabbing him around the waist and dragging him into the office chair with him. They nearly toppled over together but Will spread his legs and planted his feet firmly on the floor to balance the chair, just in time. He sifted his fingers through Ronald's two-toned hair before pulling his head down to claim his lips.

Ronald gave a triumphant grin into the kiss, knowing he'd won and they would be enjoying his victory to the fullest until they were both satisfied.

Unless they were interrupted, which shouldn't happen as he'd locked the door… but did he lock the door? He must have. He always did when he planned to get naughty in the office… Yeah, he was sure he'd locked it.

Pushing thoughts of the door aside, Ronald rolled his hips to make sure William knew exactly how ready he was for this, a low moan sounding in his throat.

William's hands slipped lower to cup Ronald's bottom and he shifted beneath him, lip-locked with the blond. He pressed his hardened crotch against the naked erection springing up between his spouse's legs and he squeezed the tempting, firm curves beneath his hands. Propriety be damned, he wanted him. He couldn't bear to wait until after work—not with Ronald's potent desire leaking through the bond they shared and spurring on his own lust. William broke the kiss and murmured into his companion's ear, lost to all reason.

"Only you could break me of my conservative habits..."

"It's better that way—I wouldn't want to have to reap another for doing the same." Ronald smirked, "I'd get a nasty black mark on my record that'd rival Grell's, for that. Now, let's see about getting you a little more comfortable…"

With William's tie already loose and hanging over his shoulders, Ronald attacked the vest first, eager to unwrap his prize.

William released his hold on one of Ronald's butt-cheeks to assist in that, and no sooner did the vest get unbuttoned did a knock sound at his door. He was just about to call out that he wasn't available, expecting Ronald to have considered locking the door before engaging in this sort of behavior. However, that proved not to be the case. Within two knocks, Grell Sutcliff cracked the door open and peeked in.

"Bloody hells," gasped William, his face immediately heating.

"My junior's toned ass cheeks is  _not_  what I want to see when I open this door, Will!" Grell announced in an unnecessarily loud voice before he stepped in and closed the door behind him, "But I guess this confirms the rumors that you fuck him at work."

"The last I checked, knocking was for before you open the door, not while you open the door." Ronald pointed before looking sheepishly at William, "Sorry, I thought I locked it…"

"Ronald," William murmured softly for the blond reaper's ears alone, "please do me the favor of summoning your scythe and reaping me right this instant. I feel that would be a more preferable option than the others available to me right now.

"I am not about to murder my husband to save him from embarrassment! You aren't even the one naked, here!" Ronald huffed, getting off William's lap and moving over to collect his clothes, bending over to grab them one by one and showing off his shapely rear to both men in the room.

"Okay, now I want to touch it." Grell giggled, giving his junior's rear a firm pinch to make him jump.

"Did I say you could lay hands on him that way?" Will raised a brow as he buttoned his vest back up. He wasn't entirely serious but he needed to concentrate on something besides how flustered he was feeling.

Grell rolled his eyes, "It's not like I've never saw or touched him before—he is my junior after all."

"Except I'm not a junior reaper anymore." Ronald said, holding up his boxers to determine which side was the front.

"You'll always be my junior. You are the only one I've had that I actually liked!" Grell cooed, patting his bum with the sound of skin on skin.

"Sorry, Senpai, I'm married." Ron teased, bending over to step into his boxers, "And my husband gets a say in how much you touch. You missed your chance to have Knoxwurst, Senpai. –and you are probably pushing your limits by touching that repeatedly in front of him."

Ronald was a faithful husband. But he wasn't shy about his body in the least, so he was in no hurry to cover up. Nor was he too worried about Grell touching his rear. He knew Grell wouldn't go further than that and the action wasn't sexual. However, William would likely have his green eyed monster flair up a bit behind his stoic mask. And the blond could feel it start to happen through their bond, so he thought he'd give Grell a hint.

"Yes, do stop touching my spouse that way Sutcliff," warned the supervisor, eyes glowing slightly with rising annoyance, "or I may forget my manners."

He straightened his tie and stood up, turning his body a bit to try and conceal the still-prominent bulge in his trousers, somewhat. "I also doubt your angelic lover would appreciate learning that you attempted to molest your former pupil right in front of his 'mate'. Shall I contact Uriel and alert him to this matter?"

Grell shrugged it off, "He knows I wouldn't do anything to betray him, Will. And you should, too. Besides, why would I try to take Ronnie with you right here? I'm not a brute; I'm a lady who can appreciate a good sight when I see one!"

Will rolled his eyes and he somehow refrained from summoning his scythe and hitting Grell over the head with it. "Is there a particular reason you came barging into my office, Grell? Or did you come simply to frustrate and annoy me?"

"Annoying you is the cherry on top!" Grell giggled, "I actually came looking for Ronnie. I have a collection." He pulled out his reap list, "And it's so dreadfully dull, I figure Ronnie could take it with me. Poor thing's been starved lately. It's an old man who's been on our lists for some time now. I wouldn't doubt he's an easy collection."

Ronald perked up, one leg in his slacks, "Really? Can I go, Will?"

William hesitated. On the one hand he knew how terribly boring paperwork was to Ronald, and he didn't want him suffering more than necessary. On the other hand, he also knew how easily fatigued the blond was and his eye was still growing back. His depth perception was compromised and should he and Grell happen to cross paths with a demon or other enemy while out on the job, Ronald would be at a distinct disadvantage. He could feel the blond's eagerness to get out of the office though, and he loved him too much to deny him such a small favor.

"One collection," he finally agreed with a reluctant nod, "and I expect to be updated on your status the moment it is finished. Come right back afterwards, understood?"

"I love you, Will!" Ronald hugged his husband and boss tight, pressing a kiss to the side of his nose (Though he'd meant it to be planted on his cheek).

"Oh don't look so worried, Will." Grell giggled, "This one will be easy. A student could handle it on their own."

"It is not Ronald's proficiency with reaping that concerns me," sighed William. He was half-tempted to call Slingby and Undertaker to go with them, but he knew how ridiculous that would make him look. Honestly, he'd become such a worrier lately. "I suppose you are both dismissed. Good reaping to you."

He turned his attention back to his paperwork as they left, trying his best not to let thoughts of all the things that could go wrong dominate his head.

* * *

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

"Okay Daddy! Need a pwetty bow now!" Cecilia  announced, looking over at Jase.

"What color?" The brunet asked, pulling out the box of hair ties the little family kept. Most of them were Cecilia's ribbons and bows, but Jase and Chronus both also kept their hair ribbons in the box as well.

"Pink! Papa likses pink!"

The little girl's reaper father was currently stretched out on the couch, fast asleep after a long day at the office, and Cecilia had decided that she wanted to make him pretty for dinner.

The braid she weaved his hair in was messy and uneven. It was loose in some places and tight in others. It also had long sections of hair sticking out, some of which had later been included back into the braid.

Jase chose a pink bow and walked over to tie off the end of the braid for his daughter. "There, now it won't fall out and Papa will be all pretty for dinner when he wakes up.

"Yay! Now it Daddy's turn!"

Jase laughed and sat down on the floor so that she could play with his hair as well.

Chronus stirred on the couch, woken from his nap by the joyous sounds his family was making. He listened quietly for a moment, a grin tugging his lips. Unaware of the sloppy braid his daughter had woven into his hair, he got up with a yawn and a stretch. Reaching for the glasses he'd set on the end table, he put them on and he laughed when he saw Cecilia braiding Jase's hair.

"My, what a pretty—" another yawn broke his sentence, "—picture. Is there a special occasion, dearies?"

"I want to make Daddy and Papa pwetty!" Cecilia announced. "And den ice cream!"

Jase raised an eyebrow, "No one said anything about ice cream."

"Ice cream dinner!" the girl insisted.

"Afterwards, peanut." Chronus squatted down to give the little girl a kiss on the crown of her head, and then he gave one on the lips to Jase. He straightened up with a yawn and he scratched his arm absently. "We can have ice cream for dessert if you're a good girl and finish your veggies, yeah? I'll just go and get it started for us while you two finish 'prettying up'."

"Papa's gotta help wif da bow!" Cecilia insisted, "Like how daddy helped wif Papa's bow!"

"Oh, right." Grinning, the reaper assisted with tying the bow at the end of Jase's braid. "There we go...all set."

He patted Cecilia on the head before heading into the kitchen to start preparing their dinner. He felt himself trying to nod off shortly after getting started and he shook himself out of it. Deciding a spot of breakfast tea might help wake him up long enough to make dinner, eat and spend a little quality time with his daughter, Chronus set a kettle to boil, and he stifled another yawn. He caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the glass of a picture frame, and he noticed the braid for the first time. The ancient laughed softly and shook his head, unsurprised by his daughter's little makeover.

The sound of nails against the wooden floor sounded and Clovis padded in, tail wagging as he looked up at Undertaker and gave a small yip.

"Clovis!" Cecilia's voice called out.

"Hold on a moment, Peanut! Daddy's still braiding your hair for you so we can all be pretty for dinner."

"But I heard Clovis!"

"Hullo, pup," greeted Chronus with a smile, looking down at the animal. He bent over to give him a pat. "Don't you worry, your dinner's coming too." He straightened up and he went to wash his hands in the sink before rummaging through the pantry for dinner ingredients. Jase had already defrosted some chicken for Chronus and Cecilia, along with a steak for himself. All the reaper needed to do was decide on a side and a veggie. He opted for zucchini to sautee with an onion and some leftover pasta salad from the evening before.

"Cecilia love, why don't you come and feed your pup once you're finished with your daddy's hair," he called out to his daughter. He and Jase were trying to teach her to be responsible, though she was far too young to cook Clovis' pet food yet. That part was still up to Chronus and Jase.

"Daddy won' let me!"

"Oh you think so?" Jase's voice sounded before the little girl started laughing.

"Daddyyy! No tickles!"

"Then go feed your puppy." Jase chuckled, "His tummy is all grumbly hungry."

"Okay—okay! Stop tickles!!!"

Jase let her go and the girl ran into the kitchen again, "See? Daddy didn't let me!"

Chronus chuckled and he opened the fridge to procure the container of pro-cooked ground meat and vegetable mixture that was Clovis' staple diet. He opened it up, grabbed the dog bowl and picked his daughter up to put her on the countertop so that she could scoop out a serving for the puppy.

"Just one scoop, love," cautioned the reaper as she began to transfer the food to the dog bowl. "Remember how sick he got when we overfed him that night? We don't want that to happen again, eh?"

"No tummy aches for Clovis!" She agreed, sticking to one scoop. "Only one bowl."

"Good girl." Jase wandered into the kitchen and watched the little girl and the excited, hungry puppy that was spinning and chasing his tail as he waited for his meal.

With her papa's help, Cecilia hopped down to the floor again and took the dog dish, walking over to set it down in its place next to the water dish. "Num-num time, Monsieur Clovis!"

The pup stopped chasing his tail and hurried over to gobble up his dinner.

Chronus resumed his dinner preparations, fighting more yawns as he did so. "Good girl for taking such good care of your pup," he complimented. He narrowly avoided stumbling over her as he went to the fridge again to put away the dog food and pull out the meats that Jase had defrosted.

"Do you want me to prepare dinner tonight, Chronus?" Jase asked, noting how tired his husband still seemed to be. "You can relax for a bit longer. You had a much longer shift today due to that early morning call."

He walked over to Chronus and rubbed his back. "Take Peanut into the other room for cuddling time while I finish up in here."

Undertaker might have argued that if he weren't so tired. It didn't seem fair to him for Jase to be the cook when he was the only one in the family that didn't truly require food, but the reaper was actually somewhat worried he might fall asleep on his feet and have an accident in the kitchen if he didn't take Jase's advice. He turned and caught up the doll's hands in his, bringing them to his lips so that he could kiss the top of them. "You're a peach, darlin'. I think I'll take you up on that offer, if only this once."

He turned to their daughter and he squatted down and held his arms open. "Feel like a bit of cuddle time with the Papa, love?"

Cecilia turned around so fast her twin braids swung out on either side of her head. Grinning, she hopped into her father's arms and kissed his cheek. "I like cuddle Papa time!"

Jase chuckled and took over dinner's preparations. "I'll call you when it's ready." He promised.

"Thanks kindly, Jase," sighed the ancient as he picked their daughter up and carried her out of the kitchen. He brought her into the small living room and he lay down on the couch with her. He huffed in surprise when the dog jumped up with them and he shrugged it off, giving Clovis a pat on the head as the animal laid his chin on Undertaker's hip.

"Fine by me," yawned the reaper. He stroked his daughter's braided hair as she cuddled up against him and he closed his eyes, quickly falling back to sleep.

If Cecilia was aware her father had fallen asleep, she didn't show it. Hugging him tight about the neck and wiggling into a comfortable position as she spoke about her day and how much she loved her two fathers.

In the kitchen, Jase made sure that the chicken was cooked all the way through for his husband and daughter before setting the table, serving the food, and walking into the living room carrying a steaming cup of tea for his husband.

He smiled down at his family and reached out to touch Chronus' shoulder, " _Bon appetit_."

"Food?" Cecilia popped her head up eagerly. When Jase nodded, she hopped off the couch and ran squealing into the kitchen so that she could climb up into her chair.

Chronus snorted blearily and lifted his head. His glasses were askew and his bangs had fallen over his eyes. "Dinnertime already? My, my. That went by fast."

"I cooked it a little slower for you." Jase sighed, sitting down and holding out the mug in his hand, "Here, I made you some tea. It should help you with energy. It's one of your own mixtures."

"Ah, thank you, m'dear." Chronus sat up and straightened his glasses, shaking his bangs out of his eyes as he reached for the mug. "Lucky thing I'm working the night shift tomorrow. I could use a good sleep-in."

He sipped his tea and he gently ushered Covis off the couch so that he could stand up without knocking him off. "Mmm, smells lovely," he observed with a sniff in the direction toward the kitchen. "Isn't it ironic that some folk like Knox say they can't cook, while here you are without an ordinary sense of smell or taste and you do just fine?" He chuckled at the notion. To be fair though, Jase had years of training from both him and Alan Humphries, and he tended to only cook meals that he knew he could get right.

"Ronald's talents in the kitchen take another path." Jase pointed out. "Mixing drinks, alcoholic and not, is his specialty. I can only make tea and juice fresh fruits." He paused and chuckled, "Well, I'm sure I could milk a cow or goat if I had to, as well."

Chronus embraced the smaller man, careful not to spill his warm drink. "Good point. I've got to agree that Ronnie makes the best cocktails my tongue's ever tasted—alcoholic or not. Thanks again for making dinner, love." He released Jase and he took Cecilia's hand. "Come on, peanut. Let's go have dinner, yeah?"

"I wanna eat all the food!" she announced. She had wondered what was taken her parents so long to get into the kitchen that she'd returned for them.

"Even your veggies?" Jase asked.

"Those aren't food!" The little girl scrunched up her face.

"Oh yes they are." Jase laughed, "And they are good for you."

Chronus snickered softly as he served himself up a helping of the peas and rice. "Be a good nipper and eat those, even if you think they aren't 'food'. You'll stunt your growth if you don't eat your veggies and then where will you be? Short as Daddy, no doubt."

He winked playfully at his spouse as he said the last, and he recalled when Jase mistakenly thought he was calling him short when he tried to accept payment from some clients dropping off a body and found them lacking in the fee. The memory of Jase yelling: _"If anything, you're too tall!"_ made him laugh again and he started to choke on his first bite of food.

"Daddy never eated veggies and got littler?" The little girl asked.

Jase's eye twitched in irritation. He still hated his height being pointed out. But if it'd get his daughter to eat right...

"Yes." he gave a nod, "When I was little like you I never ate my veggies and so I never got to get tall like your papa." he said, kicking said papa's shin under the table.  "And now there is nothing I can do about it. It's too late for me to eat them and get nice and big."

Jase pointed to her peas, "I know they aren't as yummy as meat or sweets, but they are good for growing Peanuts."

Chronus winced and rubbed his abused shin and he took a drink of water to clear his throat. "I call spousal abuse," he complained. He cut into his chicken and he smirked at Jase. "I was only funning with you, m'dear."

"There was no need to laugh at my height." Jase muttered into his glass of water. _"Vous êtes aussi imposant qu'un arbre…_ "

"I'm not impossible," countered the reaper, only half understanding his spouse's lamentation. "I'm just me." He gobbled down a few bites of food, grinning through puffy white cheeks at Jase all the while. He still wasn't sure he'd even interpreted it correctly.

"Daddy called you a tree." Cecilia tattled, having a much better understanding of French. Both French and English were a first language to the girl. Though she used English more often because her Papa and Uncles all spoke English rather than French.

Undertaker paused with a bite of food halfway to his lips. "Well, my translation was a bit off on that one, wasn't it?" He smirked at his spouse. "There's no need to get defensive, love. You know I love every diminutive inch of you and I wouldn't change a thing about you. If it makes you feel better, I wasn't laughing about your height at all; I was laughing about your reaction that time when I told my clients they were a little short on the fee they owed me and you thought I was pointing out your height."

Chronus chuckled again and shook his head. "As misunderstandings go, that one was rich."

Cecilia frowned and reached over to tug on her Papa's sleeve, "Papa, how can it be 'rich' when they didn't pay you everything?" She had heard her fathers comment on payment being short before, so she knew what Undertaker was referring to.

"He meant that the memory was rich." Jase tried to explain, fighting a small case of giggles.

"Memories can't has monies."

"It's just an expression, darlin'," explained Chronus with a smile. "It doesn't mean the memory actually had money; it just means it was a good memory to have."

The girl blinked at him for a long moment of silence before responding, "English is confusing."

Jase laughed outright at that. "Indeed it is. Imagine how hard it is to learn when you don't grow up with it like you did."

"It's definitely one of the harder languages to learn," agreed Chronus, "Let alone master."

He sprinkled a little salt and pepper over his rice and he had a bite of it. "So, are you excited about spending the day with your Uncle Alan and Uncle Eric this weekend?"

He and Jase tried to spread out the babysitting whenever they could so that they weren't always asking the same people to watch Cecilia and give them a bit of adult time together. Fortunately they were all very fond of her and they didn't mind helping out when they could. Grell was the only one with issues and that was because Jase still didn't trust him alone with their daughter, so Undertaker only asked when he knew Uriel would be there with him.

"Yes!" Cecilia wiggled in her seat, "Uncy Eric promised me we could plays music on his baggy thingy!"

"Bagpipes?" Jase asked.

"Yeah!"

"Those awful-sounding things?" Chronus made a face. "They sound like someone torturing a moose."

"Moose?"

"I think he plays them very well." Jase shrugged.

"What's a moose?" Cecilia tried again in attempt to interrupt her father.

"Though I prefer it when he doesn't hook it up to that big black box that makes it louder."

"Tell me what a moose is!"

"I like it when he gets out his traditional pipes."

Cecilia slammed her hands down, "DADDY! What's a MOOSE?!"

Chronus tossed his head back and laughed heartily at their daughter's umbrage. "Calm down, lovely. A moose is...well, it's rather like a big dear with antlers a bit like salad forks. Mayhap after we finish dinner I can find you a picture to look at in one of my books, eh?"

"Can mooses be pets?" she asked.

"Very much not. And even if they could, you already have Clovis." Jase smiled.

Chronus finished swallowing a bite of chicken and he winked at the girl. "We can't give you one as a pet, but we could possibly take you to the zoo one day to see all the animals there. Could be they've got a moose or three. I can't promise anything, but even if not, there are still plenty of other animals to see."

"Mooses sound little and cute!" She giggled.

"I wouldn't say 'little'." Jase laughed, "I have never seen one in person but I have heard they are quite large."

"They're rather enormous, compared to the sort of deer we're used to seeing around these parts," agreed Chronus with a laugh. "Go ahead and finish your dinner, Cecilia. Afterwards I'll see if I can scrounge up a picture to show you what they look like."

Cecilia shoved a forkful in her mouth and started chewing, "Are dey bidder den a daddy?" she asked with her cheeks full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Jase sighed, taking a napkin and wiping off a dribble of sauce on her chin, "And I think they are bigger than a papa."

Chronus very nearly got himself into trouble by saying most things were bigger than her daddy, but he restrained himself somehow. "Daddy's right; those creatures are taller than even meself. They can be dangerous too, li'l nipper. You might find 'em cute to look at, but you should respect them—same as any wild animal. They won't all be licks and cuddles like our Clovis."

"No like cuddles?" The little girl couldn't understand anything not liking to cuddle.

"Well I suppose they might cuddle with their own kind," mused Chronus with a shrug. "I wouldn't recommend people try it with them though—especially cute little girls. Even if they're friendly they could step on you and crush you completely by accident."

Cecilia folded her arms, "I'm not breakables."

Jase smiled and kissed her bangs, "You still would have to be careful. You might scare them."

"Like if I bites bed monsters?"

"Yes, like when you scare off the monsters under your bed."

"They don't have a chance against her," chuckled Chronus. He finished off his meal and he picked up his plate to take it to the kitchen. "Eat up, darlin'. We don't get dessert until you finish your dinner."

* * *

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

It was nothing new, the sudden sound of a cheerful young voice singing or humming a tune as the sounds of shoes skipping down the hall from the lifts grew louder in the London Dispatch building. Particularly around the time when Chronus usually took his lunch hour. But the sound still drew the attention of curious reaper eyes wanting to catch a glimpse of Legendary Death's daughter being escorted by the man's petite husband. They came to visit Chrons at work on his lunch break often, but everyone knew that neither of them should even exist—particularly Cecilia; the very first reaper to ever be born. It was hard not to be curious about her.

Ronald paused when he heard the little girl coming, and he smiled, stepping out into her path.

"Uncy Wonnieeeeeeeeeeee!" Cecilia broke into a run and collided with his legs, hugging them both tight and causing the blond to flail a bit to keep his balance.

"No running in the halls, Cecilia." Jase scolded lightly as he followed behind, "Remember last time when you ran into your Uncle William and he fell over and all his papers went flying?"

"Oh yeah." She grinned and then giggled at the memory. William had been miffed and had had to reorder all his work for that morning. But he still had gone easy on scolding her for running in the hall.

"Chronus and Eric aren't yet back from their morning collections." Ronald said, looking up at Jase, "We've been incredibly busy with collections today and nearly everyone is taking lunch late. You may have to wait a while if you want to eat with your husband."

Jase nodded in understanding and helped to peel his daughter off Ronald's legs. "We can wait for him, then."

"Can we visits Uncy Willy, den?" Ceccilia asked, looking up at the two adults.

"If he is not overly busy and has time." Jase nodded.

"Will's taking his lunch right now." Ron confirmed, "I had to force him to, again. You being there will help make sure he doesn't forget to finish eating before he gets back to work."

The blond stooped down to Cecilia's level, "I have to go drop off this file, can you watch your Uncle Willy for me until I get back?"

"Yes!" She grinned, hugging him before turning to run towards William's office door.

"No running!" Jase called after her.

Will looked up when his office door banged open, and the admonishment he'd been prepared to give died on his lips when he saw who it was. He smiled subtly at Cecilia and he scooted his desk chair back to make room when she came running around to climb into his lap.

"Honestly, I think you've grown another inch already since I last saw you," he observed. "Just what have they been feeding you, child?"

"Yucky green stuff!" she announced as she settled into his lap and hugged him tight, "Papa's still working so Uncy Ronnie said to come say hi to you!"

Jase finally caught up and politely announced himself by knocking on the door frame, "Sorry, she has a lot of energy today." He said, slipping inside, the lunch he'd packed for his family under his arm. "We were told you were taking your lunch so hopefully this disturbance isn't too much a surprise."

"Not at all," answered Will. "Feel free to join me. I imagine Chronus and Eric should be returning soon."

He opened the box he'd set aside, having planned to start eating after finishing up one last document. His stomach was growling however, and the scent of the fish and chips he'd had delivered was making it worse.

"Can you eat with Peanut there, or shall I remove her from your lap?" Jase asked, sitting in the chair opposite William.

"Can I have the chips?" Cecilia asked, watching William unpack his lunch.

"You have your own lunch to eat, Cecilia." Her father reminded her gently.

"Yeah, but Uncy Willy has chips!"

"If you behave yourself and eat your lunch first, I shall give you some of the chips," William compromised, "with your father's permission, of course."

He began to cut into one of the pieces of fish, somehow managing to eat without the little girl in his lap getting in his way.

After a few moments longer had passed, allowing William to eat half of his fish, the door opened and Ronald slowly entered with a nervous look on his face, "Will…we just got a report in about a demon causing troubles outside London…" he held out the report, "I was asked to bring it to you, but I couldn't help but peek inside and…she sounds a lot like the demoness who attacked us in France… Please don't over react!"

The last thing he wanted to see happen was William getting ahead of himself and getting _his_ body torn to shreds like Ronald had been. William was Department Supervisor, though, and he couldn't withhold the information from him.

Will tensed in his seat, his fork still partway to his lips. The Undertaker came in behind Ronald and Eric soon followed, nearly bumping into the tall mortician.

"Ronnie, wait," Chronus said, but he could see by the look on William's face and he knew that he was too late. "Ah, bugger."

"If you had thoughts of taking care of this matter without me," said William in a cold, deadly voice, "I'm afraid I shall have to give you a pay cut, Undertaker."

"Don't be ridiculous, chap." Chronus slid in behind Ronald to make room for Eric. He greeted Jase with a smile and he bent over to give him a kiss—and then he prudently collected their daughter from Will's lap upon noticing the supervisor still sat there frozen like a statue. "I just thought we should talk about how to tell you, but the little cyclops here didn't want to wait to inform you. Loyal fellow he is, but—"

"Don't put the blame on Ronald for informing me immediately," warned Spears softly, "and do avoid referring to him as a 'cyclops' again. He no doubt wanted to ensure that I did not hear this news from someone else first."

"A'right let's jus' stay calm," urged Eric. "It's no' like yeh tae be impulsive, boss, but we all saw tha' look in yer eyes when yeh saw what tha' bitch...er...sorry Jase...dinnae mean tae cuss...tha' demoness did tae Ronnie. Can ya blame us fer wantin' tae be here when ya go' tha news?"

"What's a sclop?" Cecilia asked, playing with Undertaker's braid.

"A silly looking story book monster with just one eye." Ronald grinned at her. "Do I make a scary looking monster, Cece? Rawr!"

The girl giggled and shook her head, "You just a silly Uncy Pirate Wonnie!"

"Yarg." Ronald ruffled her hair before moving around to William and touching his shoulder, "Will…let me help bring her down."

William regarded him with a faintly troubled expression. He didn't want to put Ronald at risk again and the blond's eye hadn't finished regenerating yet—which compromised his depth perception and put him at a disadvantage. However, it wouldn't be just the two of them against four demons this time. Now the odds would be in reverse.

"All right, I will agree to this—but only under the agreement that you allow us to do all of the heavy combat, Ronald. You have the right to be the one to finish her off if you wish...though I would dearly love that privilege myself. I only ask that you not put yourself in harm's way needlessly."

Ronald's face fell, "So basically you want me to just sit back and watch as you fight her? I can fight!" he insisted.

"You are still healing from last time you encountered her. I'm sure your husband is just concerned over your safety." Jase spoke up.

"Mm! Me too!" Cecilia wiggled until she was set down, and then she ran over to hug her uncle Ronald's legs, "No more boo-boos for Uncy Wonnie! I keeps safe!"

Ronald blinked down at her and sighed, "I don't want William fighting her alone. She's a cruel bi—bad person." He caught himself before he cursed in front of Cecilia. He put a hand on her head and ruffled her white hair.

"I'll go with him." Jase offered.

"Whoa now," muttered Chronus. "Just one minute, here. What makes you think I'm staying out of this one, eh? I'm sure as Hades not going to let my dollie go off to fight the...bad person...without me."

"You are working, Chronus." Jase pointed out, "And I can help heal William should he need it. This is William's fight. We have all agreed on that. I'll just be there as support."

The doll walked over and slipped his arms around Chronus, "You have taught me to fight. I can defend myself if needed."

"She'll get away if we can't agree on who goes to kick her a—apples." Ron said, again censoring himself.

"A'right, I'll come as backup," offered Eric, "but I'll leave it tae you an' Will unless there's trouble, Ronnie. It's just a good idea tae have reinforcements in case she has some friends come tae her aid."

Chronus sighed. "Just be careful." He caressed his husband's cheek with the back of his nails and he bent over to kiss him softly on the lips. "I'd make a horrible single parent, love."

"Yes, you would. But I'm not going for the fight." Jase reassured his husband with a kiss, then patted their daughter on the back, "You take care of our Peanut, and I'll take care of her uncle William. She doesn't need two broken uncles."

He reluctantly pulled away from his family to join William and Eric, "I'll try to stay out of her sight. I'm not enamored by the idea of facing down a demon of Hell."

"I don't like it." Ronald huffed, "I don't want to feel her ripping into you like she did me."

The handicapped blond took his husband's hand in his, "If I feel more than a scratch on you I'm going after her for it! Oh! Take out her wings first. She relies on them a lot for movement from what I can remember. And—be careful."

"I shall take all measures of caution," assured William, "if only to spare you any further pain by avoiding injury myself."

"Hey Chronus," called Eric as Will began to form the portal, "Would ya mind calling Al an' letting him know what's goin' on? I dinnae get tha chance. I know he'll support it but I dun' want him getting a shock if I happen tae get injured."

Undertaker grimaced at him. "You like to live on the edge, chap. Should've called Alan before you decided to gallivant with our friends. That's going to get you in trouble, if you ask me."

"So says the man who brought his daughter into the office one day without informing his spouse first," muttered William.

"Me? Cecilia looked up at Chronus, confused. "But Daddy brings me to see Papa!"

"It was before you were a big girl." Jase smiled at her, "You wouldn't remember it. Be good and make sure your Papa doesn't get into trouble while we are gone."

"I won't get into trouble," protested Undertaker. "You have so little faith in me, m'dear." He withdrew his phone and he sought out Alan's number to call him for Eric.

"He simply knows how you are by now," observed William, smirking slightly. "As do all of us."

"I'm going to ignore that barb for now, lad." Chronus brought the phone to his ear. "Alan, guess who? I've been tasked with letting you know that we've located that lady demon that was involved in the kidnapping attempt. Your hubby is going along with Will, Ronnie and Jase to deal with her."

"Wait! So I am going?" Ron spoke up, "I'm getting so confused on who is and who isn't."

"I is!" Cecilia cheered.

"Oh—ho no you are not."  Ronald shook his head, "Scary demon ladies are not a good play thing for little cuties."

"Indeed they aren't," agreed Chronus. He ruffled Cecilia's hair as he continued to speak with Alan. "Don't worry, lad. Will's going to be there with them and this time, they won't be outnumbered. We'll keep you up to date, yeah?"

"Gentlemen, the portal awaits," invited William with a gesture. "We shouldn't tarry if we are to catch up with our quarry while she's still on the mortal side."

Eric nodded and he readied his scythe as he went through first. "See ya on tha other side, then."

Jase glanced at his husband and daughter one last time before following the Scotsman through, and following him, Ronald cautiously approached, looking at his own husband, expecting him to protest. When he got no such reaction or look from William, he grinned and leapt on through to the other side.

"Ah, it'll be good to see excitement again!" he cheered to himself as he came out next to his two companions and waited for his husband to join them. "This time I'll totally kick her ass!"

"Just do be careful." Jase reminded, "You still haven't fully healed from the last encounter. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous right now."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes _mom_."

"Let's focus on the task at hand and save the bickering for later, shall we?" William looked around with narrowed eyes, senses alert and honed. "I can sense the demon's presence this way. I suggest we split into two groups: myself with Ronald, and Jase with Eric. We stand a better chance of taking her by surprise if we approach from two directions."

"Sounds like fine reasoning tae me, boss," agreed the Scotsman. He nodded to an alleyway left of them. "Come on, Jase. We'll head this way. I can feel tha wench too an' she's not far."

Jase nodded, "Let's hope she's not near citizens…" he muttered, not wanting anyone to get caught in the middle. It was beginning to dawn on him; they were hunting someone, planning on not only hurting them, but aiming to kill. It made him a little uncomfortable, but he knew it had to be this way—for the safety of his daughter, as well as others.

As he walked, he bowed his head. It had been many years since he had last prayed, but he couldn't help but give a silent prayer, asking for their safety and success. His fingers even played absently with the beads on the chain to his pocket watch that had once belonged to his rosary.

Eric broke away from the group to scout for the demoness, and he located her a couple of blocks away. She had disguised her nature to appear as a black-haired woman in a dress befitting the time period, and he stared down at her for a moment in contemplation. He could try to take her out himself right then and there, without having to involve Jase at all. The Scotsman grimaced and he shook his head. No, Will and Ron would never forgive him if he did that, and it was time for him to stop treating Jase like a kid. Fond of him as Eric was, the Frenchman was a grown adult, and he wasn't his son.

The demonic woman paused in the act of looking into the window of a shop, and she started to turn. Eric quickly jumped off the rooftop to the next one before she could spot him, guessing she'd sensed his presence. It would do no good to anyone if he gave himself away and spoiled the element of surprise. He returned to his companions and he dropped to the ground lightly with a nod at them.

"Found her, boss. She's just two blocks t' tha south." He nodded in the direction he'd come from.

"Good," replied William, readying his scythe. "I'll lead the charge. Ronald, are you prepared?"

Ronald nodded, taking a second to tighten his eye patch, "Fuck yeah I am. Time for the bitch to pay!"

Jase shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the blond's language, but he ignored it, "Let's go before she moves on. I'd rather she is taken care of before she has the chance to attack my daughter again or hurts anyone else." He still wasn't one for violence or killing, but he had to admit that this demon was a threat, and taking her out would be for the greater good. He just hoped he knew what he was getting himself into. He felt confident when he volunteered to help, but now he had a seed of doubt. He wasn't a reaper like the rest of their group; he was just a Bizarre Doll. Of course, if all went to plan, he wouldn't have to join the fight itself.

He took a deep breath and nodded, following up behind the group of reapers.

 

* * *

 

William crouched low on the rooftop as his companions joined him. He glanced back at Jase with a slight frown, wondering how involved the doll should actually get in this. Yes, the demoness had been directly involved in the threat to Jase and the Undertaker's daughter, but honestly, he felt this fight belonged to him and Ronald. Still, Jase did have every right to participate. Eric was a sturdy, solid presence at his back as the supervisor and Ronald sized up their opponent.

"Jus' say tha word if yeh want my scythe, sir," Eric assured him with a nod, his eyes on the creature below. "She knows we're here. She's no' going tae get taken down wi'out a good fight."

Will nodded. "Of course."

Wicked though she might be, the demon was clearly not a stupid creature and he knew despite her apparent casualty that she wasn't going to be taken unawares. The chance of having an element of surprise was lost, but she was outnumbered and William's scythe was thirsty for her blood. His eyes slid sidelong to Ronald.

"Shall I draw first blood, or would you rather?"

Ronald was, after all, the original recipient of this demon's twisted amusement. Much as Will desired to slice into her, he respected his husband's right to exact his own vengeance first.

Ronald frowned in thought. On one hand, he wanted to dearly make her suffer part of the pain he'd been put through, but his vision was impaired and he could easily make a mistake. On the other hand, he didn't want her to sink her claws into William, either. But the man did hold an advantage he did not, simply by having use of both eyes.

He gave a defeated sigh, "You. I may mess up if I were to lead the attack. My aim isn't exactly the best. Plus my scythe is louder than yours and would give further warning of our attack."

"Right then." William adjusted his glasses and readied his scythe. "I'll take the lead, then. We should draw her away from populated areas before going full tilt. All of you be on guard for signs that she's attempting portal creation. It does require a measure of concentration for their kind, the same as it does for us, but should we give her even a moment's respite she could take advantage and be out of our grasp once again. I would prefer not to have to track her down again."

Eric nodded. "I'll keep mah senses attuned fer tha', boss, an' I'll find a way tae interrupt if she starts gatherin' portal energy." He glanced at Jase and he scratched his whiskered chin. "Say Jase, do ya think there's any way ya could try an'...I dunno... _block_ her from accessing tha' ability?"

Jase bit his lip and thought on his abilities he'd gained from both becoming a Bizarre Doll, and the Heavenly Fires within his soul.

Truly, he didn't know how his holy powers would affect a creature of Hell. Demons were the opposite of angels, so it stood to reason they could be weak to such abilities. However, demons were also originally derived from angels, and therefore could possibly be immune. It was a gamble. Plus he didn't know if he could block her from accessing her hellish powers. He wouldn't know where to start trying.

Truthfully, he believed his Doll side wouldn't be much help other than a painful distraction at most. So he held the best chance with his fire.

"I came to help heal any serious injuries," he started slowly, "should any of you need it as a result of this confrontation. However, if demons are vulnerable to Holy Flames, then I could use mine to form a barrier around the fight. You would have to be careful not to get burned yourself, but I can try to focus the flames on keeping her still—or moving as needed. At least until I have used what I have built up inside me."

"A weapon of healing, and of destruction…I like it." Ron grinned, flinging his arm around the Frenchman's shoulders, "I'm almost jealous. Just make sure you don't overdo it. Stop helping when you need to. I think you saving some for emergency healing is a good idea."

"Absolutely," agreed William, thinking of what this particular target had done to his spouse before they could reach him. "I realize this must be a lot of pressure on you, Mr. Dubois, but remember that you volunteered...and this creature was part of the group that wanted your daughter."

"I'm not worried about causing her harm or at the very least inconvenience while you three cause her harm. If anything, I'm worried that you will be harmed. I'm no angel, and I don't have the natural control an angel has over the fire. I can aim for her, but the rest of you may get singed as well." Jase insisted, looking up at William.

"Please be vigilant of her—and my fire, particularly the two of you with closer-ranged scythes. If I remember, William's has quite a reach, so I think he'll be safer from me."

"Oh," Ronald smirked and winked at them, "Will's scythe has a long reach indeed."

"Quiet, you," muttered William, face flushing. He adjusted his glasses and he kept his expression neutral, belying his flustered response to Ronald's comment. "We have a job to do. Shall we?"

Jase nodded, confused as to why William seemed to tense up and flush upon Ronald's confirmation of his weapon. "I hope this works."

"It will." Ronald nodded, "And if not, then we'll improvise."

The blond gestured down at the demon, "After you."

William didn't waste another second. He jumped down from the rooftop and he yelled with uncommon aggression as he came in, letting his scythe lead the way. The demoness turned and she jumped away backwards, avoiding his initial strike. Undeterred, Will pressed on grimly and he scowled at her.

"Oh, it's the little husband," she cooed mockingly. "Are you here to reclaim the pretty blond's eye, then?"

"I am here to put an end to you," proclaimed William. He dove and rolled into another attack, and this time he scored a hit on her shoulder before she could avoid it. "You are vermin. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Wow, his sexiness level goes up when he's royally pissed off…" Ronald blinked, watching as his husband attacked. He'd seen William angry many times, but the few times Will displayed such pure, venoms anger, he'd been in too much pain himself to take much notice. "He's totally getting laid later!"

"I—I hardly think now is the time for all that!" Jase stuttered as Ronald hurried across to another roof to try and attack from a new angle the demon didn't expect. The Doll sighed and glanced at Eric, "I need to be a little closer to use my fire. I don't have this much range and I may only set buildings aflame. Could you help me down before you join in on your part?"

Eric hadn't been aware of how closely he was clutching Jase, and he felt a little bashful. "Aye. Sorry, m'lad."

He dropped down to the street, and he let go of Jase abruptly…almost too abruptly. He was bewildered by the fierceness of his boss's attacks against the demoness. "Son o' a…"

Eric had no words to describe it. He'd never seen William move so fast, or so violently. Nor had he ever heard those aggressive sounds come from the man before. He almost feared that Will might be losing it, but he relaxed when he saw the cold look on the man's face after he cut off one of the demon's wings.

"Make her pay," muttered the Scotsman. He saw Ronnie diving in whilst she was distracted by William, and he clenched his fist. "Aye! Make the nasty…oh, shyte!"

It was then that he saw Jase activating his angelic powers.

The little Doll closed his eyes to focus, gathering the hot golden energy in a ball within his soul as he'd been taught for when he expels it for his own safety. But rather than direct it into the dirt where it wouldn't catch fire and spread, he tried something new. The ball of fire gathered in his palm and grew, swirling and flickering dangerously.

He knew he had to be careful. It was dangerous to mortals and non-mortals alike, and it could set the whole city ablaze if he slipped up in using it. And once it was out, he couldn't control it anymore like angels could.

The wind picked up and whipped his long hair around his face as his eyes began to glow with the fire built up within him. And then he waited, silently, watching as William and Ronald fought the demon.

Ronald's aim was off quite a bit, which seemed to frustrate the young blond reaper, but he was careful never to aim too close to his lover and risk accidentally catching him with the spiraling blades of his death scythe.  Ron actually had yet to shed any blood at all, in fact, though once he managed to clip part of her skirts which tore away a chunk and caused him to have to step back and de-jam his scythe.

William, on the other hand, almost seemed just as much a demon as the demoness was with how aggressively he fought, leaving her no openings to strike back. He kept her on the defense.

But then he slipped up, his footing tripping up over the severed wing laying upon the ground and it was enough a distraction for her to strike out, her claws digging into his shoulder as she pushed off and back away from him where she began to open a portal.

It was his chance. Jase rushed forward, closer to the fray, and once he felt he was close enough, he threw the ball of fire at the opening portal, hoping that it would work.

It did. The portal itself caught the flames and the warped space began to burn and crackle flickering as it lost satiability.

"Damn you!" hissed the demoness, her infuriated gaze jumping to Jase. Screeching, she went in for the attack, deciding that this odd little man-thing with the angelic aura was her biggest obstacle to be rid of.

Jase gasped and stumbled back. He hadn't expected her to target him over the others who all wielded deadly weapons.

"Focus." He reminded himself as he strengthened his stance again. He wasn't alone, and he wasn't without his own type of danger. And as loathe as he was to the idea of putting her in his mouth, he would bite should she draw too close. He also had his holy fire to use. He still had enough to spare if he needed it.

She hit him like a train, bowling him over, his head cracking against the cobblestone road. Disoriented, Jase let his instinct take over, his mind fogging as he let his vicious side loose once more.

Completely unaware of the pain he was in, or if she was even still attacking, he reached out to catch her and bring her close, biting down hard onto her shoulder. His blank and faintly glowing eyes stared like the dead at nothing in particular before his hands seemed to burst into white flame, pressing against her back. Holding her as still as he was able.

"Good! Very good, Jase!"

William's shout cut through the air as surely as his scythe, and he paused as he fit his blades around the demones's throat. He looked back at his husband, and he gave a nod.

"It's your kill, Ronald."

Ronald shook his head, "Jase is too close, I might get him, too." Ronald rolled his scythe over to his husband, "You do it. Before she manages to break free. You have better aim and your scythe is more precise."

William met his husband's gaze, and he took a split second to measure him. Knowing that Ronald was a part of him now, he nodded, and he wasted no further time. He spoke no words to the demoness as he leaped up and came down on her back, his scythe leading the way. No words were needed. She knew who this was for and why. Ronald knew it as well. Rather than waste time on meaningless speeches, William snapped her head off at the neck. When the body of the creature began to fall, William kept chopping her up, paying no mind to her false cinematic reels.

He knew by now that all demons carried with them only the records recorded during their most recent time in the mortal realm. He didn't even give them a glance. William saw only a threat that must be ended, a horror that had ravaged his life mate. He kept going, even when there was nothing more left of her than twitching limbs and black blood.

"Oi, William, ye've dispatched her," called Eric as he jumped down to shield Jase from the splatter of blood and guts with his own body. "Settle it, man!"

William came to himself abruptly, staring down at the ruin he'd made of the demon that had so callously toyed with his soul mate. He turned to Ronald with a slightly confused look on his refined features, and he held out his hand to him.

"This…should have been your kill."

Ronald shook his head as he approached his bloody lover, stepping into his arms and popping onto his toes to kiss the taller man, paying no mind to the blood on Will's cheeks and glasses. "Had she succeeded in finishing me off, it would have been you left alone with the pain. This was our kill, Will, I am a part of you and I was here with you. It was only your hand to do the deed."

Jase stood stiff in Eric's fatherly hold, watching the scene without really seeing it, though he had enough sense not to bite or burn Eric. The back of his head was matted with his own blood, however, and even in his zombie-like state, he was starting to grow dizzy, his body swaying slightly.

"Think we'd best get Jase home, lads," Eric suggested, noticing the way Jase's legs were starting to buckle. He scooped the doll up and he looked down at his dazed, pale face with concern. "Jase, try tae stay conscious, a'right? We'll get yeh back tae yer husband right away.

Ronald turned to look at their companions and frowned, "Is he okay? He didn't get bit or anything, did he?" He approached them and relaxed, "Oh, that's his 'Dolly look' or whatever it is Chronus calls it, isn’t it?" Ronald remembered seeing the look on the Frenchman once before when his husband was on trial for his crimes of making Bizarre Dolls.

"Back o' his head's bleeding," Eric clarified, gingerly touching the spot and pulling his hand away to show the others the crimson evidence. "We'd best get him back tae Chronus so he can have a look at him."

"Agreed." Will cast one last, withering glare at the remains of the demoness they'd taken down, and then he opened a portal for the group. "After you," he invited the other men, gesturing for Eric to go through first with Jase. The Scotsman stepped through, and William followed after, Ron behind him.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
